Secrets
by harathor
Summary: Bikky is coming home from Summer Camp. An old acquaintance of Dee's shows up out of the blue and Ryo and Dee find themselves on a missing person's case. This was a 3 part story, however, I am going to put it all together in one story. Sorry the summary is crappy never was good at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or any of its characters, Nor do I make any money from this. It is all owned by Sanami Matoh except for the characters I made up. This story went pretty well on another fanfiction account I have and I decided to post it on here. Note: the first few chapters are a bit fast to say the least. This is Yaoi and Mpreg so if you don't like any of that stop now you have been warned.

Ryo woke up with Dee snugly in his arms. Ryo couldn't help but smile as he watched the man he loved sleep so peacefully. he bent down and lightly kissed Dee's forehead. Ryo carefully unwrapped his arms around Dee and got up to go make some coffee. As Ryo walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine he realized that Bikky was coming home from camp this evening. He was going to have to confront Bikky face to face about his relationship with Dee.

He knew Bikky wasn't going to accept the relationship so easily. Ryo sighed "This is going to be a long day I can tell." he said to himself. As he sat at the table pondering on how to confront Bikky about it, there was a knock at the door. Ryo looked up at the clock. "Who could that be at this hour?" Ryo asked as he got up to see who it was.

He opened the door cautiously. There was nobody there he looked to the left and then to the right wondering who ever it was where they went. He then looked down at his feet to see a single red rose in a vase. He picked it up and sniffed it carefully it smelled like what a flower should smell like. he brought it in and placed it on the kitchen table, it was then Ryo noticed a note attached to the vase. He took it from the vase a peered at the name, he frowned when he saw Dee's name.  
Not one to pry in Dee's personal business he placed the note back and went and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and just stared at that rose. He tapped his fingers on the table waiting for got up from bed and stretched popping any kinks in his body. The only reason Dee woke up was he smelled coffee and he realized the warm body that was usually so close to him was gone. Dee left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen for his coffee. "Mornin." he said to Ryo with a smile as he got his coffee.  
"Morning." Ryo said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Dee turned away from the coffee pot and stared at Ryo who was spacing out or something. He then looked at was on the kitchen table and noticed the rose in the vase, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh Ryo." he said wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. "You didn't have to get me a rose love." he said in a whisper.

he noticed how tense Ryo looked at the moment."What's wrong love?" he asked concerened.  
"I didn't get you the rose Dee." Ryo said.  
Dee walked over to the rose and grabbed the note with his name on it.

Ryo watched carefully at Dee's reaction to whatever the note said. He noticed Dee went really pale which concerned Ryo he didn't like any of this. "I...uh... I got to go Ryo." he said grabbing his coat.  
"Wait Dee!" Ryo called out to him but it was too late he was already on his way.  
Ryo went over to where the note lay and peered at it carefully.  
Dee I know its been along time but we need to talk. I don't blame you for still being mad but we need to talk. Meet me this afternoon in the park  
Love,  
Roy  
Ryo didn't like what it said. It was bad enough having to fight J.J for Dee's affection but now it seems he has yet more competition. He grabbed his coat and hurried to the stood in the park waiting for Roy. He felt bad just leaving Ryo like that. In fact Dee pondered why he even showed up to meet Roy after all these years he was finally getting over him. He spotted Roy leaning up against a tree.  
"So you decided to meet me I'm glad Dee really its good to see and you look well." Roy said.  
"What the hell do you want Roy?"  
"Easy Dee I know your still mad and i don't blame you after the way i treated you."  
Dee punched the man in the face. "Asshole you know how long it took me to finally get over you! after you left me the way you did i tried everything to stop the heartache. Did you see Mother or are you avoiding her wrath?"  
"I saw her Dee and to be honest she didn't do anything as drastic as you just did that's for sure. How else did you expect me to find you and give you that rose as i did? Oh and mother told me your in a loving relationship with your partner Randy. I'm happy for you Dee I really am."  
Dee was a little pissed off with Roy at the moment. "I know you didn't come all this way just to apologize to me Roy. So what's up?"  
"Well Dee through the years I've been doing some snooping into your past."  
"What the hell for?"Roy reached into his coat and pulled a yellow folder. "Dee, I wanted to find your birth parents I felt incredibly guilty after i left you i thought maybe this would help."  
Dee didn't really give a damn who his biological parents were as far as he was concerned Mother and Jess were his parents. "Unfortunately I didn't find anything about your real parents Dee but i did find something of interest, do you want it?" he asked handing it to him.

Dee grabbed the folder from Roy. "Dee if there is one thing i want from you its wanting to be your friend again. If you could just find it in your heart to forgive me, i know i can never have you again since your in a loving relationship and all. We were both young and confused Dee when it happened."  
"I don't know what to say to you Roy but thanks i guess." Dee turned and walked away only to spot Ryo in the distance.

A/N Please R and R Thank you so much :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dee walked right pass Ryo and headed straight for the apartment. Ryo watched him  
go, he looked over to the man Dee had talked too. Ryo didn't know what to  
think about this man he wasn't anything like J.J who would definitely pounce Dee  
if Dee would give him the chance. But what was this man's intention? He watched  
this Roy character leave in the opposite direction.  
It was then that Ryo should head back to see if he could get some answers to who the hell the man was? And should he be concerned about it? He walked into his apartment he walked into the kitchen, Dee had definitely been here. the vase was shattered against the wall the rose was cut into small pieces all over the  
table. If it wasn't for the fact he was concerned about Dee he'd be furious with  
the mess that lay around the kitchen. He went to the bedroom and found Dee  
laying on the bed clutching his pillow cursing to himself.  
"Dee are you alright?" Ryo asked concerned.  
"Fucking prick. Why the hell did he have to  
come back." he mumbled into the pillow.  
"Hey Dee would you mind telling me what your relationship with Roy was?" he asked soon regretting the  
question.  
Dee bit his lower lip.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked.  
"It happened after the death of Jess and Arnon's death."

flashback

Dee sat quietly in the attic. He still couldn't believe all what happened Jess and Arnon  
were really gone. "There you are." Roy said coming over to Dee and placing a  
hand on his shoulder. "Mother told me to come get you for supper."  
Dee turned and looked up at Roy as Roy looked down at him. "Hey you alright Dee? after the  
death of Jess and Arnon you just locked yourself away. We all miss Jess and  
Arnon man I was close to Arnon as much as you and i miss him just as  
much."  
"I was just wondering how Arnon could actually go through with it all!  
How!" Dee asked annoyed.  
"I know man i wonder that myself since his death  
three months ago. Hey Dee would you like to try an experiment?"  
"What kind of experiment?"  
Roy came closer and placed his lips against Dee's. Dee was  
shocked and a bit surprise at this action. The kiss was different gentle and  
sweet almost he fell into the kiss as Roy ravished his mouth.  
Roy ended the kiss. "Come on Mother will be wondering what's taking so long we can experiment  
further after everyone goes to bed okay?"

Later that night after curfew Dee snuck out of bed and headed up to the attic. There he met Roy who had with him a bottle of lube, Roy wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deep.  
Clothes were soon flung all over the place as they now stood naked together  
admiring the other.  
"So you want this?" he asked grabbing his member and  
lightly stroking it putting on a show for Dee.  
"I...Uh... I'm not so sure about this Roy." Dee said slightly blushing. "Come on Dee you're in good hands you want to know how Arnon could go through with it right?"  
Roy got him to lay down as he placed more kisses all over him, he began licking Dee's nipples "Ahh!  
Roy!"  
"Shh! we don't want to wake the whole orphanage up."  
He continued down Dee's stomach to the semi hard cock down below. he lightly squeezed it  
hearing Dee moan he stroked it a few times getting it to its full mass before he  
put his mouth down on it.  
"Oh god!" Dee gasped feeling this amazing blowjob given to him. As Roy continued sucking him he opened the bottle of lube and rubbed it on his hands then ran his fingers down towards the much-needed  
interest. He lightly pushed a finger in Dee gave out a grunt. as he watched Dee  
relax and suck on his finger he inserted yet another slowly moving back and  
forth.  
"More!" Dee exclaimed.  
Roy figured it was time for his member to be inserted into Dee. Roy lubed himself up he slowly pushed as gently as possible into Dee. Dee gave off a moan if it hadn't been for Roy placing his lips to his  
in a passionate kiss he might have woken up the orphanage. Roy waited for him to  
get comfortable before he continued forward. Dee was in a state no return as Roy  
began to steadily fuck his ass he jerked him off as well. (So this must be what  
Arnon felt) Dee thought pleased. "Damn Dee you're so fucking tight your going to  
make me cum." Roy said as he sped up the pace on both his thrust and him jerking  
Dee.  
Dee was coming more persistent at every moment he was becoming to like  
this feeling. "Roy I'm going to cum." he said between breaths before he shot his  
load up into Roy's hand.  
Seeing this made Roy go over the edge as he shot  
his load deep inside of Dee. "I love you!" Dee said as he pulled Roy down to  
him. As Roy lay there next to Dee he pondered what Dee just said. No he couldn't  
be in love with him it must be on the high from the sensation. He wasn't sure on  
his feelings toward Dee after this. he got up slowly pulled his clothes on  
lightly kissed Dee's forehead and left both him and the orphanage without a  
word.

Dee woke up that morning to find Roy wasn't with him. He headed  
downstairs and asked Mother if he seen Roy. "Dee it seems Roy left the orphanage  
." She said with a frown.  
"What? But I…" Dee collapsed to his knees and  
fought back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.

End  
flashback  
"After that I tried everything to get over him. Dating men and  
women but the pain never subsided. I refused to ever bottom with another guy  
again. Hiding that emotional part of myself with my male dominance. Then the day  
I met you Ryo, as we walked down that hall together introducing myself to you  
and looked at you closely. I saw Roy in you Ryo. I was stunned at the close  
resemblance. You see, Roy was part Japanese too your hair color was the only  
difference I could tell at the time. Roy was a lighter brunette. I felt my heart  
skip a beat as if it was debating on whether to shatter further or start the  
mending process."  
Ryo was quietly listening to Dee he had no idea .  
"At  
that moment I wanted to kiss you and yet beat the crap out of you at the same  
time. As I got to spend time with you I noticed you were different Ryo. When I  
first got you to kiss me I knew for an instant you were nothing like Roy you  
better. I was excited my heart was mending it wanted nothing more than you..  
When you became overly emotional when I stopped you from killing Leo and brought  
you back to my apartment, the way you acted like a whore trying to allow me to  
sleep with you not caring. I saw myself in you and it sickened me. I realized  
that me taking advantage of you I was no better than Roy and that name left a  
fowl taste in my mouth as I thought about. I wanted you willingly not  
emotionally inclined."

"I'm sorry." Ryo said.

"It's not your fault. The night you let me take you I couldn't enjoy it as much as I would like  
too. That morning I woke up from it and found you no where I felt horrible like  
a cheap whore I may not have been on the bottom but I felt like a whore none the  
less. How could I let it happened again my heart was on the verge of breaking  
again. When I saw your note I was so relieved that you didn't just up and leave  
me."

Ryo pulled Dee closer to him in a hug "I will never leave you Dee  
remember that I love you."  
"I know I love you too my heart had mended itself pretty good up until now when he decided to come back." Dee shook his head. "Hey are you actually going to go through with telling Bikky about your relationship with me?"

"Yes."

"I think maybe I should go home back to my  
apartment so you and Bikky can sort it out and I'll be back in the morning  
ok?"  
"Thanks Dee but are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
Dee said as he kissed his lover's forehead before getting up from the bed and  
heading to his apartment


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo sighed as he watch Dee leave the apartment it would make it easier to face Bikky straight out about his relationship with Dee, but it would have been nice to have support. Ryo had a strong feeling there was something more in the relationship between Dee and that Roy guy, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Trying not to be jealous over something that happened a long time ago before he even met Dee he decided to get dinner ready Bikky would be home in a few hours.

As he entered the kitchen the phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Ryo!" Diana exclaimed through the phone making Ryo pull back aways.

"What's up Diana?

"Oh, I was just calling to check up on my two favorite detectives while I'm in town."

"So what's the case this time?"

"Oh Ryo... your no fun can you meet me somewhere this evening so we can have a nice chat in person?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"Well, Bikky is supposed to be home tonight."

"Don't worry about that Ryo I'll have you home at a reasonable hour."

"Well ok if it's important."

"Great I'll meet you on 42nd street."

Bikky got off the bus with Carol and started walking her home. "So do you think Ryo and Dee are considered an item yet?" Carol asked excitedly.

"I don't know and frankly Carol I don't want to. To think of those two together makes me sick. I think it would be better if Ryo hooked up with a woman I'm sure he'd be a lot happier than with Dee. After all a woman could bear him children and be a thousand times more nurturing then Dee."

Bikky walked Carol the rest of the way home in silence. After saying his goodbyes to her he headed home. Bikky walked passed a dark gloomy alley only to see a dark shadow sloughed down against the wall. Most normal people in the city would just walk away and ignore it even Bikky, but living with Ryo made him think otherwise. He walked cautiously down the alley where a woman sloughed on the ground truly beaten up. He touched her gently and she flinched.

"You don't look well, what happened?" Bikky asked calmly.

The woman shook her head not bothering to look up at Bikky. "Come on my foster dad is a cop maybe he can help."He said helping her up.

The woman had a black eye and a fat lip, bruises on her cheeks she looked horrible. As Bikky brought the woman back to Ryo's apartment he called out for Ryo as the young woman collapsed on the couch. There was a note on the table telling Bikky he'd be gone for a while and that they needed to talk when he got home.

Dee didn't go back to his apartment like he told Ryo he was, instead he decided to go see Mother at the orphanage. Mother was pleased to see him as usual not to mention incredibly concerned for him being here this late at night. She knew what it was about the fact that Roy came back after all these years.

"So I take it you told Ryo all about Roy?" Mother asked.

"Well for the most part." Dee replied.

Mother gave a sign of understanding "I suppose you didn't either one of them in any detail of what happened after Roy left?"

Dee shook his head. "How can I do that! it's just too painful to think about."

"You know Dee if you truly love Ryo you have to tell him what happened, before he takes action and tops you I know you don't want another incident like you did with Roy."

"I know Mother. But I'm scared what will Ryo say when I tell him? Will he up and leave me the way Roy did?

"Calm down Dee I know this is painful for you I can't help but feel responsible what with giving Roy your address so he could apologize to you. I didn't think it was my job to tell him what happened to you after he left I figured that was your job Dee."

"I still can't believe what has happened to me I've tried to hide my emotions about certain things, but every time Roy's name comes up it reminds me of what I loss."

Mother came over to Dee and gently rubbed her hands up and down his back. "It'll be okay Dee you and Ryo belong together. I just hope you tell Ryo before you end up in the same mess with Roy.

"Ryo are you alright that's your third glass of wine this evening? Diana asked.

"I'm fine Diana, I just don't understand Dee why doesn't he trust me and this Roy character is getting on my nerves. Why won't Dee let me top him once after all we're in an equal relationship why? I mean it's not that I mind bottoming for Dee, but I would like to know I can satisfy him the same way he satisfies me." Ryo said rather drunk.

Diana just sat there and listened for a while it's not every day that Ryo talks about his sex life without stuttering or blushing profusely. "Come on Ryo I think it's time I take you home so you can rest. Maybe before you talk to Bikky about your relationship with Dee you should talk Confront Dee straight out about certain matters."

Diana place some money down on the table and helped Ryo up to take him home. Ryo walked into his apartment he somewhat realized a person crashed on his couch but his mind couldn't comprehend who? He would deal with it in the morning. He would deal with everything in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lemon in this chapter I also wanted to say this story was written a few years ago on an old account so bare with me here.

Chapter 4

Ryo woke up with a massive migraine, He barely remembered anything last night. he went into the bathroom to take some Advil and a shower to clear his head so when it came to talk to Bikky straight out he'd be ready. He also needed to confront Dee about their relationship, in every relationship its suppose to go both ways. Ryo always seemed to find himself on the receiving end of it, not that he minds much he loves it when Dee takes control. But he would just once like to show Dee what he can do to him.  
While pondering all this he vaguely remembered seeing someone sleeping on his couch. He got out of the shower, dressed and headed for the living room. There was nobody on the couch or anywhere else in the living room. Could it have all been a dream? Ryo thought. He headed into the kitchen to start some coffee and get breakfast started.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw a young woman sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. "I hope you don't mind me making coffee?" she said sweetly.  
"No not at all." Ryo said yet a little confused on who this woman was. Ryo stared at her for a moment she looked as if she had been in a fight she had one black eye, her bottom lip was fat, she had bruises on her cheeks.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked concerned as he sat down across from her.  
"Oh I just got mixed in with the wrong crowd the other day, luckily your son was kind enough to help me out."  
"Yea Bikky's a good kid when he wants to be. So, how can i help you Ms.?  
the woman looked down at her coffee, "Ms. Lawrence Mr. MacLean you see I was looking for someone, and the people I went to said they'd help me find them, but well all did not go so well as you can see."  
"Who are you looking for?" Ryo asked.  
"Family." she said.  
"Say Mr. MacLean are you Japanese?" Ms. Lawrence asked staring into his eyes.  
"I uh yes, yes I am."  
(Wow that's a first, the only person who realized I was Japanese just by looking at me was Dee.)  
"I better be going." she said.  
"Hold on, are you sure you'll be okay?" Ryo asked getting up and escorting her out.  
"Yea I'll be fine I got to go check up on the kids at the orphanage down in Queens. Oh your son said he was going to meet up with Carol and Lai at the basketball court and will be back later this afternoon."  
Before Ryo knew what hit him. Ms. Lawrence wrapped her arms around him and placed a big kiss on his lips, just as Dee walked through the front door.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Ms. Lawrence said as she parted from his lips and headed out the door.

Dee and the woman gave a forward glance at each other before she left. Dee turned towards Ryo. "Who the hell was that? And why did she have her arms and lips all over you?" Dee asked just a bit irritated.  
"Dee we need to talk." Ryo said.  
"Yea I know we do."  
"Damn it Dee! I love you deeply but sometimes I feel like you don't trust me enough. not that I blame you after hearing how Roy treated you."  
Dee stared at Ryo hearing that name left a vivid picture of what he did to him. "I want to show you what I'm made of Dee I want to give you the same pleasure you give me."  
"Ryo I.."  
Ryo placed his lips against Dee's inserting his tongue deep into crevices of Dee's mouth. Ryo moved from his mouth and started working his way down unbuttoning Dee's shirt. "Ryo there's something important i have to tell you. After Roy left me..."  
"Shh.. do not speak of him Dee this is our time together let's make the most of it." Ryo said with a wicked smile.  
Dee wanted it as much as Ryo, but he knew what would happen if he allowed Ryo to top him. "Ryo can i ask you something?"  
Ryo looked up and stared at those dark green orbs at a lost. "What is it? he asked as he loosened Dee's belt.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me, No matter what happens." Dee said.  
"Dee I would never leave you."  
"Promise me Ryo!" Dee exclaimed willing to stop it right now if he had too.  
"I promise Dee."  
Dee stared at Ryo as he slowly slid his own clothes off, he loved Ryo and truly believed his words that he would never leave him the way Roy did. He wanted to tell Ryo about what happened after Roy left him but Ryo wasn't interested at the moment. Dee just hoped it wouldn't happen again.  
Ryo pushed Dee's naked body on the couch as he kissed and rubbed every inch of Dee's body. Ryo gently cupped Dee's nuts making him let out a gasping moan .Ryo moved his mouth lower and began liking Dee's member while gently massaging Dee's nuts. "Oh god Ryo please!"  
Ryo went down lower to Dee's tender entrance and let his tongue gently lick at the awaited entrance. Dee let out a low moan, Ryo noticed that Dee was incredibly tense. "Easy baby I promise you'll enjoy it." Ryo said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from a desk drawer that Dee had used on him earlier that month.  
Ryo put some lube on his fingers and slowly push into Dee. "Ahh!" Dee moan as he felt the pressure of Ryo's fingers. Soon Dee's body relaxed some and Ryo was capable of adding more fingers into him. after a while Ryo lubed up his thick member and placed it towards the entrance. "Are you ready love?" Ryo asked in a husky voice.  
Dee bit his lip. "Just remember your promise to me Dee. Go for it."  
Ryo slowly pushed in feeling the tightness that was Dee. Dee moaned louder as he tried to relax his muscles so Ryo could enter further. As Dee began to relax more Ryo pushed further with a bit more speed. he was gently rocking back and forth in Dee making the couch move.  
"Ryo!" Dee screamed as he shot his load all over his chest. watching Dee cum all over himself and the tightness squeezing his aching cock made him shoot his cum deep inside Dee's bowls. Ryo slowly pulled out of Dee content that they were now equal in their relationship as he laid on top of Dee. Dee wrapped his arms tightly around Ryo refusing to let him go as Ryo nuzzled his neck. Dee stared up at the ceiling he knew his body well enough now that he ended up the same way again. How was he going to tell Ryo? how would he react to it? Dee shook his head he didn't want to think of any of it he was just happy that for now Ryo was with him, and he would never let him go the way Roy did.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THis is where I rather rushed the story a bit I am well awere that it takes longer to find out your pregnant.

Ryo moved from Dee's grasp and smiled down at the man he loved. They sat up on the couch and got dressed and ready for work. "Ryo." Dee said getting up from the couch. "What is it love?" Ryo asked getting up as well. "I uh... have things I need to do before heading to work do you think you could cover for me until then?" Dee asked not bothering to look at Ryo as he buttoned his shirt. "Yea I can do that Dee." Ryo said sounding a little concerned.

"Dee, did I do something wrong in the process?" Ryo asked concerned about his performance on Dee. Dee turned and smiled at Ryo "no you did everything right it was great best feeling i ever had. Just remember your promise to me Ryo."

"Of course Dee." Ryo said sounding relieved. "Dee you will tell me what's going on with you right?"  
"Uh...yea probably sooner than later I told Mother I'd stop by before heading to work among other things."  
"You want me to come with you i can drive you there?"  
"No don't worry about it Ryo it wouldn't do us any good if both of us our late we don't need the badger yelling at the both of us."  
Ryo nodded in agreement. Dee came over and gently kissed Ryo's lips "See you at work in a bit love." Dee said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"What is he hiding?" Ryo asked himself as he finished getting dressed and headed out the door.

"Bikky have you and Ryo talked yet?" Carol asked rather interested.  
"Nah I'm not really looking forward to it either." Bikky said.  
"I think it would be so cute if Ryo and Dee hooked up as a couple. they look so cute together." Carol said.  
"Yea you would."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Carol said trying to sound irritated and failing miserably.  
"hey are you two just going to talk or our we going to play some basketball?" Lai asked.

Dee headed for the general store. "I never thought I'd be here again to pick up this particular item." he said to himself as he headed for the most uncomfortable aisle in the store. He remembered last time, how uncomfortable he felt picking up this item all the women in the store staring at him. Luckily they all thought he was picking it up for his girlfriend. yet now he still felt uneasy as he grabbed the box off the shelf and headed for the cash register.

the elderly woman at the counter smiled at Dee as she rung up his item. "I see your back again Mr. Laytner" The woman said.  
"Uh.." Dee said not sure what to say.  
"If I recall Mr. Laytner you were in here once before some years back picking up this item."  
Dee felt uneasy as he quickly handed the money over and took the item in the bag and headed for the orphanage to talk to mother. Mother came out from the orphange after hearing from one of the younger kids that Dee was here. "Dee." she said as she noticed the bag in his arms.  
"Come with me Dee. Let's get this over with."  
Dee followed mother inside to her private lounging, "I take it you let Ryo top that's why you have a pregnancy test?"  
Dee only nodded slowly.  
"Did you get a word in about it?"  
Dee shook his head not looking up to meet mother's gaze. "Dee, your going to have to tell him now especially if that thing does come up positive." "I know mother but I don't know how to come across not to mention how he'll react i mean its not something you hear too often about a pregnant man."  
"Dee go into the bathroom and take the test. I will make an appointment with Dr. Read for you if it comes up positive."  
"I know what it will say mother." Dee said as he headed for the bathroom.

Ryo walked into work. still thinking of Dee and what he was hiding from him it worried him. "Ryo, you got a person waiting in your office about a case." Marty said. Ryo headed into his office to see the woman from the other day sitting in the chair. "Ms. Lawrence how can i help you?" Ryo asked sitting down.  
"Mr. MacLean I thought about what you said this morning as i headed over to the orphanage and i brought in some things." she said reaching down to grab a small box of things. She handed Ryo a picture of two babies in a woman's arm. "That's me on the left. the other is my twin whom i am looking for." Ms. Lawrence said.

as Ryo peered at some of the things in the box Dee came in looking solemn as he sat down in his desk. "So Ms. Lawrence about these people who said they could help you?" Ryo asked.

Ms. Lawrence fidgeted in her seat. "It was Bruno." she said.  
Dee sat up quickly in the seat. "Bruno! You got involved with him he's nothing but scum!"  
Just then J. J. came in "Dee!" J.J yelled excited to see him making both Dee and Ms. Lawrence stand up quickly and stare at him. J.J stopped in his pursuit of Dee to see all the eyes on him. "J.J we are a bit busy here can you please leave." Ryo said.  
J.J. back out of the room slowly looking dejected. both Dee and Ms. Lawrence gave a sigh of relief as J.J left. "I'm sorry Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner I'm not feeling to well for some reason." she said as she headed for the door. "tell me if you can find anything on my twin Mr. MacLean my number is in the box." she said.

after she left Ryo looked over at Dee "are you alright Dee?"  
"Ryo first thing after work we need to talk." Dee said as he started looking through the box.

After work Ryo and Dee sat quietly for a long time on the couch. "Ryo this is hard for me to say and i know its going to be hard to believe but, after Roy left me I found myself pregnant. I never knew i could get pregnant when Dr. Read told me i had a certain type of strand in my DNA from my birth parents. He told me back in the day that scientist were doing an experiment. I wanted to tell you sooner Ryo before but things happened I know you wanted to top me and have an equal share in the relationship that we have together. I allowed it also wanting to feel the pleasure that you can give me that way. Even though i knew what would happen and Ryo it did I'm pregnant I'm pregnant with your child, or i should say our child." Dee finally looked up at Ryo as he let all that sink in.  
"Dee... I really don't know what to say. This is a shock to me something i was not expecting from you."  
"I know I'm sorry."  
"What do you plan to do Dee?"  
"Ryo I want this baby whether your with me or not."  
Ryo smiled. "You think i would leave you Dee you given me more reason to love. but i have question what happened to your baby with Roy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dee bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He looked up at Ryo and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Dee don't force it. Its not important anyways." Ryo said. He could guess what could have happened. Finally Dee spoke up in a some what raspy voice. "When I found out I was pregnant with Roy's child I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I let the thing grow inside me until I decided. When I finally accepted it and found that it was healthy from Dr. Read. About a month or so into the pregnancy something went horribly wrong I don't know what it was Dr. Read never told me. I miscarried." Dee said.

Ryo wrapped his arms tightly around Dee. "The last thing I had that bonded to Roy was gone from my life. I had nothing left. Ryo what if it happens again!" Dee said between sobs of hysteria. "Shh easy baby nothings going to happen to our child your a lot stronger now then you were then Dee you can do this and I'll be right there beside you all they way. Why don't you go rest in the bedroom for a while, I'll make dinner."  
Dee went into the bedroom and Ryo went to the kitchen. "This is not going to be easy to tell Bikky."

Bikky came home from a long day of playing basketball with Lai. "Ryo I home!" he called out as he headed for the kitchen, Ryo was standing there making up a salad. "Bikky we need to talk." he said as he chopped the lettuce and placed it in a bowl. "I know I know its about your relationship with the perv."  
"Bikky.I love Dee Deeply and I want you to be okay with this."  
Bikky was surprised at how straight forward Ryo was he usually stutters and turns red when attempting to talk about things like this.  
"I know you do Ryo I see it all the time when you two are together but he takes up too much of your time Ryo. When do you ever get any alone time away from him?"  
Ryo didn't bother answering that question he could care less if he had some alone time or not. "Bikky there's something else you should know?"  
"What's that?"

Dee lay in bed tossing and turning all those bad memories flooding back to him. How after the miscarriage mother had to take him to her private courters to keep a close watch on him. Luckily for mother she helped him push passed all the grief back then it took some time of course. But Dee let the memory fade away from him as if it had never happened in the first place.  
Dee sat up in bed. "No point in this." Dee said as he got up and headed for the door when it opened hitting him in the head. "Dee dinner's ready. Dee are you alright I'm sorry I thought you were still in bed." Ryo said.

*****  
"Hey Lawrence!" Bruno called out from an alley. Ms. Lawrence turned to see the man. "What the hell do you want?" she retorted from the street. "Found that twin of yours yet?" he said.  
"No but I'm working on it so get lost I don't need your help anymore Bruno!"  
"Oh look the girl has finally shown some backbone! Look what if I told I know where that twin of yours was staying as a child. I hear that old nun who raised your other half is still around."  
"I think your crazy. get lost Bruno."  
"As you wish my dear."  
he signaled to his men as they left.

"Hey Bruno what's your plan with that girl anyway?" one of his men asked  
"I plan to get those two together but get my revenge to her other half that no account prick deserves it! besides it should be fun killing two birds with one stone."


	7. Chapter 7

Ms. Lawrence headed down the street after seeing Bruno again. She despised the man, in fact she didn't know why she bothered joining him in the first place. But then she was young naive teenage girl then who more or less lived on the streets from the time she met Bruno. She sat down on the steps of a nearby building, she opened her purse and pulled out a pack of smokes and her lighter. She looked down in her purse and noticed a small baggy and some pills. She began to lite her cigarette, "Are you alright?" she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see an elderly looking nun looking down at her.

Mother Lane was busy with paperwork in her office one of the kids were getting adopted. she was thrilled as much as the kid was. "Mother Lane there seems to be a woman outside she looks troubled." one of the older kids said as they came into her office. "Yes, thank you Mikey I will take care of it." "yes Mother. but the look of her is uncanny."  
"What do you mean Mikey?"  
"You'll see Mother."  
After Mikey left she straightened out her paperwork on her desk and placed it in the top drawer for later. She then got up and headed outside to see about this woman. As she stood outside she saw the woman's back figure she wore a grey overcoat her dark raven hair hung low down her backside. Mother Lane noticed that she was continuously looking down in her purse and back towards the street. "Are you alright?" Mother asked. the young girl turned and looked up at her she quickly took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it back in her pack and placed the lighter back in her purse. As Mother watched her she noticed that she reminded her of some one she wasn't a hundred percent sure yet of who. But Mother was determined to find out. "Come inside dear out of the cold." Mother said holding out her hand to her.

Ms. Lawrence stared at the woman and then down at her hand. she let out a sigh, as she grasped it. She looked up at the building and noticed it said Orphanage, she let a small smile cross her lips "I can never get away can I?" she asked mainly to herself.  
"I beg your pardon?" Mother asked.  
"No its nothing." She said as she went in with the nun. She couldn't help but notice how much like a penguin she looked of course she knew better then to call her something like that she wasn't her mother. It was impolite to call anybody that, not that she cared much after living on the streets since she was eighteen.  
Mother Lane lead her into her office. "Have a seat can I get you some tea or coffee or something?" she asked.  
"No I'm fine."  
"So Ms..Uh?"  
"Ms. Lawrence, Mother, Delia Lawrence."  
"alright Ms. Lawrence can you tell me a little about yourself maybe I can help you in some way."  
Delia looked at her for a moment "what's there to say I'm sorry Mother but I'm not in to much talking."  
"Fair enough Delia I got plenty of time so whenever your ready to talk I'll be right here."

How many times has she heard that saying before? over a thousand times. Delia walked over to the window and peered out on the street below. "I grew up in an orphanage like this one down in Queens. It was run by Mother Lawrence and Father Joseph have you ever heard of them Mother?"  
"No can't say I have."  
"Mother... that name sounds all too familiar I don't think I can go through with calling you Mother I'm sorry it just sounds to weird for me. Mother Lawrence was nice enough but she let me get away with too much that was Father Joseph's department he was the strict one, devoted Catholic. I was a little hellion to Father Joseph I got on his bad side more then once, He put me into a Catholic school."  
"When I was eighteen I was invited to a party, while I was there I met a guy there well one thing led to another what with the alcohol at the party. Afterwards I found out I was pregnant Mother Lawrence was understanding about the situation and offered to help me out. Father Joseph was a different matter when he found out about it he demanded I tell him who it was. When I refused he got just a little bit angry, I was about a month and a half pregnant then when he struck me. I left the orphanage after that, a week later I had a miscarriage. Two weeks later I heard of Mother Lawrence's death of a suppose mugging. I of course went to her funeral Father Joseph wanted to talk to me after the ceremony. Wanting to apologize for his actions and to give me some things that were in Mother Lawrence's possession that belonged to me. My Birth certificate and a picture of me in the arms of whoever my real mother was, but I wasn't the only baby in the arms I had a twin and never knew. I took what I knew then and decided to look my other half. That's when I met Bruno he said he would help me find my twin as long as I did some of his bidding. So I did for a while before, but things happened he wasn't getting anywhere. I wanted to leave the group and for the most part here I am."

Mother sat and listened through the whole thing. She had been through a lot just as much as Dee did. It just hit her the resemblance, could it be? She'd have to get the two together and really look them over before she knows for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryo and Dee sat in there office looking over more of the items that Ms. Lawrence had brought the other day. "I think our best bet would be to head over to St. Benedict's hospital and see if we can get any of those doctors talking. Besides Mother has gotten me a doctor's appointment with Dr. Read this afternoon." Dee said.  
"Yes that would be best. But how are we going to tell chief about this? He really isn't someone to think highly on the matter nor would he really believe it." Ryo said.  
Dee gave a small frown, "Yeah I know but could you imagine J.J's face when it comes to telling our coworker?" Dee said a big grin on his face.  
"Yea that would be funny. Maybe then J.J would finally get it through his thick head that he doesn't have a chance. Your mine." Ryo said giving Dee an evil grin.  
"Hey now what are you planning?" Dee asked.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary I assure you Dee." Ryo came over and kissed Dee passionately as his hand went down to rest on his abdomen. During the kiss Ryo began to massage Dee's belly, in a few more weeks he'd start to show. Ryo broke the kiss when he heard a knock at the door.  
"I see you two haven't lost the spark as it were." Diana said as she came into the office.  
"Diana what are you doing here?" Dee asked sounding a little displeased at being interrupted while things were going so well.  
"Sorry Dee, I came to see how the case was going?"  
"Case? Just why would the FBI be interested in a missing person case, we're not looking for a serial killer or anything like that."  
"To tell you the truth Dee it's because of my new FBI agent he was interested in this particular case for some reason."  
"Oh? Who might that be?"  
"Mr. Kaji will you come in here." Diana called from the doorway.  
The man walked in wearing a dark suit that matched the darkness of his eyes. Everybody in the room was silent as he came in and peered at the two detectives on the case. "I see you haven't lost your fondness for Japanese American's Dee." He said as he looked Ryo over and then Dee.  
Ryo gritted his teeth he really did not like this guy. Diana was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth. "What's it to ya Roy?"  
Diana looked from Roy to Dee, "You two know each other?" there was a slight nod from the both of them. Ryo came and stood over Dee placing his hands on his shoulders. "Ryo do you think you'd mind if I had a word with Dee in private?" Roy asked.  
Ryo looked down at Dee who gave a tiny nod telling him that he can handle it. "Alright, come on Diana let's go down to the break room we have stuff to discuss." Ryo said as he and Diana left the office.

"Hey J.J have you heard about the new FBI agent with Diana?" Drake asked.  
"What about him?"  
"Well, I hear he was an old flame of Dee's back in the day."  
"WHAT! THAT BASTARD HOW DARE HE THINK HE CAN JUST WALTS IN HEAR AND TAKE MY DEE LIKE THAT!"  
"He was never your's to begin with J.J, he has no interest in you he's still chasing after Ryo."  
"Ryo will never give into him why doesn't he just give up and come after me?" J.j said with a frown.  
"Dee's not the one to just give up, but now with this old flame in the building who knows?"  
"That's not funny Drake! IF I can't have Dee then neither will this flame of his. I already have a hard enough competition with Ryo. Dee always chasing him down and not noticing me, now I got this guy too!"

"Alright what do you want?" Dee asked.  
"You know your quite cute when your angry." Roy said with a smile.  
"shut up and tell me what the hell you want."  
"Did you ever get around to opening that folder I gave you last time?"  
"No I haven't had the time nor was I that interested."  
"I think its time you opened it and had a look at things Dee."  
"Sorry Roy I got too much stuff on my plate to worry about that right now."  
"You want me back don't you?" Roy said with a sly grin.

"What the hell? why the hell would I want you back Roy!"  
"Your mouth says stay away but your eyes say take me. Now which should I listen too?"  
"Back off!" Dee got up from his seat and tried to put some space between the two of them. He didn't know how to react to this, ("he's toying with me again that's what it is.) Dee told himself. Before Dee knew what hit him he was pushed up against the wall with Roy's tongue entering his mouth possessively. "Roy..."  
"I know what you miss the most about us Dee, you miss the feel of it all the passion that swells up inside your body until it burst with emotion."  
"Roy get your hands off me now!"  
"Are you two really that serious?"  
"Roy I'm pregnant and having Ryo's baby."  
Roy was taken aback by this outburst. "That's ridiculous Dee men can't get pregnant its a known fact."  
"Roy had you stayed with me after our first time you'd have understand about everything and you and I would be parents. But things don't always go how we plan for them huh?"

"Dee and I are going to St. Benedict's hospital to get some leads on the case, besides Dee has a doctor's appointment."  
"Really what for?" Diana asked  
"Dee...um.." Ryo started to blush  
"Ryo?"  
"Dee is pregnant with my child Diana."  
"Really Dee pregnant? So he's one of those few men who has a slight twinge in there DNA."  
Ryo nodded.  
"Wow this is a first. You Ryo getting Dee knocked up. this is so exciting! So what are you going to do?"  
"What can I do? I'm going to stick by Dee and help raise our child together. it's taken me over two years to admit I love Dee I'm not going to loose him to J.J or anybody else he's mine."  
Diana smiled, "I'm happy for you Ryo and Dee. Now maybe I can finally bag Berkley."  
"I better go grab Dee for his check up." Ryo said as he headed out the door back to his office.  
Once he got there he saw Roy walk out with a smug grin on his face. Dee was slouching in his chair tucking in his shirt. "Dee what happened what did he do?" Ryo asked concerned.  
"Nothing Ryo. Come on I don't want to be late for my first meeting with Dr. Read. Oh, boy I never thought I'd be going back to him."  
"Him who?"  
"Dr. Read of course.. Ryo are you jealous?"  
"Jealous me? No I have no reason to be Jealous I have the hottest man in New York as my lover and I'm going to be a father why would I be jealous?"  
"Awe your sweet come here and give me a big kiss."  
"Come on Dee we need to go we can do all the kissing and what not later after your check up." Ryo said with a smile and a wink.  
*****************************


	9. Chapter 9

Ms. Lawrence thanked Mother Lane for letting her talk her ear off as it were, She normally didn't talk so openly about her past the way she did with Mother Lane. "Ms. Lawrence could it be possible for you to come back here sometime tomorrow I want to meet my son."  
Delia looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll see what I can do Mother." She left the orphanage and headed down the street, she knew she should go check up on Father Joseph to see how he was handling the orphanage. But she thought better of it.  
"So you saw him?" the voice in the back of her head said.  
"Him who?"  
"Don't play dumb you know exactly who the man who knocked you up and got you in the mess your in." the voice said.  
"Shut up! You don't know what the hell your talking about." She said as she headed for a nearby tavern.  
"Alright go ahead get yourself drunk to try to ignore your conscience and your past but I will always come back."  
Delia walked in and sat at the end of the bar. "What'll you have Ms?" the bartender asked.  
"Give me something hard." she said.  
the bartender watched as he poured her one glass after another of his strongest alcohol. The Bartender frowned she looked vulnerable to any of the men in the bar when she came in here, but now she looked worse. A man came in and sat down beside her.  
"Delia, I need those drugs." the man said.  
Delia turned and looked over at Bruno. She opened her purse and handed him the bag and the pills. "Thanks babe. Your still useful unlike that errand boy we had. Oh babe I need you to do a job for me I need you to do your thing at this club and keep an eye on this man for me. I want to make sure he's not trying to con me out of my drugs." He said as he got up to leave the bar. "Put her drinks on my tab Bill. Oh Delia one more thing if I end up in Jail I'm taking everyone with me that includes you."  
After Bruno left she sat there looking over his instructions for her, She knew what Bruno said was true she was just as guilty as he was. She was the one who helped implant the drugs into those candy bars, and packaged them and gave it to that errand boy Arnon. She felt bad for the boy he was a nice kid who later ended up dead.  
She noticed that the club Bruno wanted her to go to was a strip club on 42 St. she frowned having to pretend to be a stripper again, like last time Bruno suspected someone was trying to con him he had her work on them to see if it was true. she got up from her seat along with instructions she thanked the bartender for the drinks and some what stumbled outside.

"Hey JJ did you see that hot looking babe who was in here the other day?" Drake asked.  
"Babe?" JJ asked questionably.  
"Yea I heard from Ted that a dark raven haired babe came in and went to Dee and Ryo's office for whatever reason. They always get all the good cases." Drake said with a frown.  
JJ shook his head at Drake's remark. Of course he saw her when he went in to jump Dee like he normally does, when he stopped and noticed they were busy with a client. When JJ saw her he was stunned looking between her and Dee and then over to Ryo. He for some reason felt uncomfortable in her presence.

Ryo and Dee went back to Ryo's apartment after they went to the hospital. They didn't get any clues on this case, but Ryo learned something about the DNA situation that ended with Dee getting pregnant. Dr. Read said the scientist did an experiment with some men who either were doing it because they needed the money, they wanted kids of their own, or any number of reason. Dr. Read told Ryo that these pregnancies were very similar to female ones with a few exceptions males had more of a violent moodswings then women so Ryo had to watch what he said to Dee. Dr. Read also told about how genetic it was all the men who had given birth to healthy boys, those boys if wanted to could get pregnant as well when they got older.  
Ryo noticed that Dee was very quiet since they left the precinct, he had wondered what happened in there office between him and Roy but knew better then to push the issue at the moment Dee really didn't look well after leaving the hospital So Ryo decided it was best if they just went home for the day. When they got there Dee went straight to the bathroom to go throw up "I'm going to go lay down for a while wake me up in about an hour." he said as he headed for the bedroom.  
Ryo sat down on the couch he was going to ask Dee to officially move in with so he wouldn't have to worry about him when he did decide to head back to his own apartment. Though more or less Dee basically lived here anyway.

Dee laid down on the bed he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the yellow folder. His fingers trembled as he slowly started to open it, "No I don't want to know." Dee said as he put it back and closed his eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryo walked into the bedroom, Dee laid right in the middle taking up the whole bed. Ryo smiled he really didn't want to wake Dee up, but he said to wake him up in hour. "Dee, wake up sleepyhead time to get up." He said in a low whisper as he touched him. Dee slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Ryo.  
"Feeling any better love?"  
"Yea I think so." Dee said stretching and sitting up. "What did he do to you Dee?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Dee what happened between you and Roy in the office this afternoon?"  
"Nothing! Do you not trust me Ryo!"  
"Of course I trust you Dee it's him I don't trust."  
"Then why are you worried about it you know me I avoid JJ's advances what makes you think I can't avoid him?"  
"I don't know Dee, I'm sorry it just he irritates me."  
"I know babe, what I hate about Berkley, is what you hate about Roy."  
Ryo looked at him in shock. It was true Dee hated Berkley because of his advances toward him and now its the same with Roy. Ryo pushed him down on the bed. "He kissed you didn't he?"  
"Huh?"  
Flashback to later that afternoon  
Roy sloughed in a nearby chair after hearing of Dee being pregnant and that if he hadn't left he would have been a father. "wha what happened?" he asked.  
Dee knew he was talking about the incident with what would have been his child. "Roy after you left me I was overly depressed, I got sick which I later found out was morning sickness when mother took me to the hospital. Then Dr. Read telling me I was pregnant and I was one of those men with the altered DNA. I didn't know what to think or how to feel about the situation. it was alot of information pushed into my head within just a few days. I was barely eighteen. Stress at not knowing what to do or how to handle it, soon put too much stress on the baby and I ended up with a miscarriage."  
Roy looked up into Dee's eyes. "I'm sorry Dee I should have been there for you."  
Dee smiled, "Don't worry about it Roy its all in the past now water under the bridge."  
"How far along are you Dee?"  
"I'll start to show in a few weeks, then I'll look like a bloated cow."  
"You'd never look like a bloated cow Dee its impossible."  
Dee laughed. "Thanks for that remark Roy, but you shouldn't be flirting with me. Hey Roy do you want to feel it?"  
Roy nodded as Dee lightly undid his shirt for Roy to feel the area where the baby would be growing.  
End flashback

"Dee I want you to move in with me I don't want you alone in your apartment. what if something happens?"  
"Ryo I would love to move in with you officially." Dee said with a smile.  
Ryo came forward and started kissing Dee inserting his tongue deep inside Dee's crevicing mouth. Dee couldn't help but think if it wasn't for the baby incident Ryo really wouldn't be acting this way.  
Ryo slowly began unbuttoning Dee's shirt and placing loving kisses all the way down. Ryo kissed Dee's abdomen where there baby is safely kept. Dee watched lovingly as Ryo continued to take off Dee's pants and kiss every inch of him.  
Dee's cell phone rang on the nightstand. Dee reached for it if it was someone he didn't want to talk to he'd ignore it. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. He pushed Ryo off of him as he answered his phone.

Delia was getting her normal clothes back on, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie and high heels for over an hour dancing while drunken men put money in her underwear. "Delia I'm concerned about you this place is not where you should be. Sure you have the body for it but I see it in your eyes that you don't enjoy it." Janice another stripper said.  
"Yea well what can I do? I have to do what Bruno tells me to do Janice whether I like it or not."  
"Delia when are you going grow some backbone and stand up for yourself? Don't let Bruno push you around your a strong wielded woman who could do anything if she put her mind to it."  
"Janice you don't know what Bruno is capable of."  
"Oh I don't huh? Well let me tell you something I never took crap from any man no matter what they had on me. You can do the same, leave Bruno and his gangbanging creeps and go do what you love to do. Go find that twin of yours on your own, you don't need Bruno's help in fact I don't know why you bothered with him in the first place. He's just using you if you don't get out now you'll find yourself dead in a garbage can. He's got you trap and if you don't break free from him you'll die. Think about that Delia."

"Alright Janice."  
"Good I don't want to see you back here working. drop me a line when you found that twin of yours." she said with a smile as she waved goodbye to Delia.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Lemon! Note this story was written roughly 3 years ago and it was my very first at that.

"Hello Dee, I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" Mother asked over the phone.  
"No of course not Mother, what's up?"  
Dee turned to look over at Ryo who was now getting up from the bed, Dee frowned it didn't look like Ryo could wait a few minutes.  
"Dee could you possibly make it over here tomorrow morning?" Mother asked.  
"Yea I can do that Mother but what is this all about?"  
"Dee do you think its possible that you have a full blooded sibling?"  
"What? what are you talking about?"  
"it's hard to explain over the phone, just come over tomorrow and I'll try and explain things hopefully they will be back tomorrow too and you can meet face to face."  
"Ok mother I'll see you first thing in the morning goodnight."

After ending his call with Mother he went back in the bedroom and pondered what mother had told him. He looked over at the yellow folder on the nightstand again he reached for it his hands were sweating as he slowly opened the folder. He grabbed the first thing out of the folder and peered at it. It was his birth certificate, the only ledgeable thing on it was the letter D for his name whatever his real name was it faded from the rain the night he was found by Jess. He also noticed St. Benedict's Hospital was were he was born, but the most astonishing thing on the certificate was he Doctor who delivered him. Dr. Read.  
Dee pulled the next thing out of the folder to find a photo of him in the arms of a man, and another with both him and another baby in the arms of a woman. Dee heard the door open as Ryo walked in with just a towel around his waist. Dee jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Ryo kissing him deep.  
"Dee. Is something wrong?" Ryo asked when Dee let go of his lips.  
"Ryo I need to feel you, I want to feel your warm body against mine."  
Dee held tighter around Ryo's waist as if holding on for dear life, his hands went to Ryo's back side he slid his hands down and groped his buttocks. "Dee!"  
The towel came off Ryo as Dee pulled him to the bed. Dee took off his clothes and flung them on the floor, he began kissing Ryo furiously, not passionately like all the times before.  
"Ryo I want you to take me again." he said in his ear. Dee laid down on his back spread eagle waiting for Ryo. "Dee I'm not sure about this?"  
"Don't worry Ryo I'm already knocked up you can't get me pregnant again."  
"That's not what I'm worried about Dee."  
"You wont hurt the baby Ryo it will be a while before I start showing besides the Dr. Read said it was ok to have a healthy sex life in the process."  
Dee reached out and grabbed Ryo's thick member and began lightly stroking it making Ryo moan. Dee then put his warm mouth down on his member. Ryo watched at how persistent Dee was at this very moment Ryo decided to take over he pushed Dee on the bed as he kissed him. Dee spread his legs wide as Ryo began to lube up his cock to insert into Dee, "are you sure I wont hurt the baby, you know I don't want to hurt you or the baby."  
"You wont Ryo trust me. Now go for it Ryo."  
Ryo didn't need to be told twice as he slowly began to push into Dee. Dee let out a gasp that made Ryo stop but Dee wouldn't have it he reached for Ryo insisting he go further.  
Ryo pushed further "Oh God Ryo, Yes!" Dee arched his back trying his best to get Ryo further inside of him. Once Ryo was fully inside of him he began a steady fucking. Dee moaned load everytime he hit his prostate. Dee's muscles tightened around Ryo's member inside of him. "Jesus Christ Dee! you keep that up and I'll be cumming in no time." he said as he plowed deeper inside Dee.  
Dee grabbed his own cock and stroked it as fast as Ryo was fucking him. Knowing Ryo was close he wanted to cum at the same time. Dee knew Ryo was going to cum any minute now his breathing became ragged as he leaned his head back.  
Ryo shot his load deep inside Dee as Dee blew his sticky liquid all over his chest. Ryo bent down and started licking off Dee's cum from his chest. As he began to pull out of Dee was stopped by him. "No Ryo stay."  
He obliged as he left his dick still mostly inside Dee as he wrapped his arms around him as they fell asleep for the night.  
******************************************


	12. Chapter 12

Delia headed down the street, normally she would go straight to Bruno after her job was done to confirm with him. But today she decided for a change she'd stop by the orphanage to see how her younger brothers and sisters were getting along, And to see Father Joseph and see how he is handling things now. Its been almost six months since she stopped by last, she new the kids were in good hands Father Joseph was a good man he was in every way a father figure to all the kids there. After Mother Lawrence's death some time back Sister Catherine took over helping Father Joseph at the orphanage.  
Delia stood at the entrance to the orphanage from where she grew up, all the memories of her childhood here came rushing back, the tree where she fell out of and broke her arm, the games she played with the other girls before she disassociated with all of them. (When was that?) she thought.  
Delia took a deep breath and walked inside. "Delia how wonderful to see you dear." Sister Catherine said with a warm smile. "How is everything going Sister Catherine?"  
"Just fine Delia the kids are doing well, come you must say hello to Father Joseph he will be pleased to see you."  
Sister Catherine headed down the hall towards Father Joseph's office with the indication that Delia was right behind her. Delia sighed as she forwardly followed her down the hall. They stopped at the entrance to his office as Sister Catherine knocked.  
"Come in." the old hoarse of a voice came. Delia remembered all to well the voice of Father Joseph. "Delia Lawrence has come for a visit Father Joseph." Sister Catherine said as they entered his office.  
Father Joseph looked up from his desk and smiled as he saw the woman he considered very much his daughter. "Delia! What a surprise to see you come sit down. Sister Catherine can you give us some time alone?"  
Sister Catherine bowed her head before turning to leave. Delia sat down in the chair across from Father Joseph as he stared admiringly at her. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit my dear?"  
"I don't know I just thought it was a good time to see you since I haven't seen you and the kids in awhile. I was wondering how you were getting along."  
"We're doing just fine Delia."  
"Father I have something for you?"  
"What is it dear?"  
Delia picked up her purse and opened it to take out a good sum of money she earned. "Here a charity fund for the orphanage." she said handing the money over to him. Father Joseph looked down at the wad of money in his hands. "Delia there must be a good couple hundred dollars in here. Are you sure about this?"  
Delia nodded. "yes."  
"Delia, I know very well on how you must have gotten this money, I am not ashamed of you for it nor am I disappointed. I do wish that you would make something of yourself I hate seeing you having to scrap by. You know Mother Lawrence and I would have paid for your college."  
"I know you would Father, but I couldn't take it. I was pregnant then and didn't know what to do about the situation or what to do."  
"Delia you're a smart girl always have been. The fact that you found yourself in getting pregnant is not uncommon for young people your age. They seem to make it through and make something of themselves, and you can do the same Delia. That Bruno character has got you wrapped around his finger I hate the way I hear he treats you. Delia do me a favor do what you've always wanted to do and do it. Don't let this Bruno guy work you as some type of slave."  
Delia nodded. "I should get going father I got things I need to get done."  
"Yes of course dear just remember what I said I don't want to see my daughter found dead in a dumpster."  
Delia Nodded again "I will Father."  
She headed out of the orphanage and down the street again. "Delia!" Bruno called out to her. "What is it now Bruno?"  
"Did you see the man at the club?"  
"No he wasn't there."  
"I see, so where's the money?"  
"Money?" Delia asked questionably.  
"You know the money you made from dancing?"  
"Oh, I...uh gave it away."  
"What?! You stupid Bitch! I need that money. who did you give it to?"  
"The orphanage."  
Delia could see it in Bruno's eyes that he was angry. "Stupid Bitch why'd you go and do a careless thing like that for?" Bruno said ready to strike her for being such a fool.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Father Joseph called out.  
"Stay out of this Padre this is between me and her it has nothing to do with you."  
"I am afraid it does Bruno for you see not only are you in the vicinity of the orphanage but you are harassing my daughter and I will not take that lightly."  
Bruno stared at the old man and back down at Delia. "Very well Delia I want you to go to this place this weekend." He said handing her a piece of paper. He stared hard at Father Joseph giving him the sign to watch his back in the future before he left.  
Delia looked down at the paper it read Police Ball Saturday Night at 9 near Time Square. "What does he want me to do there?" Delia asked herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Dee got up early that morning, earlier than anyone thought possible. He slipped away from Ryo before the alarm went off he quietly went out of the apartment the sun was just coming up from above the horizon as he headed toward the orphanage. Dee headed inside the building it was awfully quite for an orphanage but then most of the kids didn't get up for another hour. Dee headed down towards Mother's office to have a talk with her when he heard someone call DEE! at the top of there lungs. He quickly turned around before he was tackled by a two year old boy.  
"Danny what are you doing up at this hour?"  
"I heard you were coming."  
"I see, well Danny I think you should go back to bed now Mother will be there after a while to wake all the kids up for Mass."  
Danny nodded and looked up to Dee and smiled. "Dee is it true your going to be visited by the stork to bring you puppies?"  
"What?"  
"Mikey told me you were expecting puppies from the stork."  
"I believe he meant baby, Danny and in a way yes I am."  
Danny nodded again before giving Dee a big hug and headed back to his room. Dee knocked on Mother's door. Mother opened it and smiled "Dee I wasn't expecting you so early this is a surprise come in."  
Dee went in and sat down. "So this sibling of mine you saw the other day are you sure Mother?"  
"Well, not a hundred percent I will know when I see the two of you together. Can I offer you some tea?"  
"That would be nice thank you Mother. I hear the rumor of my pregnancy is going around the orphanage."  
"Yes so it seems." She said with a smile as she made the tea.  
"Danny came up to me this morning as I was headed hear and asked me about me visiting the stork for puppies."  
Mother gave a hearty laugh, when she calmed herself down from the laughter she spoke. "All the older kids already know about the birds and the bees business and where babies actually come from, but when it comes to the younger kids they have to make an excuse for the baby prospect."  
"I don't know whether they will be showing up or not to meet you Dee but we will see."

Ryo got a call early that morning. Surprise and yet disappointed not to see Dee in bed with him when he woke up. "Hello." Ryo answered.  
"Ryo, There's going to be a Police Charity Ball this Saturday night did you get the email I sent you about it?" Chief asked.  
"No I haven't had time to check my email recently chief."  
"Well, it was also up on the bulletin."  
"Be sure to tell Dee about it. I've noticed he's been acting peculiar lately know anything about it Ryo?"  
"I...Uh?"  
"I take it you do know something about what's going on with Dee? So am I going to have to pry the information out of you or do I have to threaten you to get it?"  
"I prefer not to talk about it over the phone sir, and to be honest I want it to be not widely known."  
"Very well Ryo stop by my office on the way to yours and we will discuss it privately then see you at work and don't be late." Chief said before hanging up.

Dee and Mother sat in her office for a while waiting to see if they'd show up. To Dee's dismay they did not. After a while Dee excused himself it was time for him to head for work he was already late enough as it was. "Dee don't forget to eat more snacks while your at work and don't push yourself too hard okay." Mother said before letting him leave.  
As Dee headed down the sidewalk he was stopped by Bruno. "Hey Laytner I hear your knocked up again." He said with a sneer."  
"What's it to you!"  
"So are you really pregnant or is that an excuse so you don't loose another guy?"  
Dee clenched his teeth as his hands went down to cover his abdomen. "How long do you think this little affair with this guy will last? Do you really expect him to stick around for you after that thing is born?"  
Dee really didn't know what to say he knew Ryo loved him he told him plenty of times before. but for some reason he hesitated now.  
"I hear your not that great of a parent anyway Dee after all you lost your first one. Your partner will probably take the baby away from you and raise it on his own leaving you with nothing but a memory of it all."  
Dee bit his lip hard. "Shut up Bruno you don't know what the hell your talking about!"  
"Don't I? I see it written on your face that your scared about the possibility of it all. I'll let you think on that for a while." Bruno said before leaving.

Dee stood there for a while biting his lip making it bleed. He then stormed in the direction towards work. Mad and not sure exactly at who Bruno for mentioning all that, Ryo for putting him in this position and not sure about there future together, Roy for leaving him alone just like everybody before him did. In fact Dee seemed to be mad at everybody he was alone in the world with nothing but this baby growing inside of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dee went back to the apartment to change before meeting up with Ryo at work. "What the hell are you still doing here Bikky?" he asked the boy sitting on the couch watching tv. "I live here." He said calmly. Usually Bikky would give Dee a smartalic remark but after hearing from Ryo about the pregnancy and the wild moodswings he decided to be sensible.  
"Shouldn't you be in School Bikky?"  
"School doesn't start up until Monday Dee."  
Dee stormed into the bedroom to get changed for work, while he was doing that Bikky decided to call Ryo and give him the heads up on Dee's bad mood.

"Ryo, Dee seems to be in a really bad mood for some reason today did you two have a fight of some kind?" Bikky asked.  
"No. But thank you for telling me Bikky when he gets here I will try to calm him down some. The stress can't be good for either him or the baby. He should be starting to show very slightly that he's pregnant any day now."  
"Ok Ryo I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye"

Dee took off his pants and shirt and looked in the mirror. He noticed the slight bulge starting to appear on his abdomen. He began running his fingers up and down along his abdomen, he smiled at the thought of a baby growing inside of him, that smile turned into a frown when he realized what it would do to his body. He wouldn't be considered attractive once the baby starts growing bigger inside of him, loosing his perfect abbed body he's been working so hard on was slowly diminishing. "As long as Ryo still wants me I have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile.  
Dee put on his pants and grabbed his work shirt. "I don't blame you little one, I'm looking forward to meeting you when the time comes." He let out a sigh as he buttoned up his shirt. Ryo hasn't even told his aunt Elena and uncle Rick about this yet how would they react not that Dee could blame Ryo for not telling them, he just hoped that when Ryo did tell them it would be before there child was born.  
Dee came out of the room and left the apartment and headed for work.

Ryo waited for Dee in there office, when Dee entered he looked kind of distraught as he sloughed down in his chair. "Dee is something wrong?"  
"No."  
ryo stared at Dee for a while he knew something was up and Dee just didn't want to talk about it so he will deal with later this evening. "I talked to the chief today I let him know about your pregnancy."  
Dee looked up at Ryo "what did he say?"  
"He gave a questionable look at what I told him and then he nodded. He told me to tell you from now on until that baby is born you'll be put on light work. He also said that he would keep the situation a secret until we are ready to tell everyone."  
Dee raised an eyebrow. "Ryo come here a minute."  
Ryo came closer to Dee as he pulled put his shirt from his pants. Ryo looked down to see a small bump, Ryo looked up and smiled at Dee "Our baby is coming along nicely." he said as he put his hand on it.  
Dee smiled at Ryo, though he was still unsure about the we and our stuff that Ryo was talking about when it came to the baby. Dee was bond and determined not let anybody take this away from him nobody.  
"Oh that reminds me Dee there's a Police charity ball this Saturday do you think you might be up for it? They'll be serving all sorts of food and what not."  
Dee shrugged. "I don't know Ryo."

Delia went to see Janice about borrowing a nice dress for this ball thing she was to attend too. "So Bruno's got you doing another errand huh? what's he plotting this time?" she asked as she scrimmaged through her best dresses in the closet.  
"I don't know."  
Janice pulled out four of her best dresses for Delia to try on. A black one, a blue one, a scarlet one, and a white one. "The only thing I know is that the man who knocked me up when I was eighteen will be there and I'm not looking forward to that."  
"Really you slept with a cop?"  
"He wasn't a cop then we were both seniors in high school. I see he decided to become a cop."  
"So which one of them was it?"  
"It was..."


	15. Chapter 15

Dee woke up to the phone next to the bed ringing. He groggingly reached for it "Hello." He said still half asleep. "Dee how are you this morning?" Diana asked.  
"I'm alright." He said with a yawn.  
"Seems I woke you up, Will you and Ryo be showing up that Charity Ball this evening?"  
"I don't know, probably Ryo will more than likely find a way to drag me down there, like he always does."  
Diana gave a hearty laugh at that remark. "Yea, so how are you and Ryo getting along now that your expecting?"  
"Ok I guess."  
"Dee is something wrong you sound kind of down."  
"it's nothing Diana it's just well, Ryo has scheduled a luncheon with his Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick and of course he wants me to come."  
"He wants to show you off to his relatives is that such a bad thing Dee?"  
"Well, no but last time we were there with them Ryo didn't even give any hint that we were a couple, and as far as I know he hasn't told them over the phone either and now that I'm pregnant with Ryo's child I don't know."  
"Dee listen to me Ryo is defiantly not the kind of man to walk away from his responsibilities. Right now you caring his child is one of his biggest responsibilities to make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy. Ryo has his own way of doing things he will tell his relatives when he's ready."  
"I know he will Diana but, I want it to be before I have the baby."  
"Don't worry so much Dee ok. I'll see you at the charity ball then alright we can talk more about it then."  
"I really don't want to go to that."  
"Why not Dee?"  
"All those happy couples dancing and having a good time when knowing my luck I'll be stuck in the bathroom puking my guts up. Besides Ryo wouldn't want to dance with me in public he's still wants our relationship to be a secret as it were when it comes to our coworkers. A little late for that I suppose." Dee said as he began to rub his free hand over his abdomen.  
"You'll have a good time Dee maybe you could dance with Roy instead that would make Ryo jealous and take his claim on you." Diana said with a a slight laugh.  
Dee busted up laughing at the thought of that. "That would be funny, but no JJ would probably try taking his claim on dancing with me first if I let him. Either way it wouldn't make Ryo very happy."  
"Alright Dee well I better let you go you seem to have a big day planned with Ryo this evening and whatnot so I will see you later this evening. Bye."  
Dee hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen he could smell the coffee and breakfast being made.

"Morning Dee." Ryo said as he finished making the pancakes. Bikky was sitting at the table snarffing down his breakfast. Dee walked over to the coffee pot where he poured himself a cup he then sat down at the table and waited.  
Bikky got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. "See you later Ryo, later perv man." Bikky said as he headed for the door.  
After Bikky left Dee spoke up. "So why are we going to visit your aunt and uncle today?"  
"So, we can visit with them I haven't had much time to visit with my aunt and uncle in a while I thought it would be nice for us to stop by."  
"Ok, So why do I have to go again?"  
Ryo smiled at Dee as he placed his food down in front of him. "Because." Ryo said giving Dee a smile as he placed a kiss on his forehead and moved his hand down towards Dee's abdomen and rubbed the small bump.  
"You know how uncomfortable I feel around your Aunt and Uncle Ryo. And now that I got a baby on the way, they'll think I'm fat."  
"I know Dee but trust me you'll have a good time, and your not fat Dee you never will be not in my eyes."  
Dee let a large smile grace his lips at that last remark. "Well you better eat up Dee give you some energy for this evening."  
"Oh right."

Ryo and Dee arrived at his Aunt and uncle's large estate on Long Island later that afternoon. Aunt Elena fussed over the both of them as she normally did when they visited.  
"So Ryo how are you getting along?" She asked.  
"I'm getting by just fine Elena." He said as he turned towards Dee giving him a warm smile.  
"Dee how are you doing? there's something different about you Dee you look different from the last time I saw you."  
"I'm Fine Elena."  
"Well come on lunch is just about served Ryo could you be a dear and get Rick from the garage he's been busy working on..." she paused for a second "On that project you asked him to do for you."  
Ryo gave a nod as he headed for the garage. Dee was rather confused what project was this that they were talking about. "Dee can you give me a hand in the kitchen." Elena called out. He followed her into the kitchen helping her take the food out onto the table.

"So Ryo what do you think of it?" Rick asked with a grin.  
"It looks great Uncle Rick I can't wait to see Dee's face when he sees it. We better go before Aunt Elena gets mad she has such a wicked temper."  
"Yea I know I live with her."  
Ryo and Rick left the garage and came in to the dining room where the last of the food was being placed in front of them.  
"So Ryo what are your plans for this evening?" Elena asked.  
"Oh Dee and I are going to go to the Police Charity Ball this evening."  
"A ball! that sounds so exciting."  
She turned towards Rick "Let's go to the ball to Rick it will be fun."  
Rick rolled his eyes, the thought of going to a ball and being forced to dance for hours on end did not appeal to him very well. But he had no choice unless he wanted to face his wife's wrath he gave a silent nod to her question.  
The rest of there lunch they talked about nothing but the ball.

After they finished there lunch Ryo helped his Aunt clean the table as Uncle Rick took Dee into the lounge to relax.  
Ryo came into the lounge a while later and wrapped something tightly around Dee's eyes. "What the heck are you doing Ryo?" Dee asked. "You'll see soon enough."  
"Easy for you to say Ryo I can't see a thing what's going on?"  
"just follow me."  
Dee was led by Ryo outside and who knows where. They entered a room Ryo then untied the blind fold to let Dee see.  
Dee blinked a few times before his eyes focused on a crib. "Is that..."  
"yes Dee it is its a crib for our baby to sleep in once its born."  
Dee looked at the crib made of Red oak. "Its beautiful Ryo."  
"It's the same bed I slept in as a baby."  
"I love it Ryo." Dee then noticed that Ryo had told his aunt and uncle about them as a couple and of course of Dee having a baby.  
Dee hoped the rest of the day would go by just as nice as this if not better. "I plan on moving into a bigger apartment real soon Dee so we have enough room for us, Bikky and the new baby."  
"I love it Ryo I love it! I love you!" Dee said as he wrapped his arms around Ryo and placed a kiss on his lips. Ryo to Dee's surprise returned the kiss just as passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Delia was busy getting herself ready. She was in the bathroom trying to decide on how she wanted to style her hair, Bruno walked into the room. "You look excellent Delia."  
"Thanks, now what am I suppose to do at this ball thing?"  
"Just act normal mingle with the other guest until I call you on your cell. You do everything I say for tonight and I'll let you have what you most crave." he said coming closer to her.  
"Your Freedom to do what you want." he said in her ear making her drop the brush at the thought that she wouldn't have to go through anymore of this humiliation.  
"You'll hear from me later this evening Delia. Oh by the way the guy who knocked you up how are you going to deal with him?"  
"I'm not going to worry about it, it was long time ago I put that behind me."  
"Right sure you did Delia I see it in your eyes the pain of loosing your baby in the first place."  
Bruno headed out and left Delia to finish getting ready for this ball. Delia sat down on her bed thinking of what she'd have to go though tonight before she was free from Bruno's grasp. "Why would he so voluntarily let me go after tonight?" As she pondered more about it, she thought about she thought about the guy who got her into this mess to begin with. Instinct told her it wasn't all his fault for it while apart of her wanted nothing more then to beat the crap out of him for it. tears started to flow down her face as the memory of it all came rushing back to her.

After there visit with Uncle Rick and Aunt Elena, Ryo thought it would be a good idea for Dee to take a nap before they had to head out for the evening. Dee laid down on the bed he really didn't feel to good.  
While Dee slept it was a good idea for Ryo to get things ready, he had another surprise for Dee later this evening he went to the end closet and pulled out a box and placed it in his coat pocket for later. Ryo's plan was after the ball Dee and him would take the long way home and stop over at the Brooklyn Bridge where he had confessed his love to Dee. He thought that would be the best place to give him this gift.  
Dee didn't sleep very long he really felt horrible a never ending supply of tears streamed down his face as memories came rushing back to him as he held Jess his father as he died, his intimacy with Roy that lead to him being pregnant and alone, and now for some reason a strong fear about going to this ball with Ryo. He knew he could get out of it if he wanted to but that wouldn't be right. He could get through this one way or another. Dee got up and changed into his nicest clothes.

Delia met up with Roy at the entryway to the Ballroom. "You sure you want to go through with this?" Roy asked.  
Delia nodded she knew that once she went in there their was no turning back. She would have to face him if she saw him. Delia and Roy walked in casually "Roy over here! Diana called out to them. Roy and Delia walked over to Diana. "Diana you remember Ms. Lawrence?"  
"Of course. The one searching for her missing twin."  
Just then Ryo and Dee came in Diana looked in there direction and then back to Roy and Delia and back again. Delia was looking around the many guess that were already seated at tables and what not.

"Hey JJ Look its that hot babe with the FBI Agent along with Ryo and Dee." Drake said.  
JJ turned and looked in the direction of the people, "What about her, she's nothing compared to Dee." He said admiring Dee's backside.  
"Look she's looking this way. lets go say hi to her." Ted said. Drake and Ted went over to her JJ followed maybe he could get lucky and persuade Dee to dance with him.  
"Drake, Ted this is Delia Lawrence, Delia Ted and Drake." Diana introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you gentlemen." She said as she shook there hands.  
JJ came up still admiring Dee's backside, Dee moved closer to Ryo out of any possible pouncing range of JJ. Delia looked towards JJ she moved from the group of people around her. "Jimmy J. Adams." She said coming closer to him.  
JJ stopped in his tracks and looked the girl straight in the face "You two know each other?" Drake asked.  
"Yes."  
"No. I never saw her before in my life until now."  
Roy came over to Delia and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. "Do you not remember Spring Break Senior Year? Delia asked.  
"No!"  
Delia smiled this was more fun then slapping him in the face for what he did. Delia then explained to everyone around her how she met JJ. "JJ was obviously in the turn of his life where he wasn't sure whether he liked men or women at the time. I've noticed how he looked both men and women up and down deciding whether they were worth it. One thing lead to another what with the spiked punch and all I ended up pregnant."  
JJ looked on in horror at the thought. Drake looked from the hot babe to JJ to see if he would deny it or state it was all true.  
Dee busted up laughing at the thought of all this. But mainly at how uncomfortable JJ felt right now. "What's so funny Dee?" Delia asked.  
"You... you slept with JJ that's rich."  
"Oh and I suppose you sleeping with Roy and getting knocked up not once but twice."  
Dee stopped laughing instantly as all eyes were on him now. "what's she talking about? Drake and Ted asked. while JJ looked horrified at the thought of his Dee pregnant.

Dee headed off in one direction alone and Delia headed for the restroom.  
"What the hell was all that about?" Ted asked still very confused. Ryo had gone off in search of Dee to see if he was okay. Diana shook her head, "sibling rivalry."  
"What are you talking about?" Berkeley asked coming up from behind her.  
"Dee and Delia its pretty obvious you got to be blind or really stupid not to see it."

Delia stood in front of the mirror she felt bad for what she said to Dee she didn't mean to stir things up like that, when he wasn't ready for it. just then her phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Delia dear here it is I have planted a bomb somewhere in the building as soon as you get off the phone with me you'll hear the crazy talk about the bomb. I want you to go up to the second floor and meet me in one of those rooms. I'm not going to set off the bomb until after our meeting. make sure your not followed unless its that twin of yours. Ta ta Delia."  
Delia hung up her phone and left the bathroom everyone in the room was freaking out on account of the bomb threat. She headed up the stairs.

Dee came back towards the ballroom area to see everyone in a panic over a suppose bomb threat. He spotted Delia heading up the stairs. "Where is she going?" he slowly followed her at a safe pace.  
Delia went inside one of the rooms Bruno sat in the seat. "were you followed?"  
"Not that I know of Bruno Dee might have seen me but I'm not sure."  
"Good that's good now we just have to wait until he shows up before I start talking."

Dee cautiously went into the same room as Delia. "Dee So good of you to stop by and have a little chat." Bruno said.  
"What the hell do you want Bruno?"  
"Do you know who Delia Lawrence is Dee? She is your twin sister."  
Dee turned to her she looked down towards her feet. "That's not all you see your sister there has been helping me, remember my errand boy Arnon? She was the one to help plant the addictive drugs inside the candy bars that later killed your dear old friend."  
Dee again turned towards Delia who still hasn't looked up to face him. "What's worse is that the two of you were born to parents of Freaks. So I have to get rid of you."  
he said taking out his gun.

"Roy have you seen Dee?" Ryo asked concerned looking around the room.  
"No I haven't and Delia is missing too. I'm going to go up stairs and have a look up there."

Dee put his arms around his lower abdomen to try and protect his baby. Bruno shot at Dee in his right shoulder. Dee yelled in pain as he fell over on his side, Delia feeling the same pain except in her other shoulder. Roy walked into the room Bruno shot him in the chest. Delia screamed. "Now then I shall be on my way." Bruno said. He left the room and went out the back and let the bomb go off.

Ryo looked on in horror as he heard the gun shots from the streets below not to mention the bomb that took out half the building. he raced back inside heading up the dilapidated stairs and into the room where he heard the shots. Dee was sloughed against a wall Roy was lying on the floor. Delia was going between the two men trying to bandage them up until an ambulance came.  
Ryo bent down to Dee and wrapped his arms around him. "Dee are you alright? I was worried about you how's the baby is it doing ok? I told you I never wanted to feel this way again."  
"I'm sorry Ryo. I'm fine the baby is fine."  
the ambulance arrived. Ryo and Delia waited in the waiting room of the hospital. "This is not how the evening was suppose to go."  
"I'm sorry. Its my fault."  
"No its not your fault Ms. Lawrence I had a special gift for Dee and now that time to give it to him is ruined because he has to stay in the hospital." Ryo said as he put his hands in his coat pocket and clutched the gift in his hand.  
*********************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Lemon!

Ryo stayed close to Dee's side all the time he had to stay at the hospital, He made arrangements for Bikky to stay at his Aunt Elena's place for a while. The doctor came in with his results which would decide whether he would be going home or staying in the hospital for a week.  
"Well Mr. Laytner after reviewing your injury and checking on the status of the baby inside you. I feel it is safe for you to be able to go home this evening." Dr. Read said.  
"That's a relief I hate hospitals." Dee said.  
"You know you'll be stuck coming back here in about seven or eight months." Ryo said with a smile.  
"Yea well that will be for entirely different reasons not to mention worthwhile reason I can't wait!" Dee said over joyed at the thought of one day being able to hold his baby in his arms.  
Dr. Read left the two alone to go about his business as a doctor. Roy came in to there room all bandaged up around the chest. "I see your doing very well Dee."  
"Yea you too."  
"Have either one of you two seen Delia?"  
Both Ryo and Dee shook there heads. "I wanted to thank her if it wasn't for her I would have been dead long before the ambulance ever arrived."  
"What's your deal with her anyway Roy? She joined forces with Bruno who killed our best friend and Jess."  
"Now Dee I am sure as her twin you feel her guilt for all she did. Lets not forget you were never the innocent one either. I met Delia after I left the orphanage the guilt she had for Arnon's death, and my own guilt for up and leaving you, I couldn't touch her she reminded me too much of you it hurt. We became close friends when through out the years when she told me about Bruno I told her to get out while she could. But she just couldn't she told me she was looking for her twin, I then pondered the idea of you and her, you looked alike you acted the same. That's when I did my own snooping around in your past."  
Dee didn't say anything he could feel her guilt without her being here. "Try the Brooklyn Bridge, that's where I would go."  
"Thank you Dee." Roy headed out of the room.  
"Come on let's get things packed up so you'll be ready to leave this evening." Ryo said with a smile.

Delia stood looking out over the Brooklyn Bridge. She opened her purse and pulled out everything that made her apart of Bruno and his gang. she then threw them all into the Hudson river down below, somewhat relived now she pulled out her cigarettes and began to smoke one.  
"Delia!"  
She turned to see Roy coming towards her. "Roy what are you doing here shouldn't you be back at the hospital resting up?"  
"I wanted to thank you if it wasn't for you I would have been dead before I made it to the hospital."  
"Your welcome."  
"How the hell did you know what to do in that circumstance?"  
"Well, I...I was taking some college nursing classes in high school I was even planning on going there after I graduated but as you know already one thing lead to another and I ended up not going."  
"So what are you going to do now that your free from Bruno?"  
"I really don't know Roy I highly don't I'm completely free from his grasp, nor do I have any idea of what to do with myself I can't really see myself as the getting married and settling down and raising children no matter how good I might be at it. Besides the boys that I'd carry would later become freaks since they would have that gene, what kind of man would want to marry me if they knew there sons would be freaks?"  
"I wouldn't mind it."  
Delia turned and looked at Roy. "Roy do you even know what your saying?"  
"Yes, I do Delia. Delia Lawrence I love you! At first I thought it was just because you reminded me of Dee but no your different and yet the same. After hearing about this gene I could care less on what other people think. If one of my sons ended up pregnant like Dee is I wouldn't shun them."  
Delia came closer to Roy, "Roy."  
Roy got down on one knee ignoring the pain in his chest "Delia Lawrence will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a small box that held a diamond ring.  
Delia let out a gasp and slowly nodded her head. Roy placed the ring on her finger she embraced him with a strong passionate kiss.  
Roy took her back to his apartment, once inside Delia slipped out of the black laced dress and headed straight for the bedroom. Roy smiled and followed right after her.  
Delia laid spread out on the large bed ready for Roy, Roy noticed how eager she was to get started it concerned him just a bit. He came onto the bed as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She grabbed his hands and let him feel every inch of her from her well rounded breast down to her quivering thighs that awaited him. "Delia are you sure you want to go though with this?"  
"Yes Roy 100% just be gentle its been a while since..."  
Roy went down and lightly licked the area of her cunt making her moan. Roy continued to suck on her pussy for a while and listen to her moan. he then got a bottle of lube and lubed up his fingers and gently pushed in one at a time. She gasped loud at the onslaught of the fingers working her pussy. Roy worked a few fingers in and began to slowly finger fuck her before she begged for something bigger. Taking that as a sign he lubed up his thick cock and slowly placed it as gently as possible inside. She gave a gasping moan as he pushed the head of his cock in, after letting her relax from the sudden large intrusion he pushed a few more inches in. She moaned every time. when Roy finally got all of his cock deep inside her he began a steady fucking. It wouldn't be long before he would shoot his load inside her, that tight pussy of hers was squeezing his member hard refusing to let go.  
"I'm gonna cum!" Roy shouted as he leaned his head back and shot a large load deep inside her vagina. he slowly pulled out and laid on top of her she wrapped her delicate arms around him as she fell into a peaceful sleep


	18. Chapter 18

Ryo and Dee left the hospital later that day, "hey Dee are you hungry?" Ryo asked.  
"Yea, a bit hospital food isn't the greatest nor is it very filling or have much in the way of flavor."  
"Well, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"  
"What about Bikky?"  
Ryo smiled. "Bikky is at my Aunt Elena's right now and has been there since you were in the hospital, I'll go by there tomorrow morning to pick him up. So, for now its just us."  
"Sure sounds good."  
"Dee how do you feel about having oriental food?"  
"I don't know haven't really tried it since I got knocked up."  
"Well then lets go I know the best place for tonight."  
Ryo drove to a nice little Vietnamese restaurant, as Dee got out of the car and peered up at the sign above he had to smile he knew this place all too well.  
Ryo and Dee took a seat in a nearby booth, "Why did you bring me here Ryo?"  
Ryo smiled, "Don't tell me you forgot?"  
"No of course not this is where we had dinner that one night that..."  
"well, it didn't change my life completely until now." Dee said with a smile.  
The waitress came by and took there order after she left Dee peered around the restaurant many people were staring in there direction that made Dee feel uncomfortable. "Ignore them." Ryo said grabbing Dee's left hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
After they ate they left the restaurant and headed for another area of the city that Dee remembered really well. Ryo parked the car at the end of the Brooklyn Bridge, they both started walking across until they stopped halfway in-between. Dee looked out across the Hudson river. "Dee there's something I want to ask you."  
Dee turned "what is it?"  
"Dee I love you so much there is no words left in me to describe my feelings for you. I've been doing some thinking and I think now is the best time for this." Ryo said as he got down on one knee.  
"Dee Laytner will you marry me?" Ryo asked holding out the box that held a silver ring.

Dee looked on in shock never in his wildest dreams would he expect Ryo to propose to him like that. A part of him wanted to say yes right on the dot, but another part of him questioned to why Ryo would do it now if it at all. his hand went down towards his abdomen, ("Is that why?") he asked himself ("is it because he knocked me up that he's marrying me? after all in the time we became a couple he hasn't once hinted at the idea, but then again neither did I.")  
Ryo waited he felt a bit uncomfortable with Dee's silence he was sure he would have screamed yes at the firs sign of the ring.  
"Ryo I...I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me just because I'm pregnant." Dee finally said.  
"Dee trust me its not. I want to marry you because I love you and never want to let you go as long as your hear beside me I can do anything, even take the looks people give. I have been thinking about this for a long time since that night I stated I love you, I just never got the time until now to do it. So Dee will you marry me?"  
Dee looked Ryo square in the face and then down at the beautiful ring. tears began to glisten his eyes as he nodded his head "Yes Ryo! Yes! I'll Marry you." he said holding out his hand for Ryo to put the ring on. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and pulled him in for a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Ryo and Dee made it back to there apartment. Ryo pulled Dee in for a kiss, Dee's hand squeezed Ryo's firm chest within his shirt. Dee then moved his hand slowly up Ryo's shirt from the inside until he found one of his erect nipples. As the kiss deepened Dee began to rub and squeeze the left nipple. Ryo let out a gasp that ultimately ended the kiss, Ryo pulled his shirt off so Dee could play with his nipples some more. Dee pushed Ryo down on the couch and got onto of him, he then went from rubbing one nipple while licking and nibbling on the other making Ryo squirm and moan with pleasure. Ryo's own hands went up to Dee's chest Ryo gently rubbed the bump at his abdomen for a while before heading to Dee's nipples. Dee stopped his torcher on Ryo as he felt Ryo's hands lightly touch his sensitive nipples, making Dee gasp at the touch.  
Ryo then pulled Dee down for another deep kiss before getting up and taking Dee into the bedroom with him. Ryo carefully pulled Dee's shirt off of him, Ryo then began to gently kiss down Dee's neck he stopped at his shoulder. Dee watched Ryo for a time being before his hand went and brushed against Ryo's package. Ryo looked up into those lovely green eyes, "You know its been awhile since I took you down?" Dee said with a smile grazing his lips.  
Ryo smiled back. "How do you want me?" he asked as he got down on the bed. "Oh I want you Ryo I want you right now!" he said coming towards him and plunging his tongue deep inside Ryo's mouth. That's not what Ryo meant when he asked that question but he was going to oblige to his fiancé's wishes. Dee took off Ryo's belt and pulled off his pants and boxers to admire his lovely naked Ryo. Ryo laid back and waited to see what Dee would do next. Dee pulled his pants off exposing his eager cock waiting patiently for some much needed attention. Ryo moved closer to the end of the bed and grabbed Dee's excited cock and placed it into the warm crevice of his mouth.  
"Oh God Ryo! That feels so good!" Dee was enjoying the blowjob he was receiving when he realized that if he didn't stop Ryo now he'd blow his load down his throat, and he was actually hoping to save that for his delectable ass.  
Dee pulled away from Ryo's talented mouth Ryo knew what was coming next, he laid back and spread his legs exposing his own eagerness to feel Dee inside him once again. Dee went in between Ryo's legs and gently licked underneath his balls. Ryo gasped as he felt Dee's talented tongue graze every sensitive area between his legs, Dee soon moved to Ryo's ass began a light tonguing before shoving a finger or two inside. "Oh god Dee Yes! Take me Now!"  
Not needing to be told twice Dee lubed up his erect member and began to slowly push inside Ryo. Dee waited for Ryo to get use to the intrusion it has been a while since Dee took Ryo, ever since Ryo took him he just couldn't get enough of it, especially after how accepting Ryo was to him being pregnant and all. Dee began pushing more inside stopping every so often so Ryo could get use to it, finally he had all of his cock buried deep inside Ryo. Dee began to pick up the pace as Ryo clutched the bed sheets.  
"Harder Dee!"  
Dee thrusted harder inside of him sweat began to beat down off his face, Dee was not going to last much longer before he lost it. With one final thrust inside of Ryo he let out a never-ending supply of cum deep inside Ryo. Feeling the instant flow of cum shoot up his ass made Ryo grasp his cock and began to lightly stroke it, he soon shot his own load up in the air that landed all over his chest. Dee bent down and lightly licked the cum off his chest. Dee slowly pulled out of Ryo and smiled, he then looked down at his hand with the ring. "Oh my god! I can't believe it, I'm engaged to the best man in the world."  
Ryo smiled as he got up. "Your too much Dee, I love you." Ryo said as he kissed him "and I love you too little one." Ryo said again as he rubbed Dee's abdomen and gave it a kiss. "I better go take a shower now I'm all cover in cum from head to toe."  
"No your filled with cum from head to toe." Dee retorted.  
Ryo gave a hearty laugh as he headed for the bathroom. Dee watched him go his sexy backside was just too much for Dee he set his engagement ring down on the nightstand and decided to join Ryo in the shower for possible more fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Delia woke up to her phone, she answered it before it woke Roy up. It was Sister Catherine she sounded distraught wanting Delia to come by the orphanage right away. Delia quietly got up and got dressed without disturbing Roy, she then headed out of his apartment and over to the orphanage.  
While driving over there she pondered to why Sister Catherine wanted her over there so badly. Last time she saw Father Joseph he was fine and it didn't sound like it was about him anyway. The children? Always a possibility, but why would she need her help with the children especially if Father Joseph was there and well. She parked her car and walked down the rest of the way to the orphanage. The Orphanage had caught itself on fire, not sure what to do she ran right into the burning building.  
"Sister Catherine? Father Joseph?" She called out throughout the smoky rooms going from one room to another looking for anybody that might be still inside the building. The smoke grew thicker she walked into one of the bedrooms and noticed it was her old bedroom. Not being able to take the smoke anymore she collapsed on the floor.

Delia felt someone touch her shoulder, she stirred and sat up and looked around the room. She was back in Roy's apartment with Roy looking at her very concerned. "Delia dear are you alright?"  
"Yes, just a bad dream I guess."  
"Delia listen to me there is nothing that Bruno guy can do to. You need to learn to stop looking over your shoulder as it were. trust me Delia we'll get the guy and you can then sleep peacefully without any nightmares."  
"Its not me I'm worried about Roy. Its the orphanage."  
"What about your brother? You know more than likely Bruno would go after him first before coming after you."  
"I don't want to think about that Roy." she said with a frown.  
Roy wrapped his arms around her "I know I don't want to think about it either but Dee is the one who is pregnant and Bruno does have a problem with that."

Ryo and Dee woke up that morning, "Dee are up to going over to Aunt Elena's with me to pick up Bikky?"  
"If its alright with you Ryo I'll just stay home after the days I have had these last couple of days."  
"Very well Dee I'll go pick Bikky up and when I get back the three of us can go see Mother Lane. How's that?"  
"Sounds good to me." Dee said as he looked down at the ring on his finger.  
Ryo smiled and kissed Dee goodbye. "I'll be back in a few hours love." Ryo said as he left.  
After Ryo left Dee sat himself down on the couch and turned on the tv. the News was on.  
"I am here at St. Benedicts hospital where an explosion has occurred on the second floor, taking out the whole room. I've been told the room was one of the operating rooms."  
"Any idea how this occurred Joanne?" the news anchor asked.  
"No I haven't heard yet but what I do know is that a Doctor was prepping stuff for a later operation today. That doctor is now in critical condition, the explosion occurred about 9 o'clock last night."  
Dee shut the tv off he had heard enough. He then got dressed and headed out the door to the hospital.

Ryo arrived at his Aunt Elena's house. "Ryo!" Bikky said excited to see him. "Bikky why don't you go get your things I want to have a word with Ryo." Elena said.  
after the boy left and headed up the stairs, she turned to Ryo "so did you propose to Dee like you told us you would?"  
"Well...I yes I did."  
"Oh goody!" Elena said excited clapping her hands "so tell how did he react?"  
"Well... he was shocked for a long time." ryo said as he bent his head down.  
"Ryo what's wrong?"  
"Nothing really, he just actually pondered it I would have thought he would say yes the second he saw the ring. He felt like it was more of an obligation I was fulfilling by marrying him. But its not Elena Its not I love Dee. when I told him I was marrying him for that I was marrying him because I love him."  
"So what did he finally say?"  
"He said yes after I explained it to him he was overjoyed at it which I'm glad for."  
"Ryo there is something else I want to talk to you about."  
"What is it Elena?"  
"I was watching the news this morning and well there's been some type of explosion at the hospital. A doctor was seriously injured they just released the name of that doctor. Dr. James Read."

Dee arrived at the hospital and asked the receptionist about the injured doctor. "Mr. Laytner you have issued a new doctor during the rest of your..."  
"Pregnancy. Dr. Donald Turner he will be around shortly.:  
Dee really did not like this woman, a doctor in his late forties came by a while later. "Dee Laytner nice to meet you I am Dr. Turner." the man said offering his hand to shake.  
"Come we have much to discuss in my office." Dr. Turner said.  
Dee followed Dr. Turner down to his office, "Now Mr. Laytner now that we are alone I can speak freely with you. I know how you feel about having a new doctor during your pregnancy I understand whole heartedly. For you see back when they were trying out male pregnancies ten men went through the process but only five of them made it through the whole nine months. One died during operation killing him and the baby. I was one of those children born to a man Mr. Laytner I carry much the same gene as you do. The four of us who survived became in a way outcast from society back then but we became close friends. We became even more outcast when Johnny Morgan got pregnant at eighteen, he was curious about gay men that were rumored about."  
"what happened to him?"  
"He died at eighteen as the baby started to grow inside of him, He got the crap beat out of him by thugs. The three of us go by and see him at his grave every so often."  
"What do the other kids do now?" Dee asked rather curious.  
"Emma Parker is a lawyer trying to get it so we don't have to be shun from society and Freddy Johnson is a professor at one of these major universities. But I will tell you this Dee the risk is high, I don't mean to scare you or anything but the chances of a successful birth from a man is slim to none."  
"I'm not afraid." Dee said trying to sound bold.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that Mr. Laytner, I have never lost a patient Mr. Laytner but then I never had to really deal with a male pregnancy before either but I assure you nothing will happen to you or your baby while I'm your doctor."  
Dee thanked the doctor and then headed home. In a way he felt fine but on the inside he was terrified.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Oh no Ryo's family

Ryo got back to the apartment with Bikky. "Bikky did you want to go with Dee and me over to the orphanage later this evening? Or would you rather stay home and watch horror movies with Carol?"  
Bikky pondered this for a while. If he went with Ryo and Dee he would get candy from Mother Lane during her Halloween party she put on for the orphans, but if he stayed home he could get close to Carol with out any interruptions from Ryo or Dee. He decided on the latter. "I think I'll stay home this evening I'll call Carol and see if she's interested in hanging out."  
"Bikky would you go check up on Dee while I go and put these groceries my aunt gave me away."  
"Sure."  
Ryo finished putting the groceries away when Bikky came in. "Ryo!"  
"What is it Bikky?"  
"it's Dee he doesn't look well."  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked sounding very concerned.  
"Well, its easier if you see for your self then me trying to explain it to you."  
Ryo headed quickly to the bedroom, Dee was laying down on the bed there was empty candy wrappers all over the floor. Ryo knew Dee had a sweet tooth and it progressed since he was pregnant. Ryo noticed the tears flowing down Dee's face, "Dee." Ryo said lightly touching him, "Ryo." Dee said wiping away his tears he really didn't want him or Bikky seeing him like this. "Dee what's wrong?" Ryo asked as he wrapped his arms around him. "I went to the hospital to check up on the doctor, it was Dr. Read I got a new doctor for the rest of my pregnancy. He told me truthfully about what I face with my pregnancy." Dee said as he began to sob.  
Ryo rubbed Dee's back to calm him down some. "What did he say?"  
"He said it was rare for a man to be pregnant and even rarer for a successful one who delivers. Ryo I don't want too..." Dee buried his face in Ryo's chest. "You don't want to what?"  
"I don't want to die on the operating table, not being able to hold my baby or anything, or have my baby die, again." Dee started crying harder.  
"Easy Dee calm down babe your not going to die neither will our baby I'll make sure of that I'll be right there in the operating room with you."  
Dee got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, he dried the remaining tears from his face and then hurled in the toilet. he came out and headed for the closet and pulled out his pack of cigarettes he needed one real bad its been a long time since he had one. His fingers trembled as he placed the cigarette to his lips, he stopped this wasn't good for the baby he seriously needed a better stress reliever the candy he ate and later through up didn't do much good.

While Dee was busy Ryo went to answer the phone. "Randy! is it true what I hear?" his grandfather asked over the phone.  
"What's that?"  
"Your marrying a man?"  
"Yes its true do you have a problem with that?"  
"Randy I don't understand you first the army, then you going to school to become a cop that doesn't pay very good now you some how manage to get yourself involved in a relationship with a man and you plan on marrying him."  
"Yes grandpa that's correct I love Dee I'm going to marry him."  
"Is he at least a well classed man?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"I hate to see you get involved with a lowlife."

"Randy," his grandmother began obviously taking the phone from his grandfather, "just ignore your grandfather he's too conservative but he'll get over it one way or another like he got over with your father marrying your mother. He was just hoping for some great grandchildren not that I blame him there exactly that boy you adopted is as good as ever to be called my grandson. wouldn't it be a surprise if your fiancé was one of those men who could give birth to children." his grandmother laughed.  
"Yea that would be funny."Ryo said thinking of the irony of how true it was."  
"Randy I would very much like to see your fiancé in person would you two be interested in meeting me for luncheon next weekend?"  
"I'll see what I can manage."  
"Good I'll see you around good bye."  
After Ryo hung up the phone he saw Dee coming this way.  
"I'm not going to be good enough for your family am I?"  
"Dee."  
"After all I'm just a lowlife piece of garbage."  
"Dee don't worry about them, I'm marrying you with or without there consent and your carrying my child. I'm not going to throw that away."  
Dee let a smile cross his lips at how determined and serious Ryo was about marrying him.


	22. Chapter 22

Dee felt uneasy for the plan for next weekend to meet Ryo's grandparents for lunch. It was bad enough to deal with Ryo's aunt Elena and Uncle Rick. Ryo and Dee were on there way to the orphanage to show Mother the engagement ring on Dee's finger. Bikky had other plans he called Carol after breakfast and asked her if she wanted to see a movie with him. Bikky didn't know what to think when he found out that Ryo proposed to Dee, it was strange enough to think they were having a baby together and now they plan to get married.  
Bikky figured a nice time with Carol would take his mind off the whole deal maybe she could help reassure him. Bikky headed down the street to go pick up Carol from her aunts. A large limo drove by and parked not far from Bikky, Bikky stopped and stared as a group of men came out of the car "Hey kid!" one called out to him. Bikky knew he'd be out numbered if he continued on down this street he slowly began to back away only to bump into someone behind him.  
Bikky turned slowly behind him to see a man holding a gun in his face. "Now don't try anything stupid kid. Follow me." The man said grabbing his shirt collar and placing him in the back of the limo before it drove off.

After the nightmare Delia had she decided it best if she go see Father Joseph at the orphanage. "Delia dear do you want me to come along and meet your Father?" Roy asked. Delia smiled at him, "how about this I go see Father alone and then I'll make arrangements later this afternoon for the three of us to have lunch together. I'm sure he'll want to meet you of course no doubt about that." Delia bent down and kissed Roy on the cheek before she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
Delia walked to the nearest bus station when some one came up behind her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.  
Delia looked up in horror at the man who held her tightly against the wall. "Long time no see Delia I see you managed to survive the bomb."  
"Leave me alone Bruno! You told me I was free." she said attempting to squirm out of his grasp. "Now now don't be so rash Delia I have some one you know in my clutches." He said pointing up to the roof of the building they were standing over. Delia looked up to see Bikky tied and gagged with a man standing beside him with a gun.  
"Damn you! Leave the boy out of this."  
"Only if you do another errand for me."  
"Fine what is it?"

Ryo and Dee walked around a bunch of kids playing games and having a blast. Mother noticed them as she finished setting down the refreshments for the children. "I take it you want to talk privately with me." she lead the two to her office. "Mother." Dee began as he slowly raised his hand. Mother looked from Dee to the ring to Ryo and then back to the ring. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked looking the ring over.  
"We're engaged!" Dee exclaimed hugging Ryo. Mother smiled sweetly at the two of them. "is there anymore surprises your not telling me?"  
the two shook there heads. Mother sat down in her chair "It pleases me deeply to know that Dee is being properly taken care of. It's about time you two settled down."  
Ryo's phone with off "Ryo is Bikky with you?" Carol asked.  
"No he went to go and pick you up to go see a movie at least that was what Bikky told me he was going to do after he talked to you."  
"Yea I know he was suppose to be here to pick me up an hour ago and he hasn't shown yet."  
"Don't worry Carol we'll find him."  
After ending his call with Carol he looked over at Dee and then to Mother, "sorry to cut things short but Bikky seems to be missing."  
Mother nodded her head. "Go find the boy before something happens to him."  
Ryo and Dee left the orphanage to find Bikky


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, Delia this is what I want you to do. I want you to go down to the harbor and pick me up my shipment of my drugs." Bruno said.  
"Why do you want me to do that for?"  
"There are cops and other gangs around wanting to get there hands on it. If you go they wont suspect much since your a woman."  
"Very well I'll go but don't hurt the boy." Delia said.  
"Of course I wont, and when you get back I'll even give you some of the drug. I know you've been craving it."  
Delia only nodded her head as she left the alley to head down towards the harbor. "Boss what's your plan with her?" one of his men asked.  
"Don't worry about it she wont make it back alive. the gang down there is waiting for me to pick up my shipment. Once I get rid of her I just have to figure out the perfect way to get rid of Laytner and his lover."

Dee and Ryo drove down the streets looking for Bikky. Dee's phone began to ring, it was Berkley. "Dee I need either you or Ryo to come in to help Drake and JJ with some paper work since Ted called in sick."  
Dee looked over at Ryo before answering Berkley. "Fine I'll be in to help Drake and JJ."  
Not long after he hung up the phone with Berkley did his phone ring again.  
"Dee have you heard from Delia?" Roy asked.  
"No I haven't. What's up Roy you sound kind of strange."  
"Delia told me this morning she was going to see her father, she hasn't returned yet and when I called the orphanage they told me she never showed up. when I called her cell all I got was her voice mail."  
"Calm down Roy. Ryo and I are looking for Bikky. Meet us at the precinct, you and Ryo can go out and search for Bikky and Delia okay."  
Ryo listened to the conversation Dee was having with Roy, he rolled his eyes at the thought of having to deal with Roy. Dee noticed this after ending the call with Roy, Ryo "what is it?"  
"It's nothing Dee."  
"Do you really hate Roy that badly Ryo?"  
Ryo didn't say anything as he continued driving. "Ryo, my relationship between Roy and myself, we are just friends nothing more. Nothing can come between you and I Ryo. Besides Roy has a thing for my sister, Roy was never gay that experiment between me and him was just that an experiment to why Arnon would go through that."  
"Do I have to remind you Dee because of that so called experiment you got pregnant and lost the baby."  
"I am aware of that Ryo. Could you at least please get along with Roy he's nothing like JJ you have nothing to worry about. I am yours remember, or have you forgotten that you proposed to me?" Dee asked looking down at his engagement ring.  
Ryo let out a sigh. "Your right I'm sorry Dee I'm just stressed Bikky is out there somewhere alone, You being pregnant and having to go into work."  
"I'm just going to be doing paper work Ryo, No danger in that."

They arrived at the precinct where Roy was waiting for them. Dee said his goodbyes to Ryo and Roy as they got in the car to look for Bikky and Delia. Dee went over to the driver's window and gave Ryo a nice kiss goodbye before heading inside.  
Once inside he heard someone running down the hall. Not needing to know who it was he backed out of the way as JJ came towards him at lightning speed. "Dee I'm so glad to work with you!" JJ said about ready to pounce.  
"JJ!" Berkley called to him "I want you to get back to work with helping Drake I want to have a word with Dee before he helps you."  
JJ sadly nodded and solemnly walked away. "Well then Dee follow me to my office I have some personal things I want to discuss with you."


	24. Chapter 24

Delia headed down to the harbor as per Bruno's instructions to get his drugs off the cargo ship that was coming in today. Delia saw the ship dock and a man unloading the cargo, the man looked up from his boxes and crates and saw her coming.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing down in a place like this?" He asked.  
"I'm here to pick up a shipment for Bruno." Delia said.  
The man looked down at his shipment records and frowned. "He sent you to pick That up from me? How on earth did you ever get involved with him?" he asked as he scrimmaged around his shipment to find the one for Bruno. The man soon found the small package that carried the drug Bruno was after and tossed it to Delia. "I'm out of here now before things start getting hectic." The man said as he took his boat and went off.

Delia looked down at the package in her hands. "I hope after all this he'll finally leave me alone. I hope Bikky's okay." Just as she was turning to leave a group of gang leaders came out of no where. "This aint no place for no woman." One said coming up to Delia.  
"That's okay I was just leaving anyway."  
"I don't think so little lady, you got something we want, so either hand it over nicely or we'll take it from you by force. And maybe something else." the man said with a smile sizing her up.  
Delia clutched the package tighter. "No!" she said sternly. The leading man was just a little bit irritated by now. "I said hand it over!" he grabbed the package and began to try and pull it away from her. "And I said no!" she said as lifted her foot and kicked it hard in the man's groin.  
The man fell over holding his groin. The other gang members were coming over to Delia now for the drugs, when they heard sirens. "Ah fuck the cops!" one said.  
"Put your hands in the air!" one of the cops said.  
Delia noticed that she didn't know any of these cops and they must be from another district. She then began to remember what Bruno said some time ago about taking every one down with him. This is how she was going to go down.  
Delia looked around trying to figure out how she was going to get through this, she then noticed the cops weren't to interested in her at the moment as they took the gang members away. She then thought that this was her chance to escape. She took her chances and began to run for it.  
"We got a runner." one of the cops said.  
The cops pulled out there guns and began to fire at her. Luckily she was behind old crates so they missed, she stopped when she noticed she went the wrong way, it was either go into custody with the police of jump into the cold icy water. The cops were coming closer she took the latter and dived into the icy cold water.

Berkley took Dee into his office. "So Diana tells me your pregnant is that true?"  
"Yes."  
"I presume Ryo is the other father then is he not."  
"Yes."  
"Damn, there goes any chances of me having him. Is that engagement ring from him too?"  
"Yes. Get over it Berk Ryo's mine."  
Berkley nodded and gave a sigh. "So I'm out of the game for his heart blast it. Well Dee since your pregnant you'll be put on light work nothing serious that could injure you or the baby. I would never hear the end of it from Ryo."  
"Why don't you and Diana get together now that you know your out of Ryo's league?"  
Berkley shook his head. "Diana is just a little bit to eager for that to happen, and since everyone is getting themselves pregnant she'll be in the I want to have a baby mode any day now."  
"At any rate that girl at the ball that night, is she really your sister?"  
"Yes that's right."  
"She seems like a nice girl but there is something about her I'm not sure of."  
"What's that?"  
"I don't know, well I kept you long enough from what your suppose to be doing and don't worry about JJ trying to pounce you every second of today I'll put him in his place."  
Well uh thank you sir I appreciate that more then you know."  
Berkley only nodded as Dee left his office and headed to his own. Dee sat down at his desk and began looking over the files from a case JJ and Drake were working on when his cell rang.  
"Dee!"  
"Bikky? Where are you? Are you alright? Ryo's out looking for you."  
"I'm alright for now. He wants you to meet him, alone without Ryo before he'll let me go."  
"Who is this him?"  
"Bruno."  
"Bikky where are you."  
Dee didn't get a reply to that question. "JJ!" Dee called.  
JJ came in at a fast pace "Yes Dee what can I do for you, you hot stud."  
Dee ignored the last comment "I need you to take my cell and track to see where the last phone call came from ASAP."  
"Yes Dee right away I'm on your beck and call." he said taking his cell from him and began to get to work on tracking the number.  
Dee went over and grabbed his coat off the coat rack and began to get himself ready to meet up with Bruno. JJ came in sometime later and mentioned that the last call came from a pay phone in Brooklyn. Dee nodded and head out.  
"Dee where are you going?" Berkley asked.  
"Getting Bikky." Dee mumbled as he headed outside.  
Berkley turned towards JJ, "Get Ryo on the phone ASAP! He is not going to like hearing this."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N this chapter is a little angsty

Ryo and Roy were still going from street to street looking for Bikky and Delia. Ryo's phone began to ring.  
"Ryo, Uh we have a problem Dee just up in left without a word." JJ said.  
"Well, maybe he went home was he feeling okay?"  
"Well, yes, but... as he left he mumbled something about Bikky."  
"What? And you just let him go just like that?" Ryo said raising his voice into the phone.  
"We are doing our best to track Dee down."

Ryo ended the call right there and began to dial Dee's number but all he got was his voice mail. "God damn it! First Bikky now Dee!"  
"Ryo calm down a little for petes sake! Dee's a grown man he knows what he's doing and I know he's pregnant and carrying your child and I understand how you feel. Dee has always been the one to be careful when it came to certain things growing up and I know that hasn't changed. Dee maybe alot of other things, but he can take care of himself and the baby."  
Ryo didn't say anything he understood what Roy met by what he said. It still didn't help him worry about him though. "Lets go." Ryo said as he sped up.

Dee drove down to Brooklyn and parked his car. He took a deep breath before he grabbed some things from the back seat, he then headed down towards the bridge. He walked slowly catching every little glimpse of the street of people and objects he knew Bruno was around here somewhere waiting for him.  
Dee walked onto the bridge, halfway down the bridge he spotted Bruno and his gang. "So you finally showed yourself." Bruno said.  
"Cut the small stuff where's Bikky?"  
Bruno turned towards his men who brought the boy up still tied up and gagged. "Let him go I know its me you want."  
"How very perspective of you Dee, were you followed?"  
"No."  
Bruno then untied the boy and pushed him towards Dee. Bikky ran over to Dee's side "Bikky take my phone I want you to head over to Carol's and I want you to call Ryo to tell him your alright."  
Bikky nodded as he took the phone from Dee. "Now go Bikky get out of here I'll handle Bruno."

Bikky hurried off the bridge before he called Ryo. Ryo quickly answered his phone when he saw Dee's name come up. "Dee."  
"Ryo." Bikky exclaimed.  
"Bikky are you alright where's Dee is he with you? Is he alright?"  
"I'm fine Ryo I'm heading over to Carol's now like Dee told me too. Dee...he's over on the Brooklyn bridge with that Bruno guy."  
"Uh...thanks Bikky I'll see you later then."

"So what the hell do you want Bruno?" Dee asked.  
"You people make me sick. Johnny was too much like you Dee it makes me sick."  
"What the hell do you have against us?"  
"Men should not get pregnant its completely wrong on so many levels those doctors who performed the DNA change in men were crazy and there patients were crazier for going along with it just to make a few bucks."  
"The kids who were born from those men Emma, Freddie, Johnny, and that Turner kid had the ability to get pregnant. Not that it matter for Emma much since she's a woman. When word got around that Johnny was pregnant I decided to take matters into my own hands I first went to the guy he slept with and told him about it. That guy made me just as sick he was excited for Johnny and him for becoming parents. I killed the guy and then I went after Johnny giving the other's a warning to watch it."  
"You... you killed Johnny?  
"That's right Dee and I intend to do the same to you. How's going out with a big bang? I hooked up a bomb underneath this bridge that will go off as soon as I hit the detonator."

"Dee!" Ryo yelled as he headed onto the bridge. Dee turned slowly to see his partner/ fiancé come towards him. Suddenly there was a loud explosion as the bridge beneath there feet began to crumble Dee quickly grabbed for the railing. Dee looked over to where he last seen Ryo only to find he wasn't there. he moved as quickly and carefully over to where he had seen Ryo and looked down at the river below. "Ryo!" Dee called.  
"Ryo!" Dee fell to his knees as tears began to fall from his face he got up and turned to see Bruno with a sneer on his face.  
"You!" Dee exclaimed as he pulled out his gun and shot the man right in the chest. Dee's stomach began to ache as he slumped down on the bridge and looked solemnly at the river below. "You...you promised me you would never leave me Ryo." he said in a low whisper as he held onto his stomach. The tears fell faster down his face the only thing he had left was the baby he was carrying of his and Ryo's child.


	26. Chapter 26

Delia emerged from the Hudson river she pulled her aching body up onto the riverbank and collapsed. A couple were spending the rest of there evening taking a walk down by the Hudson river when the woman noticed Delia's body.  
"Freddy." she said.  
He turned towards where she was looking at and also saw Delia's body. "Do you think she's still alive?" Freddy asked going over to her body. Freddy bent down and lightly felt her pulse. "Well, she's still breathing."  
"What's that in her hand Fred?"  
Freddy reached down and took the small bag in her hand and peered inside. "Oh good Lord!"  
"What is it Freddy?"  
"Drugs!"  
Delia reached up with her hand and pulled on Freddy's leg. "Give that back." She said through shivers, "I n need it."  
The woman helped Delia up and put her coat over her. "Come now you must be freezing what's your name maybe we can help you?"  
"D De Delia Lawrence."  
"Well Ms. Lawrence I am Emma Parker and this is Freddy Johnson. Come now do you have family somewhere?  
"Yes." Delia then thought about Roy and Bikky still in danger. "I need those drugs and I need them now! hand them over."  
"Delia dear please I think you need help you should call one of your family members to tell them you are alright. Here you can use my cell phone." Emma offered.  
"Thank you."

Dee sat slouched down on what remains of the bridge. His excessive crying eased up a bit but the pain was still there from loosing not only his lover/fiancé but also the father of his child. He's been trying to ease the pain in his lower abdomen, "don't you go dying on me too little one. I don't think I could deal with two deaths in one night."  
Dee closed his eyes while still rubbing his abdomen.  
"Dee!"  
Dee quickly opened his eyes and looked around. "Now I'm going crazy I keep hearing his voice."  
"Dee! Down here!"  
Dee looked down to see Ryo holding on to a carbon wire. "Ryo is that really you?"  
"Of course its me Dee give me a hand so I can pull myself up."  
Dee reached down and grasped Ryo's hand and pulled him up. As soon as Ryo was on solid ground next to him Dee pulled him in for a hug. "Are you real?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not dreaming am I?"  
Ryo pinched him. "Ryo!" Dee kissed him passionately. When they pulled away from each other "do you have any idea what you just put me through Ryo? Or better yet what you put the baby through."  
"I'm sorry Dee. But I kept my promise to you I'm not leaving you ever."  
"I want you to reassure the baby Ryo, the little one seemed to be more upset then I was and that's hard to do."  
Ryo placed his hand on Dee's abdomen, "hey little one I'm sorry I gave you and your daddy a nasty fright." Ryo then placed a kiss on Dee's abdomen.  
"Ryo lets go home."  
"yes but what about Bikky?"  
"Don't worry about Bikky I sent him over to Carol's."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Lemon Dee meets some of his future inlaws. and we are halfway through Part 1.

Ryo and Dee made it back to there apartment. The second they walked through the door Dee immediately started taking of Ryo's clothes. "Dee please can't you wait until we get into the bedroom where its comfortable?"  
Dee shook his head as he pulled Ryo's pants off, "after what you just put me through babe we are doing it now!" Dee inserted his tongue in Ryo's mouth as he took off his own shirt and stepped out of his pants. Ryo ran his hands up and down Dee's chest lightly rubbing Dee's sensitive nipples. "Ahhh! Ryo." Dee pushed Ryo down on the couch as pulled off his boxers. Dee quickly went down on Ryo's member making it hard and erect. Ryo gasped as Dee took it all the way down his throat Ryo spread his legs further giving him more access to his body.  
Dee moved from sucking on Ryo's cock to kissing him again. Ryo's hand moved down Dee's backside down to his ass where he gave a nice squeeze, Dee let out a gasp in Ryo's mouth. Ryo pulled the boxers of Dee and began stroking his member, Dee started kissing Ryo's neck Ryo pinched one of Dee's nipples. "Gah! Ryo don't do that it drives me crazy. I can't take it any more." Dee then grabbed the bottle of lube and began to get himself ready for Ryo to take him.  
Ryo pushed Dee down on the couch so he could help get his ass ready for a good long fucking. Ryo moved Dee's fingers out of the way as he began to tongue in and out of Dee making him squirm and moan. "Ryo stop, take me now!"  
Ryo lubed up his cock, Dee got up and carefully positioned himself on top of Ryo. He slowly eased himself down on Ryo, "Oh God Ryo Yes!" Dee began to work himself up and down on Ryo as Ryo played with those sensitive nipples. "Ryo."  
Dee's breathing became heavy as Ryo kept up playing with his nipples. He burst his load all over Ryo's chest. Seeing that sight made Ryo shoot deep inside Dee, Ryo and Dee laid down on the couch and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Ryo woke to the sound of the telephone. Dee grumbled as he grabbed the two couch pillows and placed them over his ears, Ryo quickly answered it so it wouldn't disturb Dee anymore than it had.  
"Randy, how are you this morning dear?" his grandmother asked.  
"I'm doing alright grandma. As is Dee."  
"Well that's good to hear dear, so I take it you and Dee will be meeting your grandfather and myself for lunch this afternoon then?"  
"As far as I know yes."  
"Excellent your grandfather and I will be waiting for you at Le Bernardin. I'll be seeing you and your fiancé there."  
After hanging up the phone Ryo noticed Dee wasn't on the couch anymore. "Dee?" Ryo got up and headed down the hallway to find Dee looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Will they like me?"  
Ryo smiled. "Yes they'll love you Dee it may take a little time with my grandfather but I believe my grandmother will love you just as much as I do." Ryo said as he wrapped his arms around Dee's waist.  
"What restaurant did your grandma say we were meeting them at?"  
"Le Bernardin."  
"Ryo that's one of the most expensive restaurants in the city."  
"I know Dee don't worry about it you'll be fine."

Mr. and Mrs. MacLean were waiting for there grandson in the restaurant. "I can't believe you made me come to this Elizabeth."  
"Now George we have to be accepting of Randy for his choice in life, Elena is. I don't want to loose my relationship with my only grandson."  
"Here he is now Elizabeth."  
Mrs. MacLean turned her gaze to the entryway to see her grandson next to a good looking young man. "You see George his fiancé looks like a good match for him they look adorable together."  
"He's fat."  
"George hush. Its none of our business what type of men Randy is attractive too. If he likes the big guys so be it." Mrs. MacLean got up from her seat as Ryo and Dee made it over to them.  
"Grandma, Grandpa I'd like to introduce Dee Laytner my fiancé."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Dee, Ryo has told me nothing but good things about you not to mention Elena."  
"Very nice to finally meet you Mrs. MacLean and Mr. MacLean."  
They all sat down around the table Mrs. MacLean noticed Dee's engagement ring. "Randy is that not your mother's ring?"  
"Yes it was grandma and now its Dee's."  
"It looks lovely."  
"Well if you'll excuse me." Mr. MacLean said as he got up.  
"I do apologize for your grandfather's behavior Randy, so Dee tell me about yourself."  
"Well...uh there's really not much to say I grew up at Maria Lane's Orphanage I became a cop and I recently found out I have a sister."  
"A sister? how exciting!"  
"Grandma there's something we need to tell you."  
"What is it Randy?"  
Ryo turned to Dee before facing his grandmother. "Dee's pregnant, with my child."  
There was an awkward silence for a moment as Mrs. MacLean let that sink into her head. A smile came across her face "Dee's pregnant! I'm so excited for you both."  
The rest of there lunch was spent talking either about the baby or ideas for the wedding.  
After there lunch Mr. MacLean came back to pick up his wife, "Well Elizabeth how was the lunch with our grandson?"  
"It was excellent George Dee's a sweetheart. Oh by they way we wont have to worry about not having any great grandchildren."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dee is one of those men with an alteration in there DNA."  
"Seriously? He's pregnant?"  
"Yes with our great grandchild."  
"So our great grandchild will be one of those freaks."  
"George!"  
"Don't worry Elizabeth they're my grandchildren no matter what. But this whole Randy marrying Dee thing wont go over to well with the other family members and worse when they find out about the pregnancy."  
Mrs. MacLean knew all too well what her husband said was true it has always been like that up until her son Frank married the Japanese woman. That didn't go over to well.

"Well Dee how did you like my grandparents?"  
"They're nice people Ryo I just felt completely uncomfortable there at that restaurant. The way your grandfather stared at me before he up and left, I'm not good enough am I?"  
"Dee just ignore my grandfather he'll warm up to you in time."  
"I'm just glad to get out of these clothes they're becoming a little too tight around the waist." Dee said as he unbuttoned his pants and slipped out of them.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of that day went pretty normal for Ryo and Dee. They looked over paperwork on certain cases that needed to be finished up. Dee had gotten up to go take a nap asking Ryo to wake him when dinner was ready, after Dee left for the bedroom Ryo looked at the clock he reorganized the papers on the table and placed them in his briefcase before getting up and starting on dinner.  
Dee had no idea how long he was asleep it couldn't have been very long, he started feeling excruciating pain near his abdomen again. He slowly got up clutching his stomach and made his way out of the bedroom. "Ryo!" Dee called out to him as another shearing pain ripped through him. Ryo hurried out of the kitchen to see Dee bent over clutching his stomach.

"Dee what is it what's wrong?" Ryo asked concerned.  
"I don't know it hurts."  
"I'm taking you to the hospital right now come on."  
"What about Bikky?"  
"He can take care of himself for the time being come on now."  
Ryo got Dee into the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. "What seems to be the problem?" The receptionist asked.  
"We don't know. We're here to see Dr. Turner." Ryo said.  
The woman behind the desk gave a blank look at the two of them before she nodded. "Come with me I'll put you in a room and I will personally go and get Dr. Turner for you."

The nurse lead them into one of the rooms as she went to go get Dr. Turner. "Easy baby everything is going to be okay, you hear me." Ryo said trying to reassure Dee and himself at the same time.  
Dr. Turner came in a few minutes later, "well Mr. Laytner what seems to be the problem?"  
"Isn't it obvious he's receiving excruciating pain in his abdomen where the baby is located." Ryo said.  
Dr. Turner turned towards Ryo. "I take it your the other father, well lets just have a listen shall we." Dr. Turner said as he placed his stethoscope on Dee's abdomen. "Hmm. Interesting, Mr. Laytner you have nothing to worry about. What you are feeling is just growing pains making room for the baby to grow. I must congratulate you though."  
"Why is that?"  
"I hear two separate heartbeats. Congratulations Dee your having twins, and your body is trying to make room for the two of them in there."  
Dee looked blankly at the doctor for a moment. "Thank god its nothing serious." Ryo said. Dee turned and looked up Ryo who was smiling, Dee couldn't help but smile back at him. Yet something was bothering him about this, twins, just what he needed two babies to take care of how was he going to handle this?

*******************  
Dee fell back asleep on there way home, when they arrived back at the apartment Ryo really didn't want to wake him. Dee soon woke up on not long after Ryo parked the car. "Dee are you feeling alright?"  
"yea I'm fine."  
"Twins, Ryo twins! Just what I needed."  
"Ryo gave a slight frown "Your not happy?"  
"Yes I'm happy Ryo, but... I'm going to have my hands full once the babies come. "You'll be at work to make money so we don't starve to death, Bikky will be at school while I'm stuck trying to take care of two babies at the same time. How did I end up with being the housewife? Because I'm not no housewife."  
"Dee... I'll do what I can to help, and I'm sure I could get my Aunt Elena or Mother Lane to come over and help you out a bit."  
"Gee just what I needed. Family to tell me how I should raise my kids."  
"Dee I'm trying to help you I thought by offering help from my family it would help take some of the stress off trying to handle two at a time."  
"Yeah well, if you just kept it in your pants I wouldn't be in this mess!"  
"Your one to talk?"  
"You don't have this screwed up gene in your DNA! You think I want to be considered a Freak."  
"Dee your not a freak."

"Now with carrying two babies instead of looking like a cow I'll look like a hippo."  
"Dee."  
Dee stormed to the bedroom grabbed Ryo's pillow and threw it at him before locking the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bikky asked.  
"I believe we just witnessed one of Dee's moodswings hopefully he'll come too. Looks like I'm forced to sleep on the couch tonight."  
"Well, what did the doctor say?"  
"It turns out Dee is having twins?"  
"Really? Wow Ryo you really fertilized him good." Bikky said with a big grin on his face.  
"You know what will be expected of you once they are born right?"  
"I know I know help Dee in anyway I can."  
"Well lets get some sleep you have school in the morning and I need to get to work."  
"What are you going to do about Dee?"  
"Nothing really he'll ease up eventually I hope."


	29. Chapter 29

Dee laid down on the bed tossing and turning. His abdomen still ached but not as bad as it was, he turned on his side and looked at the empty space before him. he sat up in bed and began rubbing his hands down amongst his abdomen as he looked around the room. he suddenly remembered the fight he had with Ryo, "I'm sorry you had to hear that little ones, your daddy was just a little overwhelmed about hearing about you."  
Dee got up from the bed, he hated sleeping alone anyway he liked Ryo's closeness his body heat pressed up against him. Dee unlocked the door and headed into the living room. Ryo was asleep on the couch Dee sat down on the coffee table and watched him. "Ryo." Dee whispered.  
Ryo stirred and turned and looked up at Dee. "Dee what's wrong? are you ok?"  
"Ryo I want to apologize to you, its not entirely your fault I got stuck in this predicament I'm just as much to blame as you. I overreacted I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Dee you have a right to be that way, Dr. Read told me during your first check up you'd experience wild moodswings. I should have seen it coming."  
"Ryo. I'm scared, sure I've helped Mother with the younger kids before, now that I'm having my own kids and two of them at that..."  
"Dee..you have nothing to be afraid of I'm here to help."  
"Your sweet and I'm such an ass."  
"Your not an ass Dee."  
"After having these two I don't know whether I could possibly go through it again. All this pain, throwing up on a regular basis I don't think I could handle being pregnant again after this."  
"We'll just have to wait and see once our twins are born."  
Dee stared at Ryo for a moment. Could he really handle being pregnant again some time later after these twins are born? "Ryo come to bed, its lonely in there with out you." Dee said with a frown.  
Ryo and Dee got up and headed back to the bedroom.

Delia had finally left the rehab center that Roy suggested she go too just be safe. She was in a rather foul mood and needed someone to talk too, preferably someone female which leaves out talking to Roy about it. She walked down the street until she spotted the strip joint Janice works at. "Better her then Sister Catherine at this point." She said to herself as she headed in for the club.  
"Hey Tom is Janice in?" Delia asked the bartender.  
"Well, Hell if it aint Dee Dee Yea she's in of course. What ya here for hun? Starten back up in the business?"  
"No I don't think so Tom my fiancé would be too thrilled with the idea. Nor do I have any intention of working back here if I can help it."  
Delia then headed into the back to Janice's dressing room. Delia knocked on the door "I'll be out there in a minute Tom hold your pants on Jesus."  
"Hey Janice open up." Delia said.  
Janice quickly opened the door and let Delia in. "Delia what in heavens name are you doing back here? Please tell me its not to start up stripping again that's no life for you."  
"No Janice I didn't come back for that. I needed someone to talk to about something."  
"Oh do tell." Janice said overly excited.  
"Well first I want to show you this." Delia said holding up her engagement ring.  
"Oh its beautiful Delia, so who's the man?"  
"His name is Roy Kaji he's a FBI agent."  
"Oh wow you hooked a good one then didn't you?"  
"But...there's something more important I wanted to talk to you about then just showing off my engagement ring."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm Late."  
There was about a ten second pause. "Do you think your pregnant?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I just started getting my life back together as it were I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I don't think Roy is ready to be a father either, God knows what Father will say if he finds out I'm pregnant again."  
"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"  
"No. I'm afraid of what it might say."  
"Delia dear your going to have to take the test, I have a box of a pregnancy test somewhere around here." Janice said looking through everything.  
"Why do you have a pregnancy test."  
"Oh, well there was this one time I slept with this guy and I forgot my birth control. I'm just grateful it had said negative otherwise I'd be out of a job. Here it is now go on into the bathroom so we can see whether or not you are pregnant."  
Delia went in and took the test. She began walking back and forth across the room while she waited for the test to answer itself. "Janice you look at I'm too nervous."  
Janice went over and picked up the slip "Well what does it say?"  
"It says..."

"George I can't believe your actually going to allow your grandson to marry a man."  
"What's it to you Judith? I honestly don't care that my grandson is marrying a man."  
"George you should have done what I did with my kids you let them run free no discipline what so ever."  
"Watch it Judith."  
"I mean your son you allowed him to marry a Japanese whore. Who gave birth to your only grandson who turns up being homosexual. Father must be rolling in his grave by now by letting Randy marry a man."  
"That is quite enough." a Hoarse elderly voice came.  
An elderly woman in a wheelchair came into the room. "Judith, George, what on earth is going on between you two? Judith father to your surprise was more accepting about things then it appeared he did. When Frank brought her here to meet your father and I sure he was a bit skeptical about the idea of Frank Marrying a Japanese woman but he got over after spending time with her. As For Randall, you'd be surprised at what your father has seen in his years, I don't believe your father would take offensive to marrying a man."  
"When was it George? It must have been about the time Elizabeth was pregnant with Frank that they started that DNA change."  
"Yea and made a bunch of Freaks."  
"Judith! Watch your mouth, You no your not too old for beating young lady."  
George gave a snicker at the thought of his sister being punished. "Now then George would you kindly go and bring me the phone and dial Randy's number for me I wish to speak to him."  
"Yes mother."


	30. Chapter 30

Dee awoke in the middle of the night again Ryo lay right next to him this time. He looked over at the alarm clock it read 3:00 AM Dee got up slowly and quietly so as not to wake Ryo. Dee headed straight into the kitchen, Dee turned on the light and opened the fridge he scrounged around all the miscellaneous food items looking for the first thing that caught his eye. He soon spotted something his stomach just had to have. He reached for the pack of chocolate pudding and a spoon from the drawer and sat down at the counter and began shoveling his face with chocolate pudding.

Ryo stirred in his sleep, he sat up in bed when he noticed Dee wasn't with him. Ryo got up and left the bedroom and walked down the hall looking for Dee when he noticed the kitchen light on. He walked in to see Dee eating chocolate pudding at 3 in the morning, more than half of the pack of pudding Ryo had bought earlier was already gone. "Dee."  
Dee turned and looked at Ryo spoon in mouth. "I'm sorry Ryo I know this was actually suppose to be apart of Bikky's lunch tomorrow." Dee said as he scraped the last of the chocolate from the small container in his hands. "Its alright Dee, I know the cravings was sooner or later going to hit you, I'm sure Bikky will understand I can always pick some more up later. Have you had enough yet Dee?"  
Dee frowned "trying to sustain two kids isn't easy Ryo. Hey, can you make waffles tomorrow morning Ryo your an awesome cook unlike me."  
"Sure Dee if I have time before work I can make waffles, come one back to bed then shall we."  
"What about Bikky? Surely he'll notice that I was into his pudding."  
"Don't worry about Bikky I told you I'll take care of it."  
Ryo and Dee headed back to bed luckily Dee didn't have any more reason to get up in the night for now.

The next morning Bikky noticed all but one of the pudding snacks Ryo bought for him were gone. "Ryo, what happened why are almost all my pudding snacks gone? Bikky said.  
"Dee had a craving last night. Don't worry Bikky I'll pick some more up after work today."  
"Hey where is Dee anyway?"  
"He's in the shower Bikky, how many waffles do you want?"  
"Waffles?"  
"Dee asked for them last night, I told him I'd make him some."  
The phone in the living room began to ring, "Bikky would you mind getting that for me?"  
Bikky hurried out of the kitchen into the living room to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Bikky, put Randy on for me please." George said.  
"Ryo!"  
Ryo came out of the kitchen to Bikky. "Who is it Biks?"  
"Your grandfather."  
"Oh?"  
Ryo too the phone from Bikky. "Hello Grandfather what can I do for you this morning?"

Dee had just gotten out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. "What?" Ryo asked.  
"You heard me your grandmother wants to talk to you."  
"Well, why didn't she just call me then?"  
"Not that grandmother Randy your Other grandmother."  
Dee noticed Ryo turning very pale looking as he bit his lower lip.  
"Very well put her on."  
Ryo turned and looked over at Dee as he heard his Great Grandmother's voice on the other end. "Randall is it true from what I hear?"  
"Is what true grandmother?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Randy. You know that act never works with me and never will you know exactly what I'm asking. Are you seriously involved in a relationship with a man, and plan on marrying him?"  
Dee notice Ryo was loosening his tie he looked horribly pale, and sweating. Dee came over to Ryo and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. "I...uh...I" Ryo said into the phone.  
"I see so I'll be expecting you two and that adopted son of yours for Thanksgiving I look forward to meeting." Ryo's grandmother said with a laugh.  
"Uh...Yes we will see you then I guess, goodbye grandma."  
After Ryo hung up the phone he slumped into the nearest chair he could find. "What was all that about Ryo? You look horrible." Dee said.  
"Dee that was my grandmother my Great Grandmother at that."  
"And?"  
"She's like God when it comes to certain things?"  
"Like what kind of thing?"  
"Disownment for starters You definitely don't want to be on her bad list."  
"Is there anyway for me to become on her good list?"  
"I don't know? Maybe things wont be so bad when she finds out your pregnant with her great great grandchildren. But then again." Ryo said with a frown.  
"Oh I do know one thing don't play with her?  
"Meaning what?"  
"I mean don't play the pretend game she can easily see through people who care and the ones who fake it just to get her money."  
Dee nodded. "I don't think I have too much to worry about then. I don't want her money I got everything I need right here." Dee said squeezing Ryo's hand.  
Ryo let a smile cross his lips. He was still concerned about the whole thing he knew very well how is grandmother could be, he just hoped everything would turn out alright.

"Mother was that really Necessary?"  
"Was what necessary George?  
"How you treated Randy over the phone."  
"Don't worry so much George I just want to know that this man that Randy is planning on Marrying is the right man for our Randy."  
"I want my grandson to marry someone for love, not because his family is wealthy."  
"Mother, Elizabeth and I believe that Randy has a good match with him. I don't want you attempting to break it up."  
"George! Who do you think I am I'm not some sadistic demon trying to ruin the happiness of others. As I said before I just want to make sure this man his Mr. Right his soul mate."  
"Mother Randy's fiancé is pregnant."  
Mrs. MacLean sat in her wheel chair and looked blankly at her son for a moment. "You don't say? Well this Thanksgiving sure is going to be a good one isn't it?"  
"Mother, what about Judith?"  
"What about her?"  
"You know how she is."  
"Yes, I do George she's got her head in the clouds to say it nicely. I think its funny her daughter went down south and married a negro man I find that hilarious. I even gave Marilyn my blessing. Your father if he was still alive then would have gotten a good laugh out of it."  
"Well, what about this situation Mother would he be able to handle it?"  
"Well, that's hard to say after he fought in World war 2 he wasn't to keen on Japanese people and when your son married one it took him time to get use to it. I believe if he was here today he would just have to spend time with Randy and his fiancé for a while before he comes to a strong notion on blessing them or not."


	31. Chapter 31

Delia had said goodbye to Janice after hearing the outcome of her pregnancy test. Janice told her before she left, to talk to Roy about the situation. She walked over to Central Park and sat down on one of the benches, there was no getting her life back to the way it was now. She looked down at her engagement ring, she looked up towards the kids playing on the swings.  
"Higher mommy!" a little girl said to her mother as she pushed her swing.  
Delia noticed a two year old boy also being pushed on the swing by a teen who looked to be about fifteen. "Wee!" the two year old smiled and giggled.  
Delia watched the two at the park for a while before she decided it was best to go home and tell Roy the news. How would he handle it? Correction how would Father Joseph handle it? she remembered how he handled it the first time. When Delia got back to the apartment Roy was sitting on the couch watching a football game when she walked in. Roy looked up at her and smiled, "your home dear, how was rehab?"  
Rehab was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Ok. I don't ever want to go back." she said as she went down the hall.

Roy noticed something was wrong. He got up from the couch and followed her down to the bedroom. "Delia is something wrong?"  
Delia took deep breath, "Roy what do you think about having children?"  
"Children? I don't know I suppose maybe somewhere down the road after we get married and everything. what brings this on all of a sudden?" Roy asked as if he didn't have any idea about what she was getting at.  
"Roy...I" she stopped she couldn't get herself to say the words that she needed to say to Roy.  
"Delia, a..are you pregnant?" Roy asked.  
Delia bit her lower lip as she slowly nodded. Roy sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Delia we'll get by somehow one way or the other."  
"I'm afraid."  
"Delia you have nothing to worry about. You'll make a fine mother."  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to become a mother though Roy. Although watching the little kids playing on the swings this afternoon in the park got me thinking."  
"And?"  
"I think I could do it if I had help. But I'm still not sure I'll make the best mother."  
"I'll be here for you and the baby Delia, why don't you rest its been a long day for you I'll come get you when I got supper on the table."  
Delia nodded as she laid her head down on the pillow and began to relax. Roy walked out of the room. "Well looks like I'm stuck for sure with this. Well I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Dee." Roy said to himself as he went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Dee sat on the couch as a news bulletin came in. "I'm here and D.C. as protestors march back and forth outside of congress." The reporter said.  
Dee noticed one of the signs one of the protestors held. Dee shut the tv off and went into the kitchen he pulled out some chicken from the fridge and began getting things ready for dinner. Ryo would be home soon.  
Ryo was on his way home when he spotted the newscast on one of the tvs being sold in a local store. he read one of the signs it said Pregnancy is for women not for men. Ryo frowned at all this, women have always wished that men could go through the pains of childbirth and now that they can they make a federal case out of it. Ryo shook his head he was sure Dee had seen this news, "I wonder how Dee is handling it.  
Ryo got home to the smell of chicken in the oven. Ryo walked into the kitchen where Dee was cooking. "Dinner will be ready soon." Dee said.  
Ryo was relieved maybe Dee hadn't seen the News yet it wouldn't do him any good.  
The phone began to ring, Dee quickly picked up the phone before Ryo could grab it for him.  
"Hello?"  
"Dee." Mother Lane said.  
"Oh hi Mother how are you?"  
"I'm alright Dee, have you or Ryo seen Mikey?"  
"No we haven't mother. Is something wrong?"  
"I'm not entirely sure Mikey came back from school a little irritated and then he said he was going to take Danny to the park. They haven't returned yet."  
"What was Mikey irritated about?"  
"I don't know he mumbled something about his physical he took at the hospital so he could try out for sports this year but I didn't catch what he said about it."  
"Don't worry Mother, I can call Roy and tell him about it he will help with the search."  
"Well, after hearing the news today I'm a little concerned."  
"Yea I know."  
After finally hanging up the phone with Mother he quickly called Roy.  
"Roy have either you or Delia seen Mikey or Danny?"  
"Well I haven't. I don't know about Delia, what's wrong Dee?"  
"Mother called me asking if I seen them. according to mother Mikey took Danny to the park and hasn't returned and its already late."  
"I'll get started on a search for them right away Dee. I'll let you and mother know if I find anything."  
"Thanks. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."  
"Sure thing Dee."  
After hanging up Roy Dee instantly remembered dinner. "Oh shit!" he hurried into the kitchen Ryo had placed the food of BBQ chicken and mashed potatoes and a salad on the table. Dee gave a sigh of relief the first time he cooked dinner for them and he would have burnt it if Ryo wasn't home.


	32. Chapter 32

Delia got up the next morning and found Roy looking over paperwork of some kind or another. "What are you doing Roy?"  
"I am trying to find some missing kids."  
Delia looked at the photographs of the two boys Roy was looking for and making missing signs. she picked up the picture of the two year old blond haired blue eyed boy. "Who are these kids Roy?"  
"They are kids from the orphanage I grew up Dee and mine little brothers as it were."  
Delia picked up the picture of the older boy. "They were at the park the other day." She said.  
"You saw them?"  
"Yes, after the test was official about me being pregnant. I went for a walk and came to Central Park and the older boy was pushing the younger one on the swing. I watched them for a while before I left for home."  
"Did you noticed anything unusual going on Delia?"  
"Not that I can recall."

Dee felt well enough to go to work, it would give him something to do other than nothing. Ryo and Dee made it work like every other day, Dee was just a bit aggravated though what with the news report the other day and to also hear that Mikey and Danny were missing. Ryo had tried last night to reassure Dee that things were going to be alright, but Ryo had his own problems to worry about too. Thanksgiving was coming quickly and his great grandmother was expecting him and his fiancé to make an appearance. Ryo knew it was probably not going to go very well. Ryo was sure Dee was worried about it as well.  
This would be the first time he met Everyone in his family. Ryo's Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick never really showed up to these social gatherings since the funeral of Ryo's parents. Ryo and Dee walked past Berkley's office to hear Diana inside with him.

"Berkley, don't you ever want more in your life?" Diana asked as she sat on his desk.  
"What are you getting at Didi?"  
"You know Ryo is out of your hands Berk why not try for something else for a change?"  
Berkley smiled, "What do you have in mind?"  
Diana squealed with delight she finally got him in her clutches now. "Berkley why don't we go out tonight, not as coworkers, not as friends but as something more."  
"Diana, seducing me is not going to work I have told you before I am not looking to get my self tied down with anyone."  
Diana frowned. "Oh! So you'd have done anything to get into Ryo's pants but you wont even give me a chance!" She said rather loudly.  
Berkley let out a sigh, she was giving him a guilt trip and it was working wonders. "Very well Diana we can go out tonight. But I am not going to be sleeping with you just so you may get a chance to become pregnant."  
Diana was pleased with that. Though She had her plans tonight of making it work.  
"So, Diana is there an actual reason your here other then asking me out?"  
"Yes, you saw the news the other day right? Well some people in different states all over the country have put it into there hands to deal with the situation. Three men in the Los Angeles area have been badly beaten up and killed. Why? they had the altered gene and were pregnant. Two women who were found that they carried the same gene were also killed down in Atlanta."  
"So these people who are marching around in D.C. are the cause of this?"  
"We have no proof of that exactly we believe that some people who agree with them are dealing with it though."

Ryo and Dee sat down looking over some of the paperwork on there desk. Ryo looked over at Dee, he noticed he wasn't really concentrating on his work. "Dee." Ryo said as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
"I just don't understand its not like Mikey to not show back up at the orphanage. And with Danny with him."  
"Its alright Dee we'll find them I promise."  
"Are you hungry Dee?"  
Dee nodded. "Okay I'll head down to the breakroom and get you something what do you want?"  
Dee thought about it a moment "bring me sandwich and make sure there are no tomatoes on it I can't eat tomatoes."  
Ryo nodded and headed out the door. Not long after Ryo left did JJ came in, "Dee can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"What is it JJ?" Dee asked not all that interested in what he had to say.  
"Dee I'm concerned about you, first Berkley tells me not to pounce you like I always have either wise I'll face a federal offense. Your unusual behavior and strange eating habits."  
"Are you going somewhere with this JJ?"  
"Dee I hate to say it and I hate to believe it but your getting fat. I just want you..."  
JJ noticed something on Dee's hand. "what on earth is that?" JJ asked pointing to Dee's left hand.  
"Uh..what?"  
"Is that what I think it is? Who gave it to you? Correction why did you say yes? what about what we meant to each other?"  
"I uh...JJ there is something you should know." Dee said getting up.  
JJ bit his lip he was sure now that he didn't want to know what was going on anymore. "JJ, Ryo and I..."  
"No! No!No!" JJ screamed not wanting to hear it.  
"JJ..I'm"  
"NO!" JJ screamed as he ran out of the room. Drake turned his head to see JJ run from the room and Dee just standing there. After seeing JJ run off to who knows where it should be in his best interest to see what was going on that made JJ run from the room. Ted had noticed the seen too, "What the hell was that all about?"  
Drake shrugged. "Maybe Dee finally told JJ off which means I'm stuck with his whinning and blubbering about it."  
Ryo came back from the break room. He noticed Drake and Ted staring at him as he walked into his office. Dee was standing looking out the window, "Dee are you alright?"  
"I had a talk with JJ. He more or less knows about us Ryo, he didn't take it very well. suddenly I don't feel very hungry."

Ryo had watched Dee carefully through the rest of there shift and as they were on there way out Ryo noticed JJ glaring at the two of them. Ryo knew Dee was upset but refused to show it to his coworkers other then Ryo. When they got home, Dee had let it all out tears flowed down his face uncontrollably. "Easy baby... calm down some hmm JJ just doesn't understand he was always like that."  
"its not just about JJ Ryo. Danny is only two years old out basically alone in the big apple with Mikey, and then having to meet your whole family is just a little overwhelming what if I screw it up somehow? I already know that a good portion of your family are disgusted at the thought of you marrying a man."  
"Don't worry about any of that Dee you'll make a darn good impression on my family, besides the only one you really have to worry about is my great grandmother if you can get on her good side you will never have any problem with the rest of my family. Now come on to the bedroom its been a long day for you maybe I can help you relax." Ryo said leading Dee into the bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Dee gets to meet Ryo's whole family. I am surprise at how many people are reading this story from all over, I am overly surprised.

Dee was rummaging through his clothes trying to find something decent to wear when he meets Ryo's family. Ryo walked into the bedroom to check on Dee only to find him tossing clothes all over the room. "Dee what's taking so long why is it so hard for you to find something to wear?"  
"I want to look presentable Ryo, I don't want to give them a bad impression on me. Nothing seems to be good enough for it though, not to mention most of my clothes are beginning to get tight."  
Ryo went over to the closet and grabbed a dark blue shirt, he then opened the drawer and grabbed a nice pair of black slacks. "Here put these on." Dee did what he was told and put on the clothes Ryo gave him.  
"You look great Dee, very handsome."  
Dee smiled. "Ryo I have a question if your parents were still alive do you think they'd approve of me?"  
Ryo was taken aback by this question he honestly didn't know how to answer it. For if his parent were still alive the likeliness of him becoming a cop and ever meeting Dee was nonexistent.  
"I...I don't know." was all Ryo could say.  
"Hey are we leaving or not?" Bikky called from down the hall.  
"Come on lets go."  
The three of them got into the car as they drove off to Ryo's Great Grandmother's estate on Long Island.

At the estate gossip was flowing through the family like wildfire about Ryo showing up. "I can't believe Randy is actually planning to marry a man its utterly disgraceful. I hope she disowns Randy and that man of his." Aunt Frances said.  
"Its worst then when Marilyn ran off, lived on a farm and married a negro." Aunt Helen said.  
"I beg your pardon?" Judith said.  
"Honestly Judith where did you go wrong with her? First that and now I have to deal with a gay couple trying to pawn themselves into our society." Helen said.  
Judith had enough talk about all this for now, she'd admit she wasn't too keen on the idea of Randy and this man, but then she was also not to keen on the idea of her daughter leaving home and the rich life style she was accustomed too.  
"Judith can I have a word with you?" her mother asked.  
"What is it mom?"  
"Well, I had also invited your daughter and her husband here for Thanksgiving. Its going to be an exciting day for all of us."  
Judith was excited she hadn't seen her daughter in years. The doorbell rang it was Judith's daughter and husband.  
Marilyn walked in with her arm around the big black man as her aunts more or less glared at her with disapproval at her choice in life. Marilyn walked over to her mother and grandmother. "Mom, grandma, this is Steven." she said.  
Her mother noticed that she's been down south too long she acquired that southern accent. "Its nice to finally meet you Steven." Her grandmother said.  
"uh..yes same here I've heard nothing but nice things about you Mrs. MacLean." Steven said.  
Grandmother laughed. "Marilyn, Randy will be here soon with his fiancé could you bring the two of them to me when they arrive I will be in the parlor room."  
"Uh...yes grandma I can do that for you."  
After grandma left she turned to her mother and gave her a questionable look. "Randy plans on marrying a man." her mother told her. Marilyn gave a nod of understanding while her husband just stood there confused on what the big deal was.

Ryo Dee and Bikky got out of the car when they made it to his great grandmother's place. They walked up to the door, "are you ready love?" Ryo asked.  
Dee bit his lower lip and nodded, Ryo took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. The door opened, "Randy!" a woman called to him embracing him. "Uh..."  
"Randy its me Marilyn."  
"Marilyn I haven't seen you since you moved south. I'd like you to meet my fiancé Dee Laytner."  
Marilyn stared at the strapping young man. "Its a pleasure Mr. Laytner you look like a fine match for Randy."  
"Oh this is our son Bikky." Ryo said.  
Marilyn looked down at the boy and smiled. "Looks just like Marcus, when he was his age. Where are my manners come inside."  
Ryo, Dee, and Bikky walked inside they could see and feel the stares of everyone in the room as everything went quiet. "Randy, Dee I'd like you to meet my husband Steven."  
They shook hands, "Marilyn do you know where grandma and grandpa are?"  
"Uncle George, and aunt Elizabeth are in the kitchen finishing up preparation. Oh I almost forgot I am to take the two of you to see grandmother in the parlor."  
Dee grew tense as they walked down to the parlor room Marilyn knocked on the door. "Come in."  
Marilyn opened the door for Ryo and Dee and closed it before Bikky could follow. "I'm sorry Bikky its a grown up thing come on I can fin something for you to do around here."

Ryo and Dee stood by the door. "Come here let me have a look at you its been years since I saw you last Randy."  
Ryo and Dee made it over to his grandmother. "How wonderful to see you again Randy, my how you grown you look just like your father with just a hint of your mother inside you."  
"Grandmother I'd like to introduce Dee Laytner."  
Grandmother MacLean looked over at Dee. "Sit down young man it can't be good to be on your feet all the time in your condition."  
Dee immediately sat down in a chair he did not want to disobey her in anyway it might end up with her ending the whole idea of them ever getting married."Randy is it alright if I talked to Dee alone for a while?"  
Dee grew even more tense at the thought of being alone with this woman, what if he says something wrong and offends her and the whole family name as it were. Then the two of them would never be together.  
"Well, I suppose. Just don't do anything crude grandmother." Ryo bent down and lightly kissed Dee on the forehead before going to the door. Ryo looked back to see Dee staring at him he really didn't want him to leave him alone.  
When Ryo finally left the room Dee tried to hide himself. "Now then Mr. Laytner now that Randy is gone we are free to talk all we want. Tell me about yourself Mr. Laytner."  
Dee didn't have much a choice he decided to tell her the truth about him and just hope for the best, he told her about him growing up in an orphanage, about his life up to when he met Ryo. Mrs. MacLean sat and listened for a while, "how far along are you Dee?"  
"I am about two months maybe a little more not a hundred percent on it. Having twins."  
"Twins?"  
Grandmother MacLean gave a smile. "Mr. Laytner I don't need to tell you about love I see it in your eyes that you love my great grandson and I see he feels the same way. Randy has never cared much about the family fortunes, like Marilyn they can make it on there own without any real help from family. And you grew up with no family and have done fine I like that. There is one question I have to ask you though did you know about Randy's wealth?"  
Dee shook his head. "I had no idea until about a year after I met him."  
Grandmother gave a nod. "Very well you may leave now I have come to my decision about you and Randy that I will let you and the family know at dinner. dismissed."  
Dee got up from his seat and headed for the door, "Oh Dee it was a pleasure to meet you."  
"You two Mrs. MacLean."  
"Please call me Ethel or grandma."  
Dee turned and looked at her, (does this mean what I think it means?)he thought.  
Dee left the parlor only to run into Ryo, "Dee how'd it go in there she didn't try anything did she?"  
"I think I did very well in there."

everyone sat around the table, there was still gossip about the relationship among other things. Dee chose to ignore it the best he could, "have you heard the news recently?" one asked another.  
"You mean about how the people marching in D.C. are finding the..." she stopped for a moment and looked over at Randy and Dee.  
she began speaking in a whisper "freaks."  
"yea I hear they found another one here in this city who already has a kid, a teen at that."  
"Shameful."  
somewhat listening to this it brought back memories that Mikey and Danny were still missing and it was Thanksgiving. Dee got up from his chair and excused himself as politely as possible walking right past both grandmothers as they came in from the kitchen to bring the rest of the food on the table.  
"Randy dear is something wrong with Dee?" his grandmother asked.  
"Why don't you go check up on him I don't want him leaving before I give my decision to the family about this situation." Great grandma said.  
Ryo quickly got up and followed Dee. Ethel stared at the woman who she believed caused the reason for Dee to up and leave, her husbands younger sisters. "What did you say this time?"  
"we didn't say anything! Though really Ethel, our brother would not allow this to go on." Frances said.  
"well its not up to him anymore its up to me Frances, and I plan to go through this with balance judgment."

Ryo found Dee sitting on the steps outside. "Dee are you alright?"  
"yea I'm fine Ryo I just needed some air that's all." Ryo sat down next to Dee Ryo placed his arms around Dee "Its about Mikey and Danny isn't it?"  
Dee held back the tears as much as he could but they still fell from his face. "Its Thanksgiving Ryo and they're still missing Roy's doing the best he can but hasn't found any signs of where they disappeared too. Not to mention all this talk about people in my scenario being beaten to death in allies because they have an altered gene in the DNA."  
Ryo held Dee for a while until the emotions have left him. "Come on they're waiting for us inside."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Dee I think you should eat at least for the kids."  
Dee let out a sigh as he knew he should eat so the twins wouldn't starve. The two of them got up and went back into the house. As they were about to head back inside they saw Aunt Helen and Aunt Frances leaving.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked.  
Frances just sneered at them as her and her sister walked off. They came back into the dinning room everyone was silent. "Randy, Dee as you've noticed Aunt Frances and Aunt Helen left, I have given this much thought and I believe you two were meant for each other I have seen it plenty of times before growing up. I give you my blessing as I have done with Marilyn and her husband."  
Dee was stunned his legs began to buckle over as he fell Ryo grabbed him and made him sit down. Ryo was just as pleased to hear this from his grandmother. "Frances and Helen did not approve of my decision about you two I told them straight out if they don't like it they could leave and don't come back."  
"Well, at any rate lets eat." Grandfather said cutting the turkey and serving everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N The Plot thickens

Mikey woke up to find himself in a dark room with only a dim lighting hanging above him. He barely remembered anything from leaving the park with Danny, Mikey looked around the room, Danny was no where to be seen. "Where am I?"  
"Some type of facility." he heard someone behind him. Mikey turned to see a girl about his age badly beaten up a black eye, a bruise or two. "Facility for what?"  
"You have the altered gene too?"  
"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked.  
"You know the gene, that lets men get pregnant, and the women who carry the gene just passes it down to her kids."  
Mikey then remembered his visit to the hospital for a physical they tested his reflexes and what not that was common in a physical. Then a doctor he didn't recognized told him he had to draw some blood, to check to make sure that he didn't have leukemia or some stupid thing like that. Dr. Turner then came in after checking the paperwork telling him about his condition.  
"Where's Danny? and who the heck are you?"  
"My name is Zoe, they probably took Danny into another facility to question him."  
"Question a two year old? For what Danny doesn't know anything about any of this?"  
"Now I know how the people who had hepatitis felt like being trapped inside a concealed room." Zoe said as she slid down against the wall and sat.  
"How do they find these people? and how did I get here to begin with?  
"Man they beat you up good if you cant remember."

"Are you ready to start talking?" a voice came over an intercom.  
"About what?" Mikey asked.  
"Where are the others? I know you know."  
"What did you do with Danny?"  
"Tell me what I want to know and I will tell you where Danny is."  
Mikey turned over to Zoe who had came over to his side. "I don't know any others from which you speak what others are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb with me boy! I have a list of people in this city who are Freaks, we as a whole need to deal with it properly. You two know of at least a few."  
"Isn't this illegal?" Mikey said.  
There was no answer to his question. "God Damn it!"

Danny sat alone in a room, too scared to cry or make a fuss. The door to his room opened and a woman came in, "How are you Danny?"  
Danny didn't say anything he knew better then to talk to strangers of any sort. One thing that bothered him was how she knew his name. "Listen Danny, I just have one question and if you answer it for me I will let you go."  
"What about Mikey?"  
"Him too."  
"What?"  
"Do you know any men who are pregnant?"  
"Huh?"  
"Let me rephrase the question, do you know any man expecting the stork to arrive."  
Danny thought about it for a moment Dee popped into his head but he was unsure what she wanted Dee for.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
the woman was taken aback she had presumed the little boy would probably name off the first one he knew instead of playing this game with her. The boy was clever for only being two years old. She had no way of answering this question, she shook her head "you'll learn one of these days when your older, we do this for your own good." She said as she left him to his thoughts.  
Danny remembered the trip back to the orphanage with Mikey when some stranger grabbed Mikey and him and started asking unnecessary questions that he believed was nobody's business but Mikey's. The next thing he knew the two were brought here for there strange purposes.

Mikey stormed back and forth in the room. Zoe just sat there and watched him as she pondered on what to do about the situation. Her parents died in a car accident five years ago she had been living with her grandparents since then, when some slight talk about the people with altered DNA came about her grandparents grew tense and told her to be careful. When she asked why, they explained that during the time when this whole thing was new and people were experimenting it. Her grandmother found out she could not bare children so her grandfather went to go through a treatment.  
She went for a physical so she could play basketball this year, not long after that she later found herself here.  
"There's got to be a way to get out of here." Mikey said stirring her from her thoughts.  
"How?"  
"Zoe are you alright? You don't look too good."  
"I'm fine I'm just tired, I think I'm going to rest for a bit before they harass us again."  
"Fucking Bastards!"  
"I have an idea!"  
"Oh what's that?" Zoe asked sleepily.  
Mikey began to talk in a low whisper, "when they come in to interrogate us again we run out they cant get us both."  
"That will never work."  
"What other choice do we have its not like the police will be able to find this place. We don't even know where we are. If I ever get out of this room I'm going to go see where they're keeping Danny. What will you do?"  
"I'll follow you until we get out of this hellish prison then I'm going home. Do you really know anybody with our DNA alteration?"  
"None that are our age, but I know at least one other with it. what about you?"  
Zoe looked around the room "just my grandfather." she said in a low whisper.  
"How exactly are we going to do this?"  
"Don't worry Zoe I'll handle it."  
The door to there room opened and a man and a woman came in "are you ready to talk yet?" the man asked.  
"Perhaps." Mikey said.  
"Well start talking then boy."  
"Gladly but not before I get a lawyer, and Danny back."  
"Stop the wise cracks!" the woman said.  
"I told you not until I get a lawyer you can beat me up as much as you want its not going to get me talking."  
"Well maybe this will change your mind." The man said pointing his gun at the boy's face.  
Mikey grabbed the mans wrist and threw him the way Bikky taught him. The woman then grabbed at Mikey around the neck "That wasn't very bright of you boy you know I have your son in our custody." she said squeezing his neck.  
Zoe got her nerve back after see what Mikey did. "Leave him alone!" she punched the woman in the face hard, her grip on Mikey was let go. Mikey took a deep breath of air, "Come on lets get out of here."  
"Not so fast!" the woman said pulling out her gun,  
"You don't really want to get blood on your hands do you especially that of children how would that look for you? Killing innocent children for what reason? Lame." Mikey said.  
the woman lowered her gun for a moment to ponder what he just said. "Lets go Zoe."  
"I can't let you leave you're both freak children who need to get there DNA back to everyone elses."  
The woman pulled the trigger just as Mikey and Zoe closed the door. The bullet ricocheted from the large metal door and back to her. The two teens walked down corridors looking for where they kept Danny. They also kept a close eye out for any other people who worked this facility. Mikey looked from room to room until he finally found Danny.  
Danny was curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. Mikey snuck inside and let Zoe keep a look out for any possible people. "Hey..Danny." Mikey said touching him.  
"Mikey!"  
"Come on lets go home."  
Mikey picked the kid up and they left. "Mikey what do they want with Dee?" Danny asked as the three of them looked for an exit.  
"I really am not sure, they want him because he's waiting for the stork."  
"Why when they can just call the stork themselves?"  
Mikey gave a laugh to Danny's impetuous question. "Its difficult to explain Danny."  
The three of them found an exit leading outside "Well where too now?" Zoe asked.  
"I have no idea we're surrounded by water if we don't think of something quick they'll catch us and then we'll all be in hot water."  
Just then Mikey heard footsteps marching this way. "Shoot! Danny get on my back hurry. Zoe do you trust me?"  
"I trust you more then I trust them." she said.  
"That's as far as you go!" the man from before said.  
Mikey grabbed Zoe's hand and they jumped down into the water.

Mikey popped his head from under the water and looked around Danny still clung tight to him. "Are you alright Danny?" "Y...yes" he said between chattered teeth. "Zoe! where are you?"

"Mikey! Over here. Where do we go from here?"  
Mikey swam over to Zoe, "I have no idea really but if we don't keep moving in the hope of finding some land of some sort or something. We'll all freeze to death."

They swam for a long period of time. "Mikey I'm so tired can't go on much longer." Zoe said.  
"Come on Zoe you can make it." Mikey said encouraging her. he had to admit he too was feeling exhausted. Mikey noticed something in the distance, "is that a mirage or is that really it?"  
"Zoe look a ship!"

"Uh captain there seems to be something in the water out there?" One of the crew men said.  
"Like what?" the captain asked as he was leaving his state room.  
"Like children."  
"What! I want you and a few other men to release one of the lifeboats and go grab those kids make sure they're still alive and bring them on board."  
"Yes sir!"  
The captain then went back inside his stateroom and began to call a certain number


	35. Chapter 35

Mikey, Danny, and Zoe were brought into the captains stateroom after they dried off and got some dry clothes and some food. The captain lit his cigar and began to puff on it before beginning to talk to the kids, "Would you mind telling me what you three were doing in the middle of the ocean?"  
"Uh..." Mikey began but he didn't have a clue really. He was sure if he tried to explain things it would just get complicated. "Where you kids from?"  
"Uh Danny and I are from New York City." Mikey said.  
The captain nodded "and you young lady where are you bound?"  
"I'm from L.A. sir."  
"I see now, you have no idea how you got out here in the middle of nowhere is that right?"  
They nodded. "Uh captain sir where is this ship bound?" Mikey asked.  
"This here is a cruise ship originally heading for the Bahamas but now that we got you here we will have turn back to the main land I have informed the nearest city about you. Do you three have family I can call to inform?"  
"I have grandparents in L.A." Zoe said.  
"And you two?"  
"We have a Mother at the orphanage, who will be glad to hear from us along with Dee." Mikey said. The Captain nodded I leave you to your phone calls to your family." The captain said leaving the stateroom. Mikey walked over to the phone on the captains desk and began to dial a number.

Ryo and Dee sat at there desk in the office still going over more paperwork as usual. Ryo was busy on the computer as Dee examined the papers on his desk. Dee's cell went off, Dee peered at the unlisted number for a moment before he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Dee."  
"Mikey! Are you alright? Is Danny alright? Where are you?" Dee said standing up.  
"I'm fine Dee, Danny is fine we are a ship that was originally heading to the Bahamas."  
"How'd you manage that?"  
"It's hard to explain the captain has ordered to turn this ship around and head back to the states. Oh, Danny wants to talk to you."  
"Dee!" Danny squealed with delight over the phone. "Hey there little man are you alright?"  
"Yea, Dee they were asking about you."  
"Who was?"  
"Some strange people."  
"What for?"  
"I don't know they asked me if I knew anybody who was expecting the stork."  
Before Dee could inquire more about it he had Mikey back on the phone. "Mikey what's all this about these people wanting pregnant people?"  
"Not just any pregnant people Dee."  
Dee understood what Mikey meant he didn't have to inquire more about that. "What did they want with you?"  
"Uh..."  
"Never mind I will see you when you get here and if I have to Ryo and I will go where the ship has docked to pick you and Danny up."  
"Alright Dee. We should reach land by this evening hopefully."  
"Alright goodbye Mikey I'm glad you and Danny are safe and out of harms way."  
"Yea me too."  
After ending the call with Mikey Dee turned to look at Ryo, he got up and came over to Dee. "How are they Dee?"  
"Mikey says they're fine, but I don't understand how they managed to get out in the middle of the ocean. Thank God they're ok." Dee got up and hugged Ryo. "I don't have to go through anymore nightmares of where they are."  
"I need to call Roy and Mother"  
Dee picked up the phone and began to make phone calls to Roy and Mother. Ryo smiled he was happy seeing Dee so thrilled at the news, he was having difficult problems trying to reassure him everything was going to be alright. After Dee finished his last call Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and began kissing him around the neck. Ryo felt his hot breath against his pale skin.  
"Dee I know your excited about hearing from Mikey and Danny, but please we still have work to do can't this wait?"  
Dee gave a cute little pout at the thought of having to go back to work after hearing such great news and having this hot man right before him. "Later babe this evening we can do all the celebrating we want ok?"  
Dee nodded slightly at that he then looked at the clock and frowned knowing it be a long time before they could celebrate the way Dee would like too.


	36. Chapter 36

Ryo and Dee finally got off work late that night, when they heard the ship had docked in Miami. Roy said he would go down and pick the kids up with Delia. Ryo went into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes and just sleep he was exhausted, but as usual Dee had other ideas as he followed him close behind into the bedroom. Dee locked the door behind him, "is that really necessary Dee?"  
"I don't want you trying to avoid me this time Ryo and make up some excuse."  
"Dee."  
Dee came and embraced Ryo wrapping his arms around him as he helped him take off his clothes. "You know Dr. Read told me that somewhere along my pregnancy I wont be in the mood for this kind of pleasure."  
Ryo began to laugh at the thought of Dee refusing sex. "Its not funny Ryo your going to be going with out for a while, probably in the next couple of months or so."  
"I think I can manage."  
Dee went back to his business kissing Ryo all over his body, Dee pushed Ryo onto the bed clothes were soon thrown all over the floor. "Wait a minute Dee what about Bikky?"  
"What about Bikky? You know him he's probably over at Carol's or something."  
"Yea, but what if he's here?"  
"He would have come out of his room to greet us when we came into the apartment."  
Ryo gave a frown, Dee sighed "alright I'll go check to see if the kid is here since I got more clothes on then you. But when I get back we're going through with this."  
Ryo nodded as Dee left the bedroom to see if Bikky was here. Ryo attempted to relax he was tired his eyelids were getting heavy he knew though that when Dee got back he would not be pleased with that. He would end up waking him up one way or the other.  
Dee walked down to Bikky's room and peeked his head in to see if the kid was here or not. As he expected the kid was not here probably at Carol, or Lai's place. He hurried as fast as he could back to there bedroom, he stopped at the door a took a few deep breaths before going inside. Dee frowned to find Ryo fast asleep, "Darn it you fell asleep, well lets see what I can do to wake you up."  
Dee got onto the bed and between Ryo's legs he took Ryo's member and gave it a good squeeze, he heard Ryo give a light moan. Dee gave a light lick to the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth, "are you going to wake up or do I have to torcher you some more?"  
He didn't receive any form of an answer from him so Dee went farther he moved his legs out of the way to get a better look at his nice fine ass. Ryo let out another moan as Dee began groping him, "Dee please!"  
"Ah your awake about time..."  
"Dee, please not tonight its late, you have another Doctors appointment in the morning."  
"So?"  
"Please Dee..I'll make it worth your while later."  
"How so?"  
"You'll see now come on get into bed."  
Ryo closed his eyes again and fell asleep. "Just you wait Ryo I'll get you for this." Dee laid down beside him.

Mikey, Zoe, and Danny got off the ship. "Mikey I want to thank you." Zoe said.  
"Thank me for what?"  
"If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck in that strange facility."  
"It was nothing, and if it wasn't for your help I'd have been strangled to death by that woman."  
"Hey are you two going to kiss each other or am I wasting my time watching you two?" Danny asked.  
Mikey looked down at Danny, "You've gotten way too curious about things for a kid your age Danny. You've been hanging around Dee too much."  
"I like Dee."  
"Yea I know we all do."  
Mikey turned back to Zoe, I'm sorry about him he's just annoying kid you know how they are?"  
Zoe nodded. "Zoe!"  
"Uh.. my grandparents are here I better go."  
"Yea."  
Zoe shook Mikey's hand and then left after saying goodbye.  
"I think it would have been better if she kissed you. That would have been a better way for you two to say goodbye."  
"Danny you've been watching too many movies."  
Just then a car pulled up and a man and woman got out of the car. "Mikey who are they? where's Dee and Ryo?"  
"That's Roy and Delia. don't worry nothing to be afraid of there good people, Roy is a close friend of Dee's in a matter of speaking."  
"Mikey! Danny! are you two alright? Mother and Dee have been worried sick in fact I think Dee was worried more then mother." Roy said.  
Delia came over and looked both boys over making sure they were alright. "Why do you look like Dee?" Danny asked.  
"I'm his sister. I'm surprised a cute little boy like you haven't been adopted yet. Mother is going to have a handful with you when you get older. All those girls all over you."  
Danny smiled. "So are you expecting the stork too?"  
"Well, in a matter of speaking yes I am."  
The boy's eyes went wide with excitement as he clung to Delia. "Come on you two we have a long trip ahead of us." They all got into the car, and began driving to the airport, both boys fell asleep. "So Delia, what was all that about?"  
"What was what about?"  
"You and Danny?"  
"I..well since I'm going to be expecting a little one of my own within the next nine months its nice to know how to handle kids."  
"Yea right." Roy said rolling his eyes. "What are you planning Delia."  
"Nothing, well I think that the two of them should be adopted by a loving family."  
"Yea they will in time. But the orphanage and everyone who ever grew up there are there family no matter what."  
"I know that!"  
"You want to adopt them don't you?"  
"Well, I...uh."  
"Delia about our wedding, I know that both of us don't have much in the way of money since we both grew up in orphanage and all. But what are your plans for it?"  
"I want to get married in a church, Father Joseph could marry us he'd do it for free just to see me get married."  
"But then who would walk you down the aisle to give you away."  
"I guess my brother would have too."  
"That'll go well."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"He hasn't had the time to get to know you since the two of you met and found out your siblings and then he has to be the one to give you away."  
"He'll deal with it."  
"I hope so."  
"Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean he wont get time to get to know me any more than I him."  
"Neither one of you have tried to get to know the other. Just because you two are twins, does not mean you know the other."  
"Alright Roy you've convinced me. But you'll have a heck of a time trying to convince Dee to try and get to know me. And what about Ryo how are you two going to get along? Ryo does not like you very much."  
"I'll make peace with Ryo it will make Dee happy, I know. You need to patch things up with Dee though when we get a chance."  
"I'll do what I can. But I'm not making any promises."  
Roy made it to the airport, Delia woke the boys up while they got themselves ready to take a flight to New York.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N Dee is having one of his mood swings in this chapter and taking it out on everyone.

Dee awoke early the next morning, he turned to see Ryo peacefully still asleep. Dee shook his head as he got up, "I still cant believe you fell asleep when we were just about to have fun." Dee said. Dee left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen he was craving something again and wasn't sure what. As he walked into the kitchen he pondered on how to get Ryo back for sleeping he knew how anxious he was the other day when he got the call from Mikey.  
"I could refuse him sex next time he's up for a throw down." he said to himself. No that wouldn't work that would be more of a punishment for himself then for Ryo, Dee just couldn't resist having sex. Dee frowned when he didn't find anything that interested him, "Damn Cravings!" he wrote Ryo a note on the table knowing that Ryo would be wondering where he went at this hour in the morning. Dee then grabbed his coat from the closet and headed out the door, still mumbling to himself.

Ryo woke up Dee wasn't in the room not much of a surprise, he knew about the cravings and all. Ryo got and headed for the kitchen, he hoped Dee wasn't too upset with him for being so tired the other night. He walked into the kitchen only to find it empty Ryo frowned until he spotted the note on the counter.  
Ryo,  
Went to sustain my cravings be back in awhile.  
Love Dee  
PS. Don't think your off the hook for last night.

Ryo frowned again at the last part how was he going to deal with Dee's temper? Surely even if he submitted to Dee in an intimate way it wouldn't work much. He knew how Dee could be when he got upset, it took him a while to let it go.  
"Ryo I'm home!" Bikky called from the living room. Ryo came in and greeted him, "Ryo what's wrong with Dee now? I saw him on my way inside he was mumbling about cravings and something about you. What did you do to upset him this time?"  
"Don't worry about it Bikky I'll deal with Dee when he gets back."  
"Your not concerned?" Bikky asked questionably, this didn't sound like Ryo he would have thought he'd be out looking for him. what with all the trouble Dee is capable of and him being pregnant doesn't help much.  
"Yes I'm concerned Bikky but there reasons to be concerned and then overly concerned where id be out looking for him."  
"Well, whatever, hey Carol will be over later this afternoon is that okay Ryo?"  
"I don't see why not? I have to take Dee to an appointment later today they should give us a possible due date today if we're lucky."  
"That's great Ryo I look forward to hearing when the kids will be born. Hey do you think Dee would be up to having anymore of your kids after this?"  
Ryo wasn't sure on that, which worried him if he could be the one pregnant instead of Dee maybe he could understand the situation more. "I don't know Bikky that will be entirely up to Dee."  
Bikky only nodded in understanding of the situation, he knew better then to question anymore on the subject on that knowing how if made Ryo feel. "So, uh when you two planning on getting hitched?" Bikky asked changing the subject.  
"well I was thinking after Dee's appointment we'd go looking for ideas of places of where we could have it."  
Bikky nodded again.

Dee came back to the apartment an hour later with a bag from a fast-food joint and a container of Rocky Road. Dee walked into the kitchen and set the bags down he then pulled out some crunchy tacos and began to stuff his face. Ryo only shook his head as he went over to the coffeemaker and started some coffee for himself.  
There was a knock on the door, Bikky hurried to the door hoping it was Carol. "Hi Bikky is Dee home?" Delia asked.  
"Hi Delia." Bikky smiled. "Come in. Dee your sister's here!"  
Ryo had poured himself a cup of coffee and headed into the living room to greet Delia. Dee gave a foul look when Bikky told him Delia was here, he also noticed the glare Dee gave him as he walked by.  
Dee walked into the living a while later with a large spoon and the container of ice cream. "What's up?" Dee asked as he began eating the ice cream.  
"I came to check up on you to see how you're doing, I haven't heard from you in a while." Delia said.  
"Well as you can see I'm just fine thank you very much!"  
There was a silence in the room Ryo could feel the tension rising in the room. Today was probably not the best day for Delia to check up on him. "Ok what else are you here for I'm sure its not to chew the fat."  
"Dee, I..." she was having a hard time trying to ask Dee to give her away at her wedding.  
"What?"  
"Um.. never mind so when are you due?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"We will know later this afternoon." Ryo said.  
"I look forward to hearing about it."  
"Yea as if?"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I meant exactly what I said."  
"Dee I'd like if you'd let me to get to know you a little more."  
"What for?"  
"So I can understand you a little more hearing bits and pieces from your past from Roy and Mother Lane are nice to hear but I'd like to know the real Dee Laytner."  
Ryo didn't like where all this was going. Ryo was going to try and cool things down but it was too late Dee already opened his mouth.  
"At least my past was decent!"  
"What's that suppose to mean!" Delia snapped back.  
"You heard me. I heard all about you working for Bruno, and being a stripper, and all that."  
"I admit I've made mistakes in the past that I'm not proud of Dee but you are not some royal saint yourself!"  
"I know I'm not a saint Delia but I know one thing I know I'm not a sleazy hoe."  
There was silence in the room again Ryo was disgusted at how Dee treated his sister whether it was true or not. He attempted to glare at Dee but no accomplishment there he was glaring at his sister.  
Ryo was surprised Delia didn't act on any of these accusations. If it was him he would have thrown a punch. "I went to college and got myself a job. What did you do? Oh I'm sorry you went and had other people take care of you using them for your own benefit."  
"You don't know me!"  
"Your right I don't Delia how long will you and Roy last together?"  
"Excuse me?"  
" How long before you leave Roy? Is it when all his money is gone?"  
"Are you calling me a gold digger?"  
"If the shoe fits?"  
That was the last straw, Ryo could see the rage in Delia start to boil over inside of her. "I see it was a waste of time coming here to try and make amends with you Dee." she said calmly as she walked to the door. "Ryo, Bikky," She glared at Dee, "Dee Laytner! watch your back." she then left with a slam to the door.  
Dee set the ice cream down and headed for the bedroom before anyone could open there mouth and say anything. Ryo really didn't know what to say to Dee the way he treated his sister was unacceptable. Ryo headed into the bedroom to see Ryo laying on his side away from him.  
"Dee." Ryo began as he sat beside him.  
"Don't start Ryo, I know.. that was rude of me to say the least. You think I don't know I felt her pain as I said all that to her not to mention the pain from these monsters inside of me as my body is being stretched way out of proportion to make room for them."  
"Dee." Ryo tried again.  
"I don't know how you deal with me Ryo I'm such an ass."  
"Well you have a nice ass to say the least." Ryo said.  
Dee turned and looked up at Ryo who was smiling. "I think you should apologize to your sister Dee."  
Dee only nodded in agreement. "I don't know what came over me."  
Ryo bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't I have a doctor's appointment." Dee said sitting up in bed.  
"Yea we should get going then." Ryo said he let a small frown cross his face he wanted to make up for last night with Dee.  
"Oh Ryo, after these kids are born I was thinking after I heal up and what not I'd go and get myself fixed so I don't have to go through this again. Ok?"  
Ryo sat back down on the bed after hearing that. He knew it was his decision not his to make for him. Is pregnancy really that horrible that Dee seriously never wants to go through it again. He pushed that thought out of his mind for the mean time as they got themselves ready to go.

Ryo and Dee met with Dr. Turner, he did the usual check up that came with this before he gave a possible due date for them. "Well, Mr. Laytner, Mr. MacLean my due date for you will be anywhere between May 28th and June 15th most likely June 15th."  
Ryo and Dee nodded.  
"Oh Dr. Read would like to have a word with you two he's in room 222."  
After thanking Dr. Turner they made there way to Dr. Read's room. Dr Read was in a wheelchair with a broken arm and a leg some severe burns on his face. "Ryo, Dee I'm so please to see you." Dr. Read said in a hoarse voice. "I wanted to ask you if either one of you know anything about this whole fiasco with the male pregnancy thing?"  
"No Not really."  
"I hear someone in our facility are checking everyone who comes in for a physical drawing blood from them saying it was new mandatory thing in the physical and checking to see if they have the gene."  
Dee looked horrified at the thought of loss of privacy. "Come on Dee lets go we have things to get done today thank you Dr. Read for the input."  
Dee walked out the door, "Ryo is something wrong?" Dr. Read asked.  
"No its nothing."  
Dr. Read raised an eyebrow. "Its just, well Dee said after these twins are born he wasn't having anymore."  
"Is that all?"  
Ryo nodded. "Ryo I wouldn't worry too much about its common for first timers he'll change his mind the second his babies are placed in his arms. I seen women who cussed there husbands out during labor saying they refuse to have anymore after this, and every time the baby is placed in the mothers arms after labor she's all like "aww I want another one.""  
"In any case Ryo don't fret too much."


	38. Chapter 38

"Dee about our wedding, how would you like it?" Ryo asked as he drove.  
"I don't know Ryo, I don't want a really big wedding I don't need it I got all I needed you and me together forever."  
Ryo nodded it was more or less what he wanted too. "I would prefer to be married before the twins are born if possible." Dee said.  
"Well that gives us only about five maybe six months to get things rolling."  
Dee nodded "I know, but I think we can do it a small wedding somewhere, maybe outside."  
Ryo nodded that would be nice, he wasn't sure how his family would go for a small wedding all his family weddings have been large and extravagant. Dee's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Dee!" Danny exclaimed happy as ever.  
"Danny what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"I got great news! Come over to the orphanage so I can tell you in person."  
"very well Danny I'll be over there shortly."  
Dee ended his call with Danny, "He's got some exciting news lets go see him."  
Ryo nodded as he made his way to the orphanage.

Ryo, and Dee made it to the orphanage and went inside. Danny came racing towards them at high speed, "Dee!" Danny exclaimed as he almost jumped into his arms. "Hey Danny what's the good news?"  
"I'm getting adopted! Mother is in her office with my soon to be parents filling out paper work and stuff."  
"Oh? That's great Danny I'm happy for you."  
Dee then left the area and headed into Mother Lane's office to see who these parents were adopting Danny. Dee froze in his place as he saw the two adults in front of Mother's desk.  
They turned and looked at him as he came in but didn't say anything. "So your adopting Danny." Dee said.  
"That's right. Do you got a problem with that Dee?" Delia asked.  
"No, of course not. I just can't picture you a mother figure."  
"Yea, well, I can't picture you actually pregnant but here you are. Or are you just getting fat?"  
Dee gritted his teeth at that remark. Roy just sat there and listened to the bantering between the two of them.  
"Why I ought to.."  
"Dee!" Mother exclaimed.  
"I have looked at her background inside and out and she'll make a decent mother."  
"yea alot better then you can." Delia said.  
"Delia!"  
Mother got up from her seat and grabbed both her and Dee's ear as she took them into another room. Ryo had walked in after that to notice Dee was gone, he turned and looked at Roy who shrugged and pointed in the direction Mother went.  
"I don't understand them." Roy said.  
"You and me both.."  
"How do you handle Dee in his state?"  
"You learn to cope and hope that you don't do anything to upset him anymore than he already is."  
"I hope I can handle it in a few months."  
Ryo turned and looked and Roy and gave him a questionable look. "Delia's pregnant." was all Roy said.  
"Congratulations Roy."  
"Thanks, I hope those two get there act together, it won't do for Danny in a broken home between his mother, and his Uncle Dee who he loves dearly."  
Ryo nodded at that.

"I don't know what has gotten into you two but it has to stop now. You two are acting like children instead of like adults. Now I want you two to apologize to each and make up." Mother said.  
Dee turned to Delia, "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning and this afternoon, I overreacted hormonal and all."  
Delia nodded "I'm sorry too, your not fat Dee your glowing."  
Dee smiled. "how about we get together one of these days so we can get to know one another like you wanted?"  
"That would be great."  
Mother smiled at how nice they were getting along and only hoped it would last. "You two can go now behave yourselves, oh and Dee could you go and have a talk with Mikey he's been kind of moody since he got back. He's probably up in the attic."  
Dee nodded. "Yea I could go have a talk with him, I haven't seen him in a while."  
Dee and Delia left the room, "Ryo I got something I have to do before we can leave here."  
Ryo nodded. "I'll keep the car running."

Dee headed up to the attic, and found Mikey sitting by the one window looking out onto the street below. "Hey, I hear your not talking much and are in a bad mood any reason why?" Dee asked.  
Mikey didn't say anything he just stared out the window. "What happened?"  
Mikey was silent for a moment. "Dee..I.."  
"When I went to go and get my physical, some doctor there took my blood told me it was a new addition to the physical. When the test came back...Dr. Turner came in and told me..." he stopped he couldn't say the rest.  
Dee quickly understood what Mikey was trying to say. "Dr. Turner told you you have that gene change is that right?"  
Mikey bit his lower lip. "I'm a freak!"  
"Mikey your not a freak. You have nothing to worry about unless you intend to sleep with a man. I don't think that will happen as far as I'm aware you don't swing that way."  
"Dee how do you do it? How do you just let yourself go and get pregnant?"  
"Well, I fell in love that helped and knowing that Ryo will always be there to help me through this makes it all worth while that and being a parent and holding my babies in my arms."  
"What else is bothering you Mike? I know its a girl isn't it?"  
Mikey turned away from Dee and looked out the window. "Her name is Zoe. I met her at the facility I was being held at."  
"Come here Mikey. Don't worry so much remember you have a family here who will help you get through this, and don't care what you are. As for this Zoe girl I'm sure you'll meet again. Now come on Mother's a bit concerned for you and remember if you need someone to talk to about this just call me ok."  
Mikey nodded. "Oh and Mikey this doctor who drew your blood do you remember who he was?"  
"Not off the top of my head."  
"well, if you remember or just want to talk you call me alright?"  
"Yea thanks."  
Mikey and Dee left the attic, Dee said goodbye to Mikey and Mother and the rest of the kids before he got in the car with Ryo and drove home.

"So when's the due date?" Bikky asked as they walked through the door.  
"Anywhere between May 28th and June 15th probably June 15th Dr. Turner said." Ryo said.  
"That's great cuz I should be out of school by then."  
Carol got excited too as she jumped up and down clapping her hands with glee. "Ryo, I'm going to lay down for a little while can you make sure I get up in an hour or so?"  
"Yea."  
After Dee left into the bedroom Bikky, Carol, and Ryo sat down on the couch and talked about the due date. "We got a lot of stuff to do before the twins are born, We'll need to move into a bigger apartment."  
"Dee seems to be in a better mood then he was this morning." Bikky said.  
"Yea thankfully."  
An hour later Bikky and Carol left to go meet up with Lai and Lass at the basketball court. Ryo went into the bedroom to wake Dee up, "Dee time to get up." Ryo bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. Dee's eyes flickered open to the touch of there lips on each other. (oh no! I succumbed to his desire) Dee thought as he let the kissing continue.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N Lemon

Ryo let go of the kiss. "Dee I want to make up for last night. If you'd let me." he said with a smile.  
"What about the hellions?"  
"Bikky and Carol left to play basketball with Lai and Lass."  
Dee turned his head to the side this was the perfect way to get back at Ryo for falling asleep on him by refusing. He knew how much of an ass he was today, he didn't deserve the pleasure that Ryo could bring to him.  
"Ryo..."  
Ryo plastered another firm kiss on Dee. "I don't deserve it Ryo. Not after the way I've been acting today."  
"True Dee, you have been in a foul mood today but I'm here to put you in a better mood." Ryo said unbuttoning Dee's shirt and running his hands up his chest. Dee let out a gasp as Ryo rubbed his fingertips around one of sensitive nipples. (Damn him, he's too good) Dee thought.  
Dee soon felt Ryo's tongue on his nipples. "Oh god! Ryo!"  
Ryo moved down from his nipples and started kissing down towards his abdomen, he then took Dee's pants off and continued kissing him down his thighs, leaving his growing member alone.  
Ryo came back up to Dee and whispered into his ear in a husky voice, "how would you like it love?"  
Dee just about melted right there, Ryo began to nip and bite on his earlobe. "Ryo please..."  
"Yes love. What can I do for you?"  
"Get off of me!"  
Ryo quickly got off of Dee shocked at what he just heard was Dee seriously refusing sex? This was so unlike him. Dee got up from the bed and glared at Ryo, "Your doing it all wrong." Dee said as he pushed Ryo onto the bed.  
"You stay right there, I'll be back in a moment." Dee said a smile crossing his lips as he headed out the bedroom door.  
Ryo took off all his clothes he wasn't sure what Dee was planning but he wanted to make sure he was ready for Dee when he came back and not screw it up this time. Dee came back into the room a few minutes later with a pair of handcuffs, "I was actually going to save all this for our honeymoon but I think I should break them in before hand." Dee said with a smile. Dee took Ryo's hands and placed them in the handcuffs, he then grabbed another pair of handcuffs and cuffed his feet to the end of the bed. Dee then got up onto the bed Ryo was now at his mercy, he was sure he'd pay for this come there honeymoon, but he didn't care.  
Dee began kissing Ryo all over when he got to Ryo's growing erection he lightly licked the head gently with his tongue making Ryo gasp. Ryo didn't mind any of this its rather kinky and just makes sex more fun. Dee began sucking hard on Ryo's cock bringing it to full mass. Dee then stopped his motion on Ryo's member and went and licked his inner thigh making Ryo squirm.  
Ryo let out a loud moan. "Dee please I want you."  
Dee only smiled as he presented his aching cock to him. Ryo opened his mouth and took Dee's rod as far as he could down his throat. Dee gasped at the warm feeling of Ryo's well talented mouth. "Jesus Ryo!" He pulled his aching cock from his mouth before he shot his load. Dee grabbed a bottle of lube and turned Ryo onto his side and slowly started to lube Ryo with his fingers.  
"Dee please!"  
Dee laid down beside him as he positioned himself at Ryo's entrance. "You ready baby?" Dee whispered in Ryo's ear.  
Ryo pushed back giving him the answer Dee wanted to hear. Dee slowly pushed his cock inside Ryo slowly. Ryo let out a grunt as Dee wrapped his arms around his chest and thrusted deep inside him. Ryo let a loud moan come from his mouth. Ryo pushed back on Dee giving him more friction "More Dee I love it!"  
Dee's abdomen rubbed against Ryo's backside as he thrusted further inside. Hearing Ryo moan with every thrust as he hit that sensitive spot inside him. Dee's hand moved around and reached for Ryo's member and began to pump it with each thrust he made inside Ryo. He felt Ryo tense up and knew it wouldn't be long before he would explode Dee slowed down a bit on his jacking Ryo off. "Damn your tight Ryo your going to make me cum any moment now."  
knowing he was close he picked up the pace on both him and Ryo. He soon felt Ryo give another moan as he felt his cum shoot out of him. Dee couldn't take it anymore and shot his load inside Ryo. As he pulled out of Ryo he undid the handcuffs and laid next to him, Ryo wrapped his now free hands on Dee. "I love you Dee."  
"I love you too Ryo." Dee said as he closed his eyes as sleep took over his body.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N Warning Death of Character

Ryo woke up to the realization that Bikky would be back from playing basketball in a few hours. Dee's head was laying peacefully on his chest Ryo ran his hands up and down Dee's backside. "Dee." Ryo whispered. Dee stirred a little but did not move off of him, "Dee." Ryo said again.  
"Hmm?" Dee said half asleep as he opened his eyes and looked at Ryo.  
"Bikky will more then likely be home in a couple hours if not sooner, it wouldn't do him any good to see us like this."  
Dee got up off Ryo and began putting his clothes back on. "Dee I have a question?"  
Dee turned and looked at Ryo straight in the face while he was buttoning up his shirt. "What?"  
"Are you seriously going to go through with it?"  
"Through with what?"  
"Getting yourself fixed so you wont have anymore kids after this?"  
Dee let out a sigh, he could tell that this was bothering Ryo for some time now. He really wasn't sure whether he'd actually go through it or not. In a way he felt accomplished at getting Ryo back for the other night, but for some reason now he felt horrible. "Your sweet Ryo, you always find a way to make me feel like an ass."  
"Dee...I didn't mean to upset you in anyway it was just a question I needed to know for sure if that's what you plan to do. If that's what you want I wont try to stop you."  
Dee frowned as he came over and sat on the bed next to him. "I don't know Ryo. I love you very much and the fact that we've created a nice size family is great but I'm not a hundred percent sure I could handle going through all this emotional stress, and cramps, and throwing up again."  
"Well, I had no intention of getting you pregnant again for a while."  
"Oh so you've already planned on knocking me up again in the future?"  
"Perhaps. Somewhere down the line once the twins are mostly old enough to take care of themselves."  
"Alright Ryo I'll make a deal with you."  
"What kind of a deal?"  
"Once the twins are born and after we dealt with them growing up some... if you still want another one I will happily oblige to it."  
"You mean your not going to go through with it?"  
"Nope!"  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee and kissed him, Ryo then pushed Dee down on the bed. "I think its my turn to please you."  
"You horndog!"

Bikky came home some time later "Ryo! Dee! I'm home! And I think there's something you should see."  
Ryo and Dee left there bedroom and walked into the living where Bikky had the tv on the news. Bikky gave a disgusted look at the two of them as they walked already knowing what they've been doing since he left. Bikky pointed to the tv.  
"I'm here at St. Benedict Hospital where college professor Frederick Johnson has been taken too after a man with a gun entered the school. There were six other injuries from students but not as severe as the Professor's wounds. Frederick Johnson was one of the four children born to men during the late fifties."  
Dee had heard enough he did not want to hear anymore. He walked off towards the kitchen, Ryo and Bikky stayed and listened to the announcements. "Uh...Dee?" Ryo called out to him.  
"What now?"  
"Dee...I don't know how to tell you this but um..after they were done talking about Freddy, they got news on a death at the hospital. Dr. Read was found dead in his room."  
Dee dropped whatever he had in his hands to the floor. "A..are you serious?"  
Ryo nodded his head slowly, "How did it happen?"  
"They don't know yet."  
Dee crumbled to the floor that was his doctor, he knew him since he came to live at the orphanage, it was the doctor who did his yearly checkups every year not to mention the man who was going to help deliver his babies. Now its all up to Dr. Turner.  
"Dee! come on get up love I can take you to the hospital where you can talk to Dr. Turner and see how this happened."  
Dee got up slowly. Come on now. Bikky I'm taking Dee to the hospital do you want to go?"  
"What? Why? what's wrong with Dee?" Bikky asked sounding concerned.  
"Nothings wrong with Dee really Bikky I'm just taking him there so he can get some answers as to how this happened it will make him feel better knowing this."  
The three of them got in the car and drove up to the hospital, "How can I help you?"  
the receptionist asked.  
"Where is Dr. Turner?"  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong we just want to have a word with him."  
"I'm sorry but Dr. Turner is busy with a patient and can't be disturbed."  
Dr. Turner came down the hall towards the reception desk a few minutes later and noticed Dee and Ryo.  
"Dee! Ryo! How are you everything ok?"  
"Yea we're ok. Dr. Turner what happened to Dr. Read?" Dee asked.  
Dr. Turner looked around the room "Dee, Ryo, come this way." He said leading them down the hall into where Dr. Read's room was.  
"I am not sure how he died but I can very well fathom why he died."  
"What you mean it wasn't like a stroke or a heart attack?" Dee asked.  
"Here let me read you the last thing he wrote in his journal."  
"I fear the time has come now, people in the city are getting hectic over this whole thing more so then they did fifty years ago. You'd think they'd allow it by now, I've done all I can for them now those four kids and the rest who have that gene will just have too..."  
"It ends there. obviously he died before he could finish."  
"No idea how he died?"  
"I think he took an overdose of a drug we were giving him to ease the pain of his body."  
Dee nodded, he still felt uncomfortable about the whole thing especially after hearing it wasn't from some natural cause. "How is Freddy doing?"  
"He's stable, in fairly good condition for being shot Emma is with him right now."


	41. Chapter 41

"Dr. Read's body has already gone to the morgue for an autopsy, his funeral will probably be held some time later next week." Dr. Turner said as he lead Ryo, Dee, and Bikky out.  
"Will you be at the funeral?" Dee asked.  
"I'd love to go in respect to Dr. Read, but I have to stay here to keep an eye on my patients especially Freddy. I'll make sure Emma goes though."  
Dee nodded. "Dr. Turner I heard insight that someone in the hospital may have something to do with all this." Dee said.  
"What do you mean Dee?"  
"Well I heard about the blood test that people who come in for physicals are tested to see whether or not they have the gene."  
Dr. Turner rubbed his chin as he pondered all this, "you know I was wondering why so many of our patients went and took a blood test during there physical. I figured it was a request to make sure they didn't have leukemia or something like that."  
"Do you know what doctor or nurse did the blood test?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm afraid I do not I just get the results from each one, and then informed them about the gene they carried if they did."  
Dee squeezed Ryo's right arm tight. "Dr. Turner if you find anything about the situation you be sure to let us know?" Ryo said.  
Dr. Turner nodded.  
"Oh, Dr. Turner give my regards to Freddy and Emma. I never met them but we are the same we got to pull through this together." Dee said.  
"Yes."  
"You watch yourself now Dee you and your sister. Though your sister wont be at much of a risk as you yourself since your a man."  
Dee nodded again. "You too Dr. Turner."  
Ryo, Dee and Bikky left the hospital and headed for home. "Ryo, I want you to stop by the orphanage and drop me off."  
Ryo turned and gave Dee a questionable look. "I need to have a word with Mother and Mikey. Don't worry I'll call you, I can take care of myself for the most part I'm not a baby."  
Ryo nodded. "I know that Dee, just do me one thing stay at the orphanage until I come and get you ok?"  
Dee nodded.  
Ryo drove the rest of the way to the orphanage and dropped Dee off. "Thanks love." Dee said as he gave Ryo a kiss before getting out of the car.  
"Please do you have to do that in my presence?" Bikky asked.

Dee waved goodbye and watched Ryo drive off before heading inside. The kids as usual were all energetically running around Dee with excitement to see him. Mother came out of her office and offered him a seat in her office a cup of hot peppermint tea.  
"So Dee what can I help you with?"  
"Well, actually Mother I came to see Mikey I needed to talk to him about something. Where is he?"  
Mother nodded. She wasn't going to bother to ask questions whatever it is its between Mikey and him. "He's up in the attic again."  
Dee, drank his tea and talked to Mother about the due date for her grandchildren, along with the excitement of him getting married, and wanting everyone from the orphanage there.  
Dee then got up after finishing his tea, "well I need to go talk to Mikey now. I'll be back Mother."  
"Just be careful going up those stairs Dee." She called out as he left the office.  
Dee started up the stairs to the attic taking it one step at a time and holding onto the railing to make sure he didn't fall, something he's sure he didn't need nor put the babies at risk if he did fall. Ryo would freak to say the least.  
Dee finally made it up to the attic to find Mikey sitting by the only window. "Dee! what are you doing here? Come on you should sit down, you should have just called for me from down below, instead of making the long climb up here."  
"Mikey..." Dee began taking a few breaths "I came to ask you a question on the doctor who did your physical who was he?"  
"There was a doctor and a nurse there, their tags said Dr. Logan and Nurse Harper."  
Dee nodded. "Thanks for the info Mikey you think you can help a pregnant man down the stairs? Ryo would freak if I fell down these stairs he's become way over protective of me since I got pregnant."  
"Yea I can help you Dee."  
Mikey and Dee started down the stairs. Dee was somewhat leaning on Mikey for support. "So Mikey, tell me more about this girl of yours."  
"Her name's Zoe about a year younger then me, long auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes, she lives with her grandparents in L.A. has the same gene as me obviously."  
"Does she have big boobs?"  
"What?"  
"Does she have big boobs?"  
"I...uh...um?"  
"Come on we're both men here Mikey, and besides I'm already committed to someone if that's not entirely obvious. I love Ryo and wouldn't even bother with women or men I got all I need. It doesn't stop me from talking about it though." Dee said with a grin.  
"Well, uh they were nice size not too big or too small."  
"You two should hook up then, before some other guy claims her?"  
"How am I suppose to do that? She lives on the other side of the country."  
"Don't fret, so much."  
They made it down the stairs safely Dee was about to call Ryo to pick him up when Delia and Danny came through the front door.  
"Delia, what brings you here?" Dee asked.  
"Danny wanted to stop by to see Mikey."  
"I see. Hey Delia do you think you can give me a ride, I'm sure Mother wont mind taking care of Danny for a while. It will give us some time to get to know each other."  
"Alright Dee."  
Delia said goodbye to Danny and told him to behave himself she'd be back in a few.  
Dee and Delia left the orphanage, "So what brings you to the orphanage today Dee?"  
"I wanted to talk to Mikey about something."  
Dee then remembered he was suppose to call Ryo. He pulled out his cell and quickly called him.  
"Ryo, I'm with Delia is that alright?"  
"Yea of course it is alright Dee just promise me you wont rip each others throats out."  
"Of course Ryo, after Mother's lecture I have no need to face her wrath again. Love you."  
"I love you too."  
"So how are the twins?" Delia asked after he ended his call.  
"Eeh...there okay. Hey I'm starving can we get something to eat I need to feed the monsters."  
Delia laughed. "Sure, what are you hungry for?"  
"Chinese and or Japanese food I'm not too picky and I hope the twins aren't either."  
Delia laughed again. "Sure I'm going to have to stop by McDonalds or something on the way back to give Danny something."  
"No problem. I hope."


	42. Chapter 42

Delia dropped Dee off at his apartment before she went to go pick Danny up from Mother Lane. Dee waved goodbye to her as he grabbed his bags and headed inside, when Dee walked in he was attacked Ryo had quickly flung his arms around him and kissed him.  
"What took you so long?" Ryo asked after ending the kiss.  
"Well, after the talk with Mikey Delia and I went out for lunch and then she talked me into go shopping with her." Dee said as he held up the bags in his hands.  
"And just what did you buy?" Ryo asked.  
"Um...uh maternity clothes." Dee mumbled as he headed for the bedroom.  
Ryo followed to see what it was exactly that Dee bought. "I felt completely uncomfortable in that store."  
Ryo pulled out some of the clothes and looked at it, before putting it in the dresser drawer. "They're very nice Dee I can't wait to see you in them." Ryo felt the fabric of each one he put away.  
"That reminds me I got the name of the doctor and nurse who insisted on the blood test during a physical."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah a Dr. Logan and Nurse Harper, I should call Dr. Turner to verify this."  
"His number's on the fridge."  
Dee picked up the phone and began to call Dr. Turner.  
"Hello, Dr. Turner?"  
"Dee, how can I help you?"  
"Oh I'm fine Dr. Turner I found out the name of the doctor and nurse who took the blood tests during patients physicals."  
"Oh? And who were they?"  
"A Dr. Logan and Nurse Harper."  
There was a pause at the end of the line for a moment. "What did you say their names were?"  
"Dr. Logan and Nurse Harper."  
"I'm afraid that that's not possible Dee, you see Dr. Logan was Dr. Read's assistant back in the day and he transferred to a hospital in California in the mid sixties, to place the research they started here over on the west coast. Dr. Logan was also drafted in the Vietnam war and died in 1973. Secondly, Nurse Harper retired over twenty years ago."  
"Well, those were the names Mikey said were on the doctor's tag." Dee said.  
"Thank you for informing me Dee I shall look into this little fiasco. I'm a bit concerned though if somebody is trying to imitate a doctor without a license just to see if our patients have the altered gene or not. They're in big trouble."  
"Keep those kids healthy Dee, get plenty of rest. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Doctor."  
Dee hung up the phone. He was so close to getting this whole thing out of the way now it seems they're alot more clever then he thought. Dee had other business to do but that could wait until morning, Dee got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Ryo sat up in bed reading while he waited for Dee. When Dee opened the door and came in Ryo looked up from his book and smiled, he set the book down. "Hey there Sexy, your going to get cold just standing there." Ryo opened up the blankets so Dee could slip in beside him.  
Dee slipped in next to Ryo he was a bit concerned about the way Ryo was acting. In fact since Ryo found out Dee was pregnant he's been acting completely different from how Dee remembered him. He didn't know whether it was good or bad really, he liked this side of Ryo in a way and in a way it scared him. He couldn't explain it. "Dee."  
Dee turned his head towards Ryo to see him smiling. "Uh yes?"  
"I got a call from my grandmother today her and my great grandmother are going to pay for our honeymoon when we get married."  
"Oh? Well that's nice of them."  
"You know what my Great grandmother had in mind?"  
Dee shook his head.  
"A nice trip to England, followed by a week in Paris." Ryo said excitedly.  
Dee didn't say anything as he let what he just heard sink into his head. He subconsciously rubbed his abdomen. "Dee is something wrong?"  
"Um...Do you really think that its a good idea?"  
"what do you mean Dee?"  
"Have you forgotten our last trip to England Ryo?"  
Ryo thought about it the memory of Renard Henry trying to kill him because he was part Japanese. "Dee, Renard Henry's in prison he's not getting out any time soon I don't think we have anything really to worry about do we?"  
"Ryo.. I don't ever want to relive that ever again especially on my honeymoon."  
Ryo nodded "I understand Dee I prefer not to relive that experience again either. I'll call my grandparents in the morning to tell them England is out of the question."

"It's not Japanese hunting season Ryo, its pregnant men season the whole ridicule of it all is all over the place and I'm sure its not just in the U.S. either. The only reason I have these maternity close is because Delia had a strong grip on me, all those stares and disapproving looks."  
"Dee, love ignore them the way I have about me being in a relationship with a man."  
"Its harder then it looks Ryo."  
"I know baby. I had to deal with JJ's constant glares every time I walked by him, everyone at work was asking about where you were today."  
"What did you tell them?"  
"Well, I told them what you told me for the most part you were getting the chance to get to know your sister."  
"I suppose we should call it a night. We got a lot of work to do in the morning." Ryo said as he shut the lamp off. Dee snuggled up close to Ryo, Ryo wrapped his arms around him gently as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Dee was on the phone talking to Roy. "Roy I need a favor from you."  
"Of course Dee anything for you."  
"Please don't use that tone with me Roy, not only does it make me uncomfortable but I had to deal with alot of that with JJ."  
"Sorry, I was only joking I know Ryo wouldn't like me talking like that to you. Besides I'm engaged just like you. At any rate what's the favor?"  
"I want you to find someone for me?"  
"Who?"  
"A young girl named Zoe, about fourteen fifteen years old, lives somewhere in L.A. with her grandparents."  
"Ok, what's this for Dee?"  
"Mikey."  
"Mikey, huh, very well I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."

Dr. Turner was in his office early that morning to look over paperwork. What Dee said to him last night concerned him he began to think of when he first started here in the late 1970s. Dr. Read who had taken him under his wing to tell him how the special cases were done around here. Dr. Read had talked about Dr. Logan alot about how helpful he was in the research. Nurse Harper only retired only a few years after he started working there. Nurse Harper was decent lady never criticized Dr. Read, or Dr. Logan's research that worked so well.  
Dr. Turner decided to give Nurse Harper a call, maybe she might have some idea as to who would try to pretend to be her even after she retired. Dr. Turner picked up his phone and began to dial her number.  
"Hello?" an elderly voice came on the other end.  
"hello Marianne Harper, its Dr. Turner from St. Benedicts Hospital I worked with Dr. Read."  
"Oh of course I remember you, Dr. Turner. What brings you to calling me though?"  
"Mrs. Harper I'm afraid I have some bad news I got word that Nurse Harper was handling blood test to patients having a physical check up. Now I know it can't be you, you haven't set foot in this hospital since you retired."  
"That's right Dr. Turner. That is a mystery especially since all my kids and grandkids don't live here so I don't see why there is a Nurse Harper there."  
"There's more I heard from a patient that Nurse Harper and Dr. Logan were handling all of it."  
"Dr. Logan's dead."  
"I know, and now so is Dr. Read."  
"What? How? Why?"  
"I believe the same doctor and nurse pretending to be you and Dr. Logan slipped him something. But I wont be sure until the autopsy, the funeral is Sunday I think. Will you be there?"  
"Of course I will be there! Some one's got to stand up for your rights and since Dr. Read is no longer there I will have to do it."  
"Uh...thank you Mrs. Harper."  
"How are Emma and Freddy doing?"  
"Well uh, Freddy's in the hospital."  
"What happened?"  
"He got shot he's in a stable condition Emma comes by every other day to check on him."  
"Well, that's good to hear keep an extra close watch on him you hear me, and be sure to watch yourself too."  
"I will Mrs. Harper."  
"Please call me Marianne, please keep me informed. Goodbye Dr. Turner."  
"I will do that Marianne."

There was a knock at the door, Ryo went to answer it. "Ryo dear how wonderful to see you I haven't heard anything from either you or Dee in quite some time." Aunt Elena said.  
"We're fine for the most part Elena come inside."  
"So Ryo Dee tell me the news when is the kid going to be born?"  
Dee looked up at Ryo "don't you mean kids?" Dee asked.  
"huh?" Elena gave a questionable look before it change to pure excitement "twins!"  
"Geez it has been a while since Ryo talked to you." Dee said looking over towards Ryo and giving him a stare.  
Ryo looked down towards his feet. "So when are the twins due?" Elena asked.  
"Anywhere between May 28th and June 15th Dr. Turner says probably June 15th depending on how things go." Dee said.  
"So when is the wedding? I am invited am I not?"  
"Of course you'll be invited Aunt Elena we just haven't really gotten to talk about any plans for it yet." Ryo said.  
"Say would you two like to go see the ballet with me, your no account excuse for an Uncle wont go with me the bum. And I got tickets."  
Ryo and Dee looked at each other not sure what to say Ryo knows Dee isn't really into any of that. They turned towards Elena who was giving off her best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.  
"well I guess we could go. It would be different then what we normally do. What time does it start?"  
"It starts at seven tonight I'll come by and pick the two of you up at six." Elena said getting up and readying herself to leave. "Wait what about Bikky?" Dee asked.  
"He'll probably go head over to Carol's or Lai's" Ryo said.  
after Elena left Dee slumped further down into his chair. "So much for quality family time?" Dee said.  
"Dee?"  
"I know Bikky and I have had our ups and downs but aren't we more or less a family?"  
"Yes Dee, yes we are."  
"when was the last time the three of us did anything fun together?"  
Ryo was silent for a while he couldn't remember the last time the three of them actually did something together. "We can think of something we can all do together one of these days but we better get ourselves ready for work."  
"they're not going to pounce on me the second I walk through the door are they?"  
"No of course not Dee I wont let them, epsecially JJ."


	44. Chapter 44

"Dee, hurry up Aunt Elena will be here in less then half an hour." Ryo said.  
Dee looked himself over in the mirror in the bathroom, in ways he looked fine, but for some reason he didn't feel fine. Dee let out a sigh as he left the bathroom. "Ryo, I'm not going." he said.  
Ryo looked him over, "You look good Dee. Why don't you want to go Dee?"  
"I don't feel well."  
"I see I'll just call Elena and tell her sorry we can't make it." Ryo said as he picked up the phone. Dee put his hand on the phone preventing Ryo from calling Elena. "No Ryo, you go with your Aunt to the ballet, don't stay home on my account just because I'm not feeling well. I'll be fine by myself Ryo. You need to spend time with your aunt anyways Ryo."  
Ryo gave out a sigh he knew there was no use trying to argue with Dee. "Alright Dee, I'll go but I'll call you later to check up on you okay?"  
Dee nodded. "Give my apologizes to Elena will you?"  
"Yes, I'll do that."  
Ryo kissed Dee goodbye and headed out the door.

After Ryo left, Dee sloughed in a chair. The whole apartment to himself tonight Ryo's at the ballet and Bikky was staying over at Lai's. This was the first time he was completely alone since Ryo and him became an item. Dee picked up the phone and headed for the bathroom, a nice hot bath would be very nice right about now.  
Dee got the water going as he slipped out of his clothes. and got in the tub. Dee was soaking and almost ready to doze off when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Dee said.  
"I know your alone." the voice on the other end said.  
"Who is this?"  
"Enjoy your bath Dee Laytner." the person said before hanging up.  
Dee was just a little anxious at the moment he got out of the tub dried himself off and went and lounged in the living room. Dee heard a knock at the door, Dee cautiously opened it only to be thrown back when someone barged in.  
Dee was face to face with a man. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dee asked.  
"You're carrying Ryo's children. I can't allow that."  
Dee placed his hands around his abdomen. "Leave me alone!"  
The man pulled his mask off when he was inches away from Dee with a large knife in his hands.  
Dee looked on in horror at the face. "No it can't be."  
"Yes, It is me Renard Henry. I want my revenge for what you two did to me and I find this is the best way to do it."  
"B..But you were taken to jail and England how did you get here?"  
"I escaped no doubt from prison and took a one way course to New York City to find you two."  
"Get away from me!"  
Renard Henry lifted his knife ready to stab into Dee, Dee screamed.

Dee found himself in the bath tub still. He looked around and moved his hands down to his abdomen to feel his babies before he let out a sigh of relief. "Just a dream I must have fallen asleep."  
Dee got out of the tub his stomach was a little unsettling and he had to vomit in the toilet. Obviously the dream scared more then just him. The phone rang, "hello?" Dee answered.  
"Dee are you alright?" Delia asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine how did you know to call me?"  
"Twin thing I guess." I felt utter fear for some reason and thought it best to check up on you. Hey Roy has gotten some information on that girl you wanted him to look into. I sent him over to you so you can talk about it."  
"Okay."  
"Are you sure your alright Dee? How are the babies are they ok?"  
"Yes, Delia I'm fine the babies are fine, what got you into being such a worrier? Never mind don't answer that I already know the answer. How's Danny doing?"  
"Fine I had just finished reading him a bedtime story before putting him to bed."  
"That's good. I'll talk to you later Delia. Goodbye."  
Dee left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to find himself something to eat, Dee grabbed the container of Rocky Road from the freezer and began to eat. His stomach ached that dream he had just now felt so real it was terrifying he sat down in the living room and turned on the tv.  
Roy knocked on the door, a while later. "I got information on that girl you wanted me to look at and I found some interesting things."  
"Really, such as?"  
"Well her name is Zoe Trikosky her father was a Russian immigrant and her mother was American who lived right here in New York. They went on a vacation to California one summer, when there was an accident. killing both parents and putting Zoe into a coma like state in California. Her grandparents came and took her from the hospital when she awoke. That is what the doctors thought were her grandparents."  
"What are you getting at Roy?"  
"Zoe's grandparents the Trikosky's are in Russia, her only other grandparent was here in New York. Here it might make it clear if you read the newspaper."  
Roy handed Dee the newspaper that was placed on the obituary page. "This is Dr. Read's obituary." Dee exclaimed.  
"Yes it is Dee and the supposed proceeded him in death was his wife Nora, daughter Mary, and granddaughter Zoe."  
"I don't understand though, why would someone pretend to be her grandparents?"  
"I looked into that too Dee, and this is what I got. After a success in New York on the altered gene, Dr. Logan took it out west to California to try it out. One of the men was Zoe's alleged grandfather, his baby died halfway through the pregnancy."  
"So does that mean Zoe does not have the altered gene in her DNA?"  
"I have no idea I haven't looked into her family history records other then what I just told you."  
"Well what's going to happen now?"  
"I told Diana about it she's going to handle it."  
Dee only nodded as he looked over Dr. Reads obituary. "Dee why don't you come back to our apartment until Ryo gets home. Delia will be pleased to see you."  
Dee only agreed with that as the two of them left his apartment and headed to Roy's.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N I decided to combine the last two chapters of Part 1 I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Part 2 and 3 to come later. Reviews ares always appreciated.

Ryo called Dee after the ballet but got the answering machine. So he tried calling Dee's cell hoping he'd pick up, when someone unexpectedly picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Where's Dee?"  
"Not to worry Ryo, Dee's fine he's resting he wanted to come over here he felt just a little uncomfortable being alone for some reason So I brought him over to Delia and my place." Roy said.  
"I'll be right over." Ryo said ending his call right there. He said goodbye to his Aunt Elena before getting in the car and driving to Roy's place, Ryo knocked at the front door of the apartment where Roy let him in.  
"where is Dee?"  
"He's sleeping peacefully thank goodness in the guest room." Delia said.  
"Yea, he looked kind of frazzled when I brought him here finally got him to go to sleep an hour ago."  
"The guest room is just right down the hall first door on your left Ryo." Delia said.  
Ryo nodded as he headed down the hallway to the guest room, he walked in quietly Dee was laying peacefully on the twin bed. Ryo quietly got onto the bed he wanted to wake him up so he could take him home but he just couldn't get himself to do that. Ryo laid down beside him on the bed.  
Dee stirred a little in his sleep he slowly opened his eyes to see a face. Dee just about screamed at that no help from that last nightmare he had, when he realized who it was. Dee wrapped his arms tightly around Ryo and rested his head on his shoulder as his eyes drifted off to sleep again.

Dee awoke early in the morning to see Ryo still there. It hadn't been a dream Ryo was here with him. He began to think about that nightmare he had last night before coming here it sent shivers up his spine. He knew Ryo would ask what made him want to come here and what not, knowing Ryo he'd say something sensible about the situation to reassure him. It wasn't just the fact that it was Renard Henry a good part of it was the fact of all the chaos on this whole situation.  
He also began to have seconds doubts about having children even though its a bit too late for that. Ryo is and always has been the parental figure, Dee on the other hand was definitely not. Dee got up and left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen where the smell of bacon.  
"Good morning Dee did you sleep well?" Delia asked.  
Dee nodded. "Dee!" Danny said jumping out of his chair to give him a hug. Dee sat down in a chair nest to Danny who was overly excited to have Dee with him. Delia came over with a plate full of food and placed it in front of him. "You should eat, and something healthy other then ice cream all the time."  
Dee gave a small frown this whole twin thing with her was something slightly terrifying in its own way. "Dee are you ok is something bothering you?" Delia asked as she came back to the table.  
Dee shook his head. "Dee Laytner, don't be playing these games with me I can easily tell something is bothering you what is it?"  
Dee looked at her and then over at Danny who was just finishing up his breakfast and back to her. Danny hopped down off his chair and headed for the living room to watch some cartoons.  
"Now what's wrong?" She asked again.  
"I'm not ready for this."  
"What do you mean Dee?"  
"What if I am not a good parent? I don't know anything about raising kids, sure I helped Mother at the orphanage while I lived there at helping with the younger kids but not enough to make me a natural at this like Ryo is."  
"Dee, Ryo is similar do you think he knew much about raising kids when we too Bikky in? Besides I know how you feel Dee I was like that for a while too, after the past I lead with Bruno how could I become a mother like figure to Danny? But I learned to deal with it with help from Roy and my knowledge from the orphanage I grew up at. I can handle it and so can you Dee, you'll be a fine parent."  
Dee gave a weak smile to the compliment that he'd be a good parent at raising these kids, he wanted to protect them in everyway he could.  
"I know you fear all this problems in the city about the gene thing we all do and what with the death of Dr. Read you fear there is little protection for you and the twins. But Dee remember your not the only one in this city that has the altered gene I have it too, along with Dr. Turner and many others. we'll get by we'll get through this together I believe if we all as a whole stand up to this we can conquer it."  
Dee smiled that was all reassuring but was it possible? Even if everyone with the gene stood up to this would it actually stop? He doubted it.  
Ryo came into the room right then. "Good morning, you alright Dee?"  
Dee looked up at Ryo, "Yea I'm alright." he said with a smile.  
Ryo bent down and kissed Dee on the forehead. "I'm glad your ok Dee. Where's Roy?"  
"He went off for work some time ago. So what are your plans for today?"  
Both Ryo and Dee shrugged. "Well tomorrow is the day of Dr. Read's funeral you are going right Dee?"  
"Yes."

The day of Dr. Read's funeral  
Dee stared blankly at the mirror as he got himself ready, the realization of the fact that Dr. Read was really gone hit him hard. He bit his lip to try to keep his emotions in order for the time being, he'd hate to just break down before he even got to the funeral. Dee gelled up his hair and slicked it back as he pondered all of what his sister said to him the other day.  
Telling him he'd make a fine parent and everything was nice and all but for some reason he had his doubts about it. But then again when Ryo took Bikky in Dee helped on occasion on taking care of the irritating brat. He was always in the way when Dee was trying to court Ryo into a relationship with him that took two years. There was something else he didn't like about the kid other then that but he couldn't think of what it was. He couldn't really blame Bikky he secretly liked the kid and not sure why since he was always in the way.  
Dee stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the door. Ryo smiled at him as he handed him his coat. "Are you ready Dee?"  
Dee nodded. "Where's Bikky is he coming?"  
"He's already in the car, we still have to go pick up Mikey right?"  
"Yes."  
The two of them headed out the door to the car. Ryo then drove down to the orphanage to pick up Mikey. Bikky was happy to see him it gave him someone to talk to during this whole thing. Dee let a smile cross his face for the first time that day he was glad Bikky and Mikey could be considered friends it was very reassuring. Mikey had seemed pretty down these last couple of weeks, Dee didn't pretend to know why he was pretty sure it had to do with a certain girl he secretly like. Kids are so predictable.

The four of them sat in chairs at the cemetery while the Eulogy was given by an elderly woman roughly around Dr. Read's age. Dee sat there tense like refusing to let tears fall from his face as they began to lower the coffin into the ground. The elderly woman who had given the eulogy came up to Dee.  
"Dee Laytner." she said.  
Dee turned and looked at for a moment. "Yes?" He asked.  
"Dee Laytner, my your glowing pregnant again are you?"  
Dee wasn't sure on what to say at the moment as Ryo wrapped his arm in his. "I see this must be the other father, wow you picked a good one this time Dee." The elderly lady said with a grin  
Ryo began to blush at that comment. "Um...who are you?" Dee asked.  
"Oh forgive me I am Marianne Harper, the nurse who attempted to help you through your first pregnancy. Of course I decided to retire after that."  
Mrs. Harper turned and looked at the two young boys standing next to Ryo and Dee. "Are these your boys Dee? That kid is got to be close the age of your..."  
Suddenly it struck and struck hard remembering everything of him being pregnant the last time he glanced over at Bikky and Mikey and did a small calculation in his head. Dee was dumbstruck at that, he didn't know what to say or what to do but he couldn't face her or the two teens beside him, he turned and walked away leaving just about everyone confused.  
"I do apologize if I said something offensive. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Mrs. Harper said.  
Ryo was a bit concerned about it. "I better go check up on Dee." Ryo said as he said goodbye to Mrs. Harper and headed in the direction Dee went.  
"Your not Nurse Harper." Mikey said.  
"Of course I am dear who else would I be?"  
"No, Nurse Harper is a young woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and hot figure."  
"You don't say? Well it looks like I will have to go and meet this Nurse Harper from which you speak.

Ryo followed the direction Dee had went to find him sitting down against a large willow looking up at the branches. Ryo came over and sat quietly beside him for the time being. "Dee, what's wrong?" He finally asked.  
Dee didn't say anything for a moment. "It's nothing." He said. But Ryo was sure there was something and he needed to know. "Why did you walk off like that? What did she say that make you just leave?"  
Dee bit his lip pondering whether or not to say anything Dee let out a sigh before he began. "Talking to her just reminded me of the pregnancy I had before you, which naturally brought back bad memories for me then she mentioned the boys and it got me thinking."  
"Bikky and Mikey are..." He paused for a moment "They would be..." again he stopped.  
"They would be around the age of your first kid had you not miscarried." Ryo said finishing his sentence for him. Dee didn't say anything "So that's it then, that might explain a good deal between you and your relationship with Bikky, Mikey, and Carol. Come on its lunch time we should go and get ourselves something to eat need to feed the twins you know." Ryo said holding out his hand to him.  
Dee ran his fingers over his swollen abdomen for a moment before he grasped Ryo's hand.

Mrs. Harper aka Nurse Harper decided to go and do a little investigating on this young Nurse Harper that Mikey mentioned. As she headed towards the hospital she realized the only one who'd recognize her as Nurse Harper would be Dr. Turner. She spotted the young nurse Mikey had described to her coming out of the hospital obviously getting off shift.  
Mrs. Harper followed at a safe pace before she decided to call out to her. "Nurse Harper!"  
the young nurse turned and smiled. "Yes?" she said sweetly until she noticed the elderly woman coming towards her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she noticed exactly who it was.  
"What do you want?" she retorted just a little bit agitated.  
"I want to know why you do what you do?"  
"What do you mean I only do what you did. I help the sick, the wounded ect."  
"Don't give none of that! Who the heck are you? and why pretend to be me?"  
"My aren't we nosy, you senile old woman well we will just have to take care of this problem now won't we." The nurse said with a smile crossing her lips.  
"What do you mean?"


	46. Chapter 46

Summary: Dee deals with a lot of stress what with him getting married to the man of his dreams, pregnant with twins on the way, and hearing the news about people against the whole thing. Ryo deals with a hormonal Dee, a teen, among other things.

A/N: You will see a lot of my characters I created through the next two parts of this story I hope you like it.

After lunch Ryo and Dee drove Mikey back to the orphanage. They all got out of the car to say hello to Mother. Mother was coming out of her office with a newspaper "Dee, Ryo how was the funeral?"  
Dee looked at Mother for a moment and turned his head away from Mother's gaze. Remembering that his original doctor he known for years was actually gone like Arnon and Jess, not to mention that old woman Mrs. Harper had to remind him of what he lost along time ago.  
Mother looked over at Ryo to see if he'd give any insight to Dee's behavior. Ryo just sort of shrugged giving her a sign not to press the issue.  
"Do you two plan on raising your kids in that small apartment?" She asked.  
"No, we plan to go looking for a bigger apartment that will fit the five of us. When we get the time." Ryo said.  
Mother nodded. "Well, I've been looking through the classified Ads in the Newspaper this morning and noticed some nice sized apartments available. You can leave Bikky here with the kids."  
Ryo turned and looked over at Dee. Dee nodded slightly still not saying much of anything. Mother handed over the newspaper to Ryo. "How are you holding up Dee?" She asked trying to bring up some type of a conversation with him.  
"I'm fine Mother it's just been a long day."  
"Dee, are you up to go looking at apartments today? If not we can always do it tomorrow." Ryo said.  
"I'm up for anything. I'm not some fragile creature Ryo! I can handle it!" "Goodbye Mother, we'll be back to pick Bikky up in a few hours. Get your butt in the car Ryo." Dee said as he headed out.  
Ryo looked just a bit puzzled at what just happened right there. Mother just smiled slightly and shook her head. "Looks like his moodswings have kicked into gear a bit more. You got your work cut out for you Ryo."  
"Seems that way I hope I can go through the rest of his pregnancy without too much trouble."  
"You think you have it bad, try a pregnant teenaged Dee, then trying to reassure him after his miscarriage."  
Ryo only nodded. He was sure dealing with a teenaged pregnant Dee was probably worse then what he'll have to deal with. He said his goodbyes to both Mother and Bikky before heading out to the car.  
Dee was in the driver's seat ready to go. "It's about damn time you got your sorry ass out here."  
"Dee what's wrong with you? You've been in an odd mood since we left the funeral. Don't tell me your still upset from the incident at the funeral." Ryo said.  
Ryo placed his left hand on Dee's leg. "Don't touch me Ryo! Just don't touch me, you've touched me enough and look where it got me."  
Ryo for a while didn't know what to say as he quickly took his hand off Dee. "You can't blame me completely for this Dee." Ryo said quickly regretting it at soon as it came out of his mouth.  
"After all your just as well to blame as myself."  
Dee stomped on the breaks hard sending the both of them forward and back in there seats, had they not been wearing there seatbelts they probably would have gone right through the windshield. "Oh, so its all my fault then is that it?" Dee retorted.  
"No, I'm just saying your just as much to blame as myself. Had you told me I would have used a condom on you or something."  
Dee gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. Tears came out of nowhere as they flood his face. "Dee." Ryo said as he placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it swatted away from him. Dee ran a hand down towards his abdomen gently. Dee took off his seatbelt and got out of the car Ryo immediately got out with him. Dee went and sat down on a nearby bench.

Ryo was still confused with Dee's strange moodswing and unsure why Dee was acting like this. He sat down next to him for a moment before he deemed it safe to try again at comforting him.  
Dee allowed him this time as tears shed from his face as he clung to his chest. "Take me home Ryo." Dee finally said.  
Ryo got Dee back to the car and drove him back to there apartment. Dee was still upset and uneasy, as they got inside Dee sat down on the couch and stared solemnly at the floor. "Dee can you please tell me what's wrong? maybe I can help in some way or another."  
Dee took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I acted Ryo I don't know what came over me. I guess it had to deal with those dreams, and then of course Dr. Read's funeral today."  
"Dream? What dream?"  
Dee took another deep breath as he explained to Ryo the nightmare he had about Renard Henry. "Dee you have nothing to worry about Renard Henry is locked up in an English prison you have nothing to worry about. Besides he'd have to go through me first."  
That really didn't reassure Dee much as he leaned in closer to Ryo to feel his soft touches. "That's not all..." Dee began.

"Oh? what else is troubling you Dee?"  
"The dream I had last night was the worst. I..."  
"What?"  
"You...you left me alone with nothing but the memories we had together and the twins. What was worse then just that was who you ran off with."  
"Dee, I would never leave you for anything or anyone. I love you and only you in that way."  
Dee let a small smile cross his lips for the first time in who knows how long. "You ran off with Berkley." Dee said.  
Ryo couldn't help but laugh at hearing that. "I'd never run off somewhere with Berkley Dee you're the only man for me and that's a vow I'm making to you here now and in the future at our wedding for ever. You are my soul mate Dee I came to that conclusion that night sometime before our first and second time together."  
Dee leaned forward to kiss those delicious looking lips all full of promises and deep desires. There tongues intertwined together within the kiss and Dee laid down on the couch with Ryo on top of him.

A/N Reviews are always appreciated.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N Lemon Sorry if I confused anybody.

Ryo began giving Dee soft delicate kisses all over his body. Dee ran fingers through chestnut brown hair as Ryo's kisses moved downwards past his lips down his neck, past his chest, stopping briefly at his swelled abdomen to give it a big kiss. His mouth continued downward as his hands massaged his abdomen.  
Ryo quickly took off Dee's pants. Dee wrapped his legs across Ryo's waist as he leaned his head back he knew Ryo liked taking his time on him before giving in to what they both really wanted. Ryo, for only having two years getting used to all this was a natural at pleasing someone in the bedroom as it were. Ryo knew exactly where to touch to get Dee to relax as he continued.  
Dee always enjoyed it, yet in the long run when he wanted to be angry at Ryo for one reason or another Ryo would always sooth him down quickly before he had the time to erupt.  
Ryo's hands moved up and down Dee's thighs as he continued to kiss Dee. Dee let out a groan as attempted to move his lower regions closer to Ryo for some attention. Ryo moved his hands past his quivering thighs to his inner thighs as he slowly began to rub the area between his inner thigh and his tight sac. Ryo gave a light squeeze to the sac as Dee let out a scream of pleasure/torture wanting Ryo to get on with it.  
Ryo got off of Dee and stood in front of him. Dee laid down on his side as he watched to see what Ryo would do next. Ryo walked slowly over to the stereo and turned it on as music began to play Ryo slowly began taking off his shirt slowly.  
Dee's eyes went wide at the realization that Ryo was putting on a show for him. Not that he was complaining, it was just so unlike Ryo before Dee got pregnant it was always him giving the show.  
Ryo's shirt was now unbuttoned showing off his chest. Dee licked his lips at the sight of that chest Dee sat up straight to watch the show better. Ryo came closer to Dee, Dee reached out to feel Ryo's smooth abs he rather missed the way his body was before he got pregnant. Ryo slowly took off his pants slowly sliding them off his waist before Dee just reached out and yanked them down.  
Ryo then took Dee's hands and let him roam his body up and down. Dee groped Ryo's crotch through the fabric of his boxers making Ryo moan. Ryo took off his boxers not being able to hold on to this little game any longer. Dee leaned down into the couch as he spread his legs. Ryo quickly lubed his member up with his precum and some ky before he slowly began to push into Dee's entrance.  
Ryo pushed the head in hearing a gasping moan from Dee. He waited a moment before he pushed more of himself in him. Once Ryo was fully in and started to really work going in and out of Dee, Dee began to move to meet his thrust as he moaned louder. Dee's inner muscles began to tighten around Ryo's swollen member. Ryo knew he wasn't going to last much longer he leaned his head back as he thrusted one final time inside Dee before he let loose. Ryo leaned into Dee as he wrapped his arms around him sweat beamed off the both of them. Ryo played with Dee's own cock leaking precum he pumped it with his hands for a bit before he took the whole thing down his throat. Feeling the warm crevices of Ryo's mouth made him buck his hips as he came down his throat with such velocity.  
Once they were capable of catching there breaths Ryo slowly pulled out of him. "I should go and pick up Bikky from the orphanage."  
Dee only nodded as he got himself up and got dressed to go with him. He had no intention of staying here by himself.

Mrs. Harper awoke to find herself in a plain white room. She didn't remember what happened after trying to confront that Nurse. "Where am I?" she asked mainly to herself.  
"Ahh your awake." a man's voice came from out of nowhere.  
She looked around for a moment as the door opened. She stared at the man who just came into the room. "No, your dead. I read it in the paper. as well as saw your body." she said.  
The man only smiled. "He is dead."  
Mrs. Harper looked at him a bit closer. "Mr. Logan, what? why?"  
"Marianne, you know me well enough for the most part I looked up to my older brother David who got his medical degree became a doctor and started working with you and Dr. Read on this whole project thing. Not to mention my no good sister Nora marrying Dr. Read and excepted his research and even allowed it on her. How disgusting."  
"Now then I want to know where they are?"  
"where who are?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Marianne. The kids who were born with that gene. Dr. Read wouldn't give me the information I needed so I got rid of him. The woman pretending to be you had switched his medications. So where are they?"  
"Your disgusting Edward! I have no idea if you haven't noticed I retired some time ago so I wouldn't know where they are."  
"Yes, but you know who they are."  
"I see you need some time to think about it Mrs. Harper." Mr. Logan turned and left her to her thoughts.  
Mrs. Harper sat down on the cot as she thought about all the kids who are now adults with that gene. Donald Turner the doctor at said hospital, Emma Parker an attorney, Freddie Johnson a University professor, and Dee Laytner the pregnant cop among many others. she would not give any of them over to him no matter what.


	48. Chapter 48

Mr. Logan came into Mrs. Harper's cell. "So are you ready to tell me who those kids are or not?" Mrs. Harper looked up at Mr. Logan, "I don't understand you Edward you were just a boy then who looked up to his brother. You came by the hospital frequently after school to check up on your brother and his research what happened?"  
"I see you don't understand the hardship I myself had to go through because of my brother's experiments at playing God as it were! When my mother heard about it not to mention the success of it, it drew my mother to the bottle. I never seen my Mother drink except on special occasions New Years. My father was disgusted at the outcome of it said he didn't want anything to do with someone who would allow homosexuals some rights as to have kids of there own accord. It was all because those Damn Orientals who were the first to go through this experiment in there home country. after the first success of the first pregnant men giving birth my sister Nora was thrilled at how successful it was that she wanted to go through the process. She wanted to alter her very own DNA for her husbands research. When my brother left to California to spread his research that he and Dr. Read created."  
"Why did you go through with this experiment David?"  
He just turned to me and smiled and said I would understand one day. "A..are you a homosexual?"  
David turned to me again "I see father has gotten to you didn't he?"  
"don't you see what you've done to this family mother has become an alcoholic, father has left without a word and Nora is now going through this experiment, while I get questions about it at school to why you did it? what was the purpose of this research? and of course asking me whether or not you were a homosexual."  
"Eddie you have nothing to worry about. My sexuality is my own business."  
"When was the last time you had a girlfriend David?"  
"As I told you Eddie my sexuality is my own business and granted its been some years since I had a relationship with a woman. Now I need to go, I have things to do give mother my love."  
"That's the last time I ever saw him a year after he left for California he went into the Vietnam war that ended in his very death. So my anger is not necessarily on these weirdos but the Orientals who started it all. The Japs, the Chinese, Koreans, and the Vietnamese."  
"Edward I don't think blaming them for your loss of your brother's death is there fault David was serving his country like a patriotic American." Mrs. Harper said.  
"Nevertheless! While I was away out of the country the woman I had pretending to be was going through blood test to find some of those freaks! While in England I found someone who in away had the same view as me. He has his own intentions then me though. at any rate are you going to give those names or do I have to torture it out of you?"  
"What would you do to them if I told you?"  
"That is my private business, but you not need to worry I have no intention of killing them."  
"Yea like I can believe that."  
"would you like to meet the man who shares my views?"  
Mrs. Harper looked up as Mr. Logan called the man in.  
"Mr. Henry come in please."

The next morning Ryo and Dee went and actually looked at one of the large apartments that was available to them. Dee was astonished on how big the apartment was it almost looked like a small apartment room from Astoria hotel. A large living room, two regular bedrooms and a large master bedroom. two bathrooms one in the hallway and one in the master bedroom.  
"Well what do you think of this apartment?" the manager asked.  
"Its huge!" Dee said.  
Dee turned to Ryo, "can we afford this with our salary?" Dee whispered into Ryo's ear.  
"How much a month?" Ryo asked the manager.  
"For you two? with kids on the way, how's $1200 a month sound?"  
Ryo and Dee turned and looked at each trying to ponder whether or not it was worth it or not. "Can we get back to you on this?" Ryo asked.  
"Of course this apartment is going to be on the market for a while."  
Ryo and Dee left the apartment building and got into the car. "So what do you think of the apartment?" Ryo asked.  
"its nice, pretty big.."  
"But?"  
"Ryo I was doing some thinking is it possible for us to get a house to raise our kids in?"  
"A house? we can't afford to buy a house not on our salary. Besides there are no real houses in the city..." Ryo stopped in his speech for a moment. "You want to leave the city Dee?"  
"Well, I'm not up on raising my children in the city where there are murderers, thieves, and other such criminals roaming the city. Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Ryo, I know you worry about Bikky every time he leaves the apartment. But Bikky is a street kid always has always will be so he knows how to get by. I don't want my kids roaming the streets in the middle of the night alone."  
Ryo understood what he meant. There were a few houses just outside of the city for rent maybe they'd find a nice one they could afford to rent.

Delia left her apartment and let Roy take care of Danny for the time being. She had important things to do today concerning her wedding. Her first stop was the strip joint she had worked at, at one time. She walked in her friend Janice was dancing in her lingerie around a pole as men placed dollar bills in her underwear. Delia sat and watched until Janice noticed her in the front row. Janice then stopped her dancing as she let one of the other girls finish up as she went to her dressing room.  
Delia got up and headed to her dressing room she knocked. "Come in Delia." Janice called.  
Delia walked in and smile at her. "So what brings you back here again Deedee?"  
"I wanted to ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"I was going to ask you would you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"  
Janice was taken aback by the question. she had never been asked to be someone's maid of honor not to mention she never been to a wedding. "You want a stripper to be your maid of honor?"  
"Your more then just a stripper Janice. You're and have been my best and really only friend for years."  
Janice nodded. "Yes, I will be your maid of honor Delia. what does one wear as a maid of honor?"  
"Don't worry Janice I'll take care of that.  
Janice and Delia shared a hug before Delia left and Janice went back to work.


	49. Chapter 49

The phone rang Dee went and answered it. "Dee! How are you? I haven't heard from either you or Ryo in along time." Diana said.  
"I'm doing just fine Diana, Ryo and I are fine. Is there a particular reason why you called Diana?"  
"Well, yes actually that girl Zoe Tikosky you wanted Roy and I to find and what not..."  
"What about her?"  
"Do you know of any living relatives she has in the U.S? I'd hate to put her in a orphanage, and we can't really contact her grandparents in Russia."  
"No, at the top of my head I can't think of any living relatives she might have Diana."  
"How are the wedding plans for you two coming along? I'm still waiting for my invitation to your wedding I am invited am I not after all I helped get you two together."  
"well yes Diana you will be getting an invite when we get around to doing invitations among other things for the wedding. But we haven't done anything yet though."  
"Oh what have you two been doing then?"  
"We've been looking for a bigger place to raise our kids in."

"You know if you two need help planning a wedding I know of a wedding planner who could help you. He's excellent at doing your kind of your weddings he goes by the name of Hernando."  
"Say do you think you two could meet me up for lunch this afternoon? I'd love to catch up with you and Sandra Dee. I presume though I can't really call him that anymore can I? he's not really the Sandra Dee type anymore is he?"  
"Well I don't see why not. Yea, no I don't think that is appropriate for him anymore." Dee turned and looked at Ryo who gave him a questionable look.  
"So I'll meet the two of you on Broadway then?"  
"Yea that sounds fine Diana see you there." After Dee hung up the phone he turned to be quickly embraced by Ryo. "So what was all that about?" Ryo said in his ear causing shivers up his spine.  
"Nothing just Diana checking up on us since she's in town again."  
Ryo slightly nodded. "What's inappropriate for me anymore?"  
"Uh...nothing, its nothing don't worry about it Ryo. We should probably get ourselves ready to go to meet up with Diana." Dee said.

Ryo and Dee met up with Diana at a restaurant on Broadway. "Ryo Dee how nice to see you two. Dee you look...um..."  
"Don't bother with compliments Diana I'm as big as a cow." Dee said only to get a look from Ryo.  
"So Diana how'd your date with Berkley go?" Dee asked.  
"Horrible! I tried everything to get close to him during that date, but the prick wouldn't advance on them. I think he might still be hooked up on Ryo." She said with a frown.  
"Well I don't want him. I already got all I need." Ryo said wrapping his arm around Dee.  
"Besides I'm not worried about him what I'm concerned about is JJ and Roy's advances on Dee."  
Dee turned to face Ryo. "Ryo I don't think you need to worry too much about that JJ and I will never happen."  
"Yes but that doesn't stop his advances on you. Its disgusting how he tries though."  
"Ryo, there is no need to be jealous anymore then I should be. Roy is marrying my sister and he was never gay just curios as it were as for JJ he'll always be envious of us because he wants to be with me. But I can never love him the way I love you. Um... excuse me Diana I have to go use the restroom. Damn twins are pushing hard on my bladder." Dee said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.  
"So Ryo how you handling Dee being pregnant?"  
"Ok I guess." Ryo let out a sigh as he began again "I'm not sure about these constant mood swings of his though. One day he is your normal Dee the next he's angrier then sin and then overly emotional the next. Just a few days ago I experienced a horrendous mood swing refusing to let me touch him blaming me for everything. Not to mention having a teen who wants attention as much as Dee does and I can't give my attention to both of them at the same time."  
Diana listened for a time being of Ryo's rants about dealing with a pregnant Dee he looked rather wore out. "Hey Ryo did Dee mention to you about the wedding planner I mentioned to him to help you out with your wedding?"  
Ryo only frowned at not hearing about this. "I see. well Hernando does excellent work here let me give you his number he has a business here in New York." Diana then began to write his number down on a piece of a napkin and sliding it over to Ryo who took it and placed it in his pocket.  
Dee came back a while later. "So did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat down in his seat.  
Both Diana and Ryo shook there heads. "At any rate lets order and eat I'm starving." Dee said.


	50. Chapter 50

That evening Ryo decided to call this wedding planner Diana mentioned, so they could get this wedding underway as it were. While Ryo was on the phone with this Hernando guy Dee went into the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. He wasn't too keen on this whole wedding plan thing but he knew if he had any hope of getting married to Ryo any time soon he would have to deal with it.  
"Dee I made an appointment tomorrow morning to go see Hernando."  
Dee nodded. "Wait, don't we have to work tomorrow?"  
"Dee we don't have to work until tomorrow night that will give us plenty of time to get some knowledge on our wedding and still have time to relax before we'd have to go to work."  
Dee was still unkeen about it. He hated working the night shift, just as much as he hated working the morning shift the only shift he liked if you could call it that was the afternoon shift. "Alright Ryo, what time is this appointment with Hernando?"  
"10 am"  
"Good." Dee said with a yawn as he sloughed further into the pillows of the bed as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Dee stirred in his sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock it read 2:00 am, Dee carefully got out of his warm bed not waking Ryo. Damn these cravings that come in the middle of the night! Dee thought as headed out of the room towards the kitchen to fix him something to eat.

Ryo reached his hand over towards Dee's side of the bed only to find it empty. Ryo sat up in bed for a moment before laying back down knowing Dee was just satisfying his cravings. He closed his eyes to sleep again knowing Dee would be back shortly like normal.  
Ryo woke up again a while later to see that Dee still wasn't back in bed yet. He looked at the clock 4 AM. He's been out of bed for two hours now, Ryo got up and headed into the kitchen only to find it empty, and yet surprisingly clean. Ryo then went into the living room to see Dee past out on the couch with a half eaten sub sandwich in his hands. Ryo only smiled at how cute Dee looked at this very moment, Ryo took the sandwich from his hand and placed it on the table. Out of his own curiosity he peaked inside to see what Dee put on this sandwich. Lettuce, shredded chicken, onions, jalapeños, bbq sauce, chipotle sauce, turkey. Ryo stopped he didn't have chipotle sauce in the house how did Dee get it? He would have heard Dee if he left the apartment. Ryo noticed some sauce on his chin, Ryo bent down and licked it off of him. Dee stirred a little at the touch.  
Dee slowly opened his eyes to see Ryo, Dee let out a groan. "What time is it?"  
"It's a little after four Dee. come on back to bed."  
Dee sat up slowly. "Where's my sandwich?"  
Dee quickly grabbed the rest of his sandwich off the table and snarffed it down as if he hasn't eaten in days.  
Ryo and Dee then headed back to the bedroom.

The next morning Ryo and Dee headed down to Hernando's business. Ryo and Dee walked up to the front desk the secretary slowly raised her eyes up to the two of them. "We have an appointment to see Hernando this morning." Ryo said politely. The secretary looked down at her clipboard for a moment before raising her eyes back up to Ryo and Dee. "And you are?"  
"Randy MacLean with my fiancé Dee Laytner."  
She looked from one to the other before she went down toward her paper work. "Oh right. Go right a head Mr. MacLean Hernando is expecting you two."  
Ryo and Dee headed into Hernando's office. "Mr. MacLean how nice to see you in person. And this, must be your fiancé you talked about over the phone."  
Dee turned and gave Ryo a stare.  
"He's even better looking in person then he is just talking about him. My and he's glowing radiantly too."  
Dee was a little taken aback by the way he was talking about him. "What a gift the two of you have, not every gay couple has your special talent."  
Dee had never heard of it called that before. He knew not every guy could become a mother/father by birthing children. "It would make it easier for me if either I or my husband could conceive like you Mr. Laytner, going through the paperwork for the orphanage to adopt is annoying more so then a regular couple. As you know they have to make it difficult for a gay couple to adopt. We can make just as good of parents as straight ones. So, anyway when are you due Mr. Laytner?"  
"June 15th."  
"I presume you two want to get married before that then?"  
They nodded. "Okay now I can see what's available, what type of wedding are you looking for an outdoor wedding or indoor wedding?"  
Dee looked to Ryo who let him talk. "Well, uh an outdoor wedding would be nice but I don't really care." Dee said.  
"Alright. I can get you what's available by tomorrow morning."  
They talked about what they would like for the wedding and how they wanted it to go. Hernando looked up at the clock, "well Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner it has been a pleasure meeting you two you look like such a cute couple I have yet another appointment I have to make this afternoon. If either of you two have more ideas I will be happy to help get you what you need."  
The two of them nodded "Thank you very much Mr. Hernando." Ryo said.  
"Please just call me Hernando."  
Ryo and Dee said there goodbyes before they headed out.


	51. Chapter 51

"So Mrs. Harper I ask you a final time who are the kids with the altered gene?" Mr. Logan asked.  
"I refuse to give you that information Mr. Logan, that's patient confidentiality."  
Mr. Logan sneered as he slapped Mrs. Harper across her face. "Stupid Bitch! I am giving you a chance to walk away unharmed."  
"Excuse me Mr. Logan?"  
"What is it Mr. Henry?"  
"Not that I have anything wrong with what your doing to get information from this woman but I seriously need to get down to my own business before I can go and help you properly."  
"Right. What was that business you had to do again?"  
"I am looking for a Mr. Randy (Ryo) MacLean and his partner Dee Laytner. Ah revenge is best served cold."  
Mrs. Harper bit her lower lip at the mention of Dee's name. "I understand perfectly Mr. Henry." Mr. Logan said turning back to Mrs. Harper and noticed her nervousness. "Mr. Henry I want you to do a favor for me when you go to look for these two men."  
"What would that be Mr. Logan?"  
"I want you to bring Dee here I want to have a talk with him before you go ahead and torture him or whatever you plan to do with them."  
"Very well Mr. Logan I can do that for you." Mr. Henry said as he headed out the door.  
Mrs. Harper cast her eyes down refusing to look at Mr. Logan. Mr. Logan smirked knowing that he must have found one of them his plan was in motion. He left the cell.

"So Dee what did you think of Hernando?" Ryo asked.  
"He creeps me out?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The way he kept staring at me as we were talking. Creeps me the hell out."  
Ryo shook his head. "I don't see how, Hernando is a nice enough guy married and everything he complimented you too remember."  
"I know really creepy."  
"Dee you just don't know a compliment if you heard it."  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
"Hernando was giving you a compliment about the fact of you with child."  
"Yea just a nice way of saying I'm fat."  
"Your not fat Dee. But as Hernando had said not every gay couple has the altered gene that makes it so you can give birth. A special gift."  
"In other words a freak right?"  
"Your not a freak Dee."  
Dee opened his mouth wanting to say something to that comment but nothing came out. "Dee is there anyway you want to do this outdoor wedding?"  
"Why are you changing the subject all of a sudden Ryo?"  
"I...uh..were we not done with the first conversation?"  
Ryo spotted a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. "Dee are you smoking?"  
"What the hell are you talking about Ryo? I haven't smoked one cigarette since I got knocked up from you."  
"Then whose are these?" Ryo asked holding them up. "I can honestly say I have no idea Ryo but there not mine."  
Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Though you holding those smokes up like that almost makes me want one."  
"Dee!"  
"I wont."  
"Stop it Ryo!"  
"What? I'm not doing anything."  
"Bull shit you are! Your giving me that look as if you don't believe me."  
"Well they can't be Bikky's he isn't old enough to buy cigarettes."  
"True but that doesn't stop him from possibly getting someone else to buy them for him."  
"What are you implying Dee?"  
"Nothing I'm just mentioning on how simple it would be for Bikky to get cigarettes. Now if you'll excuse me Ryo I need some air." Dee said as he headed for the door.  
"Dee wait!" Ryo called out to him but it was too late he was already gone.  
In some respect Ryo would have gone after Dee, but knowing he's mood swings all too well now he decided to give him his space for now. Besides he'd be back in an hour always has been.

Dee walked down the streets of New York he hated fighting with Ryo he really did. It always came down to something stupid. "God why can't I keep my temper? He muttered to himself.  
"Good evening Mr. Laytner." he heard someone from behind him say.  
Dee froze that voice sounded so familiar, he feared to turn around and look at the person who addressed him.  
"it's been a while Dee Laytner."  
Dee turned to look at the man before him utter terror was written all over his face. "No! No! Your in prison! This isn't real just another dream! I must have gone into the bedroom and fell asleep!"  
Dee closed his eyes to get the person before him to go away. But to no avail. "Mr. Laytner are you pregnant?" Mr. Henry asked.  
Dee quickly wrapped his arms over his abdomen in a way to try to protect the twins. "What's it to you!" Dee retorted trying to sound like his casual self. Mr. Henry smiled, "So how is Mr. MacLean coming along?"  
"That's none of your business Renard!"  
"Is he the father then?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Is Ryo the father of you child? Bringing more children with Japanese decent into this world how disgusting."  
"Haven't you gotten over that yet? Do you really think your daughter Maria would want you doing this just because of what happened to her?"  
"That's my problem not yours. Now then what to do with you. My first choice was to use you to lure Ryo out so I could kill him."  
"If you touch one hair on his head so help me..."  
"You'll what Mr. Laytner? What can you, a pregnant man do? Now then I have another idea instead for the moment besides someone wants to see you." Mr. Henry said grabbing Dee's arm.  
"Get your grimy English Murdering hands off me!"  
Renard pulled out a switchblade and placed it near his neck. "Do not underestimate me Mr. Laytner now then you can come peacefully like or I can just slit your throat now and then go after Ryo."  
Dee didn't have much of a choice he went with Mr. Henry.

Its been over an Hour and Dee was still not back yet. Ryo was getting just a little bit worried. Dee was usually back by now, Ryo tried calling Dee's cell only to get his voicemail. Ryo then did the only thing he could do call someone to help him find Dee.  
Ryo picked up the phone and began to dial Berkley's number.  
"Berkley."  
"Ryo how nice to hear from you its been a while. how is everything?"  
"Berkley I need your help Dee is missing I need your help finding him."  
"hmm...What do I get out of this?"  
"Excuse me? Look are you going to help me look for Dee or not?"  
"Yea I'll help you Ryo. I'll be over shortly to pick you up so we can look for him."  
After hanging up the phone Ryo headed out the door as soon as Bikky was coming in. "Ryo where are you going?"  
"Out! When I get back Bikky you and I need to have a talk.


	52. Chapter 52

Dee was lead into a cell like room somewhere on the South side of Queens. Renard Henry pushed him inside the room, "wait here, while I go and get Mr. Logan." He said as he spat in his face.  
Dee wiped the spit from his face as he eyed his surroundings in the room. It looked similar to an interrogation center like they have at the precinct with a few minor details. Asides, from a table and some chairs in the room there was a cot for a bed in the corner. Dee wandered around the room inspecting everything, he hated himself for being so weak at this time in his life when he's worked so hard to hide the scared lost little boy he once was.  
The one door opened up again and an elderly looking man came in. "Welcome Mr. Laytner." The old man said.  
"I presume your Mr. Logan." Dee said.  
"The one and only."  
"What the hell do you want with me?"  
Mr. Logan only smiled that brought shivers to creep up Dee's spine as he came closer to him. "You are definitely one of the people with the altered gene." Mr. Logan said looking him over from head to toe.  
"Whatever, So tell me what it is you want from me so I can leave!"  
"Is that anyway to treat your elders young man? And such a cute little boy I bet there are many men dying to get at you."  
"You sick fuck!"  
"So Mr. Laytner tell me who is the doctor who works at the hospital with the same altered gene as you?"  
"Why the hell do you want to know that for?"  
"Because it is part of my master plan. Trust me Mr. Laytner you're in no means to fight through this. I can if I wished to easily slice you across your abdomen letting your dead children fall straight to the floor."  
Dee quickly covered his abdomen with his hands. In hope that it would help. "Do you not wish to be normal Mr. Laytner to not be considered a freak?"  
"What are you getting at? I wouldn't change myself for anything Mr. Logan not for all the riches in the world. The birth of these kids are going to be my treasure."  
"I see you hold so strongly to your beliefs Mr. Laytner. I see, I guess this means we'll just have to do this the hard way."  
"Huh?"  
"ARRRGH!" Dee screamed as he felt something being pushed into his arm. Dee started feeling dizzy as he collapsed to the floor. Renard Henry came over to Mr. Logan. "What the heck did you do?" Henry asked.  
"I removed some of that altered gene from his body and inserted something else in exchange. Get rid of him he is of no use to us. Oh and Mr. Henry it should now be easier for you to get rid of what's his name."  
"Angie! help Mr. Henry removed Dee Laytner from here and dump him in an alley somewhere."  
The Nurse who was pretending to be Nurse Harper came into the room to see Dee laying motionless on the floor. "Is he dead?" She asked.  
"No, not yet. He'll be dead in a few hours him and the baby if he doesn't get to the hospital. Which is just fine with me just one less freak walking around. Angie, once you and Mr. Henry dispose of him somewhere I want you to go through our records to find our next target."  
"Uh...yes Mr. Henry."

Mr. Henry and Angie dumped his body in a deserted alley. Angie watched as Dee twitched in pain, saliva coming out of his mouth like a rabid dog, eyes glazing over. It was disgusting and yet terrifying at the same time to see this man who didn't do anything wrong just slowly writher away. "Angie!" Mr. Henry called out to her. "Yes I'm coming Mr. Henry."  
She followed Mr. Henry back to the hideout. She looked back at Dee's body as it just lay there. She looked at her watch he'd be dead in just two hours or less. She frowned, she didn't know why she should care about this man she didn't know. She was trying to remember why she joined Mr. Logan in this inquisition. She looked on towards Mr. Henry as he disappeared. What she did to Mrs. Harper was bad enough Mr. Logan insisted on giving her a lobotomy treatment since she wasn't giving in. Now there's an old woman out there with no memory. Angie hated it. "Ahh hell!" she said as she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.  
"I shouldn't be doing this."  
She called 911.

Ryo and Berkley drove down street after street looking for Dee. Stopping every so often to talk to passing citizens if they seen a man that fit Dee's description with no luck. "Hey, Ryo cheer up we'll find him." Berkley said trying to cheer a discouraged Ryo.  
"Its all my fault. If I hadn't gotten into an argument with Dee he wouldn't have left."  
Berkley parked the car. "Ryo look at me."  
Ryo's eyes slowly met the commissioners' "You need to stop blaming yourself so much I got JJ and Drake working the south side of town, Roy and Diana down near Queens, so we got just about everyone looking for Dee. We will find him Ryo believe me."  
Ryo's cell rang. "Ryo, I'm sorry but Roy had to go home to be with Delia she really isn't feeling to well. So Roy went home to take care of her and Danny." Diana said.  
"Alright Diana."  
"I of course will keep up my search for Dee."  
"Thanks Diana."  
After ending his call Berkley and Ryo got out of the car and stopped one of the passerbyers to question him.  
"Excuse me sir..." Ryo said.  
"What? I didn't do anything? You have nothing on me. I'm not like the guy who threatened some fat man to come with him." the man said.  
"Fat man?"  
"Ok not fat slightly chubby around the middle, the man that threatened him had an unusual accent."  
"Which way did they go?" Berkley asked.  
"Down towards Queens somewhere."  
"Thank you sir." Berkley said.  
"Hey is your partner alright he looks kind of pale."  
Ryo had sat himself down on a nearby bench as he let all the information he just acquired sink into his head. It almost sounded like Dee and Renard Henry, but that's impossible Henry is in prison in England. "Berkley lets go!"  
The two of them got back into the car. "Ryo you look horrible."  
"It almost sounded as if he was describing Renard Henry."  
Berkley pursed his lips at the mention of the man. Berkley turned to see Ryo was on the verge of tears. "Ryo..."Berkley said in a whisper as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes. Ryo noticed Berkley's hand moving down tracing his lips as he stared at him through his glasses.  
"Berk..." He was quickly cut off by Berkley's mouth on his.  
Ryo just about punched him right there, but for some reason he didn't he let the kiss linger on. It was almost like the way Dee kissed him except with more force to it. Ryo then realized it wasn't Dee kissing him. "Get off me!" Ryo retorted pushing Berkley off.  
Berkley only smiled. "There's the old Ryo I know so well, I was wondering how far I'd have to go before you got your senses back." Berkley said with a laugh.  
They drove down towards Queens in silence. Ryo felt ashamed of himself for letting Berkley kiss him like that. But it was different in a way then all the last times Berkley tried to kiss him. Ryo shook his head trying to get the mental image out of his head. Just another argument with Dee if he ever found out.  
Ryo's cell phone rang again. "Dee what on earth is going on?" Mother Lane asked.  
"What do you mean Mother?"  
"I just got a call from the hospital telling me Dee was there. Ryo, what's going on is Dee alright? Are the twins alright?"  
"He..he's at the hospital." Ryo stammered out relieved at knowing where Dee was and yet scared all at the same time.  
"I will go and find out Mother. and let you know about Dee's condition."  
"Thank you Ryo."

"Berkley get me to the hospital now!"  
"I'm on it."


	53. Chapter 53

Ryo rushed straight inside the hospital and went to the front desk. The receptionist looked up from her desk. "How can I..."  
"Dee Laytner what room is he in?" Ryo blurted out.  
The receptionist looked at Ryo her eyes then moved slightly down towards the hallway. Ryo noticed her signal and headed quickly down the hall. Dr. Turner walked out of the nearby rooms, "Ah Mr. MacLean I was just going to call you about your fiancé's condition."  
"Is Dee alright?"  
Dr. Turner paused for a moment. "Mr. MacLean before I let you go in there to see Dee I must have a word with you."  
"Yes, what is it?" Ryo asked rather nervous that something might be seriously wrong with either Dee or the twins.  
"The twins are fine Mr. MacLean. Fine and healthy, Dee on the other hand well when he was brought here he looked pale, eyes glazed over, horrifying I know and I hate to mention this to you Mr. MacLean. Luckily he was brought here on time before whatever was injected into his body took effect on him and the twins. Dee, is in a coma like state Mr. MacLean I have no recollection if and when he will wake up."

"Can I go see him now?"  
"Of course Mr. MacLean." Dr Turner opened the door to let Ryo in as he headed for his office he had things to do.

Ryo sat down in a chair next to the bed, he reached over and squeezed Dee's limp hand. "Dee." Ryo called out to him in his coma like state hoping that Dee would hear him and open his eyes again.  
Ryo placed a hand on Dee's abdomen to feel the slight movement of the twins inside. They didn't move as friskily as they use to when Ryo placed his hands on Dee abdomen. He did feel a small kick which in turn brought a small smile to his face during such an unknown and terrifying circumstance.  
Ryo kept up on talking to Dee hoping to see his eyes open again. JJ came rushing into the room to see Dee unconscious in bed. "Dee!" JJ said coming over to Dee's other side. Ryo paid JJ no mind as he brushed some raven locks from his face. "What are you doing here JJ? Don't you have work to do?" Ryo said in a whisper.  
"Be that as it may Ryo, your not the only one here who had strong feelings for Dee. I for one was in love with him way before you ever were."  
"Your wrong JJ I loved him since I first laid eyes on Dee I was just unsure of myself. We are not all openly about our feelings as you are. Besides Dee was never interested in you and never will be." Ryo's voice picking up just a bit.  
"Yea, well the only reason he was interested in you in the first place was because you reminded him of Roy."  
"Look JJ this is my fiancé not yours and these are my kids so butt out will yea!"  
"What's your problem Ryo you never had any problems with me being with Dee before."  
"Never had any problem!" Ryo again raised his voice more then was necessary. "You've been underfoot for the past two years and it utterly disgust me. Besides you don't really love Dee you just love his physique body is all you care about. Does it hurt you to see Dee's body changing so drastically from the Adonis body you admired from afar?"  
JJ frowned never had he heard such hurtful words spill from Ryo's mouth. He wanted to give a snappy comeback but could not come up with one. JJ slowly raised himself from his seat and headed to the door.  
"I may have lost Dee to you Ryo but remember you're not the only here who has strong feelings for Dee." JJ said as he left.

Dr. Turner was rummaging around paperwork in his office. He came across an old newspaper in his office dated September 1977 as he glanced through it wondering why he kept a newspaper from over thirty years ago. It hit him when he reached the obituary page and came to Johnny Morgan.  
Dr. Turner skimmed though the obituary, he noticed something unusual. The police who found Johnny's body was in the same alleyway as the ambulance that picked Dee up. Dr. Turner placed the newspaper down on his desk as he rummaged through certain files, "Thank god I don't have to go down to the morgue to get this information." He said to himself as he found a file note Morgan J.  
Dr. Turner skimmed through the files until he found some photographs taken from the sight. The boy was laying on his side brutally beaten up. Dr. Turner took a magnifying glass and looked at the picture closely. Dr. Turner noticed an unusual mark on Johnny's arm. He set everything down on his desk and leaned back in his chair pondering everything.

Dee laid in a world of darkness alone. Not sure where he was or who he was he was lost in an empty void. Lost somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind. his body roamed that darkness looking for some form of light to help him out of here. His body moved within his mind looking for away out of this total darkness he yelled for help but no one would answer. His body inside his mind fell to his knees in despair.  
"Dee!"  
He heard a voice. A voice calling to him he followed it slowly the darkness slowly faded and light could be seen.

Ryo's eyes went wide with excitement at seeing Dee open his loving green eyes to him. "Oh thank god Dee your awake! are you alright?"  
"I'm ok. Why am I so fat looking? Ow... and why does it hurt? where'd I get this ring. Who are you?"  
Ryo was speechless that was a lot of questions in less then three seconds. As he let the questions all sink in he was terrified. "No, No no, It can't be! This is just a joke." Ryo said as he laid his head down on Dee's lap. "Uh...Detective MacLean are you alright? Should I call the doctor to have a look at you?"


	54. Chapter 54

Dr. Turner came back to Dee's room to check up on him and Ryo. "I see you've awaken Mr. Laytner. How are you feeling?"  
"Ok I guess except I have this aching pain in my stomach and lower abdomen region for some reason."  
"That'll pass in time Mr. Laytner it comes with being pregnant."  
"What? Your joking right? I'm not pregnant doctor, there's no way I could be pregnant men can't get pregnant."  
Dr. Turner looked a little bit surprise at Dee, he looked over to Ryo who sat quietly fidgeting. "Doctor you might want to have a look at Mr. MacLean he doesn't look to well."  
"Mr. Laytner would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"  
"I guess not."  
"Do you know where you grew up Mr. Laytner?"  
"Yea at Mother Lane's Orphanage."  
"Ok. Do you know where you work?"  
Dee paused for a second before answering. "I'm a cop right?"  
Dee looked down at the ring on his finger and then his large belly, and frowned.  
"What's wrong Dee?" Dr. Turner asked.  
"My wife isn't here I would have thought she'd be here next to me."  
Dr. Turner looked at Ryo who was trying really hard not to show how hurt he felt right now at not being noticed for who he was to Dee. Diana came into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. "Dee your awake I'm glad to see you." She said as she put the flowers in some water next to Dee.  
"Ah your sweet Diana. Give me a kiss."  
"Uh...what?"  
Dee's lips pressed up against Diana's. Diana noticed the irritated look Ryo gave there way at having to see them kiss again for the second time in his presence. Dee let go of Diana's lips he gave a weird look at remembering just who he just kissed. "Your not my wife Sea Hag!"  
Diana bit her tongue from saying anything in retort to the Sea Hag remark. "Dee!" JJ exclaimed rushing into the room ready to jump and give Dee a big hug. "JJ get your grubby hands off me."  
At least there was one good thing Dee still didn't like JJ that way, and hasn't forgotten what a pain he is. Ryo thought. Berkley came into the room "so how's the pregnant man doing?"  
"I ain't pregnant! Guys can't get pregnant. Even if that was physically possible I wouldn't get myself involved." Dee then held onto his stomach as another pain as if someone had just slugged him in the stomach.  
Ryo quietly got up from his seat beside Dee he had heard enough he walked out of the room without even a backward glance.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Dee asked to no one in particular.  
"What's with the new guy anyway? He must of just started working at the precinct or something."  
"I'll go and check up on him Dee." Berkley said heading out the door. Dee didn't know why but there was something about Berkley that erked him for some reason.

Berkley walked down the hall back to the receptions desk and spotted Ryo leaving the hospital. "Ryo!" Berkley yelled catching up to him. "What do you want Berkley?"  
"Ryo, is this how you are going to solve the problem? Just walk right out without even a word."  
"What else can I do Berkley Dee doesn't even know who I am. But he knows who all you are!"  
Berkley had enough of this. Berkley went and smack Ryo across the face. "Ryo I know this is tough on you, but you and Dee will get through this one way or another. You always have before, besides it wouldn't be fun trying to win your affection for me without Dee getting all irritated about it."  
"Can you please leave me alone for now Berkley."  
"Very well Ryo."  
Not long after Berkley left tears began to pour from Ryo's eyes. he slumped down against the wall as he let the tears fall. "Ryo!" Dr. Turner said coming out to join him, "listen about back there with Dee I think I figured it out."  
"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.  
"The reason why Dee doesn't recognize you at all I believe is because of the injection he was given. Since the stuff that was injected didn't kill him or the twins since he made it to the hospital on time thanks to a caller. The poison decided to take another route infecting his brain of ever being pregnant, along with any memory of the one who got him knocked up."  
"That doesn't make much since. How am I going to get Dee back in my life?"  
"That, Mr. MacLean is up to you. The only maybe possible way for him to really remember who you are and what you mean to him. You will just have to show him, just do what Dee did to win you over. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend too."  
Ryo sat there and pondered what Dr. Turner said. "Hey Mr. MacLean are you alright? You just up and left without a word not to mention that no good Berkley didn't tell me anything." Dee said.  
"Come on Mr. MacLean tell me what's wrong? Is it woman trouble?"  
"No."  
"Well then what's wrong?"  
Dee crouched down as well as he could and looked Ryo straight in the face as he brushed away some of the stray tears from his face. "Tears? It must be really bad whatever it is if it made a grown man cry. A cop at that. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
"Argh!" Dee yelled again feeling yet another pain in his abdomen region. "What the hell is the matter with me? Why does it hurt?"  
"Dee I think you should just relax. Come on I'll take you back to your room."  
"Your a nice guy Mr. MacLean. so are you and Diana dating?"  
"What? No we're not."  
"Oh then it must be Berkley then right? Don't worry I don't care that you swing that way Mr. MacLean."  
"No I'm not with Berkley."  
"Oh you should be with someone I bet you would make a nice couple with whoever she or he is."  
"Yea maybe."  
"See, what I tell ya."  
Ryo and Dee made it back to the room everyone had left. Ryo helped Dee into bed for the evening. "Thank you Mr. MacLean, say what's your name anyway?"  
"Its Ryo."  
"Ryo huh? you Japanese? In fact I know a Japanese American he's marrying my sister do you know him?"  
"I believe I met him before." Ryo said with a small smile.  
Dee let out a sigh. "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing really, I just thought my wife would come by and see at least to see that I was ok and all but she never showed up. Could you imagine the look on her face if she caught me kissing Diana?"  
"Well I better be going Dee. I'll be back first thing in the morning to check up on you."  
"Thanks Ryo, that would be nice I would enjoy some company until my wife shows up. Ryo that name sounds so familiar for some reason and I don't know why. This is the first time I met you that I can recall."  
"Goodnight Dee."  
"Goodnight Ryo."  
Ryo turned off the light he wanted to kiss him goodbye really bad before leaving but couldn't get enough courage to do it. Instead of going straight home he walked around the hospital for a bit with of course Dr. Turner's permission.  
Ryo headed back down towards Dee's room and quietly went in to see Dee sleeping. Ryo stood at the end of the bed watching Dee as he subconsciously rubbed his abdomen and mumbling something incoherent. Ryo came closer to Dee's side he bent down and slowly placed his lips to Dee's.  
Dee's mouth opened slightly letting there tongues intertwine together. The kiss felt so familiar to Dee yet somewhat unusual it shot sparks up his spine as he moaned into the kiss. When Ryo realest himself from the kiss he saw a smile cross Dee's lips the first he had seen since before the accident. Dee's subconscious mind grabbed at Ryo down onto the bed wrapping his arms around him tightly refusing to let go.  
Ryo had no choice but to stay with Dee that night until he woke in the morning.


	55. Chapter 55

Dee clung tighter to the warmth beside him, enjoying the pleasant scent of something oddly familiar to him. He felt his heart beat thump violently in his chest with excitement, unfortunately for Dee he had a irritating pain in his lower abdomen as if something was pushing hard on his bladder.  
Dee slowly opened his eyes as the morning sunlight shone through the window. He looked down in his arms was the detective from last night wrapped tightly in his arms. Dee was very confused last thing he remembered was Ryo leaving and the next thing he knew he was in bed with him.  
Dee slowly let go of his arms around Ryo and got up out of bed. Thank god his wife never showed up last night what would she have thought to see him in bed with someone, especially if that someone was a man?  
"Dee." Ryo said. waking up.  
Dee didn't say anything he was too confused and he felt incredibly sick at the moment. he went as fast as he could to the toilet and threw up what little remained in his stomach.  
"Dee are you alright?"  
"You sick freak! How could you do this to me I'm a married man for God's sake." Dee said coming out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with a towel.  
Ryo paused for a moment to get his bearings straight to explain himself in some way or another. "Dee, your not married and you don't have a wife."  
"What are you talking about of course I am otherwise I wouldn't have this ring on my finger."  
"Dee I.." Ryo took a deep breath before continuing what he wanted to say. "Dee I love you."  
Dee stood there shocked to here something like that from someone he didn't even know. He slumped down in the nearest chair, "you what?"  
"Dee I love you." Ryo said a little more firmly.  
Dee was terribly confused now after hearing this man announce his love to him and the fact that he was an engaged man if not married yet just made it more complicated.  
There was a knock on the door as Dr. Turner came in. "I'm not disturbing anything am I?"  
"No."  
Dee refused to look up and face Ryo now. "I finally found that ultrasound I took the other night when I checked on Dee's condition along with the twins." Dr. Turner said.  
Ryo peered at the ultrasound of the twins. "As you can see the one on the left is definitely male the one on the right I'm having deciphering whether it is male or female.  
"Dee this is amazing do you want to see it?" Ryo asked holding it out to him.  
"Why would I want to do that? I'm not pregnant! Dr. Turner I don't know what your trying to pull here but its not working. As for you Mr. MacLean I don't know who you are or what you want from me or this confession of love that you exclaimed to me."  
"Dee."  
"please Mr. MacLean just leave, please."  
Ryo let out a sigh as he set the ultrasound down near the bed and calmly walked out.  
"He cares for you, you know." Dr. Turner said.  
"So he mentioned. Dr. Turner I'm so unsure about myself never in my life that I can recall has anyone turned my world upside down. I don't even know what to think anymore I'm getting so many mixed signals."  
"Mr. Laytner the only thing I can offer you in this dilemma of yours is to listen to both your head and your heart see what they're telling you about you and Mr. MacLean and decide from there. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Laytner I need to finish my rounds."  
After Dr. Turner Dee walked over to the bed and sat down, he then grabbed the ultrasound Ryo had left and looked at the images. Dee leaned back into the bed as his fingers traced slowly over the white lines. He looked down in the right hand corner to see Laytner-MacLean along with yesterday's date on it.  
Dee ran his hand over his swollen belly. Dee took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt pain and not in his abdomen area like yesterday and this morning more in the chest area.

Ryo walked around the streets of New York City not sure what to do now about Dee. Ryo thought of what Berkley and Dr. Turner told him last night, the only way to possibly get Dee's memory back of him would be to attempt to take him out in hopes that even the slightest area in the city would bring back some memory of them. Ryo headed back to the hospital.  
Dee awoke to Ryo coming back into the room. "Dee I would like if you'd let me to take you out."  
"Mr. MacLean, I was a bit rude to you this morning I want to apologize." Dee said getting up from the bed. "I never had a man proclaim love for me, other then JJ and that'll never happened. I guess I was just scared. I don't even know who my fiancée is or what she looks like."  
Dee slipped the ring off his finger. "If she really cared for me she would have come to see me. But then what woman would what a man who can barely see his feet. Very well Mr. MacLean I'll go out with you..." Dee paused for some reason that felt odd to say.  
Ryo watched as he set the ring on the table and went into the bathroom. Ryo walked over to the table and slowly picked the ring he had given Dee and placed it in his pocket. Ryo looked over to where he had placed the ultrasound for Dee to find it not there.  
Ryo walked over to the trash and luckily didn't see it in the trash. "Hey Mr. MacLean I'm ready to go." Dee said grabbing his coat. "Uh...Dee do you know what happened to the ultrasound?"  
"I uh..." "I have it. For some reason it feels like I should keep it."  
Ryo only smiled as he came over to Dee and wrapped an arm around his waist and walked out with him. "Hey now, Mr. MacLean can you please let go of my waist people are giving us strange looks."  
Ryo let go of Dee's waist. and grabbed onto Dee's hand as they walked out of the hospital. Dee was still looking uncomfortable.  
"So. Mr. MacLean where are we going?"  
"I thought we could go for a walk, if you're up to it."  
"alright."  
The two of them walked down the busy New York street. Ryo lead Dee through Central Park towards the tree where Dee gave Ryo his first kiss. "Do you remember this place?"  
Dee walked over to the large tree. "I'm sorry Mr. MacLean but this place..." Ryo's mouth hit Dee's Ryo's tongue went into Dee's. Ryo let go from the kiss Dee collapsed onto the grass he didn't know what to think. "Lets get going then." Ryo said. Dee slowly got up off the ground his face was blushed red as he was kissed in front of people by a guy.  
"Ryo!"  
Ryo turned he noticed that Dee did not look happy, "Dee can you remember anything that makes a link between us?"  
"Mr. MacLean I don't know what it is you see in me. I don't see a nice cute gay guy like you to be attracted to some fat bloated guy like me."  
"Your not fat Dee."  
"I know what your going to say next Mr. MacLean your going to say something like I'm glowing and pregnant am I right? The weirdest thing is that sounds the most accurate for why I feel so much pain in my abdomen area."  
"And me, are you remembering anything about me?" Ryo asked just a little too hopeful.  
Dee paused as he looked back towards the tree. "No nothing yet really but I got a headache all of a sudden."  
"Wait a minute I remember being here after the case with Mr. Feldman but its a blur. I don't know what I did here."  
Ryo let out a sigh. "well come on your memory will come back to you eventually."  
Ryo lead Dee else where were his memory of the two of them would hopefully come to light. At least he let himself accept the fact that he is pregnant, even if its hard to believe.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Very emotional chapter Lemon :)

Ryo and Dee got into his car and drove off. "Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see soon enough."  
"Mr. MacLean, I've well accepted that I am pregnant, what with the doctor saying I am, this large gut I'm packing that hurts frequently for no apparent reason. Last of all the ultrasound you left for me to see. It had my name, but it also had..." Dee stopped he had no idea where he was going with this conversation. Or why he even brought it up.  
Ryo parked the car. "Do you remember this place?" Dee looked out towards where Ryo indicated. "The Brooklyn Bridge? Uh not that I recall."  
"Well, maybe a little stroll down the bridge will bring some fond memories back." Ryo said with a smile as he helped Dee out of the car.  
Ryo and Dee walked down onto the bridge and viewed the city of Manhattan. "This place seems so familiar yet I know I've never been here."  
"Are you hungry Dee?"  
Dee felt a growl in his stomach. "Yea just a bit." Dee turned to look at Ryo over at a small table with chairs, a candle in the middle. Dee was stunned.  
"Come on let me help you to your seat." Ryo said helping him to his seat.  
"I... is this legal?"  
"Don't worry about that Dee. I brought some apple cider." Ryo began pouring the cider into two plastic cups. Ryo then set two plates down.  
"What are we having?" Dee asked just a little bit curious, or maybe it was just hunger.  
Dee looked down at his plate "Vietnamese food."  
"I went to a Vietnamese restaurant once, Ted suggested it, which is a surprise since Ted doesn't really know what good food is. But he was right it was great."

The two of them sat and ate in silence, through the rest of there meal. Ryo watched carefully as Dee looked out over the Hudson River. After they ate Ryo cleaned up while Dee walked over to the railing and looked out yet again at the river.  
Dee closed his eyes, a faint memory was coming back to him.  
"I guess this is where I say I love you. And it wasn't just a spontaneous thing because I love you more then any thing. Mind if I kiss you?"  
Dee opened his eyes to see Ryo looking at him.  
"I'm sorry did you say something Ryo?"  
"Is something wrong Dee."  
"No."  
Dee turned his head so as not to face Ryo and his dark eyes. Whoever said that to him in his memory even though the face was a complete blur it was definitely a man. Dee closed his eyes again as a wave of dizziness took over along with another memory.  
"Dee Laytner will you marry me?"  
The same man who was in the last memory was in this one asking to marry him. his face was again a blur. "Dee?"  
Dee turned and looked Ryo straight in the face, getting lost in the depth of his dark eyes. Dee felt like he was being swallowed up by those eyes that stared at him.  
"Mind if I kiss you?"  
"What?"  
"Do you mind if I kiss you?"  
Dee bit his lower lip uncertain on whether or not he should let this man kiss him. "I guess not." Dee finally said after a moment.  
Ryo came closer to Dee as there lips met. Dee's eyes went wide for a moment before they closed. Fireworks shot out into the sky. Dee pushed further into the kiss wanting more of this embrace. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" people exclaimed.  
Ryo released Dee from the kiss. Dee's heart was racing and for the first time in a long time his stomach wasn't hurting. Dee closed his eyes again, the blurred vision started to become clearer.  
"Ryo."  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh God Ryo! I'm so sorry!" Dee said as he buried his face into Ryo's chest, which is hard to do when your slightly taller.  
"Easy Dee its ok." Ryo said reassuringly as he rubbed his hands up and down Dee's back. "My engagement ring you...you gave that to me. and I left it at the hospital."  
"You mean this ring?" Ryo asked pulling out the ring from his pocket.  
Dee's eyes with wide as he held out his hand for Ryo to put it on him. Once Ryo slipped the ring on his finger Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck and kissed him.

Ryo and Dee went back to the car. Ryo was about to start the car up and head for home when Dee pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Dee."  
Dee placed a finger to Ryo's lips. "Ryo, I lost you for a day a whole day without knowing who you are being alone. I never want to go through that again, and..."  
"And what Dee?"  
"Renard Henry is back. Ryo I'm scared not only just for you. If you left me in anyway I don't know how I could go on. Ryo hold me!"  
Ryo wrapped his arm around Dee as he leaned on his shoulder. "Ryo, make love to me I want to feel it again. So I never forget how good it feels."  
Ryo couldn't help the smile cross his face as he leaned in to give Dee another kiss. "I don't think doing it in the car would be the best thing. It would probably be very uncomfortable especially in your condition."  
"My condition? Gee Ryo you make it sound like I'm diseased."  
"I think it would be better if we went home and made love."  
"Isn't the house ape home though?"  
"I can honestly say I have no idea. Even if he is he'd probably leave when he spots us in the mood."  
Dee shrugged as he handed back Ryo the keys.  
When Ryo and Dee made it back to the apartment Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and kissed the area between his neck and shoulder blade. Clothes were taken off on there way to the bedroom.  
Ryo kissed Dee passionately as the dropped onto the bed. Dee's hand moved up Ryo's thigh and down again as he came down as kissed his nipples. Dee then went down and began to lightly lick Ryo's thick member getting it to full mass. Dee grabbed the bottle of KY from the drawer he took some on his fingers and slowly worked it into his back entrance while Ryo took some and got his cock nice and slick for that eager entrance.

Dee slowly got on top of Ryo he grabbed his member and placed it at the entrance of his backdoor. Dee slowly began to slowly ease himself down on Ryo's cock. Dee let out a gasp as the head was pushed into Dee's ass. Ryo groaned, as Dee forced himself further down.

Dee began to move up and down on his member gaining speed. Ryo couldn't help but join in, he thrusted upwards hearing a manful scream escape from Dee's lips. Dee bent down and kissed Ryo his muscles tightening around Ryo's thick member. Ryo almost forgot how talented Dee was with his body.  
Dee felt Ryo on the verge, he began to stroke himself. Ryo let out a groan as he expanded and then erupted deep into Dee's colon. Feeling the warm liquid deep inside him made Dee couldn't help but release his own load. In less then three seconds Ryo was covered in Dee's seed.  
Ryo licked the sticky goo from his lips as he watched Dee bend down and clean Ryo's chest. Dee then kissed Ryo, they could taste it on each other. "I love you Ryo." Dee said as he laid down next to him. "I love you too." Ryo said laying closely to Dee in a warm snuggle.


	57. Chapter 57

Bikky awoke to find himself in a dome. He looked around the small dome to see Carol asleep on one side of the dome, Lai and Lass on the other, and Mikey was next to him. "How in the hell did we get here?" The last thing he remembered was going to watch the ball drop in Townsquare with his friends and the next thing he knew he was in this dome.  
Mikey woke and looked around at his surroundings. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Bikky asked as he headed over to Carol to check on her. "No not really, I remember seeing the ball drop and the next thing I know I woke up here."  
Carol, Lai, and Lass got up. "I remember drinking something after the ball dropped." Lai said.  
"Now that you mention it so do I." Bikky said.  
"We need to think of a way out of here." Carol said.  
"And how do you suppose we do that Carol? Even if we escape from this dome we don't even know where we are." Lai said.  
There was silence within the dome. "Ah, your all awake now." a voice came from outside the dome. The kids turned and saw two men on the other side of the dome.  
As the two men came closer Bikky, and Carol's eyes went wide at reselection of who one of them was. While Mikey realized instantly who the other man was, the man who went by Dr. Logan.

Dee woke up, very content with Ryo laying next to him. Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy anymore of the closeness, the twins were pressing on his bladder again. As he was heading back towards the bedroom the phone rang.  
grumbling under his breath at so many interruptions before he could peacefully go to sleep before having to go back to work. "hello?" he said still rather tired.  
"Mr. Laytner? This is Dr. Turner I was just checking your file, and looking over your last ultrasound..."  
"And?"  
"Well, I have come to the conclusion we will need to change your due date."  
"To when?"  
"Well, your a bit farther a long then I expected. So I'm changing it to June 1st, is that alright with you Dee?"  
"Ok." Dee said still kind of tired.  
"Is there something else Dr. Turner?"  
"I want to do a full ultrasound on you, so we know what the gender of the other baby is."  
"When?"  
"Are you and Ryo free tomorrow afternoon?"  
"I think so."  
"Good then I will schedule it for tomorrow. Sorry for waking you Dee."  
"No don't worry about it I was already up, darn kids pressing on my bladder."  
Dr. Turner laughed into the phone. "Well I'll let you go and I will see you tomorrow afternoon then. Goodbye."  
Dee set the phone down and stretched, it then occurred to him of what he just said. He hurried back to the bedroom to tell Ryo.  
"Ryo."  
Ryo quickly woke up and looked at Dee. "What is it Dee? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"There's been a change of plans."  
Ryo gave him a questionable look trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I'm a bit further along then Dr. Turner thought I was."  
"How far along?"  
"June 1st is my new due date."  
"So, your two weeks farther along then expected."  
"Yes, and I have an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow afternoon to see what the other one is."  
The phone rang again. "I'll get it." Dee said leaving the room again.  
"Hello?"  
"Dee, is Mikey there?" Mother asked.  
"No."  
"That worries me, Bikky and his friends came over yesterday to see Mikey and take him to Townsquare to watch the ball drop. Mikey didn't return to the orphanage so I decided to check to see if he spent the night with Bikky."  
"No Mikey and Bikky aren't here."  
"Dee, if you hear anything about where they ran off too you'll call me right?"  
"yes mother I'll do that."  
After hanging up with Mother, Dee let out a sigh. "Those kids are always running off somewhere." Dee was about to head back to the bedroom when something occurred to him. Mikey had the same altered gene as him, The memory of seeing Renard Henry, and that crazy old man popped into his head and brought a shiver up his spine.  
"Ryo!"  
Ryo raced out of the bedroom. "We're going to go look for the brats." Dee said grabbing his coat. Ryo didn't argue as he grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door with Dee. He figured Dee would fill him in.

"What do you want with us?" Lai asked the two men.  
"An experiment."  
"What type of experiment? Lass asked.  
The older man only smiled. "All in good time young lady, now I'll be back later this afternoon to experiment on all of you." his eyes lingered over to Mikey as he gave a small snicker.  
Mr. Logan left. Mr. Henry followed suit. Mr. Henry smiled back at the kids. The only reason he accepted going through with this is because he knew Ryo would come since his foster son is here. It would make it just as easy to kill him.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N A little view into Dr. Turner's past. I just love his parents :)

Dr. Turner sat at his desk going over paper work in his office as normal. He looked over and noticed a photo of him and the gang in 1976. Dr. Turner frowned at remembering those last six month of school that year was the last time the four of them were together. "Uh...Dr. Turner your appointment is here?" A nurse over the overcome.  
"What appointment?"  
Just then two elderly men in there early seventies walked in. Dr. Turner got up from his seat slowly a smile crossing his lips. "How nice to see you again."  
"Donald James Turner!"  
He winced at hearing his full name, "yes?"  
"Its been a long time Donald, we haven't heard from either you or your younger brother in over twenty years. Is this the way you treat the men who raised you Donald?"  
Dr. Turner didn't say anything. "I don't know where I went wrong with you boys, I did what I could to make your lives worth while and I don't even get a thank you! I helped put the two of you through college!"  
Dr. Turner's other father put a hand on the others shoulder to calm down a little, The Turner's were in some hard times then raising the two boys but they did there best.  
"What do you want me to say?" Donald asked.  
The other father, obviously the more sensible one, what with not having the hormonal imbalance of a woman. "John relax a little please, remember your blood pressure."  
"Ah hell!"  
"I'm sorry I haven't come and visited you I've been busy. As for Willie I can't say I blame him for not visiting you."  
His fathers stared at him one wide eyed with horror at that statement. John Turner looked hurt badly, he stormed out of the room without a word. Dr. Turner and his other father watched him go. "I apologize for his behavior son he didn't take the menopause thing very well, not to mention your brother being his rebel like self."  
Dr. Turner nodded, he understood well enough. "You will stop by more often, will you not Donnie? It would mean alot to your dad."  
Donald let a sigh escape his lips. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks Donnie. You have no idea what I have to deal with, with your mother/father."  
After saying his goodbyes to his dad Dr. Turner went back to work with filing when he noticed his old yearbook on his desk. "Where did that come from?" He asked himself as he skimmed through some of the pages. Remembering all to well of that particular year between 1976 and 77. He spotted an envelope with his name on it from none other then the school he graduated from. He knew instantly what it was a class reunion, he's never been to any of them.

Flashback of Donald Turner's Senior Year  
Donald met his friends Emma, Freddie, and Johnny at the entrance to the school. Donald's younger brother Willie right behind him. "Hey guys what's up?"  
The three others looked at each other and back to Donald. Donald wasn't sure what was up but he hated being in the dark about things. Emma bit her lip her long auburn hair in her face, Donald turned and looked over at Emma and noticed a black eye.  
"Emma what happened?"  
"What do you think happened?" Freddie retorted.  
Emma moved her hair from her eyes. "This is what I get for trying to fit in with the crowd. But as you know it didn't go to well." she said on the verge of tears.  
"Who did it?" Donald asked.  
"The head cheerleader played a real mean joke on her to say the least. acting like she was her friend even hooked her up with Derek Warren the football star, who later blew her off." Freddie said.  
"Why?"  
Freddie rolled his eyes at just how stupid Donald was at this moment. "He didn't want anything to do with me. He said he'd never want freaks for kids. I don't want kids anyway."  
"So how did you end up with the black eye?"  
"Laurie of course. she laughed at me for being so stupid, she said I was stupid for ever thinking a guy would want to be with me. Well, one thing came to another and we ended up in a fight."  
Donald nodded at understanding the situation. "I got her pretty good too, she probably has a fat lip on her pretty little face." Emma said with a laugh.  
"At any rate Johnny here has a special friend outside of us." Freddie said indicating something unique in the way he said that.  
"So Johnny you found someone?" Donald asked.  
Johnny nodded slowly. "So when do we get to meet this Special Friend of yours?" Donald asked.  
Johnny looked away for a moment his eyes went down cast not being able to look his friends in the face. He had no idea how they would react to the situation. "Well, I..."  
"When did you meet?" Freddie asked.  
"Um...three weeks ago at our first football game of the season."  
"Hey Don!"  
"What Will?"  
"Can I get a picture of you guys together?"  
"Its not going in the yearbook or anything like that is it?"  
"No of course not."  
Donald looked over to his friends. "Can I put some makeup on so this black eye wont be so noticeable?" Emma asked.  
"Will, do you think you can wait until after school today?" Donald asked.  
"I suppose. Meet me back here after school then Don."  
"We better get going before we're late for class." Fred said heading inside with Emma.  
"Johnny, you coming?"  
"Huh? Oh right."  
"You okay there bud? you don't look to well you look rather pale is something wrong maybe you should go see a nurse."  
"No I'm fine."  
"Okay."

After school  
"Hey Don are you ready for your picture?" Will asked.  
"As soon as my friends are all here yes."  
Freddie and Emma met up with Don at the entrance to the school. "Hey where's Johnny?"  
"He's not here."  
"That's clearly obvious Will! Have either of you two seen him?"  
"You know now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since this morning. He wasn't in history class."  
"Or government."  
"We should go look for him then. Will wait here we'll be back as soon as we find Johnny."  
"Alright but hurry up. After I get this picture done I got other things to do."  
The three of them walked back into the school Don and Freddie stopped at one of the bathrooms near the entranceway.  
Donald and Freddie walked in leaving Emma on the other side. "Hey Johnny are you in here?" Donald called out.  
The door to the last stall was kicked opened, Donald and Freddie walked cautiously over to the stall to see Johnny sitting on the toilet looking very distressed.  
"hey man how come you never showed up to class?" Freddie asked.  
Johnny refused to look up at them. Donald knew something was bothering him but didn't know what exactly. Donald looked down on the floor next to Johnny's feet. "What is that?"  
Freddie quickly looked down to see what it was. "It's nothing!" Johnny said picking it up and hiding it.  
"Dude what the hell was that?" Fred asked.  
"I said it was Nothing!"  
"Come on Johnny you can tell us."  
Johnny bit his lower lip. "If I tell you, you must swear it doesn't leave our ears."  
"What about Emma? Can we tell her?" Freddie asked.  
"I suppose, It might be best if she hears it too." Johnny got up from the toilet and flushed it. "Is there a place we could go to talk in private?"  
"The back of the school is the best bet. Nobody hangs out there." Fred said.  
Johnny nodded. "Alright lets go."  
Johnny met with his friends at the back of the school. "So what is it that made you skip school?" Emma asked.  
Johnny took a deep breath. "You know that friend I mentioned about this morning?"  
His friends nodded.  
"Well, um...I was curious about the whole thing and..."  
"Um..Johnny your not making much since." Donald said.  
"I was Curious! As in GAY!" Johnny almost screamed.  
There was only a slight shock from his friends that turned to small smiles. "So what happened?" Fred asked.  
"We met once and did it once. These last two weeks I haven't been myself really I couldn't concentrate. As I was walking through a store this morning to buy doughnuts...here it'd just be easier to show you at this point." Johnny said opening up his bag.  
Emma's eyes went wide. "That's a pregnancy test!"  
Johnny nodded.  
"What did it say?" Donald asked curiously.  
"Take a look for yourselves." Johnny said handing over the slip.  
"Its blue!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Yes it is, and if I can be able to get pregnant while being a guy that means you guys can too."  
Donald and Freddie were speechless for a moment. "How? how can we get pregnant? Sure our dad's gave birth to us instead of our mothers, but how?" Freddie asked.  
"There's more to this gene then we know. Obviously the gene that was planted in our dads to birth us was past down to us." Donald said.  
Emma let out a sigh. "Looks like we will be more of a Freak to the community then usual."  
"What are you going to do Johnny?" Fred asked.  
"I'm going to do my best at bringing this baby to term. But will you guys help me?"  
"Of course Johnny. You should go see Dr. Read he could help with your pregnancy. come on my brother wants to take our picture." Donald said.  
The four of them headed to the front of the building where Will was eagerly waiting to take there picture.


	59. Chapter 59

Ryo and Dee drove down towards Townsquare. "Ryo, you are concerned about Bikky right?"  
"Of course I am Dee, what a stupid question. But we all now how Bikky is."  
"Yea, but he usually comes back after a while. He's never gone this long."  
Ryo couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?"  
"You. Your acting the way I use to when Bikky didn't come home during that first year with him."  
"Shut up!"  
"At any rate Dee do me a favor and be careful will you. I don't want to almost loose you again. I don't think my heart could take that."  
"I'm always careful Ryo."  
"I'm serious Dee!"  
"I know you are love. And I love you for caring so much I'll be careful. I wont let what happen to me last time happen to me again." Dee came in closer bringing a soft teasing kiss to Ryo's lips.  
"Come on lets go."

Dr. Turner drove pass the Cemetery on his way home from work. He spotted two people standing over a particular grave. Dr. Turner let out a sigh as he drove towards the entrance of the cemetery. Dr. Turner got out of his car and went up to the two people .  
"Well, look who it is. If it isn't old Don Turner." The man said.

"Its been a while since we were all together in a way." Don said.  
"Yea thirty years ago. It was on more of a somewhat happier time then." Emma said with a sigh as she stared at the gravestone. "I can't help but feel responsible for it somehow."  
"Emma." Fred said coming over to her wrapping an arm around her waist. "Its not your fault."  
"Fred's right Emma. its not your fault that what Johnny told us got out amongst the public."  
"You know what bugs me though? Still after thirty years? We never knew who it was Johnny was seeing." Fred said.  
Flashback  
"Hey Derek guess what I heard?" Laurie said.  
"what's that?"  
"One of the Freaks are pregnant?"  
"Emma's pregnant?"  
"No not Emma you dolt!  
"You mean? Eeew! That's sick Laurie."  
"Where'd you hear this?" one of the other cheerleaders asked.  
"Insiders gossip."  
"So Laurie which one of the freaks is it?" Derek asked.  
"Johnny Morgan."

"That dimwit!"  
"Hey Derek!" a kid called out to him.  
Derek rolled his eyes at the freshman. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here!"  
"I got a bone to pick with you!"  
"Oh is that so?"  
"What you and Laurie did to Emma is inexcusable."  
"Stay out of it kid, or you might just get yourself hurt."  
"Hey Derek isn't that Turner's little brother?" one of his football friends asked.  
"Oh, so your a freak to? Alright kid."  
Donald was on his way to class when he heard a bunch of boys yelling fight fight. Don hurried over to see what was going on, when he spotted his younger brother Will in a fight with Derek Warren.  
Donald walked in to try and break up the fight. He grabbed a hold of Derek's fist before it made so much as a mark on his younger brother. "That's enough!"  
Derek just sneered at Don. "Freaks," Derek said as he turned around to head for class.  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me Turner!"  
Emma, Freddie, and Johnny walked by to see Don punch Derek hard in the back of the head. Making him fall flat on his face, when the principal came by.  
End Flash back.  
"You really socked Derek good that day." Fred said.  
"Yea that was nice, by the way what was your brother doing there pitching a fight with him anyway?" Emma asked.  
"I have no idea. I got suspended for that too. My dads weren't too happy about it until I explained myself. Hey did you guys get one of those class reunion invitations?"  
"Yea."  
"Are you guys going to go this time?"  
"I haven't really thought about it." Fred said.  
"It would be funny to show how successful I became to Laurie." Emma said.  
"Are you going to go Don?"  
"Only if you two are going."  
"Alright."

"Hey, Mister have you seen a young black teen with blonde hair around here on New Years?" Dee asked.  
"I reckon I did."  
"Do you know which way they went?" Ryo asked.  
"Yea I believe so, him and his friends followed some guy down towards Queens."  
Dee bit his lower lip he didn't like hearing that.  
"Come on Ryo lets go!"

"I'm back, now then the experiment." Mr. Logan said with a sly smile as he looked at the kids in the dome.  
Lets see, I have a fucking Nigger kid, a fucking Oriental..."  
"What the hell you call me?" Bikky said.  
Mr. Logan smile broadened. "There is no need for name calling. Its rather childish." Carol said.  
"And it seems I got some white trailer trash too." Mr. Logan said.  
That got Carol good. "Why you good for nothing piece of shit!"  
"Calm down Carol." Lass said holding her back.  
"Now then I have no real use to experiment on you kids only..." his eyes lingered over to Mikey sitting in a corner of the dome.  
Mikey felt his eyes staring at him, it brought shivers up his spine. "I just need that boy over there, if you agree to hand him over I will see to it that all of you are let go. I'll even throw in a thousand dollars to each of you. How does that sound?"  
Bikky, Carol, Lai, and Lass looked at each other then over to Mikey in the corner


	60. Chapter 60

Mikey got up from where he was sitting in the dome area and walked over to where Mr. Logan stood on the other side. "If I go with you and do this experiment whatever it is, you will let my friends go?"  
"Why, but of course they will be set free. Oh by the way Mikey I have another friend of yours."  
"What?"  
"You know, Zoe Trikosky. I have her in a room waiting to get on with the experiment I have plan."  
"You cheap piece of shit!"  
"Such vile language coming out of someone like you."  
"Logan! If you harm her in any way so help me..."  
"You'll what Mikey?"  
"Now then come along now, once I get on with this experiment with you and Zoe the sooner I can let your friends go."  
Mr. Logan opened an area of the dome and Mikey walked through. Mr. Logan lead Mikey down a long corridor, "Uh...Mr. Logan sir we have a situation here." Angie said over an overcome.  
Mr. Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on you!"  
Mikey was then lead up to a observation tower. "What is it Angie?"  
"It looks like that guy Mr. Henry 's been waiting for has arrived in the area sir."  
"Oh?"  
Mr. Logan looked at the screen at Ryo only to see Dee as well. "What the hell is Dee Laytner doing there as well! He's suppose to be Dead!"  
Mr. Logan looked over at Angie. "Um...it looks like someone called the hospital." Angie said.  
"Did I not tell you and Renard to dump his body in abandoned alley or something?"  
"Uh yes sir." she said nervously.  
"Why you stupid bitch! you called the hospital didn't you! That's what I get for hiring a woman, all emotion no backbone! Looks like I'll have to take care of this myself. By the way Angela I know all well about your family history disgusting! After I take care of them and after my experiment with the teens I shall deal with you personally."

Dr. Turner drove out to his parents house on Long Island. "Donald I'm glad you could come and see us." his dad said.  
"How's dad?"  
"Um... well its complicated Donnie."  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Do you think your capable of dealing with your father's ranting and ravings among other things?"  
"I've dealt with it before dad."  
"Yes, I remember how John was when he was pregnant with you and then your brother. But this is different I think there is something he's not telling me. In a way I want to know and yet I don't want to know."  
"I understand dad. Where is he anyway?"  
"In the den."  
"What's he doing there?"  
"Looking at the photo album."  
Donald Turner walked down towards the den and entered. "John your son came to see you." Donald's other dad said.  
John Turner's eyes looked up slightly and then went back to the album. "Well if you'll excuse me I'll let the two of you talk." Don's other dad said.  
After Mr. Turner left, John Turner spoke up. "So what brings you here?"  
"I came to check up on you." Don said.  
"I see. Thirty years and you just decided to stop by? I suppose I should be happy that at least one of my sons comes to visit me." John said placing his hand on his head.  
"Dad are you alright?" Don said coming closer and sitting down next to him.  
"I'm fine, you know when word came around about testing for male pregnancies. I was ecstatic. Did I ever tell you how your father and I met?"  
"Um...to be honest dad I don't remember?"  
"Well, I met Richard, your father shortly after high school. We of course were just friends like any normal friendship between guys at college, A year before those experiments and your birth. Somewhere down the line are relationship turned into more then what it should be. We had to meet up in secret since stuff like this didn't happen as it does now a days."  
"When news came out about I rushed to Richard to tell him the news. He was a little unsure about the whole thing, I told him I would go through the procedure instead of him."  
"Look Don, I know how you were. You were uncomfortable with having two dads I don't blame you. Especially two dads that weren't married, not allowed back then, and I know the looks, the fights you and your brother got in at school and what not. It wasn't easy for me either."  
"There have been plenty of times whether or not it was worth it. I had hoped I'd have grandchildren from you kids but seeing how you were treated in society because of your DNA I can see why you wouldn't go through it."  
John placed both of his hands on his head.  
"Dad are you okay?" Don asked rather concerned.  
"What the hell is it all for! What kind of life is this for my children!"  
"Dad, I don't blame you for anything. You gave me life and all, I always looked up to you. It wasn't easy trying to raise two kids while dad worked two jobs, not to mention the scorn we all faced."  
"Yea but Will."  
"Will, he couldn't deal with the onlookers the stares. It doesn't mean he hates you."  
"A mistake. Just a stupid mistake."  
Don got up. "So it was a mistake for having us? Is that what your saying Dad?" don said a little angry.  
"I'm sorry we're such an inconvenience for you dad!" Don said as he head out of the den. "Donald wait!"  
Don turned slowly and looked at his father across the room.  
"Don I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm a little stressed, I came back from the hospital a little while ago."  
"And?"  
John Turner bit his lower lip he really didn't want to say. He didn't want to worry him. But knew it was now unavoidable.  
"I've got a tumor."  
"What?"  
"I have a tumor!" John just about shouted.  
Don slumped down into a nearby chair. "Are you going in for treatment?"  
"There's no point if they try to remove it I'll die. Either way I die."  
"S..so your just going to give up?"  
"I'm sorry Don I really didn't want to tell you, your father doesn't even know and I can't break it to him. Not after we finally got married. We spent fifty two years together I can't do that to him."  
"Don't you think Dad should know? Shouldn't Will know?"  
"Yea right like that no good son of mine would come back to see me. I love both of you evenly but your brother..."

"Dee I want you to be..."  
"Careful. I know Ryo I know I will be. You be careful to I'm sure that bastard Henry is around here somewhere and he be more then happy to kill you."  
"Don't worry Dee Renard Henry wont get that chance. Now come on lets find those kids."


	61. Chapter 61

Ryo and Dee walked into what seemed to be a deserted building at the end of the alley. There was two paths to take, the left and the right. "I think maybe we should split up. We should be able to find the kids faster that way." Dee said.  
"Alright Dee. But be careful."  
"I know Ryo I know I told you I will be. I'm not going to let my guard down."  
"Good, now I'll take the right and you take the left okay?"  
"Oh Dee, don't forget after we finish here you have the ultrasound we have to go too."  
"Yea I know."

"Hmmm...so they're already inside. Mr. Henry before I let you have your fun at killing Mr. MacLean I want you to bring him here, once Dee shows up he'll have no choice but to do what I say. Then you can kill him." Logan said.  
"Very well sir."  
"Um... Sir?"  
"what is it now Angie?"  
"What are your plans for the children?"  
"There is no need to worry about them Angie everything for the most part now is going according to plan. Now then Angie don't disappoint me again, I don't tolerate that crap do you understand?"  
"Uh, yes sir."  
"Good!"

Dee walked down the hall cautiously his hand near his gun at all times. Dee walked into a dark room. "Well Mr. Laytner how nice to see you alive." he heard someone call out to him the room making Dee grab for his gun.  
The lights came on there stood Mr. Logan. "Where are the kids?" Dee asked.  
"Ahh, right to the point, well then I myself will get right to the point. I have stopped with the killing of you freaks I found a better profit. It seems your weird freakish kind is worshipped over seas and people will pay top dollar for you. But they don't want the freaks who are already knocked up."  
"So what does that have to do with me? I am knocked up and very happy with that."  
"Well, all I have to do is get rid of the baby you carry and then I could sell you for a high price."  
Dee's left hand went over his swollen abdomen while his right hand still clutched the gun. "Over my dead body!"  
"I see, well let me show you your predicament."  
The lights brightened illuminating the whole room. Over to Dee's left stood a large dome like structure where the kids were, but one was missing."  
Dee was relieved to see the kids ok. "Where's Mikey?"  
"Oh he's in a safe place I intend to sell him and the girl to some overseas country in the south pacific."  
"Girl?"  
"Oh.. You don't know Zoe Trikosky?"  
"You...you'd do that to your own flesh and blood?"  
"She is of no blood of mine Dee. Oh and one more thing..."  
Dee turned his head in the direction Logan's eyes went too. Dee's eyes went wide as he saw Mr. Henry and Ryo. Ryo was being held at gunpoint.  
"Ryo!"  
"Now then Mr. Laytner what do you say now? All I have to do is give the word and Mr. Henry over there will blow your fiancé's brains out."  
"Um... Mr. Logan." Angie said.  
"What! What the fuck do you want now you dumb bitch! Can't you see I'm busy."  
"Yes I am aware of that Mr. Logan but um..."  
"Spit it out woman! What do you want?"  
"Um..."Angie said as she bit her lower lip.  
"Fucking worthless piece of shit! Get out of here Angie."  
"That's it! I have taken your abuse long enough Logan! I for one am not taking it any longer!"  
With that she twisted the old man's arm and threw him down on the cement floor. Dee watched wide eyed as she beat the crap out of the old man. "This is for my father! This is for my family! And this is for Johnny Morgan!" she screamed as she kicked him again and again.  
Mr. Logan lay on the ground bruised and bloody. Dee stared from Mr. Logan's limp old body to the young woman before him who didn't even work up a sweat, she brushed her blond hair aside and looked at Dee and smiled.  
"Who the hell are you?" Dee asked suspiciously.  
"Detective Angela Turner Boston PD." She said holding up her badge.  
"I've been working undercover to finally nail this prick. For me to gain his trust and not suspect a thing I did his bidding as it were. Pretending to hate what he calls freaks."  
"Hold it right there!" Mr. Henry said pointing his gun at the two of them while still having a strong grip on Ryo.  
"Mr. Henry is that really necessary? Is revenge all that matters to you? Ryo had nothing to do with the death of your daughter. Besides Japanese people aren't all bad I should know I spent my senior year abroad over there."  
Mr. Henry lowered his weapon he didn't know what to think or do. This detective Turner who tricked this old man. His grip on Ryo loosened as he slipped out of his grasp and hurried over to Dee.  
"I..I wont go back to prison!" Henry said as he lifted his gun and aimed it at his forehead and shot himself.  
"How do we let the kids out?" Ryo asked.  
"I'll handle it." Angie said with a small smile.  
"Wait where did Logan take Mikey and Zoe?" Dee asked.  
Angie went over to a computer and pressed some buttons, the dome structure vanished freeing the kids inside. "Mikey and Zoe are locked in a room upstairs." Angie said.  
Dee followed Angie upstairs. "Um...Ms. Turner when you were beating the crap out of Logan what did you mean by what you said?"  
"Well, um Mr. Laytner this maybe hard to explain but you and I are the same. We carry the same gene."  
"You mean you have the altered DNA too?"  
"yes."  
"But what about Johnny Morgan? How did you know him? Your much too young looking to have known him."  
"My father use to tell me all about him, being the first pregnant man and everything."  
The two of them reached the room, Angie unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Dee!" Mikey said.  
Dee smiled. Especially at seeing Mikey with Zoe together. They looked like a cute couple. "Come on kids lets go your free to go."

"Dee, we're going to be late for that ultrasound." Ryo said.  
"Oh right. Um.. Ms. Turner could you make sure the kids get home ok?"  
"Of course Mr. Laytner."  
"Bikky we'll see you at home after our ultrasound." Dee said.  
"Alright!"

Dee and Ryo reached the hospital. "Yes how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"We have an ultrasound today."  
"Oh right. of course. There's just one little problem?"  
"What is that?"  
"Dr. Turner isn't back yet from visiting family."  
"Do you know when he'll be back?"  
"No I do not."

Donald Turner still sat in a chair at his fathers place. "Well, Donald shouldn't you be off to work?" John Turner asked.  
"Yea I suppose." Donald then looked at the clock on the mantle "Oh crud I'm late for that ultrasound I had scheduled today."  
Donald got up from his seat and gave his father a hug. "I wont tell dad about your tumor I'll let you do that. But if I have to I will tell dad about it."  
"Very well. I will Donald I promise."  
Donald tightened his grip on his father. "I love you daddy."  
John pulled slightly away from the hug. A small smile cross his lips. "You haven't called me daddy since you were a little boy."  
"Well, um... I better go say goodbye to dad before I head back to the hospital."


	62. Chapter 62

Dr. Turner hurried back to the hospital. He began to get a major stress headache from worrying about his father, heck how else was he suppose to react to his father telling him he had a tumor. He parked his car in the lot he took a deep breath before he got out of the car and walked inside.  
Dr. Turner noticed Ryo and Dee sitting patiently in the waiting room. "Mr. Laytner, Mr. MacLean I apologize for keeping you waiting. I hope you weren't waiting too long."  
Dee looked up at the clock. "Not really." Dee said.  
"Well, then shall we get to it then?" Dr. Turner said leading the two of them down into an empty room.  
Dr. Turner began by turning on some equipment. "Now Mr. Laytner I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."  
Dee took off his shirt as Dr. Turner began to rub some cool liquid around his abdomen making him squirm a bit. Dr. Turner then took a small device that was attached to the monitoring screen and began placing it around Dee's abdomen.  
Dr. Turner watched the screen as he moved the small x-ray around his abdomen. He moved it to the left and saw the head of one of the twins. "There's one of the twins heads." Turner said moving it down lower to see the body and examine the sex.  
The baby on the left side had its legs spread out, exposing its gender. "Mr. Laytner, Mr. MacLean there is no doubt about it at least one of your kids is a boy." Turner said as he pointed to the image of the baby.  
Dee frowned he was having a hard time trying to make it out. Dr. Turner had to expand the image a bit so Dee could see it more clearly. Dee's frowned brightened into a smile at the sight of his baby boy.  
Dr. Turner moved the device over to the right to check on the other one. The other baby was laying on its side they got a side view of the face but couldn't get it to move so they could see.  
Ryo placed a finger where the baby was shown. The baby's right hand moved and hit where Ryo had placed his finger. "Ahh!" Dee said as he felt the baby. "Hmm it seems the baby doesn't want to be exposed at least not at this time. At any rate I shall get these ultrasounds printed off for you to take home to show to your foster son."

"Yes how can I help you?" The receptionist asked the young woman who just came in.  
"Is a Dr. Turner here?" she asked.  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"Well, um...you see I'm his niece." She said.  
The receptionist only gave a slight nod at understanding. "And your name Ms.?"  
"Oh Angela (Angie) Turner."  
"Right. One moment please."

Dr. Turner had just finished printing of the ultrasound to give to Ryo and Dee when the receptionist called on his phone. "Uh Dr. Turner you have a visitor."  
"A visitor at this hour? Who is it Ms. Cooper?"  
"Um...she said her name is Angela Turner, she says she's your niece."  
"Is that so? Very well I'll be down in a moment."  
Ryo and Dee shared a quick glance at each other before thanking Dr. Turner before heading home.  
Angela Turner walked into Dr. Turner's office before he could meet her. "Um... Uncle Donald?"  
That name sounded odd to him but he looked up from his desk at the young woman. "Uncle Donald it's great to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things from father."  
Donald raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that so? And just who is your father?"  
Angela only smiled. "Captain William H. Turner sir."  
The name sounded right to his brother, but captain? Surely not. Dr. Turner got up from his seat and examined her over. "I have a picture of my dad if you'd like to look at it?" she said grabbing out her walled and opening it to her pictures.  
Dr. Turner put on his glasses and peered at the picture of a man in uniform. "Well this is unexpected Will never seemed like the one to ever settle down and have kids. He was more of a loner type. But there's no doubt about its Will alright."  
"Where you from?"  
"Boston."  
"And where's the boy now?"  
"My father is overseas serving in Iraq."  
"Is that so? So he didn't end up a bum that's good to hear. Come with me I'm sure your grandparents would love to get to know you."  
Angela and Dr. Turner got in his car. "I must warn you Angela do not tell your grandparents about your father."  
"why Not?"  
"Your grandfather is very emotional at this time he hears that his youngest son is overseas in Iraq it would crush him. He's got enough stress on his shoulders as it is."  
"I understand."  
"Angela do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
"No."  
"Who birthed you?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Well do you have a mother and a father?"  
Angela was silent. She wasn't sure on how to answer that question. Dr. Turner noticed this and decided to drop it. "Never mind its not important." Dr. Turner then pulled out his phone and called his parents.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey dad. Its Don I coming back over I have a surprise for you two."  
"Is that so? we're not going to get a heart attack from it are we?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Very well we will see you when you get here Don." Richard said.

Donald Turner stopped the car at his parents house. Angela got out and looked at the large house. "This is there home? How can they afford it?"  
"Tough times back in the day Angela. Tough times working odd jobs and what not. Not to mention the money they got for joining in on the experiment that was taking place."  
"I see."  
Donald and Angela walked into the house towards the den where Don's fathers were relaxing. Richard was busy reading the paper like he always did while John was napping in his favorite chair. Richard looked up from his paper. "John dear Don's here."  
John stirred and looked around the room.  
"Dads I'd like you to meet Angela."  
John and Richard looked from him to the young woman who was about half his age. "Uh...Don dear..."  
"How'd you managed that? I mean I know doctors are wealthy but jeez." Richard said.  
"Hey hun how much is my son paying to sleep with him? Richard said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Richard!" John retorted. "Do forgive him just a rambling of an old man. who I will deal personally later." John said giving him a look.  
"Its nice to meet you Angela." John said with a smile.  
"Donald, If she's not your new girlfriend or anything like that. Then why bring her here? Is it my birthday already? Is she a gift?" Richard said with a crooked smile.  
"Richard!" John said.  
Richard immediately shut up and went back to his paper to hide from John's stone cold glare. "Uh dads Angela is your granddaughter."  
silenced filled the room for a moment. "Donald James Turner! Why didn't you tell me you secretly had a daughter. So who's the mother? Is it Emma Parker oh you two make a nice couple. But then again so does Fred and Emma." John said.  
"Uh no dad. This is Will's daughter."  
John Turner was speechless as he looked Angela over. She defiantly had Will's baby blue eyes and his nose. Richard got up from his seat and looked Angela over. "So Will, actually went and settled down and had a family huh?"  
"Is there more of you?" John asked eagerly.  
"You mean do I have any brother's or sisters? Well I have two younger brothers Jonathan Turner Freshman in college at Franklin University, and David Turner is about to graduate from Medical School. And then my baby sister Richelle senior in high school."

Ryo and Dee got home to find not only Bikky but Carol, Lai, Lass, Mikey and Zoe. "So what are you having?" Bikky asked excitedly.  
"Well we know for sure one of them is a boy. But we couldn't get a good view on the other one." Ryo said as Dee showed them the ultrasound.


	63. Chapter 63

Bikky sat with his friends on the couch looking at the ultrasound of Bikky's soon to be siblings. Ryo was pointing out the baby's arms, face and other body parts to the kids. Dee got up from where he was sitting, a nice hot bath sounded good to him right now.  
Halfway down the hall to the bathroom Dee let out a scream as he felt the boy on his left stretch its body. "Ahh!" Dee screamed louder as he crouched down.  
"Dee are you alright?" Ryo asked about to get up and check on him. "Yeah I'm fine the kids are just beating on there dad from the inside. Nothing serious." Dee got up from his crouched position and hurried to the bathroom.  
Once the water was filled for the tub Dee finally felt the kids settle down inside of him. Dee started feeling relaxed in the tub before he knew it he asleep. Dee awoke sometime later and felt his abdomen there was no movement, he began to put more pressure on his abdomen still no movement. Dee quickly got up and out of the tub and slipped hitting his head on the side of the sink. When he awoke again he found himself in a hospital bed.  
"Mr. Laytner I have some news for you." Dr. Turner said.  
"What? Where's Ryo?"  
"I'm afraid Ryo isn't here Dee."  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know, but I have some bad news it seems one of the twins got its umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. the baby died long before I could operate. As for the other it was barely breathing by the time I got the baby out the baby died as well."  
Dee's eyes began to fill with tears it wasn't fair he made it almost to full term and still lost his babies and not only that Ryo wasn't here with him. He just wanted to die right now. Dee closed his eyes to try to stop the tears.  
"Dee wake up." he heard Dr. Turner say. Soon the voice of Dr. Turner changed to someone more familiar.  
"Dee wake up." Dee opened his eyes to see Ryo looking down at him Dee noticed he was still in the tub. Dee got up nearly slipping if no for Ryo catching him he would have fallen. "Where were you?" Dee asked.  
"I was making dinner Dee."  
"No where were you? Why didn't you do anything to prevent it?" Dee asked as he punched Ryo in the shoulder. Ryo took the abuse in stride "shh calm down Dee." he said as he held onto him. Dee pushed away from Ryo and stormed out of the bathroom to the bedroom.  
Ryo noticed that Dee was facing another moodswing. Ryo let out a sigh he kind of hoped they were past the mooswing stage.  
Dee got to there room when he felt a kick on both sides of his abdomen, instead of yelling in pain like normal he let out a sigh of relief. Ryo came into the room a few minutes later to see Dee sitting against the headboard of the bed rubbing his abdomen a smile on his face. Ryo came over and sat beside him.  
"So care to tell me what all that was about?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
Ryo noticed it had something to do with the twins by the way Dee was acting. "Dee the twins are healthy and fine nothings going to happen to them." Dee realized Ryo would be there and do everything in his power to stop it from happening. Ryo was just inches away from him Dee wet his lips in anticipation. Ryo to Dee's disappointment moved away from him. Dee let a small frown form that did not go unnoticed by Ryo who came closer but instead of kissing Dee's lips he kissed delicately around the neck and chest area that made Dee squirm.  
Ryo noticed Dee's tender nipples he lightly licked one Dee let out a low moan as his eyes just about rolled to the back of his head. Sadly Ryo stopped when he remembered about dinner and that Bikky was home. Much to Dee's disappointment its been a long time since they enjoyed any physical contact. Dee grabbed his slacks and put them on and left the room. Ryo sat at the end of the bed for a moment or two licking his lips he enjoyed playing with Dee's nipples how it always makes him squirm but something was different, not a bad different just different. Ryo tasted something kind of creamy like at the back of his throat. "Is it possible? Well anything's possible it seems now a days, so why not?" Ryo thought.

"So Angela how is that no good son of mine?" John asked.  
"Fine last time I heard from him."  
"What's he up to?"  
Angela looked over at her Uncle Donald who just raised an eyebrow at her an gave her a cautious look. "Well um..."  
"Is there a way to get a hold of him?" Donald asked helping avoiding the answer to his dad's previous question.  
"Yes I can give you his email address." Angela got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote it down and handed it to her grandfather. Donald looked at the time "well I better be going work tomorrow. Angela are you going to stay here or do you want a ride back?"  
"I better be going I need to report back to headquarters."  
"Wait Angela I have one last question. when's your birthday?" John asked.  
"March 14th."  
Once the two of them were in the car Donald just had to ask. "How old are you Angela?"  
"I'll be twenty-nine this March."  
Donald did the calculation in his head suddenly things began to make since to Will's attitude near the end of his senior year.

"So Richard what do you think of our granddaughter?"  
"She's cute."  
"Honestly Richard! What makes you think she was a gift for you?"  
"It was a joke John I never really expected her to be a gift like that for me. I got all I need right here." Richard said pulling John down into his lap and kissing him. Once the kiss was broken John remembered he still had to tell Richard about his tumor. "Is something wrong John? What did I do this time whatever it is I'm sorry okay?"  
Richard was sweet too sweet in the fifty years they've been together he never strayed, "Look John Will has done good I'm not ashamed of him and neither should you."  
"It's not about Will or you." John said.  
"Then what's the problem already?" Richard asked rather irritated with this game. John was just a little upset himself Richard was not making this easy, "I have a tumor!" John finally said.  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes making John feel uncomfortable. "H...how long have you known?"  
"Not long."  
"So then there's still time." Richard said hugging John and refusing to let him go.


	64. Chapter 64

So where do you want me to drop you off?" Donald asked Angela.  
"Anywhere's fine." Angela's cell began to ring, she dug through her purse and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Angela how are? How are your siblings?"  
"Um...they're just fine last I heard dad."  
"And your mother?"  
"Same as always."  
There was a pause on the other end for a minute. "Angela where are you?"  
"Um...I'm in New York."  
"New York! What in heavens name are you doing in New York? Your not pregnant are you? So who is the guy? He's with you isn't he? Put him on if he thinks he can just waltz right in and take you away from me while I'm gone..."  
Angela took the phone from her ear and looked over at her uncle. "Um...dad wants to talk to you." Angela handed the phone over to Donald "listen to me you worthless piece of shit! If you lay one finger on her I swear I'll make you wish you've never been born."  
"I have no intention of harming my niece Will." Donald said.  
There was a long pause on the other end. "Ah shit Don!"  
"So, this explains alot."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your attitude near the end of your senior year."  
"Shove it Don!"  
"Did you give birth to your other three kids as well?"  
"No! If any of my superiors found out about me I would be discharged from the army."  
"So are you a good father to your kids?"  
"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I am!"  
Really? well I can ask Angela about that." "Angela was your dad a good father?"  
"Um..."  
"You don't know me Donald! Or what I've been through!"  
"I would if you'd just tell me."  
"I can't. But I'll be off on leave soon so I guess I could stop by New York before heading back to Boston to see the rest of the kids."  
"You can also make up with dad."  
"Are you serious?"  
"William H. Turner!"  
"God damn!"  
"I'll explain later I don't want to talk about with your daughter in the car."  
"Fine."

Will hung up the phone in the phone booth and left. "I couldn't help but over hear that."  
Will turned to see Major Wilkins in front of him. Will frowned, "please! don't inform General Lewis about it."  
"Well you put me in a predicament Will, it is my duty to inform him about such things. You know how much your kind is worth over seas?"  
"What so I'm like a totally different species all of a sudden."  
"Well, you can bare children."  
"Not anymore. I already went through menopause"  
"Be that as it may William you still have the DNA, you don't live in luxury because your worth something. Your bought as a sex slave nothing more then an object someone's property. If the terrorist here or anyone from this country found out about you, so long."  
"I've had training."  
"Yes but you wouldn't be a match for a large group of people. I'm sorry but I have no choice." Wilkins said as he head for the General's tent.  
Will frowned this was the end of his whole career. Not only that but he'd have to explain all this to his family. His son Jonathan looked up to him for being in the army and protecting the country and so on. There was nothing he could do about it he went to his tent to pack all of his things he wouldn't be coming back here or anywhere.

Ryo woke up to see Dee's eyes were bloodshot. "Dee didn't you sleep at all last night?"  
"No."  
"Dee it was just a dream you shouldn't let a bad dream keep you from sleeping you need your rest. How do you expect to function today at work?"  
Dee just shook his head and he carefully got up and got dressed. Ryo got up as well, Dee headed out to warm up the car. As he opened the door there stood Delia, Roy and little Danny.  
"Dee!" Danny said happily as he hugged him. "It's good to see you Dee, even though you look like you haven't slept in days." Delia said.  
"Well come in. No point standing in the hallway. Ryo! we got some visitors."  
Ryo came out of the bedroom to meet up with Delia, Roy and Danny. "What brings you all here? We have to be at work soon. Sorry for sounding rude but we are just a little late."  
"Oh we won't stay long. I have to be at work soon too." Roy said.  
"I heard you got your ultrasound the other day. So, what are you having Dee?" Delia asked.  
Dee got up from his seat and pulled out the ultrasound in a nearby drawer and handed it to Delia. "We know for sure one is a boy, but the other one is being stubborn and wouldn't give us a good look." Dee said.  
Delia and Roy looked at the pictures of the ultrasound. "Look at your baby cousin Danny." Delia said showing the ultrasound to Danny showing where the baby was.  
Roy looked at his watch. "I better be off to work now as I am sure they have too. Delia, Danny come on."  
"Alright. Dee you will let me know when they find out what the other one is right?"  
Huh? Oh right."  
After they left Ryo grabbed there coats and headed out for work.

"Dee the chief wants to see you in his office." JJ said.  
"Alright."  
"Oh and Ryo there's someone waiting for you in your office."  
"Thanks JJ."  
Dee headed into Chiefs office. "Dee Get in here!" As Dee walked in Chief was smoking one of his many cigars. Dee stood by the door not wanting to go any closer he didn't want to be near the smoke.  
"Dee, we got another case I want you to not get involved do I make myself clear?"  
"What case is it?"  
"A body was found on the Hudson river early this morning."  
"Fine."

Ryo walked into his office to be greeted by an old man. "Mr. MacLean."  
"Yes how can I help you Mr.?"  
"Mr. Morgan Thomas Morgan."  
"Alright Mr. Morgan how can I help you?"  
"My wife Amelia passed away just last year, but I'm here because of my son."  
"what about your son Mr. Morgan?"  
"You see, I was one of the men with the altered DNA. My wife was in an accident that ruined her uterus making it impossible for her to bare children. So when Dr. Read and Dr. Logan brought this up I like many others did it. I met Mr. Parker, and Mr. Johnson, and then there was Mr. Turner who was with said room mate but I could tell there was something between them they weren't showing. Anyway, my son Johnny um was a troubled kid died in May of 77."  
"There is not a day that goes by that I regret the last night I saw him."  
Flashback  
"Johnny where were you?" Mr. Morgan said.  
"Out!"  
"Johnny, look at you your..." Mrs. Morgan said.  
"Mom."  
"Johnny what is going on! You've been getting in fights at school, you've become overly emotional every time someone tries to talk to you, your throwing up frequently in the morning. Care to explain!"  
"There's nothing wrong I'm fine!"

"At the time nobody knew the gene would be past down to your children."  
Flashback  
"I'm pregnant!" Johnny retorted.  
"Your what?"  
"Pregnant!"  
"How why?  
"Um..."  
"Thomas, why are you so upset?"  
"I'm not upset I'm just confused! Johnny, you...you went queer?"  
"Queer is not the word phrase I would use Dad. You can call me what you want I don't care."  
"Whose the father?"  
"I don't think its any of your business."  
"Yes it is my business Johnny!"  
"Bite me!"  
"Thomas! Johnny, enough both of you!"

"Johnny stormed up to his room the next morning he wasn't there and we later found out he was dead." Mr. Morgan said.  
"What do you want me to do Mr. Morgan?"  
"Do you have kids Mr. MacLean?"  
"Yes, I have a foster son and two more on the way."  
Dee walked into the office and sat down. "Here's my fiancé right now carrying my kids." Ryo said.  
Mr. Morgan looked at Dee. "I see. Mr. MacLean I don't want to sound like a hypocrite I have nothing wrong with gay men. Once your kids are born they are the prize of your life. You want what best for them but they go about and do there own thing."  
"Its part of growing up."  
"Yes I know. But one day there little kids who worship you and the next thing you know there all grown up and arguing with you as if your trying to run there lives completely. Well I suppose I should be going." Mr. Morgan said getting up.  
After Morgan left Dee pulled out a file, "We got another case unfortunately I'm not allowed on the scene."  
"What is it?"  
"A body was washed up on the shore of the Hudson River this morning. No ID on him but he was holding some type of paper in his hand. They have brought the body to Jim in forensics to examine him."  
"I see."  
"I'm not allowed anywhere around the forensics lab."  
"Well I guess we will hear from Jim on the body then."  
"I suppose."


	65. Chapter 65

A/N This chapter has some metions of rape just to warn you all

Will got off the plane that was headed for New York. General Lewis had indeed discharged him from the army much to his dismay. God knows what his kids will say when they find out especially Jonathan. In fact Will didn't even know why he was here in New York for. He promised his brother he would that's why, he knew this was not going to be a pleasant visit heck its been twenty six years since they last saw him.  
Will walked out of the terminal there was his brother holding up a sign with his name on it. Will just shook his head as walked over to him. "Don."  
"Will your home." Donald said giving his brother a hug. "Easy big guy, where's Angela?"  
"Oh she's over at dad's awaiting your arrival."  
"She didn't bother to come. She's at dads!"  
"Easy Will I think you and I need to have a little talk before things get hectic."  
Donald helped grab Will's luggage and brought it to the car Will and Don drove off to there dads house.  
"So you were pregnant at the end of your senior year. Mind telling me how this happened? If I remember correctly during your freshman year you refused to ever let what happened to Johnny happen to you."  
Will avoided his brother's gaze and looked out the window. "Its complicated Don."  
"Well then explain it to me then."  
Will let out a sigh that's what he hated about his brother he just couldn't drop anything. "You remember the last baseball game of the season?"  
"Yea, somewhat your team won right?"  
"Yes, after we won the game it was normal to throw a party so Coach Clark did. We were all there Coach Clark let us drink in fact he even made us some mixed drinks. To tell you the truth I was a little uncomfortable, everyone there knew who I was about my uh... condition. Coach Clark made me one last drink, he insisted on it, so I took it. The next morning I woke up in a bed naked. My whole body ached I felt horrible I couldn't face him or any of my teammates then."  
Donald gripped the steering wheel at hearing this so far. "Then a week before graduation I still felt horrible while in the bathroom I found one of dad's pregnancy test I took one and waited for the results. That day you smelled smoke in my room and you investigated it was me burning the results of the test."  
"Why didn't you go to the school board or even the police about this?"  
"Donald, don't be stupid. It's slightly easier for a woman to go to a police man and say she's been raped they'd believe her. But for a teen boy to say he's been raped and doesn't even know by who. I had at one point thought about having an abortion to get rid of the whole memory of it, but I couldn't its not the child's fault. Call it a Moral Value to keep the child. But what happened to Johnny when he was pregnant haunted me for years. I left New York after graduating and had Angela in Boston."  
"Will, how can you manage to look at your daughter without the memory of it all?"  
"As I said Don it's not her fault I try to look past that and look towards the future. My wife I found to be surprising kind about the incident I had we got married a year after Angela was born."  
"Will this is hard for me to tell you but you should know."  
"What is it?"  
"Dad has a tumor."  
"Are you serious!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh god!"  
"I'm going to drop you off at the house I got some things to do."  
"What's that?"  
"Business."  
Will raised an eyebrow he knew his brother was up to something but wasn't sure what. Will got out of the car when they reached the house and grabbed his belongings. As Donald drove off somewhere.

Don was tense as he left after hearing Will's story and believing him, he had no choice but to do what he had planned. Donald reached the high school and stormed right in. "Hey kid where can I find Coach Clark?" Donald asked.  
"Try the gym." Lai said. Lai watched Dr. Turner storm in the direction of the gym. Lai quickly went to find Carol and Lass.  
Bikky had just come out of the locker room to start PE with the PE teacher who was the coach. Dr. Turner stormed into the gym "Coach Clark!"  
Coach Clark turned and only smiled. "Donald Turner I haven't seen you in years how is it going?"  
Bikky stood there and watched as Dee's doctor punched Coach Clark straight in the face. "Asshole! How the hell could you do that! You were the coach!" Dr. Turner said giving Coach Clark some good punches. It was when Dr. Turner's fury seized that he noticed the kids looking puzzled. Dr. Turner grabbed Coach Clark's collar "You got nothing on me." Clark said.  
"What the hell did you do to my brother, the end of his senior year?"  
"You've got nothing on me no proof that I did such a thing. Like your brother's word will hold up much in court."  
"Believe me Clark I will find some proof one way or the other. You might not be the one who slept with my brother but one of the other teammates might have. Or did you all have a go at him?"  
"I'm not saying anything."  
"And what about Johnny Morgan? Is that how Morgan got knocked up as well? Fucking asshole!"  
"Johnny Morgan was just a confused kid who just ended up on the wrong side of the street. The city is dangerous you know."  
Dr. Turner threw him down on the floor and left the school. Bikky just stood there mesmerized at what he and his classmates just saw. Coach Clark went to the locker room and dismissed the class.

Bikky was a little to curious its not something you would normally see a doctor beating the shit out of a school teacher. Bikky headed into the locker room to see Coach Clark talking on the phone with someone. "That Turner guy was here." Clark said.  
"Don't worry he's got nothing on you besides the only other one to testify about it is dead now."  
"Good."  
Bikky snuck out of the locker room as quickly unfortunately Coach Clark heard him. Bikky ran.


	66. Chapter 66

Ryo and Dee were busy looking over files in there office when Jim from the forensics lab came in. "Well Dee, Ryo I finally got a name for that John Doe that was found this morning." Jim said.  
"Who is it?"  
"From the DNA strand I took from the body, the body had belonged to forty-six year old Jacob Warren. I have already informed the family, his brother is stooping by to claim the body. Ryo it might be a good idea to question Jacob's brother."  
Ryo nodded. "Hey wait what about me?" Dee asked.  
"Um..Dee I'd say for you to help Ryo out in questioning his brother but that wouldn't be good."  
"Why is that?"  
"Jacob's brother is a little judgmental."  
Jim didn't need to say more on the subject Dee understood well enough. "So what am I suppose to do?"  
"Well Dee if you think your stomach can handle it you can help me examine the body a little more. Of how and why he was found in the Hudson river?"  
Dee followed Jim back to the forensics lab, Jim pulled the sheet that covered the body to expose it to Dee. Jacob Warren's body looked pretty bruised in the face almost as if he was beaten up, though it could have been from the fall.  
"So what did you get besides his identity? Dee asked looking the dead man over. "Not really, but I have noticed it wasn't a suicide."  
"What do you mean?"  
Well look at the marks on the wrist and ankles." Dee looked where Jim indicated to see rope burns. "So someone wanted this guy dead?"  
"That's my assumption, there's no gun shot wound or stab wound any where on him. What I don't understand is what they killed him for."  
Dee moved his hand over the cold dead body down the mans left hand. "Hey what does he have in his hand?"  
"Huh?"  
Jim looked with Dee at the man's hand that gripped something. Dee carefully opened the man's hand and pulled the paper out from it. Dee's eyes went wide as he recognized what the damaged piece of paper was. Jim noticed Dee's reaction quickly and grabbed his chair for Dee to sit down in before he collapsed. Dee handed the paper over to Jim who looked at it.  
"An ultrasound?"  
Dee nodded.  
"Ok that explains some things I guess. But if they were killing him because of the altered gene in his system wouldn't they have done that when he got pregnant?"  
Jim looked closely at the damaged ultrasound. "Hey I think I can make out a date of when this ultrasound was taken. Nov. 1980"  
"I think I should go talk to Ryo before he questions that brother of his." Dee said getting up and leaving the forensics lab.

Ryo was on his way down to meet with Jacob Warren's brother who had just arrived when Dee showed up. "Ryo! Before you got meet with Jacob's Warren's brother I think there is something you should see."  
"What's that?"  
Ryo followed Dee back down to the forensics lab. "Jim show Ryo that thing we found. Jim handed Ryo the ultrasound. Ryo looked at it a little confused or maybe it was just puzzlement. "Is this an ultrasound?"  
"Look at the date." Jim said.  
"November 1980?"  
"This is the reason why this man was killed we think." Dee said.  
"Alright Dee I'm going to talk to his brother to see if he had any enemies or what not." Ryo said leaving.

"Mr. Warren? I am Randy MacLean I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Ryo said.  
Mr. Warren rolled his eyes he figured it would come to this. Ryo lead Mr. Warren to where they interrogate people. "Mr. Warren when was the last time you saw your brother?"  
"Years ago it seems my brother and I were not on speaking terms."  
"Why is that?"  
"We had different views on certain things."  
"Such as?"  
"Well, Jacob wasn't discriminated as I was. It all started Jake's freshman year I was a senior."  
Flash back  
"Jacob where you going?"  
"I'm going to the movies with a friend."  
"Oh what movie you going to go see?"  
"Star Wars."  
"So who's the girlfriend?"  
"Excuse me Derek what? I don't have a girlfriend I told you its just a friend of mine."  
"Who is this friend?"  
Jake turned his head away from his brother as he answered his brother's question. "Will Turner." he said barely above a whisper.  
"Will Turner that freak!"  
"Will is not a freak Derek, he's just like any other guy maybe if you stopped discrimating against them you might find you have something in common. You and Donald could become friends."  
"Hah! Jake you don't seem to understand that Will and Donald are not like other guys they can get knocked up."  
"I know that!"  
"Jacob, I see I can't stop you being friends with this freak but do me a favor don't do something stupid."  
"stupid like what?"  
Derek raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean Jake."  
"I don't think I could even if I wanted to Derek, Will is too cautious about that."  
end flashback  
"I see. So Mr. Warren are you still discriminated to people with that gene as you were then?"  
"I'm not as bad as I was as a teenager. I've grown up some, I don't hate them I just feel uncomfortable around them."

Dee was heading back to the office to finish up the paperwork. "Dee!" someone called. Dee turned to see Bikky running towards him. "Bikky what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in school?"  
"Dee you know that doctor of yours?"  
"Dr. Turner what about him?"  
"Well, he showed up and beat the crap out of Coach Clark."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. what I heard he mentioned something about his brother while beating him up. Anyways afterwards Coach Clark dismissed class for the day I followed him into he locker room to check on him. He was on the phone with someone talking about Dr. Turner and saying something about no evidence to convict him, and the last person to help in convicting him for it is dead."  
"I see well Ryo's just a bit busy in the interrogating room but I suppose I should go tell him your here before the school calls him. Bikky go wait in our office."

"So Mr. Warren when was the last time you saw your brother?"  
"That would be the summer Jake graduated from high school, Jake and his baseball team had won the final game of the baseball season and he and the team went with Coach Clark to celebrate. Later on Jake and Will moved in together after graduating but then Will went and moved up north in the fall."  
"Mr. Warren, we found an ultrasound in your brother's hand. Does that mean anything to you?"  
"No. I wouldn't know why Jake would have that."  
Just then Dee walked in to tell Ryo Bikky was here. Derek Warren looked at Dee at how big he was, He bit his lower lip to keep from saying anything that might land him in hot water. Derek Warren watched the two cops as they talked for a while, when Dee left "so are you two an item?" Derek asked.  
"I don't believe that's any of your business Mr. Warren. Coach Clark, what's his angle?"  
"Excuse me? Coach Clark was a respective member if the school community he helped us win plenty of our games in school. what does this have to do with my brother?"

Donald Turner arrived back at his parents home to see his brother still standing there where he left him. "Will why aren't you inside visiting dad and dad?"  
"Where did you go?"  
"I told you business. Now come on inside before you catch a cold."  
Will raised an eyebrow to his brother as he helped him inside. "What did you do Don?"  
"What do you mean Will I told you it was business." Donald opened the door and the two of them walked inside. "I see the house hasn't changed any." Will said as he walked into the den where is parents and his daughter were.  
The room went quiet as soon as Will walked into the room. John Turner blinked twice to make sure he was seeing his son. Will looked around the room at his parents and then at his daughter. "What are you drinking Angela?"  
"Oh...um.. nothing?"  
Will closed his eyes as the memory from that one horrid night came back to him. Flash Back  
"Here Will one drink wont kill you." Coach Clark said.  
"I'm not much of a drinker sir."  
"well Its not going to kill you Will."  
"What's in it?"  
"Just drink it."  
Will drank what was in the glass, he started feeling dizzy and slightly more open as it were. Coach Clark watched him carefully for a bit his smile broadening into a sly grin "Now the party is really getting started."  
end flashback  
"Dad are you okay?"  
Will cleared his throat "I'm fine. Angela can I take you out for lunch I would like to catch up on something's with you."  
"Ok. But what about my grandparents?"  
"Well I have to spend some time with you right now if that's okay."  
"I suppose."  
Will headed up to his room to put his stuff away. Donald came in "so your not even going to spend time with your dads who haven't seen you since you graduated high school."  
"Don don't do this to me. I'll be staying here for a while I plan on visiting with them later."  
Don nodded.  
Will went back downstairs he said goodbye to both his dads as he left with his daughter.

Will and Angela sat at a small cafe place. "So dad when do you have to go back to Iraq?"  
"I'm not."  
"Your being placed somewhere else then?"  
"No I got discharged."  
"What? why?"  
"Because I have an altered gene in my system."  
"So?"  
"So, I am valuable in away if I ever got captured by the enemy I would be sold like a slave a sex slave at that."  
"well, Well well this is a surprise William Turner." someone said.  
Will's hair stood on end at the sound of that voice as the man came and sat down with them.  
"So Will this is your daughter is it not? Very pretty, so whose the other father? She has my cheekbones."  
Angela gave a strange look at this man who creped her out. "Like hell she does! Angela does not have your fucking cheekbones your not her father!" Will said.  
"Oh then it must be one of the other team mates then which one was it Will? I presume you've done a DNA test have you not?"  
"Look! She's not yours so butt out will you!"  
"You know your with you acting all angry and fiery like reminds me of that night somewhat except you were more eager then ever."  
"Get the fuck away from me."  
"Your brother doesn't have a case. I remember how good it was and I know you enjoyed it especially when..."  
"I think you have said enough! Now please leave!" Angela said.  
"Alright. "I'll see you around Will."  
After the man left Angela looked down at her father who looked pale and nervous. "Daddy are you alright? Who was that guy? what was he talking about?"  
"I don't feel well come on lets go back to your grandparents house."  
Will got up and headed for the car Angela right behind him. She was confused never in all her life had she seen her father like this. She had so many questions but could not ask them. She never really thought of who her other father was until now. Maybe when her dad cooled down and looked normal she could talk to him about it.


	67. Chapter 67

After Derek Warren left Ryo and Dee had a talk with Bikky. "I think we should stop by the school and have a word with the principal about this." Ryo said. "School's over with anyway, Bikky why don't you go home and Ryo and I will be back after a while." Dee said.  
"I always thought Coach Clark was kind of creepy but I didn't think it would be that creepy."  
Ryo and Dee went and drove Bikky home before they went and had a talk with the principal, they would also need to talk to Dr. Turner about the situation as well. They arrived at the school and asked the secretary where they could find the principal.  
The secretary lead them down to the principal's office to talk. "Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner, I presume this has something to do with your son running off unexpectedly?"  
"Actually Principal Davis we wanted to talk to you about Coach Clark?" Ryo said.  
"Coach Clark? What about him?"  
"We want to know what kind of guy he is?" Dee said.  
"I assure you Mr. Laytner Coach Clark is a respective teacher kids here look up to him."  
Dee just rolled his eyes. "Is it true Dr. Turner came here this afternoon?" Dee asked.  
"Yes. Those Turner boys rebellious. Donald got into fights alot, using that so called altered gene in there system as an excuse."  
"Excuse for what?" Ryo asked.  
"Lots of different things, mainly to have people wrapped around there fingers especially the younger Turner boy. I happen to over hear him and a classmate of his talking."  
"What about?" Ryo asked.  
"There future, but it wasn't like normal two kids talk about what they plan to do after graduation."  
"When was this? Dee asked.  
"The week of graduation."  
Flashback  
"Jacob can I talk to you?" Will asked.  
"What's up Will? Are you okay? You haven't been yourself since we won the last game of the season."  
"Jake what are you doing after graduation?"  
"I don't know I was thinking of heading off to college somewhere. Why, What's wrong Will?"  
"You remember that night?"  
"Which one?"  
"You know..."  
"Will, I think we should go somewhere and talk more privately about this."

"Will had that boy wrapped around his finger." The principal said.  
"Any Idea on what they were talking about?"  
"Not a clue."  
"This boy Will was talking too, was it Jacob Warren?"  
"Yes."  
"Uh thank you Principal Davis, do you know where we could get a hold of Coach Clark" Ryo asked.  
"Why does the coach have anything to do with this?"  
"Bikky has overheard something coach CLARK was talking to over the phone."  
"He did did he? Well you know young boys there imaginations run away with them. If you'll excuse me sirs I have paperwork to finish before I can go home."  
Ryo and Dee got up and left the school. "So now what do we do? That lead us no where." Dee said.  
"I guess all we can do now is go talk to Dr. Turner and possibly his brother. "

Will and Angela got back to the house. John Turner noticed his son's pale face as if he had seen a ghost. Will laid down on the couch in the den, "What happened to him?" John asked rather concerned as he went and got a hot rag to place on his head. "I don't know he was fine for the most part until some guy came over to talk to him." Angela said.  
"This guy what did he look like?" Don asked.  
"He looked old enough to be my grandfather, which was creepy. He was eyeing me up and down asking dad weird questions."  
"Jacob..." Will said.  
Don and Angela turned to Will who was acting delusional. "Jacob..." Will said again.  
Angela turned towards Don. "Whose Jacob?"  
"Jacob Warren was Will's only friend in high school." John said.  
Color started returning to Will's cheeks as he sat up. "what happened?" Will asked.  
"Dad you went all pale and sick like after talking to some guy and you insisted on coming back here."  
Just then the news came on mentioning Jacob Warren's death. Will's eyes went wide with shock. "No!"  
Angela watched as her father ran from the room.

Will went up to his old room, and looked around he hurt. He curled himself into a ball on his bed and closed his eyes tightly.  
Dream/Flashback  
"Come with me Will." Coach Clark said leading will to a large bed.  
The drink Will had made him go willingly, Coach Clark undid his pants letting them fall. Will's eyes went wide he noticed the boy licking his lips. He knew the drug was taking effect on his body. Coach Clark pushed will down on the bed naked the teammates came in cheering Coach Clark on. Will felt the coach begin to enter at his backdoor with no lubrication of any sort. One of his teammates came over to Will's head as he pulled his cock form his pants. "Open up!"  
Will's mouth opened as the dick slid down his throat while the coach thrusted vigorously inside him. For over an hour or more coach Clark and Will's teammates took turns on him before Coach Clark let the boy go home.  
Jacob was on his way back to the party after having to go pick something up at home to find Will staggering around the street. "Will, are you alright? You don't look well come on I'll take you home."  
"Your cute." Will said as Jacob helped him into his car.  
"Jake, you know your quite hot. I bet you have a nice size package down there." Will said touching Jake's thigh.  
"Will your not yourself quit it! You need a nice long rest you'll feel better in the morning."  
"Come on Jake I know you want me! You've just been too scared to do it now you can, and if you do it now I probably wont be so mad. I like you Jake I like you alot."  
Jacob's eyes went wide as Will came up and kissed him tongue and all. "No this is not how I had planned it if it ever happened."  
"Oh? And what was your plan then?"  
"Oh I know how about we go to that place where your brother made out with Laurie."  
"Make out Point? still not what I was thinking but I guess it will do."  
Once Jacob parked he found Will in his lap taking off his shirt and giving him kissed all over. Clothes fell to the floor and they found themselves in the backseat of Jake's car. "Will are you sure this is what you want? I want you, but I want you to remember our enchanted night together."  
"Don't worry Jake I will."  
With that Will grabbed Jake's rod and had it aimed at his backdoor. "Yea but what about Johnny? I thought you didn't want to turn out like Johnny?"  
"I'll take my chances. come on get the lead out."  
Jake slid into to Will fairly easily much to Jakes surprise. Was this another talent of people with the altered gene making it easier to have sex with?  
Will moaned loud. Thrusting his hips to meet with Jacobs. Jacob kissed Will from his lips downwards. "Will I'm going to cum!" Jake shouted as he couldn't hold it any longer and blasted inside Will making Will shoot his own load all over his chest. "I love you..." Will said before he fell asleep.

Will stirred it was late he got up from his bed and looked out the window. A knock came at his door as his daughter walked in. "Dad are you okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine I'm a man after all can't be too touchy feely like a woman."  
"Dad about the man who came to the cafe and talked to you who was he?"  
"That was coach Clark he was the coach at school."  
"He was a coach? He creeps me out. Dad I know this is probably a bit late to ask about but..."  
"What is it?"  
"Who is my dad?"  
"I am of course."  
"No I mean my other dad. It takes two to tango dad, so who was he?"  
Will turned away from his daughter and out towards the window. There were many things he needed to tell her about, who her father is along with many other things along those lines. But how to approach it properly. "Dad."  
"Hmm?"  
"About my dad?"  
"Tomorrow Angela its late now."  
"fine first thing in the morning good night daddy."  
"Good night Jaclyn."  
Angela paused. "What did you call me?"  
"I said goodnight Angela."  
Angela just raised an eyebrow. But decided it was useless at the moment to get any information out of her father right now. "Good night then." she said with a smile as she kissed her father's cheek.  
Will watched her leave. She was too much like her other father curious in fact she just about looked like a female version of him. Will let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed he had plenty of things to do tomorrow, He opened his suitcase and pulled out a book and looked through it a smile forming on his lips. Looking at a slip of paper inside the book.


	68. Chapter 68

Coach Clark walked down the streets of New York he was already late for an important meeting. He walked into an old abandoned warehouse near the harbor. "Your late!" He heard someone say.  
"I'm sorry."  
"So what do you have for me?" The person in the dark asked.  
"I did what you told me to find the girl."  
"And?"  
"There's no doubt the guy you got rid of was her other father."  
"Good. How is young Turner handling it all?"  
"Bad, would be my guess. What do you want me to do now?"  
"I want the girl."  
"Yes. Um excuse me for questioning you, but uh what is your reason for all this? I know Logan's he was crazy."  
"Ah yes Logan. A Nut job he was, you see his problem was that he had too many goals and couldn't keep track of them all. That's why he's now in prison, I have just one goal in my life, Oh one more thing Clark."  
"What?"  
"I want that cop who got rid of my best co-worker."  
"Who was that again?"  
"I don't know who the cop was. I believe he was that disgusting pregnant one, you know the one that has the altered gene in his system."  
"Very well I shall get started on your request as soon as possible."  
"Oh Clark. If you get yourself caught in hot water your ass is screwed."  
After Clark left the person in the dark began to laugh evilly as the plan was going smoothly. "Soon, I will get my revenge for all you've done."

John Turner laid in bed that night with his husband Richard. He heard music coming from Will's room that wasn't much of a surprise he had to deal with it through his teen years. But there was something different. "Richard wake up." John said.  
"Huh...? What is it John?" Richard asked groggingly. "Listen."  
Richard heard the music but thought nothing of it. "Oh John its just Will listening to his music again. You've had to deal with his rock music through his teen years. I don't know why you worry so much. Leave the boy alone, he's had a long day I'm sure."  
"I think I'll go check on him." John said getting up.  
John walked down to Will's room and knocked on his door, he didn't get an answer like he was used to when he knocked on his door. John walked into the room, the room was dark besides the lights coming from the window. John could make out his son sitting over by the window. "Since when do you listen to Bonnie Tyler?" John asked.  
Will turned slightly facing his father and then back towards the window. John turned the record player off and came over and sat by Will.  
"It's my fault." Will said.  
"What's your fault?"  
"If I hadn't left to Boston leaving Jacob alone he might still be here. Or even if I hadn't pushed him to..." Will paused not wishing to finish what he was going to say to his father it would just bring up more questions he didn't want to answer.  
"What did you push him to do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Look Will, it wasn't your fault for Jacob's death. There's no reason for you to feel guilty. I should have been a better parent."  
"Dad don't do this. Don't go putting the blame on yourself like always."  
"Hey now. I hate to see my little boy upset. Jacob wouldn't want you feeling like this over his death now would he?  
"I'm not a little boy anymore."  
"You will always be my little boy Will."  
"Dad do you really have a tumor?"  
"Yes."  
John was a little taken aback as he felt his son's arms wrap around him. It was the first time Will had shown some form of affection towards him in years. "Don't leave me." Will said barely above a whisper.  
"I'm not going anywhere Will."  
"I...I don't think I could go through this again."  
John felt something wet on his nightshirt and he realized his son was crying, crying in front of him.  
"Listen Will I know how hard you have it. Did I ever tell you what I had to go through before your father and I were in a way an item? Well, back then this was just before the test Dr. Read and Dr. Logan created. Your father Richard was dating some girl by the name of Susan Myers or something like that. She had your poor father wrapped around her little finger. I was just his roommate at the time and I noticed what she was doing so I had a talk to your father about it. At first he didn't believe me, that she was just using him."  
"Your grandparents never forgave me for ruining his life as they put it."  
"Why was she so bad?"  
"She just wanted him for his money. At least that was my notion of her. basically a gold digger."  
"So how did you and dad end up together?"  
"Well, after he broke up with Susan, he needed some time to think on things. I took him out for a drink. One thing lead to another and we found ourselves in the same bed together the next morning. We both felt awkward finding ourselves in bed together we didn't talk to each other for week after that. Then finally we sat down and talked about the incident and what to do about the situation. We both enjoyed it strangely enough as it was. The best thing for us to do was pretend there's nothing between us when we are in large groups but when we're alone do all the touching and feeling we can."  
"When I read about the experiment, I was thrilled with the idea but a little nervous whether your father would be willing to go through it with me. That would mean we were in a committed relationship as it were secret or not. We sat down and talked about it, which one of us would actually go through the dangerous procedure that could just as easily kill us."  
"And as you can see the results turned out okay. Now come on you need your sleep as well as I do."  
Will got in bed. He let out a sigh as he look out towards the window again. "Will just remember Jacob wouldn't want you ripping yourself up over him. Goodnight."

Ryo and Dee left the hospital. Dr Turner much to there disappointment wasn't there to talk to. They would have to go back tomorrow or something. Once they got home Ryo lounged down on the couch while Dee went to the bedroom to change and go right to bed.  
Dee undid his shirt and looked in the mirror "Ahh!" Dee scream as he looked in the mirror. Ryo who was just about to dose off on the couch race to the bedroom to see what was wrong with Dee.  
Ryo walked in, Dee quickly grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around himself. "Dee what's wrong?"  
Just then Bikky who had been asleep came in to see what the commotion was about. He looked from Ryo to Dee he began to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly.  
Ryo noticed what the deal was. Something he was trying to comprehend a few nights ago. "Bikky get out of here!" Dee said. "You too Ryo!"  
"Dee... There's nothing to worry about."  
"That's easy for you to say! Your not some pregnant freak!"  
"Your not a freak Dee."  
"Now I know why you were acting strange these last few days, and the reason your eyes wandered."  
"Dee please take off your shirt so I can see."  
Dee dropped his shirt exposing himself his chest area had changed a bit. Ryo came closer towards Dee which made Dee back up a few feet. "You couldn't tell me about this."  
"I didn't know much about it any more then you do Dee. But it seems this must be common for people with the altered gene that get pregnant."  
"But I was pregnant before with Roy's kid and this has never happened before."  
"Yes but you weren't as far along as you are now." Ryo said trying to ignore the memory of the fact the Dee was ever with someone else.  
Dee opened his pants and looked down. "Oh thank god its still there."  
Ryo couldn't help but smile at that remark. "I've become a fucking hermaphrodite. I got the boobs and everything."  
"Dee they're hardly noticeable."  
"They'll get bigger I bet."  
"Your just producing milk that's the only reason."  
Dee's eyes went wide. "You...you sick fuck you tasted it! These aren't for your benefit!" Dee started to cup the small breast on his chest. "Dee stop that!"  
"Why so you can play with them instead? Ryo first thing in the morning I want to talk to Dr. Turner about this. I sure hope its not permanent, you'd enjoy that too much."  
"Alright Dee."  
"Oh and your sleeping on the couch."  
"Ok. Wait what?"  
"You heard me! I don't want you taking advantage of me like this. At least until I talk to Dr. Turner in the morning."  
"I'm not going to do that to you Dee you know me better then that."  
"Yes, but that was before I grew these." Dee said pointing to his breast.  
"Dee I'm not going to touch unless you want me too."  
"Fine." Dee said with a scowl as he got himself in bed and covered himself fully with the blanket.  
Ryo got in next to him on the other side. "Bikky better not make any rude comments or anything in the morning." Dee said as he turned on his side avoiding Ryo's gaze at him.


	69. Chapter 69

Ryo walked into the kitchen that morning to make coffee, Bikky was busy eating breakfast before he headed off to school. "Bikky I would appreciate it if you don't say anything to Dee this morning."  
"Why?"  
"Well, he's a little self conscious about his new appearance."  
"New appearance? You mean that wasn't a dream... Dee...he..."  
"Yes Bikky."

Dee got up and looked at himself in thee mirror. He gave a disgusted look at himself in the mirror it was bad enough that he was gaining weight from the twins and now this. He had no idea how to properly react to this new change in his body. Dee grabbed an old grey turtleneck in one of his drawers and put it on himself and relooked at himself. "That's a little better." He said to himself. There was no way he could go to work looking like this tomorrow. Dee walked into the kitchen hoping it wasn't too noticeable like his stomach was.  
"Good morning Dee. How are you this morning?" Ryo asked.  
Dee looked around the kitchen he noticed Bikky just sitting there, "Um...I better be off to school." Bikky said grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Dee let out a sigh, "is it that noticeable?"  
"Dee you have nothing to worry about, now come on lets eat breakfast and I'll take you over to the hospital to talk to Dr. Turner about this, and maybe get some information on the Jacob Warren case."  
"Fine." Dee said sitting down. "Dee about last night. You know I love you more then just for your looks right? I mean after all..." He stopped knowing if he said anything more to that sentence he'd be in trouble again.  
"Ryo, I know you love me no matter how I look. Thank god! But I can't go to work looking like this!"  
"Dee since when did you ever care what people thought of you anyways?"  
Dee didn't say anything he really didn't like wearing this sweater but it made it look less noticeable. Dee subconsciously took off the sweater letting his naked chest exposed. Ryo got up from where he sat across from him he kissed Dee's forehead and began to massage his shoulders.  
Dee let his hands touch him. He enjoyed Ryo's massages, Dee noticed Ryo's hands moving slowly down past his shoulders. Dee grabbed Ryo's hands. "Ryo!"  
Dee's mouth was soon taken over by Ryo's tongue and everything, Dee's hands let go of Ryo's as Ryo's hands moved to gently rub the left breast making Dee gasp into the kiss. Dee's eyes went wide at some realization and swatted his hand away and breaking the kiss. "No there will be none of that Ryo, at least until we talk to Dr. Turner about this."  
"Alright. Come on lets go see Dr. Turner."  
"Why are you in such a hurry I just woke up? Horny ape!"  
"Hey now. That was mean." Ryo said giving a little pout the way Dee used to.  
"Fine." Dee said grabbing the ugly sweater and putting it back on him. Ryo grabbed there coats from the closet. Dee buttoned and zipped up his coat. "Is it noticeable?"  
"No."  
"Good lets go."

Dr. Turner was busy looking over paperwork of patients but his mind was not in his paperwork. He was concerned about his brother he did not look that good when he left he figured he stop by his parents house after work for a few hours. "Dr. Turner, Mr. Laytner and Mr. MacLean are here." his receptionist said over the intercom.  
Ryo and Dee came into his office. "Mr. MacLean. Mr. Laytner how can I help you?"  
Ryo turned to Dee "well tell him Dee."  
Dee undid his coat "Um Dr. Turner we have a problem?"  
"What's that is it the twins do you want me to do another ultrasound to check on them?"  
"No its a different problem."  
"Oh?"  
"Dee has breast." Ryo said.  
Dr. Turner didn't say anything for a moment as he looked Dee over in that grey sweater. "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Laytner this is common during this time of pregnancy."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes your producing milk for your infants. But not to worry too much your chest will go back to normal in due time. Usually six months after delivery."  
"So I'm stuck like this for almost a year." Dee said sounding concerned.  
"Dee you look like you could use some maternity clothes. I know of a small shop down town that sales maternity clothes for men. Here let me write down the address for you."  
"Um... Dr. Turner there's something else we want to talk about." Ryo said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you really beat up Coach Clark?"  
Dr. Turner was taken aback just a little by the question. "I wont deny it." he finally said.  
"What made you do it?" Dee asked.  
"Why? For what that asshole did to my little brother. Of course that asshole will more then less deny what he did to my brother."  
"I see. Dr. Turner do you or your brother know a Jacob Warren?" Ryo asked.  
"Jake? He graduated with my brother they were friends in school."  
"Would you mind if we talked to your brother?"  
"Well, that's up to him if he wants to talk. He's at my parents house with his daughter. I'll give you the address." Turner said writing it down next to the shop. "Please keep you questions short though that's all I ask he just heard about Jake's death last night."  
"We will." Dee said as the two of them left his office.

"Well now that we know its not serious will you let me..."  
"Not now Ryo we got a job to do first. Tonight I promise."  
Ryo nodded figuring that was a good enough agreement knowing Bikky he'd be off hanging with his friends after school anyway.

Angela walked into her father's room. He was standing by the window looking out. "Dad?"  
"Hmm?"  
Can you tell me about my father?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"How did you and him meet?"  
"We went to school together." Will said still staring out the window.  
"How did he take it when you told him you were pregnant?"  
Will closed his eyes as the memory came back to him. All these questions his daughter just had to ask just brought the knowledge he really had nothing. Sure he had a wife and kids but the only reason he got together with her was because her fiancé had died in Vietnam a few years before they met.  
"He was excited." Will lied to be truthful Jacob wasn't even sure it would be his especially after Will had told him of the events that happened before he picked him up.  
"Why did you leave him?"  
"Huh?" Will said actually turning to face his daughter for the first time.  
"Why did you leave him?"  
he had no idea how to answer her he wasn't even sure why he actually left him. They had moved in together after graduation and Will was happy surprisingly he even forgot about Johnny and his tragic incident that haunted him for years. "I don't know I was stupid." Will finally said.  
Will walked over to a desk drawer and pulled out a small booklet and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here you should look at this."  
Angela looked at the paper she was given, her eyes went wide at realizing what she was looking at. "Is this my birth certificate?"  
She looked at the name which was not her own the name read Jaclyn Angela Warren Turner March 14th 1981. "If my name is Jaclyn why did you always call me Angela then?"  
"um..."  
Angela/Jaclyn set the paper on the desk and wrapped her arms around her father. "You've had alot on your mind. Please dad don't do anything drastic. I'm going to be heading back to Boston in a few days I think you should stay here."  
"Why?"  
"I think it might do you some good. I have some work to do I'll see you later this afternoon you can tell me more about my father or whatever ok?" She said with a smile.  
"Sure."  
After she left Will turned back to the window for a moment, he then went to where he kept his old records and skimmed through them. He picked one out and slammed it against his desk breaking it into. John came in after hearing the noise and saw his son destroying his records. "Will! Stop! This is not healthy to say the least. Will fell to his knees as he began to sob. "Will come on I think you need some fresh air lets go out and have some father son time."  
"What about dad?"  
"Richard will be on his way to work and wont be home until this evening."  
"Ok." Will said getting up.

Ryo and Dee found the house Dr. Turner mentioned it was huge. Ryo and Dee walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Coming."  
"Yes?" Richard asked as he opened the door.  
"Mr. Turner we are looking for a William Turner."  
"Why what has he done?"  
"Nothing we just want to ask him a few questions about Jacob Warren."  
"Well he's not here him and his father went out and are spending some father son time. I wish I could go but unfortunately I have to work."  
"Uh...Thank you Mr. Turner we will be back some other time to talk to will then."  
Ryo and Dee left.

Angela/ Jaclyn walked down the streets heading to nowhere in particular. "Well Ms. Turner how is that father of yours doing?"  
She turned to see Coach Clark behind her. "I don't think that's any of your damn business."  
"Such foul words for a young girl, so did your father tell you who your other father was?"  
"Yes. In a way."  
"who was he?"  
"You know you ask a lot of questions, why don't you leave me alone."  
"I can't do that. So your father didn't tell you about me huh?"  
"what are you talking about?"  
"Do you want to know?"  
"Not from you. You creepy old guy!"  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice she's waiting for you."  
"Who is?"  
Just then she blacked out for some reason she didn't know why or how he did but she was out cold.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N Lemon

Ryo and Dee were on there way back to there apartment after getting nowhere at the Turner's. Dee wasn't very talkative, but then he had alot on his mind this case he isn't really suppose to be on, his weight gain from the twins, and now him growing breast. Ryo didn't care what Dee looked like he'd always love him. Ryo knew better then to try and pressure Dee into having sex, though Dee used to do it to him all the time. Its not like Ryo needed to have sex it was more of a curiosity of what it would be like in Dee's present state.  
Dee was busy looking out the window not really doing anything. He feared going to work tomorrow looking the way he does. Unfortunately that can't be helped he was just going to face it either that or he stays home for the next several months not leaving the apartment. That did not sound like the best idea for Dee he'd go crazy staying in the apartment all the time just because he's overweight and now has breast.  
Dee's eyes wandered over the many houses on there way back into the city. His eyes went wide as he saw a woman posting up a for sale sign in the front lawn of one of the houses. "Ryo!"  
Ryo turned his head slightly, that was the first thing Dee said since they left the Turner's. Ryo noticed what Dee was looking at they drove over to the house and parked. Ryo helped Dee out of the car Dee's eyes went up to the house. It was an old house Victorian style like two story house. The woman smiled slightly as she saw the two of them.  
"Are you interested in this house?" She asked.  
"Yes, do you mind if we have a look?" Dee asked.  
"Not at all, I'm Laurie O'Conner the retailer its my job to show the house off to people."  
Ms. O'Conner lead the two of them inside the house. Dee stood in a large hallway as he and Ryo followed her down to the first room on the right. Dee walked into the room naturally of course it was empty except for the fireplace on the far end of the wall. "This is typically the living area." Dee felt the twins pushing on his bladder again. "Where's the bathroom?" Dee asked.  
"Oh just down the hall third door on your left." Ms. O'Conner said. Dee left the room and quickly headed for where she said the bathroom was. When he returned Ms. O'Conner and Ryo were about to head upstairs. "Upstairs there are several bedrooms, and two bathrooms." She said as they went up the stairs. "There's a bathroom in between two bedrooms there and then there's the Master bedroom with its own bathroom." She said opening the door to where the master bedroom is.  
Ryo and Dee walked inside it was twice the size of there own bedroom. Dee roamed around the room opening the door and looking inside the bathroom that connects. It was lovely in fact too lovely it seemed like a sin to even think about using this bathroom. Dee closed the door he was sure this house would be way too expensive there would be no way either one of them could afford it even if they just rented. Dee's eyes soon spotted a balcony he walked outside onto the balcony and looked out. He could see the whole city it looked like a portrait, if it was darker outside it would have been even more breathtaking. Dee came back inside, Ryo smiled at him. "So what do you think Dee?" he asked.  
"How much?"  
"Well, this is the regular price." Ms. O'Conner said handing them a piece of paper with the price on it. Dee frowned he figured that would be the case way out of there price range even if Ryo asked for some of his inheritance money Dee still didn't think it would be enough.  
"There's no way we can afford that." Dee said.  
"I like you two. I don't know why but I do, probably because I haven't successfully sold a house in months. At any rate since I'm so desperate to sell a house I got bills I need to pay and all like everyone else I'll make a deal with you." Ms. O'Conner said.  
Ms. O'Conner handed them another piece of paper. Dee's eyes went wide she cut the price down by half to say the least if not more then that.  
"So do we have a deal?"  
Dee looked down from the paper up to Ryo. Ryo had that its up to you look on his face. "Well, we'd finally be able to puck up that crib from your aunt and uncles house and have the babies bedroom already by the time the baby gets here. Alright."  
"Excellent. I will have the paperwork for you to fill out by tomorrow if you just stop by we can get things underway."  
"Tomorrow?" Ryo and Dee both said.  
"We have to work tomorrow."  
"Oh, well here's my card call tomorrow after you get off work and will schedule a time to get all this paperwork filled out."  
"Thank you."

Ryo and Dee left the house. "That was nice of her, I'm going to need to double check my bank account when we get home." Ryo said.  
"I didn't like the way she looked at me. I felt uncomfortable, I don't know how I'll be able to go to work tomorrow with stares like that."  
"Dee...you have nothing to worry about. alright, your body has changed alot and yes you will probably get strange looks from people at work. But they've never seen a pregnant man so they don't know what to expect to see any more then you or I. At any rate if any one thinks of making an inappropriate remark about you in any way there lights will be punched out."  
Dee couldn't help but smile at that remark and the thought of Ryo actually using force was rather amusing. Ryo was always the one to try as much as he could with reason before it really had to come down to force. When Ryo and Dee got back to there apartment Dee couldn't help fight the urge he need right now. Dee was fighting with himself as he pushed Ryo against a wall and kissed him hard out of no where. A part of him told him not to in his state that he was in now while the other half of him told him not to listen to them and go for it. Ryo's hands moved down Dee's back as Ryo pushed further with his lips trying to get more of Dee, then Dee was offering.  
There tongues intertwined. Dee felt Ryo's hands moving up and down his side. Ryo pulled off Dee's shirt leaving him exposed. Dee moved away from Ryo and attempted to hide the breast with his arms. As he did this he was thinking why he even kissed Ryo to start something like this.  
Was it because they more or less got a house? Or was it just because Ryo loved and wanted him no matter how he looked? Before he could ponder much more about it he felt Ryo's lips to his Ryo's hand moving instead of going where Dee thought they'd go it too a whole different direction as Ryo's hand moved down his back and gave a little squeeze to his butt making Dee gasp. Ryo began kissing Dee's neck, "You don't have to hide from me Dee. I've seen you naked before, and I love your body hell I love you no matter what you look like forever." Ryo whispered into his ear.  
Dee let his arms down exposing his breast. At this point and time his breast looked like the first stages of a young teenage girl just hitting that stage. It wouldn't be long before there'd be no chance of hiding them properly. Ryo grabbed Dee's hand and took him into the bedroom. Ryo pulled of Dee's pants and boxers exposing his whole naked body to him. Ryo started taking off his clothes while Dee sat on the bed, once his clothes were off he came closer to Dee giving him another kiss as Dee laid down on the bed, Ryo moved his lips from Dee's and very lightly licked the left nipple. Dee let out a shiver and then a gasping moan as he felt Ryo's mouth on his sensitive nipple. Ryo's hand began to massage the other breast he started to taste some of the milk Dee was producing. He stopped sucking on him and went in for another kiss. Dee tasted the milk in the kiss as his hands roamed Dee's backside until they reached his buttocks. Dee then gave a little squeeze that made Ryo gasp and release him from the kiss, Dee ran a finger around the entrance.  
Ryo went down and began to suck on Dee's erection, he then went and kissed Dee's abdomen. "How do you want this?" Ryo asked.  
"I don't care! Just take me now before I start having second thoughts about this." Dee said pulling Ryo down in for another kiss. Ryo grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the drawers and began to lube him and Dee up.  
"Are you ready?" Ryo asked positioning himself to Dee's entrance.  
"Yes, I don't see how it should be any different from be..." Dee let out a gasp as he felt Ryo push into him. He almost forgot how big Ryo was.  
Ryo stopped to wait for Dee to get adjusted to his cock. For some reason Dee felt tighter then usual. "Dee relax."  
"I'm trying."  
After a while Ryo began to push more of himself in. Dee soon began to wrap his legs around Ryo's waist as he pushed back. Ryo's hands roamed Dee's body as he kissed him. With every thrust Dee let a moan escape him into Ryo's mouth. Ryo couldn't believe how tight he felt as those muscles began to squeeze his aching erection. Dee reached down and began to vigorously stroke himself. Ryo leaned his head back and moaned as he shot his load up inside Dee. Three seconds later Dee shot his load up into his hand and all over Ryo's chest.  
Ryo slowly pulled out of Dee after he was off his high and laid down beside him. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee a smile forming on his lips as he began to drift off to sleep. Dee looked at the alarm clock on the night stand Bikky would be home in about an hour or so, Dee didn't bother with that he nuzzles in closer to Ryo and fell asleep.

Will sat with his father at a cafe down town. "Will why do you do this to yourself? I know you cared for Jacob, but I hate to see you hurt yourself over Jacob's death." John said.  
Will didn't say anything he just stared down at his coffee cup. "Hey look Will there's Jacob's brother why don't you go talk to him."  
"I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Just do it Will I'm sure it would be appreciated to him."  
"Fine." Will got up from his seat and walked over to the table Derek sat at.  
Derek glanced up from his coffee "what do you want?"  
"I'm sorry," Will said.  
"Your sorry. Your sorry! Do you have any idea what you put my brother through? After you up and left him he sulked I had tried everything hooking him up with different people but no he told me it wouldn't be the same and that he wouldn't cheat on you."  
"Fucking Asshole! You killed him!" Derek said punching Will in the face and storming out of the cafe.  
Will held his face as his nose began to bleed. He didn't blame him for punching him he deserved it to say the least. "Come on Will lets go home." John said.

Angela woke up in a dimly lit warehouse. "Ah your awake." she heard someone say.  
"Whose there?" she asked as she grabbed for her gun and noticed it wasn't in its holster. Her martial arts skilled were good but it only works if she could see her opponent. A woman came into view in one of the dim lights "so did your father tell you about your other father." she asked.  
"I don't think that's any of your business." Angela retorted.  
"I see. Don't worry I have bigger fish to fry but to do that I need you and then your father and uncle before I go for the big prize. Coach Clark will do the pleasure of calling him."  
Coach Clark came and stood next to the woman. Angela noticed he had her cell phone as he began to dial her father's number.

Will answered his phone. "Hello Will." Coach Clark said. Will froze at hearing Clark's voice when it should be his daughters. "Where is Angela."  
"Oh she's fine right here. Hey why don't you head on over here and I'll let your daughter go in exchange for you."  
Will grumbled into the phone. "Fine!"  
"excellent."  
Will ended his call after getting the directions he grabbed his coat and headed out the door without a word to either one of his dads


	71. Chapter 71

Will arrived at his destination. An old warehouse by the harbor. Will got out of the car and walked cautiously towards it the many years in the army has gotten him searching every little thing around the warehouse. Will walked in his eyes roaming the dimly lit room. "Ahh you finally arrived." he heard Clark say.  
"Angela where is she?"  
"Typical father worried about his little girl."  
"She right here." A woman said pushing Angela into a chair and tying her up.  
Will was about to do something about it but Clark put a gun to his head. "Don't move, take a seat Will boy."  
Will sat in the chair as Clark still held a gun to his hand as the woman who looked to be about his father's age came and tied him up. "What the hell do you want?" Will asked the woman.  
"I simply want what's mine, not too worry your just a pawn in my game."  
"I don't understand."  
"You, your daughter, your brother all share that disgusting gene. It men were destined to be mothers there would have been no point for God to have created Eve. Oh and by the way I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you. As we speak I have associates going up to Boston to deal with your other children."  
Angela bit her lower lip. "Its not necessary just the altered gene you carry. Logan was too high strung on that doing it all the wrong way. To get what you want you have to get the one who stands in your way and take what they hold dear."  
"Clark. Call his brother and inform him that we have his younger brother and that you intend to go through the same process as last time unless he shows up."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Angela gave a questionable look. Will bit his lip fear rose into his eyes at what she meant in that statement.

Dr. Turner was just about to get off work when he got a phone call. "Hello?"  
"Hello Donald Turner." Clark said.  
Donald gritted his teeth "what do you want?"  
"I have your brother here with me Donald and your pretty little niece I intend to have a little fun. That is unless you come here."  
"You sick bastard."  
"I'll be waiting Donald and while I wait I may just have some fun."  
Donald heard a gasp from who he knew was his brother before the call ended.  
"Damn it!" Donald cursed as he got into his car and drove out to where Clark told him too.  
Donald walked inside the warehouse to see both his brother and his niece tied up to chairs. A hand grabbed him and placed him in another chair Donald protested only to have a gun placed to his face as he was being tied up. "Well now we have the brother now what do we do?" Clark asked the woman.  
"I have one call I must make first." The woman said with a sly smile her careful planning was all coming together.

Richard was relaxing in the den reading the paper like he always does, while John was busy in the kitchen making a special dinner to celebrate not only Richard and his anniversary together but also that Will was home. John heard the phone ring. " I got it." he called out to Richard as he walked over to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello John."  
John froze at the sound of that voice. John peered into the den to see Richard was still reading the paper. "What do you want?" John asked.  
"You know what I want John."  
"Richard's not interested in you."  
"Oh are you sure about that? At any rate John I have both of your sons and that lovely granddaughter of yours."  
"You bitch! Leave my kids out of this!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that John, so are you going to show up or do I get the pleasure of killing your kids."  
John gritted his teeth. "Fine!"  
The woman gave him directions to where to meet her. John hung up the phone and walked into the den. Richard looked up from his paper, "who was that babe?"  
"No one. Richard I have to go out for a few would you mind taking the food out when its done?"  
Richard raised an eyebrow, this dinner thing was John's idea. As John was putting on his coat Richard got up from his seat. "What's going on?" Rich asked.  
"Nothing I uh just forgot a few things, that and I have to pick up the kids."  
Richard just raised an eyebrow like he believed that. "I'll be back shortly." John said giving Rich a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

John arrived at where she told him and walked in. "Ah so good to see you John." The woman said.  
"Susan."  
"Well, before I get right to what I want, I think there is something your boys never told you."  
"What crap are you talking about Susan?"  
"Well for starters Johnny Morgan do you remember him?"  
"Of course I do. the poor kid."  
"Well I have the paternity test of that unborn baby that Johnny was carrying before he and the baby died. Do you want to see it?"  
John noticed the way both of his sons twitched in there chairs. "You see the other father to Johnny's baby was none other then your eldest son Donald. Isn't that right Donald?" Susan asked.  
John looked at his son who turned away from his gaze. John realized Donald had taken Johnny's death pretty hard. But he figured it was just on a friend level after all they did grow up together. Donald remembered it all too well Johnny and him had gone to the game and had a few drinks that lead to sex. When Donald found out that day in the bathroom he didn't want Fred or Emma to know that he was the father, it wasn't that he was ashamed of it or anything. It was just complicated to explain there relationship.  
"Oh and then your younger son has some even bigger news for you John. This is something you should hear too Angela."  
Will grew extremely tense he knew where this was going and he didn't want it to be like this how they found out. "Angela do you know you were conceived through a rape not to mention that your dad was high up on drugs."  
Angela looked at her father to see if what she said was true. "Though of course the person who raped him did not impregnate him. Will why don't you tell her who her father was."  
Will didn't say anything he just glared at the woman. "Very well I shall tell her it was none other then Jacob Warren. The man who died recently, and you Will left him to never see his daughter ever again. Why'd you do that?"  
John was still trying to comprehend everything he just heard. "Rape? who raped my son?" John said furious. Will began to sweat continuously. "How does it feel John to know you failed as a parent? Now then to the business hand over what I want."  
"What?"  
"Your ring! That ring was rightfully mine before you came along and ruined everything!  
"All this for my ring?"  
"Its not just the ring!"  
John had no choice, he pulled his wedding ring off his finger and tossed it to Susan who grabbed it. "Now let my kids go!"  
John felt something hit him in the back of the head as he fell and hit the cement floor. Angela, Don and Will yelled in horror. Susan then walked out without a second glance with Clark right behind her.  
"Now what? Clark asked.  
"I have business to attend to Clark."  
"What should I do about..."  
"Burn it! oh and one more thing Clark after you finish here I want that cop who killed my best client. Understood?  
"Yes ma'am."


	72. Chapter 72

John Turner lay unconscious on the cement floor. Both his sons yelling from where they were tied up to get up. John's left hand started twitching as smoke slowly began to penetrate the warehouse. John slowly rose to his feet the right side of his face looked pretty badly bruised from where he hit the floor, John flinched as he touched his face. His head hurt worse then normal, it then occurs to him where he was and the danger he and his kids were in.  
John went and untied Angela and Donald and finally Will. "Dad I can explain..." Will began.  
"We'll talk about it all later Will, you and your brother have a lot of explaining to do. But for now we have to find a way out of here before this whole building goes up in flames."  
Will looked over to his daughter who quickly looked away. "Angela.." Will began.  
"My name isn't Angela, its Jaclyn remember? Why? Why did you bother to keep me when I was conceived from a rape incident you had?"  
"You were not conceived through any rape. Thank God."  
"Hey you two there's no time for that!" John said as his eyes roamed the inside of the burning building. The four of them moved further back to the back of the warehouse. "What should we do? The back door is locked." Donald said trying to get the door opened.  
"Calm down all of you!" John soon spotted a large cloth covering something. John reveled under the sheet was an old 1959 Cadillac it almost reminded John of the one Richard had back in the day. "Get in." John said opening the door.  
Jaclyn didn't bother asking questions as she got in. She trusted her grandfather well enough. As everyone got inside John began to start the car, as he listened to the baby purr as it came to life again.  
"Uh... dad do you even know how to drive?" Donald asked. For as long as Donald could remember his other dad drove.  
John laughed. "Of course I know how to drive."  
"Okay let me rephrase the question dad. Do you have your license?"  
John just laughed again as he pressed on the gas and went head long into the backdoor. Donald gripped his door handle so as not to slide around too much, Will and Jaclyn were gripping there seats as John drove on to the road. John screeched to a halt when he arrived at Donald's apartment. "Okay all of you out I got something to do, your father and I will back later this evening to talk to the two of you." John said.  
Donald and Jaclyn got out of the car. As Will was about to get out of the John grabbed his hand. Will turned and looked at his dad whose face softened a bit from earlier. "Will I... Jacob didn't rape you did he?"  
"No."  
"Who raped you?"  
Will looked down at his feet. "William H. Turner look at me when I'm speaking to you!"  
Will quickly looked up into his father's eyes, "It was Coach Clark." Will said barely above a whisper.  
"When did this happen? Never mind I'll ask about it later. Thank you Will, and cheer up boy I'll handle it."  
"What are you planning to do?"  
"Don't worry about it Will I know well enough how to handle such situations."  
"Situations?" Will asked puzzled.  
John just laughed, "I'll explain it later this evening now go on now." When Will got out of the car he looked over at his brother who gave him a questionable look. Will only shrugged.

Susan Myers arrived at her destination, as she got out of the car she quickly checked her makeup and straightened out her black satin dress before she rang the doorbell. As she waited for an answer she looked up at the big house that should have been hers.

Richard had gotten the food out of the oven and waiting for John to come home. He heard the doorbell ring and frowned, John was still not home and now he had some visitor. Richard opened the door eyes went wide to see who it was.  
"Richard darling!"  
"Susan, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a visit." she said sweetly.  
Richard just raised and eyebrow over fifty years since he last saw her and she just happened to stop by. But then its been just as long since he last talked to his parents since they didn't approve of John. Perhaps that's why he stayed with him because it upset his parents. Maybe at one time it was just that until Donald was born.  
"Can I come in?" Susan asked.  
"Uh I suppose. You know John will be home soon and he despises you."  
"Oh don't I know it!" She laughed.  
Susan went and sat down on the couch while Richard sat across from her. "So Susan what have you been up too these last fifty years?"  
"Well I own my own business now." Susan said coming over and sitting next to him. Richard felt just a little uncomfortable with her so close. "Richard why'd we ever break up?"  
"You know why! You were just after my money."  
"Who told you this?"  
"John."  
"I was never after your money Richard, I admit I was a little conceded and I looked it when you gave me extraordinary gifts, and your parents seemed to like me. Did they ever like John when you two got together?"  
Susan was just inches away. "Uh... Susan I'm married, happily at that and have two wonderful sons."  
"ahh yes the boys. Happily you say is that really so when was the last time John did something for you personally."  
Richard opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He then felt Susan's lips pressed against him tongue and all. Richard was shocked and not sure exactly what to do the kiss had took him completely off guard. Susan deepened the kiss soon she was sitting on his lap.  
Richard couldn't focus too many emotions, memories, and other things running through his head. Richard heard someone come in the front door, Susan was pulled from Richard.  
John punched Susan square in the face and calling her every profanity in the book. Richard just sat that for a moment overly confused, he then got up and broke up the fight. "Enough you two!" Richard said pulling on both their collars.  
"Give me back my ring!" John said.  
Richard looked from John to Susan, before she handed it over. Richard was confused as to why she had it in the first place. To be honest she didn't seem so bad. "I suppose I should go, oh Richard when things go bad for you I'll be there for you." She said with a smile before leaving.  
Susan gritted her teeth as she got into her car, her plan failed miserably she would have to try another approach later.

Richard looked over to John for some type of explanation for all of this. But he just stormed upstairs. Richard let out a sigh as he followed up to try to talk to him.  
"John." He said as he sat on the bed next to him.  
"John...do you really expect me to just be with her after all we've been through?"  
"I know you wouldn't leave me Richard I wasn't too terribly worried about that. But what she did... "  
"Though you didn't seem to try and stop her advances like she did back in the day. I'm not going to be here forever Richard."  
"Don't talk like that John. She caught me completely off guard."  
"Off guard! You should always keep your guard up when she's around."  
Richard then noticed that John's face looked badly bruised. "How did this happen?" Richard asked lightly touching his face. John flinched in pain "I fell. What a day we need to go to Donald's place the boys have something to tell you. And I need to tell them about my... you know."  
"Alright, how do you think they'll react to it?"  
"I don't know. God my head hurts."  
Richard kissed John's forehead "Well I suppose we should go see the boys." Richard said.  
John nodded. "There's a car out front we can use I'll be out in a bit."  
Richard raised an eyebrow. "A 1959 Cadillac like your old one remember?"  
Richard remembered it well enough John and him spent plenty of time in the backseat of his old car.

Richard and John got into the car and drove to Donald's apartment. Once there John insisted that the boys explain what John earlier heard. Richard sat there tense after hearing everything he didn't know what to say. "W...who is the other father of Angela?"  
"Dad I assure you its not the man who raped me. Though when I slept with Jacob I was high on sextacy. Oh and her name isn't Angela its Jaclyn."  
"Well now I suppose I should explain something's about myself to you boys." John began.  
"Your Father Richard was drafted into Vietnam in 1962 and was there until 1966, I was pregnant with Will. Anyway I had joined the whole peace and people against the Vietnam war I was a radical. I had also been in war I was in the last few years of the Korean War."  
Will and Donald were surprised to hear such things. They never would have guessed this about there own dad who was basically a stay at home mom figure. "In 63 I took you two down to Washington D.C. for equal rights for blacks and whites I figured if they could get it then maybe I could have my rights since I had this gene."  
"I don't remember that." Donald said.  
"You were only five years old Donald."  
"You did what?" Richard asked.  
"I went down to D.C. in August with boys. Richard just shook his head he only knew of what John did when he came back from Vietnam. "I joined the protest against the war."  
Jaclyn only smiled at hearing this from her grandfather, while her dad and uncle were extremely confused they really didn't know there dad at all. "When your father came home in the summer of 66 from Vietnam that was a thrill Will hid behind me the whole time. especially when your dad saw me with long hair. Besides protesting the war and that trip to D.C. I even helped out the feminist movement I know that's weird because I'm a guy and all but to tell the truth I had just barley the same rights as a woman when people found out about the altered gene I carried. I always made time as best I could to spend time with my boys."  
Richard just smiled he remembered John and the feminist movement. It did not go to well alot of the women ridiculed him for it. Richard had even questioned it when he came home to why he was doing it, John's reason he wanted him and his boys to have the same rights as everyone else and not to be looked down upon because they could get pregnant. Donald and Will still couldn't find anything to say and Will was feeling really bad about how he acted during his teen years now towards his father.  
After talking Donald, Will and Jaclyn went to have a word with themselves leaving Richard and John to talk privately in the living room. "So you went to D.C. to protest against black discrimination?" Richard said.  
"Are you surprised?"  
"No not really, its just that you brought the boys with you."  
"Well what did you want me to do with them? Your parents wouldn't baby-sit them and my parents wouldn't either."  
Richard only smiled. "Do you remember how we first met?"  
John only smiled back John had just gotten back from the Korean war and had gone down south to protest against segregation. While Richard was on vacation before going off to college.  
"John, what did you think of me when you first saw me?"  
John bit his lower lip trying to remember. "I don't remember. God my head hurts!"  
"John are you alright? Maybe I should get Donald to have a look at you."  
"No. I'm fine I don't want my son looking at me. I know he's a doctor and all but if I have to see one I prefer it not be my own son."  
"what are you going to do then?"  
"Well I have something I'm going to need to take care of real soon now wont I?"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything too harmful, though I guess it can wait until morning."  
"Your going to go after him aren't you?"  
"I told Will I'd handle it."  
"Very well my lips are sealed. Now how about we head home to enjoy the rest of our so called anniversary."  
John only smiled. "Yes lets do that." John and Richard went and said goodbye to there sons and granddaughter. Each one of them gave John an extra big hug.  
John and Richard went home to enjoy the rest of the evening together.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N This is a flash back chapter from a reviewer on my other account who was insistant I write about them.

September 1957, Little Rock, Arkansas  
"Richard its good to see ya." Richard's uncle said as he picked him up at the train station. "It's good to see you Uncle Tom how's Aunt Mary doing?"  
"Fine."  
"And Sandy?"  
"Your cousin's doing just fine. Although the whole brown vs. the board of education has decided to let those damn Nigger kids into white schools." Tom said with a sneer.  
Richard didn't say anything as he got into his uncle's car and headed to his house. "So, Richard when will you be off to college?"  
"This spring hopefully."  
They passed Central High School Richard saw a crowd of whites against the whole integration, Richard saw the nine students attempting to go through the mob and enter the school. The teens were being ridiculed, pushed shoved, among other things. Richard spotted a man coming out from the school entrance in an army uniform and headed down towards the mob. Richard watched as the man moved through the mob to the students, the army man then punched one of the white guys within the mob in the face for his actions towards the nine students.  
"Disgraceful." Richard heard his uncle say, "Richard there's no point for in getting involved like that you hear me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind just stay away from that guy ok."  
"whatever."

John had punched quite a few of the guys in the mob. "Don't mess with me! I just got back from Korea not long ago and you people should be ashamed of yourselves!" John said as he left. John lit a cigarette he was not in the best of moods got back from the war had made quite a few black friends while he was over there, he was only here to begin with to give a message to a war buddy's family who lives here.  
John went to a local bar for a few drinks and some information. As he ordered his drink he asked the bartender a question. "Where can I find the Robin family?"  
the bartender gave him a dirty look. "Couldn't tell ya I don't go down that neighborhood. Too many Niggers."  
John grew tense at that word but decided it best not to do anything, he finished his drink and headed out to find the Robin family.

After visiting with Richard's aunt and uncle Richard went out for a walk to take in the scenery. Richard spotted that army looking guy from earlier coming towards him. "Hey." Richard said.  
John turned and looked at him. "I..I think what your doing is admirable." Richard said.  
"Your not from around here are you?"  
"No, I'm from New York I'm just visiting my aunt and uncle."  
"New York? Are you talking about me serving in the army?"  
"Uh...no actually I was talking about that scene back at the school."  
John smiled. "Well it's nice to know someone feels the same way about it as I do."  
"I'm Richard Turner." Richard said holding out his hand.  
"Captain John Michaels. I got some where to go but maybe I'll see you around some time."  
"Yea."

March 1958 New York  
Richard Turner was organizing his stuff in his dorm room, his room mate will be here shortly he hoped he'd make a good impression. The events in Arkansas last fall was intense. Richard heard a knock on his door. "Sue what a surprise. Richard said as his girlfriend showed up. "Rich baby how are you? We should go out this weekend just the two of us."  
"Well I suppose." Richard's new room mate came through the door with some of his stuff. "Well this is a surprise." John said.  
"I never thought I'd see you again."  
"a hem." Susan but in to get some type of introduction.  
"Oh uh. John this is my girlfriend Susan Myers. Sue this is John Michaels."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sue said just a little too friendly. After Sue left and after they got there stuff organized John and Richard talked. "She seems interesting." John said.  
"Isn't she? Sometimes I think she's playing me for a fool as it were."  
"You want me to look into it for you?"  
"Nah I couldn't let you do that."  
"Suite yourself."  
"Fine, maybe I can find out whether she's cheating on me or something."

September 1958  
Richard sat in a local bar after dumping his girlfriend after finding out from his roommate John that she was using him for his money. He didn't know what to think. He just wanted to get shit faced drunk, John came over and sat down and ordered himself a beer. "Hey man I'm sorry." John said.  
"Its not your fault. Here's to a better life now." Richard said as he clinked his drink with Johns.  
The next morning Richard woke up with a massive hangover he didn't remember much after leaving the bar with John. Richard looked around the room he noticed the clothes he was wearing the day before was scattered all over the floor. Richard tried to think who he picked up at the bar but nothing came up. He felt movement in the sheets next to him. Richard's eyes went wide with shocked horror as he saw who it was. John looked just as horrified as ever.  
For the next few weeks neither one of them talked about the incident. John finally couldn't take the silence anymore. "Richard where does this leave us?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The incident three weeks ago. It was different but I enjoyed it I think I had a good time more then I ever had."  
Richard was silent for a moment remembering that evening. "You know I think I did too."  
"So what do we do about it?"  
"I don't know."  
"We cant become an item that's for sure. People frown upon that."  
"Well maybe we can be an item in private."  
"Come again?"  
"meet in secret."  
"I don't know about that. But you are a good kisser I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before, but then it could have been the alcohol. Alright as long as its secret and we don't show any affection in public then sure why not."

December 1958  
John was looking through the paper when he noticed something of interest to him. John had really fallen for Richard and wanted to be more then a secret item. according to the newspaper Dr. Read, and Dr. Logan are looking for participants to try a certain experiment. Read mentioned a change in the human DNA to make men be able to birth children like women. At first John was disgusted at the thought of going through all that to have children when he could just knock up a woman.  
He then thought about his relationship with Richard and the thought of kids having Richards kids at that. He fought for rights before he'd do it again, Richard came home late that evening. "Your late!"  
"Sorry I didn't know I was on a curfew." Richard said with a smile.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Oh what about?"  
"Read this." John said giving him the paper.  
"That's ridicules."  
"I want to try it!"  
"You what?"  
"I think it would be a good chance to test our feelings for each other."  
"are you serious? your joking right."  
"No. I'm not."  
"I don't know John, even if I agreed with you on this which one of us would actually go through it?"  
"I'll do it."  
"John I don't know about this I still have a few years left of college as do you. I'm not ready for kids just yet."  
"You don't have to be involved if you don't want to Richard but I will need your sperm for it."  
"Not involved! John just who do you think I am? If we do go through this I damn straight want to be involved! When does it start?"  
"New Years."  
"Lets do it then."  
"are you sure Richard?"  
"I don't understand you John you seemed like a macho type of guy and for some reason you turned me in such a way. Its going to be dangerous for you, if you died in the process I don't know what I'd do."  
"Richard, I can handle anything as long as your here to help me we can do it. Hell we could do anything if we set our minds to it."

John and Richard went to the hospital and met with Dr. Read and Dr. Logan. "Mr. Michaels , Mr. Turner its a pleasure to meet you both. So you are interested in this experiment Dr. Logan are trying out?"  
"Yes." John said.  
"So which one of you is going through the procedure? Oh and don't worry you'll be paid handsomely for this experiment."  
"I am." John said.  
"Very well, Mr. Michaels I will need a sperm sample from you and an egg from either your girlfriend or wife. Where is she?"  
John looked over at Richard who looked at him and then looked away. Dr. Read noticed the closeness between the two of them that obviously lead to something more then just friends. "I see. Well we can do this another way Mr. Michaels."  
"Mr. Turner I will need a sperm sample from you as well."  
John and Richard went to a private room to relinquish there fluids. "I feel kind of weird doing this." Richard said.  
"I know, so do I but think what would happen if this works successfully. We'd be parents."  
Nurse Harper came and took there sperm samples to give to the doctors. John sat in a chair as he watched both Dr. Read and Dr. Logan mix there sperm together into a vile, he then noticed them taking the stuff out of a vile and placing it into another vile. Dr. Read swirled the mixture together he then inserted a shot into the vile to drain it. "Are you ready Mr. Michaels?"  
"Yes." John said rather nervous but refusing to back out now that would be cowardice and he never considered himself as such. "I'll need you to lift up your shirt I need to insert this into your abdomen."  
John lifted his shirt up and grabbed for Richard's hand. He hated needles but was willing to go through the pain for it all. "Now in about two weeks or so I want you to take a pregnancy test Mr. Michaels that will clarify whether or not your body has welcomed the invasion of a fertilized egg inside you. You will then go through the same stages of a pregnant woman. I hope you know how pregnant woman act Mr. Turner."  
"Uh yea."  
"Good. Now Dr. Logan I believe that if you make to full term with the baby you wont have to go through the same procedure if you ever plan on having more, you two. All you have to do is have sex. Oh and don't worry you wont be going through the actual labor like women do we will have a scheduled C-section for you."  
"Any questions?" Dr. Logan asked.  
"Not that I can think of." John said.  
"When you take your test and it comes back positive we want you back here."  
"Yes."

Two weeks later  
John was in the bathroom of there dorm taking the pregnancy test, he could here Richard pacing back and forth by the closed door. John set the test on the sink and waited for it to take affect he was not sure what to think. As he sat down on the toilet he began to wonder how much of a good idea this was, he was excited and completely scared at the same time. Well no matter the outcome he'd do his best to set a good example.  
John got up from the seat and looked at the reading of the test. When he saw a light blue color starting to form on the paper he just about fainted. John gripped the sink to keep himself from actually falling.  
Richard couldn't take it any more he walked in determined to know what the outcome was. "So what's the outcome?"  
"I..its...blue!" John said as he wrapped his arms around Richard happy and yet terrified all at the same time. Richard didn't know what to think about what he was defiantly thrown into now, how would his parents react if they found out about this? They didn't really like John to begin with and now this. Richard didn't really care he wanted to be there for John and his baby they created magically, he could easily say goodbye to his college degree and any inheritance from his parents. But his parents wouldn't disown there grandchild would they?"


	74. Chapter 74

Ryo was busy looking over his finances before having to head to work. Ms. O'Conner was just a little too nice to cut the original price of the house they looked at in half. In fact it was just a little too generous that just made Ryo wonder if there was anything wrong with the house to begin with. Ryo looked up at the clock Dee better be getting up soon so they could go to work. Granted with Dee's condition he could take leave if he really thought it necessary, Ryo just hoped Dee would wake up so he didn't have to go in there and do it. He really didn't want to start any kind of a fight with Dee today. Well if Dee didn't get up soon he'd have no choice but to get him up. He just hoped Dee would be in a decent mood today this whole body change he wasn't use too was nerve racking on Dee, and Ryo disliked the constant arguments it seems no matter what Ryo said to Dee he always twisted it around making it sound offensive to say the least.

Dee stretched as he sat up in bed, he grabbed a pair of slacks from the floor and slipped them on. If it wasn't for the fact that Dee was excited at the possibility of getting out of this small into a house, and not just any house a nice one at that for a decent price, he wouldn't of had sex with Ryo. At least not while he looked the way he does. He felt uneasy about going to work looking like this he wasn't sure he could handle the stares. Sure he could handle the stares of him being pregnant he had gotten used to it but now with breast was a nightmare. He dug through his shirt drawer to find a shirt that hopefully wouldn't make it noticeable that he had breast. Dee frowned when he couldn't find one he also noticed he'd need some type of bra. Something he dreaded ever wearing.  
He grabbed the grey sweater from the other day. Its the only shirt that he found that made it less noticeable. He looked himself over real quick before leaving the bedroom he still didn't like it very much. Just what he'd need people like JJ asking questions about his body and then knowing Drake the pervert that he is would probably ask if they're real.  
Disgusted and horrified at that thought of someone crazy enough to want to feel him up bugged him. He really didn't even like it when Ryo looked at him or had any thought to do so. Dee then thought about all his past relationships with every woman he ever had and frowned. He had obviously taken them for granted sure he was pregnant once but he never got this far so had no idea what to expect nor did he know anyone who had gone through it.  
Dee left the bedroom and decided to do something about it. Ryo heard Dee in the hallway he let out a sigh thankfully he wouldn't have to go through trying to get Dee up. Ryo then heard Dee rummaging through the closet "Dee." Ryo called out to him.  
"Busy." Was the only answer he got from Dee. Ryo took off his glasses and placed them on the table and headed out to check on Dee. Dee had pulled out an overcoat and was buttoning it up when Ryo came over to him. "Dee is this really necessary?"  
"I can't deal with the stares Ryo if I went to work like I normally have someone is bound to make a comment on this." He said pointing to his breast that was well covered up now.  
"You don't have anything to worry about Dee."  
"Yea, and next they'll be asking if they can touch them."  
"Do you think I'd let them Dee? You growing boobs and producing milk for our kids is only natural for any pregnancy."  
Dee only grumbled. "Don't be getting any ideas in your sick little head Ryo! Last night I was over stimulated at having a place of our own to raise Bikky and the twins." Ryo didn't say anything he was secretly hurt by that first statement but he didn't let it show.  
"Come on we're going to be late."

"Hey, Dee, Ryo Berkley wants to see you in his office ASAP." Drake said when they entered the building. Ryo nodded while Dee only grumbled under his breath he just wanted to get to there office and hide himself under paperwork.  
Ryo and Dee went into Berkley's office. "Ryo, Dee how good to see you this morning. Here's the thing there's been a fire over by the harbor I want you to check out to see whether it was arson or an accidental fire."  
"Why can't the firemen do it?" Dee asked.  
"They're busy putting out fires and what not its that time of year where alot of electrical fires start. I think it would be good for you, get the two of you out of the Warren case that chief had insisted you be off from. "  
Berkley then looked from Ryo to Dee. "Dee are you cold?"  
"Um..."  
"Well if that's our assignment Rose I think Dee and I should be going then."  
"Yea get going."

Ryo and Dee left the precinct and headed down to the harbor to what's left of the warehouse that was burned almost all the way down. They walked into the remains and had a look around to see just how this fire started. Dee noticed a hole in the back as if someone drove there car right through. Ryo was peering around the remains "I don't think it was electrical." Ryo said as he moved a pile of debris only to find a body.  
The body wasn't burnt so obviously the person didn't die in the fire. The man's face was badly bruised and beaten there was a bullet size wound in the man's chest. Dee could feel the vomit threatening to come up his throat. Ryo bent down and felt the blood on the cement floor. "Still warm, he was only killed hours ago at that."  
Ryo pulled the rest of the debris from the man exposing all of the man. Dee then turned and vomited on the floor at what he saw, the man's pants were down passed his ankles his manhood had been sliced off completely. Dee had to leave the warehouse.  
Ryo stayed and examined the body for a few minutes to find some sort of ID on him. He finally found a wallet in a shirt pocket and skimmed through it. He then came out to check up on Dee who was sitting with his head between his knees.  
"Are you alright Dee?"  
"Yea I'm fine I just needed some air. So any ID?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is the poor bastard?"  
"A Benjamin Clark."  
"Clark? As in Bikky's PE teacher Clark?"  
Ryo just shrugged. "I better go and report this to Berkley and Jim in forensics."

Donald Turner went to his parents place there were still some questions things just didn't add up for him. Will had driven Angela/Jaclyn to the airport she was heading back to Boston to check on her siblings. Will would be heading back to Boston soon as well.  
He arrived at his parents house and walked in, he heard music coming from the den. He walked into the den to hear his dad's old record player playing his father Richard lounging in his chair.  
"Dad."  
Richard stirred in his chair. "Donald what a surprise I didn't expect you to be here."  
"Is that who I think it is?" Don asked as he walked over to the record player and took the record off it.  
"Elvis Presley? I didn't think you liked Elvis Presley Dad."  
"Uh...Well."  
"Where's dad?"  
"Oh he went out this morning you know for his run and all. He should be back soon I think."  
"Dad I have a question?"  
"What is it?"  
"How'd did grandma and grandpa take dad's pregnancy with me?"  
"Uh... Well you know how they are to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Something like that. But I suppose I should tell you."

Flashback  
February 1959  
It has been over a month since the test came out positive. Richard had dropped out of school and got himself a part time job somewhere. He got a phone call from his mother. "Richard is it true what I hear?" his mother asked.  
"And what would that be?"  
"You dropped out of school?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? Did you knock Susan up? Your father isn't going to like this, my first grandchild I'm excited. Richard I want you to come over so your father could have a heart to heart chat with you."  
"Can I bring John too?"  
"Who?"  
"My roommate."  
"John...? Wait this room mate is he the one you talked about who was in the army and who was down in Arkansas during your stay there?"  
"Yes that's him."  
"Um... I suppose."  
After ending the call with his mother he was tensed how was he going to go about telling his parents that he dropped out of school because he got his room mate John pregnant.  
That evening Richard and John drove to his parents house. John was nervous as hell this was the first time he ever met Richards family in person. "Richard!" his mother called from the porch. "Mother John, John Mother." Richard said introducing them. "How do you do Mrs. Turner."  
"A pleasure Mr. Michaels you know the way my son described you I pictured a strong military man not um..."  
Richard looked from his mother to John. John was doing a good job at hiding his hurt he felt by that comment. "Richard dear could you go and pick up your sister Tammy from that school dance of hers. Don't worry about John he'll be fine here. Besides your dad wont be home for a while so your safe from his wrath for now."  
Richard looked to John, he looked a little tense but nodded signally he could handle it. Richard let out a sigh as he got into his car again and drove over to the high school.  
"Well now Mr. Michaels now that my son is gone I have a question for you?"  
"What is that Mrs. Turner?"  
"Your rebel like behavior I heard so much about. Your not a communist are you?"  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Look my son's a good kid I don't want him getting involved in such a scandal as communism and your radical beliefs are unnerving to say the least."  
"What's so unnerving about it?"  
"Blacks and whites don't belong together in any situation. I don't know what you did to win my son's friendship but I want to end tonight do you understand me?"  
John was agitated at that. He wanted to snap at her to tell her she wasn't the boss of him or her son. "Yes ma'am." John finally said.  
Mr. Turner came home not long after that and was introduced to John. "Well John how about a drink?" Mr. Turner said acting friendly as he went over to his liquor cabinet and poured him and John a glass of bourbon.  
Richard had came back to the house with his younger sister Tammy who had noticed something was up with her brother.  
He walked into the house to see John just about to have a drink with his dad. Richard grabbed the glass from John's hand "Uh dad John can't be drinking this stuff."  
"Oh and why not?"  
"Uh bad liver." Richard said.  
"I don't believe that! Now then Richard you dropping out of school, you better marry that girl Susan Richard or so help me..."  
"Uh John could you go wait in the car." Richard said softly.  
John understood what Richard was planning and it was best he didn't see the outcome of it. He left.  
"Dad Susan isn't pregnant in fact I broke up with her at least three months ago."  
"You broke up with Susan! she was a nice girl why?"  
"She was using me."  
"All women use men its a tactic they use. So if you and Susan are broken up then why'd you drop out of college?"  
"Because John and I are..."  
"You and John are what? What radical ideas has he put into your head boy?"  
"Well..."

John sat in Richard's car worried on how this was going to go. He then saw Richard storm out of the house and got into the car with him as he drove back t there small apartment.  
"What happened?" John asked after a while."  
"I told my dad about us.  
"I take it he didn't take it very well."  
"You got that right John he told me to get out of his house and never come back. telling me I am a disgrace to him and his mother, not to mention what he said about you which I'm not going to repeat. So much for them being excited about being grandparents. Should we go to your parents house next and tell them?"  
"My parents? No that would be worst then how your parents took it."

back to present.  
John came back into the house with groceries. John's head began to hurt yet again. "Dad are you ok?"  
"Don't touch me!" John retorted.  
"John, you don't look well." Richard said attempting to touch him.  
"I said don't touch me!" John said slapping Richard's hand away as he fell on his knees to the floor. Richard felt John's head. "your awfully cold John. Donald bring the car around I'm going to take your dad to the hospital."  
Donald nodded as he went to start the car. Richard heard John say something that was just above a whisper.  
"Mother."


	75. Chapter 75

Janice was busy putting on her makeup as she was finishing getting herself ready to go out on stage. She heard a knock at her door, "I'll be out in a minute!" she called out thinking it was her boss. Just then the door opened and an elderly woman walked in. Janice eyes went wide as she turned around from the mirror to face her.  
"Susan, what are you doing here?"  
"Where's Delia?"  
"She doesn't work anymore Susan she hasn't worked here in along time. What's the problem? Why don't you get one of your other lackeys to do whatever job you have planned."  
"Bruno's dead. Logan is in prison, and Clark is dead." Susan said calmly.  
"What do you want with Delia? She's trying to start her life on the right track."  
"Unfortunately Janice, Bruno never owned her I did. Sure she's free for now but now I need her."  
"What for?"  
"I need her to take care of a few things for me, and to tell me which cop had killed Bruno I'm sure she knows. Now where can I find her?"  
"Why can't you just leave her alone and get yourself a new lackey? She's getting married and everything."  
"Oh is she? And who is the lucky man?" Susan asked a devious smile on her lips.  
"Look whatever it is you want done I'll do it instead."  
"So noble of you Janice is this what friendship is? Your nothing more then a sleazy prostitute."  
"And what does that make you?"  
"Very well Janice you can do what I had planned for Delia. But that's besides the point I still need the name of that fucking cop."  
"So what do you want me to do?"

Clark's body was brought back to the forensics lab to find any clue as to who might have killed the man. Who had motive to kill a PE teacher and coach of a high school? Jim was busy looking carefully at the body. Jim noticed he was shot with a 36 caliber gun when he pulled the bullet that was still lodged in his chest. He looked at the bruises on the man's face he looked like he was beaten up by a professional boxer.  
Jim then did a test on the blood he spotted on his bruised face, figuring it wasn't the victims. He was right on the money it defiantly wasn't the victim's blood on his face. After looking through the DNA testing he then went and informed Berkley.

John was stabilized in the hospital. Richard and Donald sat on either side of the bed, Will was on his way to the hospital when Donald called him about it. Richard was puzzled by John's last statement before he passed out in his arms, "Mother." Richard felt it just a little strange to call mother out. well maybe not, Richard began to ponder about John's parents it occurred to him John never mentioned anything about his childhood. Nor did Richard ever think to ask about it. He remembered when they became roommates when he tried to get to know some things about John he had just attempted to avoid the question.  
Dr. Newman, the new doctor who took over to help Dr. Turner after Dr. Read's death came in. "Donald, can I have a word with you."  
Donald got up from his seat, he took one last look at his dads before heading out of the room. "I have the results of the cat scan on John." Newman said.  
"And?"  
"The tumor in his brain is spreading. I also went through your father's medical records. Skipping the pregnancies of both you and your brother I found something interesting."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Well between the time your father was five years old until his sixteenth birthday he's been in here numerous times."  
"For what?"  
"Fractured ribs, broken arms, ect. Dr. Read mentions in one of his examinations of your father that he had bruises as if he had been in a fight with someone. The last time he was in here for that he was fifteen and a half. Mr. Peterson, your great grandfather had came over that evening to find his daughter with a black eye, clothes torn, while his grandson lay on the kitchen floor bleeding badly. I also looked through some of the files from back then I compared this cat scan to another one that one." Newman then held up the two photo's of the skull.  
Donald looked from one and then the other they looked almost identical, except the new one Dr. Newman did showed an expansion. Donald didn't know what to say or what to feel about this. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to show this to his dad Richard.  
He then heard his dad screaming his name in the room. He hurried back inside.

John was awake for the most part yelling Donald's name. Richard was trying to calm him down some. "It should have been me! Not him, I should have been the one blown to pieces not him." John said as he sat up a fetal position. "John, its not your fault what happened to Donald was an accident." Richard said.  
"I shouldn't be living now. I ruined some many people's lives. Including yours."  
"You didn't ruin my life John you made it wonderful.  
"I ruined your relationship with Susan, I made you get involved in something I knew you weren't ready for, got your parents to disown you. God I'm no better then..." he stopped losing his train of thought as he looked up at his son who just raised an eyebrow at what he had been going on about. "Dad what happened May 15th 1954?"  
John looked at his son for a moment and turned away only to have Richard looking at him concerned. John just closed his eyes again trying to avoid answering the question. Donald frowned but if his father was getting out of his questioning he had another thing coming he'd let it go for now but later he'd bring this up again.

Ryo and Dee were given a yellow file with the results from the DNA test. "Chief wants you to go and talk to this person. He may or may not have killed Ben Clark but never the less he wants it checked out." Jim said.  
Ryo and Dee opened the file and looked down at the name they had. It was none other then John Turner.


	76. Chapter 76

John awoke in the middle of the night, he looked to his left Richard was asleep in the chair. He looked to his right and saw Will asleep in another chair. When did he get here? John thought. Donald he presumed was on his nightly rounds checking up on other patients. John looked down at his hands they were torn at the knuckle, John sat up in bed and attempted to get out. He then noticed he was hooked up to Ivs among other things. John let a low groan of irritation that lightly stirred Richard and Will in there sleep.  
John took a deep breath grit his teeth and pulled the ivs from his body. John after a moment or two got out of the bed, he pulled the blankets off he then walked over to Will and covered him up with one of the blankets. Will accepted the blanket willingly in his sleep as he pulled it closer to him. John then grabbed another one and covered Richard with it. John then walked over to the one window that showed the city night life.  
John stood there letting everything go not thinking. Richard had mentioned he called out for Mother, John just shook his head imagine an army veteran like him calling out for his own mother. He then remembered Donald had asked him a question earlier today "What happened May 15th 1954?" he had asked. John couldn't remember clearly, he did remember a month later he joined the army and was then shipped to Korea where he met Donald Robin.  
John slipped out of his room without disturbing Richard or Will. The halls of the hospital were deathly quiet he started walking down the empty halls not exactly sure where he was going or for what purpose he was doing it. He soon himself in the basement of the hospital where they stored files and medical records of patients.

The door to John's room opened up someone sneaked in like a ghost and just as quickly left. Richard stirred in his sleep as he began to wake up, he looked slowly around the room he jumped up from his chair as he noticed John was missing. He headed out the door only to look back something caught his eye. Richard went back inside next to a pitcher of water laid a gun. Richard didn't believe John ever carried a gun on him except for when he was in the army. How'd it get here then? He let it pass for now he had pressing business to attend too.  
John pulled open one of the file cabinets and looked through it until he saw his name at a certain time Michaels, J. He then grabbed one that said Turner, J and examined both files. He found serious cases of broken bones, fractured bones, all before he was sixteen. John pondered this for a moment, He then found his mothers name Michaels, K. John noticed similarities between him and his mother's file. he looked through her pregnancy and noticed that she went into labor early by at least a month. John was just a little frustrated now, he need some fresh air, well as fresh as the city would provide anyway.

Richard walked all the way down to the receptionist desk, only to spot Susan coming into the hospital. "Richard I heard what happened, is John doing alright?"  
"Well, actually I can't find him."  
Susan gave a look of total surprise shock. "We better find him before the police do."  
"Why would the police be after John?"  
"Didn't you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Ben Clark is dead. Apparently the police did a DNA test on Clark and found traces of John's blood on him."  
"NO! John would never kill anyone."  
"You might have a hard time telling that to the police since not only did they find John's DNA on him he had motive to kill him."  
"How would you know if John had motive to kill him?  
"Oh please Richard I know John just as well as you do. One of his motives was to break the two of us up so he could have you all to himself. Using you for his own pleasures as it were." Susan said giving a dirty look at the thought of it all.  
"I don't believe it! I got to find John." Richard said as he left the hospital.  
Susan gave a slight smile as he left everything was going according to plan. All she had left to do was find that blasted cop that killed Bruno and lay it on him as it were. Delia would know.

John walked down the streets in a hospital nightgown not sure where to go. He was cold to say the least, John walked into a nearby building to get warm. He looked around the empty hallways he heard someone coming this way with a candle in there hands.  
John peered at the form coming closer to him. "How can I help you?" the woman asked. John squinted at the woman she looked familiar in a way but could not place a name to her. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"Your at a child's orphanage."  
"Come with me, you look like you could use some better clothes then that." She said.  
John walked up to her, she definitely looked familiar. "Do I know you? You look familiar have we met before?"  
The woman didn't answer him as she lead him into the back and pulled out some clothes from a closet. "Here put these on and then meet me in my office." the woman said as she left.  
"Why are you being so generous?" he called out to her.  
"Did God not say help those who are in need of help and guidance?"  
John put the clothes on and then went into the woman's office. The lights were on and John noticed he was staring at a nun.  
"Now then, I am Mother Maria Lane how can I help you? You look troubled young man."  
Young man? How could she call him a young man when they were probably the same age Maria Lane? that name sounded just as familiar. "I can't seem to remember my childhood."  
"I see."  
"Maybe it's nothing but something seems to be blocking out my memory to be specific May 15th 1954."  
"Would it be the tumor or something else entirely Mr. Turner?"  
John stopped and recollected there conversation. He didn't mention his tumor or his name for that matter. Who was this woman?  
"Do I know you?"  
"We've met before yes."  
"When was that?"  
"Just before I opened this orphanage."  
"Look um... Thanks for your help but I need to think some things out on my own."  
Maria Lane only nodded as she let him go "And it's Mother Lane by the way." she said.  
John paused and looked back at the nun one last time before heading out again. John walked further down the streets not sure where to go exactly he soon found himself walking down the Brooklyn Bridge only to stop and look out among the city. Some how he felt comfortable standing there staring out at the city. For what reason he wasn't sure, his mind was completely relaxed though he felt tired he sat down still looking out amongst the city.

Will woke up and noticed both his dads were gone. He got up and walked out into the hallway to see his brother coming this way. "How are they holding up?" Don asked.  
"They're not in there?"  
"What! We need to find them."


	77. Chapter 77

Richard wandered the streets looking for John. "Ok if I was John where would I go?" he asked himself. Richard passed a Vietnamese restaurant that used to be a hub where teenagers hung out at least when he was a teenager. Richard took a deep breath so as not to panic, he knew John wasn't a child and so could take care of himself, but with his condition not to mention what Susan told him about Clark's death and them finding blood DNA of John's on his face.  
"Okay, where does John go when he wants to think on things?" Richard began thinking of the night he told his parents off about him and John along with there future grandchild that they don't acknowledge. They had gone back to there apartment John left saying he need to think on things. "Damn!" Richard said irritated now he then remembered there first actual date not as friends, they went to the hub the jukebox played an Elvis song then they went for a leisurely walk through Central Park.  
Richard went through the park trying to remember. The stares people gave them made John uneasy more so then Richard, probably the hormones from the pregnancy. Richard wasn't getting anywhere here he headed over to the Brooklyn Bridge to think.

John still sat looking out over the city, still thinking of his past before he met Richard. He joined the army at sixteen and met Donald Robin, "Why did I join the army in the first place?" he asked himself.  
"Right, we were in the middle of the Korean war. But that doesn't signify why I would just up and join the army."  
"John!" Richard called out to him as he spotted him sitting on the bridge. John only slightly glanced over at Richard and then looked back over at the city. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette he bummed off of someone and lit it.  
"Your smoking. When did you start that habit back up?" Richard asked.  
"Your right Richard I should indulge myself in another habit."  
"John your not yourself tonight what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Remember when you asked me about my childhood?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I've been trying to think of it. When Donald asked me about May 15th 1954 I just went completely blank. I can't even remember my parents not that it do much good now I'm sure they're dead now."  
"Come on lets head back to the hospital I'm sure Donald and Will are freaking out that you left."  
John slowly got up so as not to slip. As John was making it over to where Richard was holding out his hand for him he slipped hitting his head hard on the ice. Richard came over quickly "John are you alright?"  
"yea I think so. My head hurts a little nothing to serious I think."  
"Come on lets go." Richard said helping him up and walking carefully off the bridge. "John, do you remember our trip to the beach during the summer of 66?"  
"Uh... somewhat."  
"You refused to go in the water. Why is that?"  
"I don't know."  
Richard got John back to the hospital. "You know Susan was asking about you?"  
"What does that..." he paused from what he probably would have called her "what does she want now? hasn't she messed my life up enough?"  
"John do you have women issues?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Uh...nothing never mind."  
"Dad your back! Are you alright? Why'd you run off like that?" Will asked.  
Donald, Will, and Richard helped John back to his room.

"Susan your doing an admirable job at framing someone."  
"Yes its just about perfect all I need now is for the cops to interrogate him and then its all set." Susan turned and looked at the old man she was talking to.  
"Uh..."  
"But you need for his prints to be on the gun to make it perfect."  
"Yes that would help alot."  
"Ms. Myers I think its time for me to visit that no good son of mine." The old man said.

The old man made it to the hospital and found John's room. "Well, well John you certainly made a life for yourself haven't you?" The old man said.  
That voice. it brought chills up his spine as he turned and looked at the old man in the wheelchair. "I see you have landed yourself a man, I'm guessing you enjoyed our evenings together then. Otherwise you probably wouldn't be with him. He's cute looking and wealthy, you've moved up in the world John boy."  
The old man then looked over at Don and Will. "Your kids?" How nice grandchildren."  
John gritted his teeth. Richard knew better then to stay any longer inside the room he escorted his sons out of the room leaving John with the old man.  
"Nice family you got yourself going."  
"What do you want?"  
"Can't I come by and see my son?"  
"Son! Do you know what you did to me!"  
"I had to put you in your place somehow, so you wouldn't become such a mommas boy. You know your mother had an illness similar to yours."  
"What are you talking about I'm not sick. I may have a tumor but I'm not sick."  
"And how long have you had said tumor?"  
John's father got up from his wheelchair and walked the distance to him. "Your still weak. And so easily used." His father said running a hand over his face.  
"Get your hands off me!"  
"Or what?" he asked moving closer until he was just inches from his face.  
"I am not a child any more!" John said pushing him away. "Oh I like this, your adorable when your angry just like your mother rest her soul."  
"You know you should be thanking me."  
"For what!"  
"If I hadn't come home early from work in 1942 you would have been dead long ago."  
"what are you saying?"  
"Your mother, and her illness she wasn't alright upstairs as it were she attempted to drown you in the bathtub."  
"Lies!"  
"Believe what you want John, but you refused to ever go in the water. Your mother would intentionally hurt herself and then make up some weird story. That night do you remember John?"  
"Get out!"  
"Make me." his father said with a smug on his face.  
John looked around the room in search of something to threaten him to leave. His father came closer to him again. "I can never do anything right can I? I'm just your no good son. You used and abused me! Get out of here and don't come back." John said.  
"Hmmm how good our your sons? I'm sure you got grandchildren too I bet they're probably even better."  
"I said get out!" John said as he grabbed the gun.  
"Alright, alright." his father said as he left the room. John set the gun back down and laid down on the bed and rested his eyes.


	78. Chapter 78

John woke up that morning feeling more dirty then he usually did when he first wakes up in the morning. John remembered coming back to the hospital with Richard and then there was nothing something blocked out his mind. John got up and went and took a shower, as he let the hot water run down his body he began to think again, a shiver ran up his spine which was weird on account the water was hot. John heard a knock at the door, "John dear can I talk to you?" Richard asked coming into the bathroom as John was just getting out.  
"What is it?"  
Now Richard was no idiot he knew who the man who came in was, you had to be an idiot not to know the old man was John's father. What Richard wanted to know was what he did to him. "John, the man from earlier what did he do to you?"  
"Man?"  
"Your father."  
John paused as the memory of the man came to him, among his past with his father. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."  
"John." Richard said coming closer. John just looked down on the floor refusing to look up at Richard. Richard touched John's shoulder. "Don't touch me!" John said punching Richard in the face. Richard put his hand to his face the room was silent, John realized what he did and was shocked at himself in the many years that they've been together neither of them had lifted a finger when they fought it was just verbal. "Richard I..."  
"No, don't worry about it John I should know better by now, when you said you don't want to talk about it I should have left it at that."  
"Richard, I've been thinking and it doesn't make any sense really, what my dad did to me. I am unsure how we had managed to be together, especially since after I left and joined the army I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again. Then that night when we woke up together..."  
"John."  
"I'm sorry Richard." John left the bathroom and the room. Richard could guess what John was talking about, "Donald do you think I could look over John's medical records?"  
"Sure."

Ryo and Dee arrived at the hospital when they found out that was where John Turner was. "Mr. Turner could we talk to you?" Ryo asked.  
John rolled his eyes what a day its been. "What about?"  
"Ben Clark." Dee said.  
"That prick!"  
"Mr. Turner where were you yesterday afternoon?" Ryo asked.  
"No where unparticular I assure you."  
"Did you meet up with Ben Clark?"  
"Yes I beat the crap out of that sick twisted asshole. He deserved it."  
"What was the purpose of beating him up?" Dee asked.  
"Do you have kids?"  
"We're expecting." Dee said as he rubbed his abdomen. "I see, well if you had teenagers you'd have understood."  
"What did he do?"  
"What is it you want? A confession? Fine yes I killed him."  
Ryo and Dee looked at each other not really believing it. "Why are you admitting to murder so easily?" Dee asked.  
"I'd rather go to prison for the crime then to let it go out in court."  
"Why is that?"  
"That's my business. Now then so lets get this over with then." John said as he walked out the door. Ryo and Dee shrugged still not quite believing it but took him down to headquarters for the time being since he was so persistent of being locked up for a murder that Ryo and Dee were having there doubts about.

Susan Myers had sat in the reception room hidden under sunglasses, a wide brim hat and an over coat a smug smile on her face as the cops took John away. She then took off her cheap disguise and went down to where John's room was were she presumed Richard was.  
"Richard."  
Richard looked up at Susan. "Hmm?"  
"I was just coming by to check on John and how things were going when I saw him being escorted out of the hospital by two cops."  
"What?"  
"They're arresting him for the murder of Ben Clark."  
"That's nonsense John hasn't killed anyone in his life, except when he was in the Korean War."  
"I know but they have evidence that he was there and I guess he had motive to kill him. Richard you don't look well your all tense. Here let me help you."  
Susan moved to Richard's backside and began massaging his shoulders. "I don't believe it!"  
"Richard, you got to face the facts its clearly obvious he did it."  
"Sue I am not in the mood for your crap! Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you I have no interest in you nor will I ever be interested in you. I am with John."  
Susan was surprised at Richard's sudden outburst. This was not what she had planned she had hoped that after  
she had told Richard about John and the cops that he'd crumble and fall apart and then he'd be all hers for the taking. She was going to have to think of something else to finally get Richard for herself but what? She got rid of the competition by getting rid of John, what else can she do?  
She left Richard and the hospital trying to think of a way to go about this now. All her hard work has so far been for nothing. It angered her more then anything.

Ryo and Dee had gone back to there office after John insisted on being locked up for the crime. Why, it made no sense to either Ryo or Dee to why he'd admit to a murder he obviously didn't commit. Who is he protecting? And if he's not trying to protect someone then what was the deal? Dee didn't want to think about it anymore. "Hey Ryo do you know whether we have Valentine's day off?"  
"I'm not sure, but either way if we have to work I got plans for it." Ryo said with a smile.  
"Oh? And what might that be?" Dee said with a bigger grin.  
"You'll see come Valentines day."  
Dee frowned at having to wait for it. He had his own plans for Valentine's day too.


	79. Chapter 79

While Dee was out of the room Ryo made a phone call. "Bikky"  
"What's up Ryo?"  
"I plan on taking Dee somewhere for the weekend. I hope you will behave yourself while we're gone so I wont have to call and have someone check up on you. You can invite your friends over for the weekend if you want."  
"Ok Ryo, where are you planning on taking Dee?"  
"I'm taking him out of the city for the weekend. We will be back first thing Monday morning."  
"Alright Ryo."  
"I mean it though for you to behave yourself Bikky I know how you can get."  
"I hear you Ryo I understand no monkey business."

Dee came back into the office exhausted looking. "Dee are you alright?"  
"Yea I'm just tired."  
"Well I suppose we can clock off for the day and enjoy the weekend together."  
"You got something plan?"  
"Yes actually I do."  
Dee raised an eyebrow curious of what Ryo had up his sleeve. "Wait what are we going to do about that Turner guy?"  
"That's up to him, we at the moment really don't have any hard evidence that proves he killed Ben Clark."  
"Well I'd feel better if we go down there and let him loose he doesn't deserve to be locked up when there's no evidence yet. Dr. Turner would be happy that his father is out of prison which would make going to see Dr. Turner in the future less tense."  
"Alright we'll stop by on our way home."

John sat in a prison cell rethinking everything that's happened in his life up till now. Every time he thought about his father he felt filthy, his mother as his dad had said, was indeed not right upstairs. John realized now that when he was in his teen years that his mother was suffering from what people today called altimers. That disease wasn't even known then.  
"Hey aren't you that Nigger loving bitch?" his cellmate asked.  
"Excuse me?" John asked looking up to face his cell mate.  
"Yea I recognize you, your that one bastard that punched me in the face in Little Rock."  
"Well, you deserved it. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"  
"Why you little prick! You even went with that experiment they were doing, turning you into a freak. So does that make you easy?"  
"Try me."  
"Don't mind if I do."  
John's cell mate came closer John stood up. As his cell mate came just with in touching range John grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. "I spent a few years in the Korean war not to mention I know how to protect myself even if in a way I have taken up the woman's role as it were."  
"Mr. Turner."  
John let go of the man's arm and turned to see the two cops that brought him here. "Yes?"  
"Um...we really don't have any hard evidence yet that you killed Ben Clark, sure you beat him up but that doesn't quite prove you put a bullet in him. So we're going to let you go." Dee said.  
"But I..."  
"Mr. Turner I am sure your husband and sons are worried about you."  
Ryo unlocked the door and let John out. As John was let out of prison he saw his father on the street. "What the hell do you want?"  
"Your relationship with this husband of yours, you like to be dominated don't you?"  
"I don't think that's any of your business!"  
"Can't get the feeling to go away can you boy?"  
"Look what the hell do you want from me?"  
"I want you to be a man John, not some..."  
"Well what did you expect from me dad every night since I was eleven up until I joined the army you crept into my bed. Why?"  
John's father didn't say anything. "I think you should have a talk with that so called husband of yours. If things our suppose to be shared within a marriage then you should get a turn should you not?"  
"What are you talking about? And quit changing the subject!"

Ryo had Dee pack a suitcase full of clothes a while after they got home and had some dinner. "Ryo what is it you have planned?"  
"You'll see. Now I know its getting late you can sleep in the car until we get there. It will just be the two of us."  
After dinner Ryo grabbed there suitcases and headed out the door with Dee. Dee watched the scenery fly by as Ryo drove, Dee never got the time to get Ryo a present for Valentine's day and obviously Ryo had plans. Sure sex is a nice gift for valentine's day but he should give him something more then just his body.  
Dee began to doze off until they came to a stop Ryo woke him up. "Dee we're here." Dee looked at where they were. They were in the middle of the woods and in front of him was a small cabin.  
"This is where I spent most of my summers growing up." Ryo said helping Dee out of the car and grabbing there suitcases and going inside. Dee looked around the small cabin it was a nice little cabin and they were completely alone. It was so peaceful here Dee went into one of the rooms and looked out the window towards a lake. He then felt Ryo's arms wrap around him. "What do you think Dee?"  
"It's lovely Ryo."  
"Your tired Dee. Why don't you go to bed while I put things away."  
Dee went and laid down on the bed while Ryo finished putting things away and stoking the fire so they wouldn't freeze. When Ryo returned to the bedroom Dee was out cold. "Well we can have our fun tomorrow." Ryo said to himself. He bent down and kissed Dee's forehead before going to the other side of the bed to sleep.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N LEMON

Dee woke up the next morning with Ryo's arm wrapped snuggle around his large waist. Dee quietly slipped from Ryo's grasp nature called as it were, Ryo groaned as Dee tried to slip away. Ryo wasn't making it easy to get out of bed at the moment. "Ryo." Dee whispered Ryo let go of Dee and turned over onto his side away from Dee. When Dee finally got out of bed he felt like he was going to burst, "darn kids." he said to himself as he got on his coat and shoes and walked outside.  
The air was crisp and fresh, Dee made it to a nearby tree and relieved himself before heading back inside. Ryo was now sitting up in bed. "Dee where'd you go?"  
"bathroom."  
Ryo raised an eyebrow. "You know there's a bathroom in the cabin right? My grandparents had one installed a few years ago so we wouldn't have to use the outhouse."  
Ryo got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Dee and placing a kiss delicately on Dee's lips. "Dee, how about we go and try out the hot tub."  
"hot tub?"  
"Yea, another one of those things my grandparents installed to make it more fun as it were. Though when I was a kid I had more then enough fun with my parents here, hiking up towards the mountain, fishing in the nearby lake, swimming, ect..ect"  
"Ryo."  
"Hmm?"  
"This weekend is special, this place is beautiful I wish I had time to think of a perfect gift for you."  
"Don't worry about it Dee you being here with me is enough of a gift for me. Now lets have our breakfast and then we'll try out the hot tub." Ryo said with a smile.  
Dee suspected something secretively planned within that smile. Dee had mixed thoughts no thanks to the hormonal imbalance he new that every guy hoped for there significant other to put out and Dee was willing it would help the fact that he didn't have any real form of a gift for Ryo. He wanted to do something for him though that didn't call for sex, Dee shook his head no damn hormones as a guy he should just as interested in making love as Ryo was.

After there breakfast that Ryo cooked, Ryo lead Dee outback to where the hot tub was, Ryo went back inside for a second to grab some towels for after they were done lounging in the hot tub. Dee watched as Ryo stripped out of his clothes and quickly got into the hot tub naked. Dee was just a little stunned apart of him wanted to jump in right there with Ryo and make love with him while another part of him for some reason was uneasy about it. He hoped these were natural feelings one gets when there pregnant. "Are you going to join me or what?" Ryo asked.  
Dee looked at Ryo in the hot tub, it did look inviting as it were. Dee turned around not facing Ryo as he slowly started to take off his clothes. ("wait a minute since when have I ever been insecure about my body when it comes to Ryo?") Dee thought to himself as he It's just... nothing."  
"No what is it?"  
"Well, I think its part of the hormones in me from the pregnancy. Um...well a part of me wants to do what you want to do while another part of me doesn't want to be forced into that position. I don't know which one I should listen too. I don't want to ruin our valentines weekend by being a bitch as it were."  
"Dee, you know me I wouldn't force you into something you aren't comfortable with."  
"I know that Ryo."  
Ryo placed his arm on Dee's shoulder bringing him closer. Dee was already pretty warm from the hot tub when Ryo pulled him into a hug. Dee felt his heart skip a beat he pushed any opposing thought about this as he looked up at Ryo and placed a chastised kiss on Ryo's lips.  
Ryo welcomed the kiss willingly as he opened his mouth so Dee's tongue could enter. He let Dee do what he wanted to him with no objections. Dee took a breath as he went done under the water, Ryo felt Dee's hands and body all over him now. Ryo knew Dee was talented but being able to be underwater while using his mouth in the most provocative ways. Dee emerged from under the water as he was more or less in Ryo's lap his hands rubbing up and down Ryo's chest pinching his nipples making Ryo gasp.  
Dee's tongue penetrated his mouth again Dee's left hand roamed underneath the water and grasped Ryo's quickly growing member. Ryo moaned in Dee's mouth as Dee positioned himself to straddle Ryo's member. Dee slowly eased himself down on his cock Dee let go of Ryo's mouth as he gasped as the head sunk into him with ease.  
Dee began to slowly ride Ryo's cock up and down, Ryo let him do what he wanted. Dee let out a loud moan as Ryo had thrusted up into him. "Dee maybe we should move this into the bedroom, it would make it easier for the both of us."  
Dee understood it would probably be more comfortable too. He slowly got up from Ryo and wrapped a towel around his body, they grabbed there clothes and went back inside. Once inside the bedroom again Dee dropped his towel as he laid down on the bed waiting for Ryo. When Ryo entered Dee decided to put on a little show for him so to speak. Dee grabbed one of his breast that has grown a bit more since there last time, he gave it just a little squeeze and gasped when milk started squirting from the nipple.  
Ryo watched for a few minutes at the way Dee was trying to seduce him as it were. Dee scooped up some of the milk and began to lightly suck each one of his fingers in a sexual manner. Ryo couldn't take the show anymore Ryo got down on the bed and lightly pushed Dee down on the pillow. Dee moaned as Ryo licked up any of the excess milk that still covered Dee's chest.  
Ryo spread Dee's legs as he grabbed a bottle of KY he had brought for just such an occasion, he lubed himself up and slowly began to enter Dee. Dee gasped as he fully entered him. Ryo stayed there for a few minutes letting Dee get use to it, he also knew he couldn't be too rough with Dee not when he was this far along with there kids. Ryo then began a steady pace not too hard not too soft going in out of Dee, he noticed Dee's vacant expression every time he hit that one special spot inside Dee as his eyes just about rolled in the back of his head.  
Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo bringing him closer to him as he kissed him. Dee's legs wrapped around Ryo's lips giving him more access to him. Dee let out another gasp as Ryo hit his prostate again, "Ryo.." he said between heavy breaths. Ryo slowed down a bit as he looked down at Dee. Ryo felt Dee tighten around his dick, Ryo went down and began jerking Dee off wanting them to cum at the same time. Ryo jerked in motion with his own thrusting.  
Dee couldn't take it anymore as he shot up into Ryo's hand. Ryo feeling Dee tighten even more around him couldn't hold on anymore as he shot deep inside Dee. Ryo laid on top of Dee for a few minutes trying to get off his high of his orgasm before rolling off of him and laying next to him. Dee once he got his breath back wrapped his arms around Ryo and snuggled up close to him. "I love you Ryo."  
"I love you too Dee."  
They both fell asleep in each others arms for the rest of the morning.


	81. Chapter 81

Susan walked to an apartment complex and knocked on one of the doors. A little boy answered the door. "Hello little boy is your mommy home?" she asked sweetly. Sweet was not in Susan's vocabulary not really at any rate. The boy called for his mother/  
Delia came to the door eyes wide with shock at seeing Susan Myers again. "Danny go play while I talk to her."  
Danny only nodded as he walked off to his bedroom. "Cute kid." Susan said.  
"Um...how are you Susan."  
"Miserable dear perfectly retched." Susan said as she lit a cigarette.  
"All my associates are dead."  
"Are they now?"  
"Yes, Bennet and his son are both dead, Leo Grant is dead, Alicia Grant who took over her husbands business wont let me near her or her followers, Bruno's dead, and that no good Clark is dead."  
"I'm sorry to hear that but that doesn't quite explain why your here."  
"Clark was a dumbass to begin with. Nothing seems to be working, all my careful planning."  
"What were you planning?"  
"Fifty years and I'm still no where closer to achieving my goal." Susan said with a frown. "well, I see the story Janice told me about you is hardly exaggerated. Soon to be married, a son, and clearly one on the way I'm happy for you Delia you came along ways from the streets."  
"Was there something you needed Susan?"  
"Oh right, do you know of the cop that killed Bruno?"  
"Bruno? why do you want to know?" Delia asked just a little uneasy about this whole conversation.  
"well I must deal with him personally, don't fret though DeeDee I have no need to kill the bastard. Sure Bruno was one of my better associates but I can always find better ones."  
Delia gritted her teeth she hated that nickname, "So what do you plan to do with the cop when I tell you?"  
"That's my business Delia."  
"And if I refuse to tell you?"  
Susan only gave a slight smile that brought shivers up Delia's spine at what she must have planned if she didn't tell.  
"I think you know very well what I'd do Delia. You've seen it plenty of times before to those who denied me the information I wanted."  
Delia bit her lower lip. "This is all about that Richard guy isn't it?"  
Susan was for a second taken aback by the sudden question she never expected Delia to be this smart and or dumb to ask this question.  
"Look Sue, this guy has obviously denied you hundreds of times in the last fifty years or so why do you keep trying to get your hands on him?"  
"Why? because of the money that's involved in his family that's why."  
"Is money all that matters to you? Don't you want love, respect?"  
Susan was now irritated with this conversation. "Look I didn't come here to talk about my relationship issues. I came here for the name of said cop, now are you going to give me the name of the cop or will I have to use force?"  
Delia sighed. She was not getting through to her. "Alright, I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt him."  
"Why is that DeeDee?"  
Delia gritted her teeth again at that nickname. "Because, he's my brother and pregnant."  
Susan stood there dumbfounded for a minute. "Bruno, was killed by one of those freaks?" Sue then started laughing at the irony.  
"So this brother of yours who is he?"  
"You promise me you wont hurt him."  
"Fine I promise I wont hurt him."  
Delia looked into Susan's eyes for any sign of a lie, and failed miserably at trying to find it. Delia let out a sigh "his name is Dee Laytner."  
"Dee Laytner... thank you Delia I'll be in touch." She said as she left.  
Delia went as sloughed down on the couch. She felt horrible at giving out that name to Susan but she knew what Sue would do if she didn't tell. At times she was worse then Bruno which was hard to do.

Susan walked to a nearby phone booth and looked up the address of Dee's home. She then headed over there.  
Susan knocked on the door, a teen with blonde hair and black skin answered the door.  
"Yes?" the teen asked.  
"Is this where Dee Laytner lives?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
Susan noticed the apartment was filled with nothing but teens. "I'm here to talk to him."  
"That's nice but you still haven't told me who the hell you are?" Bikky said.  
Susan just wanted to hit the boy over the head for being so rude and not respecting there elders. But there's nothing she could do about that, "I am Susan Myers." she finally said.  
"Look, Ms. Myers Dee isn't here he wont be here until late this evening. If you tell me what you want with Dee I'll be sure he gets the message."  
Susan wasn't in the mood for this. "Never mind I'll be back again some time later." she said as she stormed off. Bikky just shook his head as he closed the door. "Old people these days."  
"what was all that about?" Carol asked coming back from the kitchen with Lass and Zoe with popcorn.  
"Some old lady wanted to talk to Dee about something." Bikky said as he sat down on the couch as he started the movie.

John made it back home Richard was happy to see he was let out of prison. John took Richard upstairs, Richard smiled as he sat down on the bed. "John are you alright? you've been awfully quiet since you walked through that door."  
John pushed Richard down on the bed and quickly got on top of him, kissing him ravishingly as he undid his shirt. Richard let this go on for a while. He then felt John tighten his grip on his wrist pinning him down. "Ow! John be careful I'm not as young as I use to be."  
"be quiet or I'll stuff a dirty sock in your mouth." John said.  
"John get off me!"  
"I said shut up Richard!" He slapped Richard across the face hard.  
Donald came by when he heard his father was let out of jail, and walked in on his dads Richard was still attempting to tell John to get off of him so they could talk about this. But John wouldn't listen.  
"Dad!" Don said as he pulled John off of Richard.  
John looked around the room and at Richard bruised and beaten. John walked out of the room only to pass a mirror he stopped and looked at himself and did not like what he saw. John punched the mirror breaking it and getting pieces of glass in his arm.  
John bit his lip to keep from screaming at the pain. His worst fear has been realized and he hated himself for it. John walked out of the house without a word, John walked down the streets and stopped at the cemetery, he walked in and stopped next to a gravesite by a large oak tree.  
"I know its been a long time, I know you wont hold it against me." He bent down and traced his fingers over the headstone.  
"I see you finally came and paid your dear mother a visit."  
John turned and saw his father. "what do you want? Haven't you messed my life up enough."  
"Look, John. No matter how much you hate the notion, but every kid turns out like there parents in some way or another."  
John frowned. He hoped his sons would more take after Richard then himself. "I don't want to be like you!"  
"I'm sorry John my boy but that's how it goes, all children become somewhat like there parents you can't prevent it. You got both your mother's crazy behavior and my sexually abusive behavior."  
John turned away from his father back to his mother's grave. "Your bleeding John come on lets get you to a hospital."  
"Don't bother. I've dealt with worse then having shards of glass stuck in my arm."  
"So you have but that's besides the point John."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Fine John. but your never going to get through this with your husband if you don't talk. Rape isn't the answer."  
"Your one to talk you hypocrite."  
"I know, I regret what I did to you. You don't know how bad I feel about the way I treated you as a child John. I want to try and make things up with you and be an actual father to you."  
"It's too late for that Dad." John said as he was heading to leave.  
"don't you walk away from me John! I'm not done talking to you yet!"  
"Well, I've been done with you for years."  
His father grabbed him and pushed him back to face him only for his son to hit the headstone of his mothers grave.  
His father stood there shocked as blood escaped from a gash in his head. "Come on boy let me get you to a hospital." He carried John out of the cemetery the blood from his face oozed down his shoulder.  
Once his father finally got his son to the hospital and stabilized he called Richard.  
Richard was busy getting over the trauma of John going to rape him had it not been for Donald stopping by. He went to his liquor cabinet to have a drink when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Mr. Turner, I am calling to tell you your husband John is stabilized in the hospital."  
"Oh God! What happened now?"  
"He's got a big gash on the side of his head, and he has shards of glass stuck in his arm."  
"Alright I'll be right over."  
After ending the call he grabbed his keys. "Donald I'm heading for the hospital."  
"What for?"  
"John's in the hospital again."  
"Again? Does this not make this the forth time this month."  
"Yea something like that. Are you coming?"  
"Yes of course."


	82. Chapter 82

Donald and Richard made it to the hospital. "Dr. Turner, Mr. Turner I was just about ready to call you." Dr. Newman said.  
"How is he?" Richard asked.  
"He's in a relaxed state right now Mr. Turner I have bandaged and stitched him back together. You can go in and see him if you like, he's in room 666."  
"What's he doing on the sixth floor?" Donald asked.  
"It was the only room available when he arrived Dr. Turner. Dr. Turner can I have a word with you."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"When I was in the operation room, I examined the x-ray the nurse took on your father. The tumor in your father's brain has gotten bigger, I even saw it as I was stitching him up. I thought about taking it out but I wasn't sure what it would do to his brain if I took it out. I could have killed him if I took it out. Come with me I'll show you the x-ray."  
Dr. Newman lead Dr. Turner down to his office where he rummaged through a file in one of the cabinets. He then pulled out the x-ray that was taken recently and handed it to Donald.  
Donald looked at the x-ray carefully the tumor that was visible in his head was bigger then the last x-ray that was taken not that long ago. The tumor seemed to grow twice the size from last time.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Donald asked.  
"Perhaps, we can get rid of the tumor but it would be extremely difficult. For starters we wont know what will happen once we remove it, it could kill him or just make him into a potato as it were. Your father has lived a long steady life Dr. Turner I hate to be the one to say this but the chances of him surviving this operation if we go through with it is slim to none."  
Dr. Turner frowned at those odds. He hated hearing that about any of his patients, but Dr. Newman was right it was slim to none at this rate. Donald remembered the first time a patient died on him it was about thirty years ago in the operating room with Dr. Read. Thank God he wasn't the one who had to tell the wife about the loss, he did see the hurt devastation on her face at loosing her husband though. "I think I'll go check on my dads if you don't mind." Donald said putting the x-ray down.  
"By all means be my guest, your not on shift today."  
Donald walked out of the office and took the elevator to the sixth floor.

Richard sat in a chair next to the bed, to say he was upset was an understatement he was devastated to see John lying there in the bed his forehead completely bandaged up his wrist in a cast. "John why do you do this to yourself? Is it because of me...have I done this to you." Richard grabbed John's good hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
John slowly opened his eyes. "Richard what are you doing here? Where am I?" he asked in a rather raspy voice.  
"Your in the hospital. And why shouldn't I be here?"  
"The hospital? Richard I want to apologize for what I did to you I wasn't in the right state of mind. I should have never..."  
Richard placed a finger to his lips. "Hush now there's no need for apologizing John. You've been doing that for quite some time now, we can talk about our relationship issues later you need your rest now."  
"But..."  
"No buts John."  
John knew better then to argue with Richard any further on the matter as he closed his eyes again to sleep. Richard smiled, it seems for now he had his old John back the one he fell for. With that in mind he decided to go check up on Donald, only to have his son right there at the door when he opened it.  
"How is he?"  
"He opened his eyes and I talked to him for a bit before I told him that he should rest for now."  
Donald nodded as he came over to his dad and examined him.

Susan walked down an alley to meet with someone. "Hey Sue howz it going?" the man asked.  
"Ok so far I guess. How's life being the new leader of Bruno's gang Chuck?"  
"Not Bad. So what brings you out here?"  
"Well, I finally found out who that cop was."  
"Yea I can guess who it waz?"  
"Dee Laytner, I promised Delia I wouldn't hurt him in anyway."  
"DeeDee huh? I haven't seen her in forever. Dee Laytner, that punk ass cop."  
"Yea I hear he's pregnant."  
"You don't say? He's one of those disgusting freaks."  
"Yes, and that's not all apparently he is Delia's brother."  
"No!"  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Well I plan to lure Dee out for a nice chat since he doesn't know who I am really. Since I promised Delia I wouldn't hurt him I'll let you and your gang members do that, as long as you don't kill him Delia would thus put the blame on me and I can't loose her trust as it were she's still vitally important."  
"I see. Very well Sue, but what are you going to do about Delia?"  
"All in good time Chuck."  
Chuck nodded. "alright keep in touch Sue."  
"Will do Chuck."  
Sue said her goodbyes and left the alley.

Ryo and Dee were on there way home from the cabin. Dee had enjoyed the weekend away from the city, watching the sunset every night down by the lake, actually getting up early to watch the sunrise every morning. Dee and Ryo looked at old photos of Ryo as a child. Dee thought they were cute to which Ryo only smiled and gave him a kiss.  
When they got home they found Bikky, Lai, and Mikey asleep in the living room. The girls they found asleep in there bed. Bikky stirred in his sleep. "Oh your home, that house seller Ms. O'Conner called asking if you were still interested in that house, Grandma Ethel called checking in on Dee's condition and wanting to know when the baby shower was going to be. Oh and Dee some lady came by asking for."  
"A lady?"  
"Yea, she didn't tell me what she wanted with you."  
"I see well I guess it can wait until morning. The girls are asleep in our bed Ryo." Dee said making a frown,  
"Don't worry about it Dee we'll sleep somewhere else for the night."  
"Where would that be?"  
"You can sleep in Bikky's room and I'll crash here with the boys."  
Dee frowned, but didn't argue with that because he was too tired to argue. He headed for Bikky's room to his surprise to find it clean. He laid his head down on the pillow and was out cold.


	83. Chapter 83

The next morning, after getting all the teens out of the apartment and off to school. Ryo and Dee got themselves ready for work, Ryo called Ms. O'Conner.  
"Hello Ms. O'Conner Ryo MacLean my fiancé and myself were the ones interested in that house you showed us last week."  
"Yes of course Mr. MacLean I have the paperwork ready for you to sign. I can come over later this evening to give it to you, You should be able to move into that house by the end of this month."  
"Thank you Ms. O'Conner we look forward to your visit this evening."  
After ending the call Ryo looked at the clock. "Come on Dee lets go, I'll just have to call my grandmother later. We're going to be late and I'm not in the mood to be lectured by either Chief or Berkley."

"Ryo, Dee... Clark's ex-wife is here Berkley wants you to talk to her." Drake said as they walked through the door.  
Ryo and Dee headed up to there office, where Clark's ex-wife sat waiting for them. "Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner I am Anna Ferris, Ben's ex."  
"Mrs. Ferris..."  
"That's Ms. Ferris, after I divorced my husband I went back to my maiden name.  
"Ms. Ferris you divorced your husband for what purpose?"  
"Ben was a control freak Mr. MacLean I got tired of being nothing but some servant to him. Back during the women's right movement in the sixties I wanted to go but I was stuck with Ben watching my every move. Not to mention I had three boys to take care of. I had finally had enough of Ben's overbearing nature so I divorced him in the late seventies."  
"How did Ben handle the divorce?"  
"Luckily all our boys were grown up by then so there was no need for custody over them. Ben well did not take the divorce to well I heard he took it out on his students. I even heard a rumor that he sexually abused one of the teens on one of the sports team."  
"Do you believe that Ms. Ferris?" Dee asked.  
"I wouldn't hold it against him. Ben was that type of man took what he wanted from people without question."  
"How did your sons handle the divorce?"  
"Surprisingly very well, but then again all my sons were grown by the time I divorced that asshole. My youngest son Elliot was eighteen just about to graduate and go off to college like his other brothers when I divorced Ben."  
"Do you know of anyone that might have wanted your ex dead?" Dee asked.  
"Lot's of people. Elliot was not a big fan of his father, that boy was sexually abused by him I don't know the boy's name, drug dealers."  
"Drug dealers?"  
"Yea my ex was into heavy drugs."  
"And he was a teacher?"  
"People didn't care much back then Mr. MacLean."  
Ms. Ferris noticed something different about one of the cops she was talking to. He looked unusual with a large belly, and...were those breast? "Is something wrong Ms. Ferris?" Ryo asked at her blank expression.  
"Um...is there something wrong with your partner?"  
Dee understood the meaning behind the question and quickly felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "My partner is pregnant."  
"Pregnant? Men can get pregnant? When did this happen?"  
Ryo looked over to Dee who looked just as confused as he was. "They did an experiment on it in the late fifties, and it turns out the children from the fathers who gave birth can also bare children as well." Ryo said.  
"You don't say. Well this shows how much I know especially when your husband is a control freak not to mention the fact that people didn't talk about it. So naturally I wouldn't hear about it. Well I should probably be going now I hope I was of some help."  
"Well now what are we suppose to do?" Dee asked after she left.  
"I am going to make a quick phone call to my grandmother real quick."  
Ryo picked up the phone and began to dial his grandmother's number.

Grandmother Ethel answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi grandma its me Randy I heard you called."  
"Oh Ryo how are you I haven't heard much from either you or Dee in a long time how are things?"  
"Good. We'll be getting a bigger place soon so we'll have room for the twins and baby things."  
"So what are you two having?"  
"Well one of the twins is a boy the doctor couldn't figure out what the other one is since it moved around too much."  
"I see and how are the wedding plans coming along?"  
"Well uh we haven't gotten that far yet."  
"Randy..."  
"Uh...would you like to talk to Dee he's right here?"  
"Sure maybe I can get a decent answer out of him."  
Ryo handed the phone over to Dee. "Hello Mrs. MacLean."  
"Dee didn't I tell you to call me grandma?"  
"Uh yea sorry grandma."  
"That's quite alright dear, so how are you doing carrying that heavy load around?"  
"Alright I suppose I can't wait until they're born so they'll stop pushing on my bladder."  
Mrs. MacLean laughed. "Yes that was always an annoying thing not to mention the cramps and the cravings. Have you had any cravings recently Dee?"  
"No not really but thinking about food now makes me want some apple pie or something. Maybe some chocolate pudding too."  
"Just be sure to go easy on those fatty foods Dee it will just make it harder to get rid of it once the twins are born."  
"Don't worry I'll be sure to go easy on the junk food."  
"Good, so your wedding how is that coming along?"  
"Well I uh..."  
"Have you even thought about where you'd like to have it?"  
"Well if possible I would like an outdoor wedding if the weather is good."  
"I see well I'm sure that can be arrange Dee. You two are going no where fast, obviously your not in too big of a hurry to get married."  
"Well one thing at a time grandma we more or less just got ourselves a nice house to raise the twins in."  
"Yes so I heard. Any plans on where you'd like to have your honeymoon? I of course will pay for it along with helping out with the wedding."  
"Uh...not really. I did enjoy the weekend at the cabin."  
"Cabin? Did Randy take you out there for the weekend?"  
"Yes it was lovely."  
"Well, you talk it over with Randy on where you'd like to have your honeymoon, so I can make arrangements."  
"I'll be sure to do that grandma."  
"Oh one more thing Dee when are the twins due?"  
"June 1st."  
"alright be expecting a baby shower from me within the next month or so. Don't forget to think about names for those two."  
"Yes grandma will do. Goodbye grandma."

When Dee hung up he noticed Ryo wasn't in the room anymore. Dee let a small frown show on his face as he sat at his desk and looking over paperwork. The door to the office opened and in walked Ryo with a piece of apple pie and a pack of chocolate pudding.  
"Where did you get that?" Dee asked.  
"Why you were on the phone I decided to make a quick trip down town I know my grandmother well enough she can talk for hours. I had plenty of time."  
"Your sweet Ryo but really just because it sounded good doesn't mean I should have it."  
Ryo only smiled as he set the food in front of him as he went back to his desk. Dee sat and stared at the pie as he slowly brought it closer to him he picked up the fork and slowly began to eat it. He saw Ryo smile out of the corner of his eye as he ate.


	84. Chapter 84

Donald Turner walked down to his office after checking on his dads. Richard hasn't left John's side once, he couldn't tell his dad that the tumor has grown larger and was now twice as dangerous to remove it, and have John still living. He slumped down in his chair thinking.  
He picked up the phone there was at least one thing he could do, call his brother and inform about dad's condition.  
"Hey Will."  
"Don what's up?"  
"Um... I don't know how to say this but dad's gotten worst."  
"What do you mean he's gotten worst?"  
"The tumor has grown larger and its more noticeable on the x-ray. Not to mention even more dangerous to remove it."  
"Does dad know?"  
"No I don't have the heart to tell him about it."  
"Donald, your a doctor for gods sake your job is heal patients. I know this is alot to ask from you Don but you have to do something."  
"I know I know."  
"How long does he have?"  
"Um...I don't really know nor do I want to know."  
"I'm taking the next flight down to New York, I refuse to let my dad loose to this after how hard he fought his whole life."  
Donald could only smile at that comment. "I'll do what I can for the time being."

"Damn it!" Will said after he ended his call with his brother.  
"Something wrong dad?" Richelle asked.  
"Richelle, your not going to school tomorrow you hear me?"  
"alright...but why?"  
"Because we're taking a family trip to New York."  
"New York?"  
"Yes, now I have to go pull your brothers out of college and pick up some plane tickets."  
After her father left Richelle went up to Angela room to talk. "Hey Angela can I talk to you?"  
"What is it Shelly?"  
"dad's acting weird he's planned a family trip to New York."  
"New York?"  
"Yea do you know anything?"  
"Umm...look at the time I better be off to work."  
"Hey wait a minute you know something don't you? Angela when you went down to New York what is it you learned?"  
"Shelly...it has something to do with our grandfathers."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Angela. Why would dad plan out of the blue a family trip to New York for our grandpa?"  
"Well, hopefully its not too serious I hope." Angela said.

Ryo and Dee went out for there lunch break to a restaurant. Dee walked into the restroom to relieve himself, as he was busy washing his hands he heard a familiar voice.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Laytner."  
Dee quickly turned around to face the man before him. "What do you want?"  
"You killed Bruno."  
"Um..."  
"Now then I was ordered to do something about you, now what would be appropriate."  
"Your crazy. Now if you'll excuse me Chuck I have to go."  
"Your not going anywhere."  
"Your not the boss of me!"  
"I'd watch what you say Dee." Chuck said as he pulled out a knife and lingering it around his abdomen.  
Dee quickly shut his mouth. "Now then come with me so we can have our fun with you." Chuck lead Dee out the back.

Ryo waited for Dee to return, after being gone for a while he decided to check on him. When he walked into the restroom Dee was no where to be seen. Ryo called Dee's cell only to get his answering machine. "God damn it Dee! Where are you?"  
Ryo left the restaurant and called JJ, Drake, and Berkley that Dee was missing

Will arrived in New York City with his wife and kids. Will stopped at the house to drop off there luggage. "So this is where you grew up Will." his wife said as she got out of the car. Jonathan and David looked up at the large house "why did you pull us out of our class to come all the way from New York?" Jonathan asked.  
"Because." Was all Will said.  
"I don't care really, it gives me a break from studying for finals next week." David said.  
They went inside Will set the luggage against the wall. Richelle looked at the pictures on the wall, she stopped and looked at one in particular "dad who's this?"  
"That would be your grandfather."  
"Whose the other man with him?"  
"Your grandfather."  
Richelle looked a little bit confused. Jonathan and David spotted another one with there father standing next to another guy with his arm around his shoulder. "Who's this with you dad?" Jonathan asked.  
"That would be Jake Warner my best friend in high school."  
Angela/Jaclyn walked over and peered at the picture. Will's wife bit her lower lip already knowing most of her husband's past in a way. "Well now...do you kids want to go over to the hospital and see your grandfathers and Uncle Donald?"  
"Dad what's wrong with grandpa John?" Angela asked.  
"Jaclyn..."  
There was a pause none of the other kids ever heard there dad call there older sister Jaclyn. "Come on now lets go."  
The other three kids had lots of questions but decided to wait awhile to get some decent answers, like why they have two grandfathers from there dad and no grandmother. They all got into the car and drove to the hospital.

Dee was taken into an office like building by Chuck Bruno's right hand man back in the day. As Dee was shoved into one of the rooms he was surrounded by Bruno's old gang members. He felt very uncomfortable in this environment to say the least he was terrified, the room smelled of smoke from God knows what. It also smelled of something Dee would prefer not to get into in this room. He felt like he was going to puke just from the smell in the air.  
"Why am I here?" He asked Chuck.  
"We were ordered not to kill you for what you did to Bruno. So, I brought you to someone who wants to have a word with you." Chuck said.  
The chair by the desk turned away from the window and faced them. "So nice to see you again Dee Laytner." The man said.  
Dee peered through the dense smoke from tobacco to get a good look at the man who addressed him. His eyes went wide "you are..."

Delia was feeling guilty for basically handing Dee over to Susan. But if she didn't Susan would more or less torcher both her and Danny in the worst ways possible. She had seen it plenty of times with Bruno, he tortured people who crossed him in the worst ways death would be too simple. He would handcuff them, chain them up, tie them up ect. Then depending on what he wanted out of them and there gender, He'd slice large portions of skin off with a butcher knife, and if they were female he tended on raping them.  
"Mommy are you alright? Is it my baby brother or sister?"  
Delia looked down at Danny, she then remembered she'd had an ultra sound appointment to find out the sex of her baby. Luckily for her unlike her brother she's not having twins.  
"I'm fine Danny, say why don't we go down and you can see your grandfather."  
Danny brightened up, he knew who his grandfather was it meant that he'd have kids his age to play with. They were going to the orphanage.  
Delia got up from the couch and grabbed there coats. When Roy came home they'd be going to her ultrasound appointment. Delia and Danny got into a taxi and went over to the orphanage.  
Once there Danny raced inside to find some kids to play with. "Danny, I'll be in Father Joseph's office just down the hall here." she said pointing in the direction she was heading.  
"Ok."  
Delia watched Danny run off towards where Sister Catherine had the kids before she walked to Father Joseph's office. Delia knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard the hoarse voice of Father Joseph. Delia walked inside "Delia I haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Father Joseph asked.  
"Ok I guess. I feel like throwing up though."  
"That's common for pregnancies is it not Delia."  
"Yes."  
"So what brings you here? I doubt its to chew the fat."  
"Well, actually I have a problem."  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
"I gave Susan Myers the name of the cop who killed Bruno which happened to be Dee. I don't trust her I'm worried about Dee I don't know what's up her sleeve."  
"Susan Myers?"  
"Do you know her?"  
"Sort of... she had an unusual fetish wanting someone she can't have and will do anything to get it."  
"How do you...?"  
"How do I know about Susan Myers and that man she's been trying to get her hands on? I am good friends with that man's sister, let me see what was her name oh right Tammy Turner. Poor girl after the fiasco with her older brother, her father having a heart attack some years later and died, taking care of her mother in that house. I stop by every now and then when I get time to check on the both of them."  
"Um...Father can I ask a favor?"  
"What is it my child?"  
"Could you look after Danny for a few I have something important I need to do."  
"Of course Delia, I presume he's with the other children."  
"Yes."  
"Very well Delia. Just don't do anything stupid."  
"I wont I'm going to find my brother." she said as she left Father Joseph's office.

Susan Myers walked up to a large Victorian house and rang the door bell. "Yes?" a woman asked.  
"Tammy."  
"Susan, what in heavens name are you doing here?"  
"I came by to have a word with dear old Mrs. Turner if you don't mind."  
"Who is it Tammy?" her mother called from the other room.  
"Susan haven't you done enough here?" Tammy asked.  
"What do you mean Tammy? I haven't done anything."  
"You manipulated my brother to no end. You had to be blind or not know women to well not to see it."  
"I did nothing of the sort. It was that roommate of your brothers who was the enemy who manipulated every one, your father rest his poor soul would agree to that."  
"I never liked you Susan, and my brother in law John isn't like that I spent plenty of time with him and my nephews through the sixties. John and I even went to those women rights movements. It was cruel how most of those women treated John when he was just trying to help."  
"Yes the freak of nature. Now are you going to let me so I can talk to your mother or not?"  
"Tammy, who is it?" Mrs. Turner asked again.  
"Its Susan Myers mother." Tammy called out to her.  
"Well don't just stand there let the poor girl in."  
Tammy looked back to Susan, "Look any funny business or anything like that and I will personally throw you out understood."  
"Of course Tammy." Susan said as she walked inside.

Ryo was in the car with Berkley stressed out of his mind. "Ryo you need to relax I am sure Dee's fine we'll find him. Drake and JJ are busy searching the nearby area of the restaurant you were at, I even have Diana and Roy looking into possible suspects. That just leaves you and me to search for him."  
"I hope where ever Dee is he doesn't panic too much I'd hate for him to go into some form of labor, or cause a stillbirth."  
"Ryo come on think positive. Don't think like that, that's your fiancé and your kids your talking about."  
"Your right. He's fine I just got to find him!"  
"Calm down a little relax Ryo. Don't make me pull rank on you Ryo."  
Ryo took a deep breath and let it out as he calmed down some.


	85. Chapter 85

Dee stood in the office building the smoke that covered the room was intense. He could barely make out the man behind the desk, the man turned to his right hand man a tall dark brute of a man "Tyrone open a window for our guest I am sure this smoke isn't good for him or the baby."  
Tyrone walked over and opened a window, as the room began to get clearer from the smoke Dee got a better glimpse of the man. "You're are..."  
"Bruno's legitimate son yes. I must thank you for disposing of my father Mr. Laytner he was doing this business thing all wrong. I intend to change how things are done around here."  
"How do you intend to do that? And what do you want with me?"  
"You see Dee my father used children to export drugs without the cops knowing, in a way it worked fine for the most part until things blew up in his face. Children are useful in that manner yes but I have no use of using children the way my father did. Right now I have someone hovering under my feet as it were, this person had sent my father into a man to kill men who were in your condition. Disgusting."  
"What do you want with me?"  
Bruno's son looked towards his gang members as they slowly nodded and walked out the door one by one. Tyrone the black man who was by Bruno's son side turned back to Dee and his boss and gave a smug grin before exiting. Dee felt even more uncomfortable at being left alone with Bruno's son. The room now being clear of smoke smelt of sex and Bruno's son was coming towards Dee in stride.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
Bruno's son placed a finger to Dee's lips. "My father despised me for who I am."  
Dee was unsure what he was getting at he felt his hands move over him in a very inappropriate way. "Don't touch me!"  
"Feisty I see. Are you not the same Dee? That ring on your finger and your large belly, and those um breast."  
"I'm not sleeping with you!"  
"On the contrary I have no interest in that Dee my interest in you is purely business."  
"Yea right!"  
"Your not my type Dee."  
"Oh I get it your types are the big brute guys that can take you is that it?"  
Dee soon found himself thrown to the floor. "To keep up with business around I need to get rid of someone, that's where you come in Dee."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." Dee said attempting to get up only to get pushed down again as Bruno's son lingered inches from him. "I want you to get rid of the person who has been underfoot for years, I can make it worth your while."  
"How so?"  
"I could make it so your kids wont be harmed in any future process."  
"Huh?"  
"Look I can make it so your kids wont have to deal with harsh harassment from people who despise your kind."  
"I don't know."  
Bruno's son's hands moved and rubbed Dee's leg before he could protest he felt the jerks lips against his. When the kiss broke Dee was confused and angry but as long as it didn't go any further it was ok. "If I refuse to do this?"  
"Not only will the person I want dead ruin you Dee I doubt your kids would live very long. Do you not want to bring your kids up into a place where they wouldn't get hurt?"  
"Of course."  
"Good. So do we have a deal?" Bruno's son asked holding out his hand.  
"Uh...ok."  
"Excellent here is the person I want you to get rid of." He said handing Dee a vanilla envelope. "You're free to go now just make sure you do it. For if I find out they're still lurking about I wont take it lightly do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Good now go."  
Once Dee left Bruno's son sat down in his chair and lit a cigarette. Tyrone came back in "well?"  
"The cats in the bag Dee will get the job done properly, then we can get back to our regular business of the drugs. By the way are the others picking up the shipment that's coming in today?"  
"Yes."

Dee wandered the streets too afraid to open the envelope with the name of the person he was to get rid of. He sat down on a bench in the park and slowly opened the envelope and peered at the name before him. "Dee there you are, are you alright?" Delia asked coming and sitting down next to him.  
"Delia...Who is Susan Myers?"  
"What brings this on all of a sudden?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dee... did Bruce talk to you."  
"Bruce?"  
"You know Bruno's son?"  
"Um..."  
"Listen Dee, he cant be trusted anymore then Bruno or this Susan Myers."  
"You think I don't know that!"  
"Dee you should call Ryo I'm sure he's worried sick about you. Hey I'm getting my ultra sound done later today I'll tell you what I'm having."  
"Ok."  
Dee took out his cell and dialed Ryo's number maybe he could make some use on what he should do about this whole thing. He never even heard of Susan Myers.

Will and his family made it to the hospital, Will's brother came out of his room when they arrived. "How is he?" Will asked.  
"Fine, so far Dr. Newman and I operated on him not too long ago to remove the tumor seems to be a success so far. He's resting dad of course is by his side." Donald noticed the kids behind Will "I see you brought the whole family here."  
Will walked in and sat in an empty chair. John opened his eyes slightly "dad your awake how do you feel?"  
"uh..."  
"You get some rest I'll be back when your more coherent with the kids okay?" Will bent down and kissed his father's cheek lightly noticing the scar from the surgery.  
Will also noticed his other father was passed out in a chair on the other side of John. He went over and kissed his other dad before leaving the room.

"It was a pleasure talking to you again Mrs. Turner." Susan said.  
"Same here Susan I just wished things had turned out differently."  
After Susan left Tammy turned to her mother. "Mother I don't trust her."  
"Oh nonsense Tammy what can she do?"  
"Well father wouldn't like her if he knew how deceitful she is."  
"Deceitful? Honestly Tammy."

Ryo met up with Dee in the park. "Dee what happened?"  
"Uh...nothing can we go home I'm kind of tired."  
"Yea sure." Ryo knew there was something bothering Dee it didn't take a genius to see that. He'd get it out of him one way or the other, and he knew more or less how to do it too.  
Once they got back to there apartment Dee sloughed down on the couch. Ryo looked at the time Bikky would still be in school for at least another hour. Ryo sat down on the couch next to Dee "you look rather tense Dee are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"  
Dee didn't say anything. Ryo noticed that tactic didn't work and usually didn't. "Why don't I give you a nice massage to get rid of those knots in your back." Dee still didn't say anything but leaned forward to let Ryo massage his back.

As Ryo moved his hands from Dee's shoulder blades downward. Everyone of Dee's muscles were tense, Dee didn't make any sound of any sort while Ryo massaged his back and to Ryo that was odd for Dee. After a while of massaging Dee's back for him Dee got up without a word and headed for the bedroom. Ryo got up from the couch and followed suit.  
When Ryo got into there bedroom he found Dee laying carefully on his stomach shirtless. Ryo now could give him a better massage then the one on the couch. Obviously Dee wanted more of his touch, Ryo went to the bathroom to get some massaging oil. Ryo was content to know that Dee hasn't moved from his spot on the bed, Ryo got on the bed holding the bottle he squirted some on his hands and began to work it into Dee's skin.  
Dee jerked a little at the feel of the cold oil that was now being rubbed into his skin. Dee let Ryo continue massaging him as he attempted to get rid of the thought of what Bruno's son asked him to do for him. Dee knew why Ryo was giving him a massage to begin with it was to see whether or not he would tell him what was bothering him. Dee pondered that for a while, he knew that he should tell Ryo, not even sure whether its worth it to kill someone he didn't even know who didn't do anything to him. He shook his head he didn't want to think about it right now.  
"Dee?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea, thanks to that massage your giving me."  
Ryo could only smile at that comment as he continued massaging his back. "Now if there was only some way I could repay you for this wonderful massage." Dee said sitting up.  
"Oh I know." Dee said with a smile on his face as he pushed Ryo down on the bed slowly his lips lingering his. "How about this..."  
Dee took off Ryo's pants and boxers and went right between Ryo's legs licking the underside of Ryo's nuts making him gasp. "Dee!"  
"Hmm...like that huh? Well lets try something more shall we. After all this is what you were hoping for was it not?"  
"Uh..."  
Dee sucked on one of his fingers and lingered it down near Ryo's entrance. "Hmm? You seem to be enjoying this when I haven't even begun yet." Dee said as he noticed the excited look on Ryo's face.  
"Fuck me Dee!"  
"What was that?"  
"Dee I want you! I want you to make love to me."  
"That I can do." Dee took off his pants and boxers and grabbed the KY from the bedside table and began to lube up his cock. Dee helped Ryo lube his insides up so he could take Dee's growing member. Once Dee deemed him ready he spread Ryo's legs and aimed his erect cock at Ryo's entrance, Dee pushed slowly into Ryo remembering the night he first took Ryo how tight and hot he was. "Oh God Dee!" Ryo just about screamed as he felt Dee inside of him .  
Dee bent down and kissed those lushes lips, as there mouths met with tongue. Dee gasped into the kiss as Ryo went and lightly squeezed Dee's breast. A small amount of milk landed on Ryo's chest, when Dee broke the kiss and began to pick up speed as Ryo grabbed the sheets of the bed as Ryo was ridden. Dee shoved balls deep into Ryo making him scream as well as shooting his cum all over his chest. Watching Ryo explode like that was such a turn on for Dee that he could barely hold on much longer. He thrusted as deep as he could into Ryo as he lost his load into him "Ah fuck Ryo!" he said as busted his nut into Ryo, Dee bent down and licked the milk and Ryo's cum from off his chest as he gave him another kiss. Ryo could taste the mixture of his own cum and Dee's milk in his mouth he couldn't help himself as he shot another load of his own cum in-between the two of them. Dee felt Ryo's cum again as he finished all of his orgasm.  
Dee scooped up the cum and let Ryo taste it again. As Ryo sucked on Dee's fingers smeared with his own cum he gave Dee's left breast a squeeze. "Ahh Ryo!"  
Dee slowly pulled out of Ryo and laid down beside him. He was too tired now, as his head hit the pillow he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ryo sat up in bed as he noticed Dee fell asleep on him, he never got any answers from Dee, oh well maybe when he wakes up. Ryo looked up at the alarm clock Bikky would be home from school soon.

Susan Myers went down to the hospital, she stood at the entrance at the hospital for a few minutes. "He should be there. Ah yes, perfect plan." she said with a smile as she went inside.  
The receptionist notice her come in. She looked familiar but for some reason she couldn't place it. "Can I help you ma'am?" she asked.  
"Uh... What room is John Turner in?"  
"And who are you ma'am?"  
"I am Susannah Michaels his sister."  
"Is that so I don't recall him having a sister. But who am I to say since I only just started working here a few weeks ago. He's in room 666."  
"Thank you." Susan said politely. She headed up to the sixth floor so far everything was going according to her plan. Susan went into an office there she found white coats and other miscellaneous clothes. She put on a white coat and a mask over her mouth she looked now like a nurse getting ready for surgery. She opened her purse and pulled out the same drug that Logan had used to get rid of Dr. Read and placed it in her pocket before heading up to the sixth floor.


	86. Chapter 86

Susan got up to the sixth floor and down to room 666. She stood by the door for a second as her hand clutched the drugs in her pocket, she quietly opened the door and walked in. She saw John laying in the bed helpless there was nothing he could to stop her this time.  
She turned and saw Richard asleep on a nearby couch, she'll just have to make it look like she's just checking on John's health in case Richard woke. Richard stirred a little and opened his eyes slightly to see a doctor or a nurse in the room.  
"Just doing my routine check on our patients Mr. Turner nothing to worry about." She said her back to him. Richard understood well enough about routine checkups of patients in the hospital he laid back down and closed his eyes.  
Once Richard was back to sleep Susan reached into her pocket and pulled out the drugs. She placed the drugs into a syringe and began to inject the fluid into John' left shoulder. John made a gasping sound as the drugs entered his body. His eyes opened to see Susan staring down at him, he opened his mouth to try to say something but all he could do was gasp as he tried to get some air into his lungs. Richard stirred again which made Susan uneasy about being here she quickly made haste and left the room.

Dr. Newman was busy making his rounds for the evening. He made it up to the sixth floor and into John's room. Dr. Newman held his composure as he saw John heaving gasping for breath, Richard was wide awake by now not sure what was wrong with him.  
Dr. Newman noticed the heart monitor his heart rate was racing at a substantial rate. Dr. Newman also noticed his eyes were dilated. "What the hell?" Newman asked.  
"I got to take him down and have him properly examined quickly. I am not quite sure what's wrong with him." Dr. Newman took John out of the room and down to one of the rooms on the first floor.  
Richard just stood in the room that Dr. Newman and John left from. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't loose John now not after all they've been through, besides that he really wanted to talk to John about there relationship after they get out of the hospital. Since John was so persistent about where he stands exactly in there relationship and everything. How many hospital bills did he have to pay in the past fifty years they've been together? Too many to count that was for sure.  
Now with there son as a doctor that only cut the price in half, how many days of work has he missed? Again plenty, Richard was amazed he still had a job after how many times he had to take John to the hospital. He wondered what his life would have been like had he married Susan like his parents wanted him too.  
He quickly shook his head. That was a dreadful thought, not to mention he had no idea where that thought came from. He slumped down in a chair for a bit before heading down to where ever they took John. His eyes caught something by the bedside he walked over and picked up a small syringe that still had a little bit of fluid still in it.  
"What on earth is this?" he asked himself. He then remembered seeing a nurse in here a while ago checking on John. Could she of had something to do with it? John was fine before she came in and after she left he started something along the lines of an asthma attack to say the least. No that couldn't be right, nurses are here to help people not kill people. But then where did this syringe come from? It wasn't here earlier today. Richard shook his head this was too much for him to handle he placed the syringe his coat pocket and left the room to find John, maybe Dr. Newman or his son could tell him what's in this fluid he found.

Dr. Turner was with Delia in one of the examination tables, next to her was Roy who held onto Danny's hand. Dr. Turner rubbed some oil on Delia's stomach and began doing the ultrasound, he moved it around her belly as he slowly watched the screen. He stopped it when found the head of the baby, Danny's eyes went wide with excitement as he saw the image on the screen. Dr. Turner moved slowly down so he could find out the gender the baby began to stretch exposing its full body length. Delia cringed her teeth as she felt the baby jab into her ribcage. Dr. Turner then stopped it on a certain spot.  
"Well Ms. Lawrence besides the fact that your baby is completely healthy, you are having a girl." Dr. Turner said as he pointed to the picture that showed it was a girl.  
Dr. Turner soon got a phone call from Dr. Newman. "Don its your father, something's not right and I'm not sure what's wrong with him."  
"What? what are his symptoms?"  
"his eyes are dilated, he's having serious problems breathing."  
"That's unusual he shouldn't be doing that. I'll be right down."  
Donald turned to Delia "sorry for cutting this short but I have an emergency."  
Donald quickly got up and walked out of the door without so much as a word. Delia didn't say anything as she put her shirt back on. "Come on lets go home, Danny your going to have a baby sister."


	87. Chapter 87

Richard walked down the hallway of the hospital, the syringe he found in John's room after Dr. Newman took John to who knows where in his coat pocket. Richard spotted Don coming out of a nearby room "Donald" Richard called out to him. "Dad what is it? You don't look too well I'll call Will and tell him to pick you up so you can get a goodnights sleep. Don't worry about dad I'll handle it."  
"Donald."  
"Hmm?"  
"I...I found something."  
"Oh?"  
Richard pulled the syringe out of his pocket and showed it to Donald. Don's eyes went wide with shock "where did you get that?"  
"I found it in John's room after Dr. Newman took him."  
"Our head nurse was doing inventory earlier this evening and mentioned to me about a syringe missing, so that's where it ended up." Donald started looking at the fluid that was still left inside the syringe. "What is this fluid?" Don asked mainly to himself.  
Richard shrugged. "I figured maybe you could tell me." Richard said.  
"I'll look into it dad, I really think you should go home and rest, Will's there with his family visit with your grandchildren."  
"But..."  
"Don't worry about dad ok?"  
"But..."  
"Dad! He's not going to die or anything like that, not while I'm on shift. I'm going to call Will so he can pick you up ok."  
Richard let out a sigh as he noticed he lost the battle as it were. He never really noticed it before until now how much Don was like John, not just in looks but attitude as well. "Alright, you will let me know how he's doing though right?"  
"Of course. Now I'm going to call Will." Don said as he went into the room he was just in to call Will.

"Hey Will I know its late but can you come by and pick dad up?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just don't want dad sitting around worrying so much. He looks like he hasn't slept in days."  
"Ok...your a bad liar you know that."  
"Now I don't want you worrying too Will."  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be over there shortly."  
"goodbye then."  
After Don hung up the phone he examined the fluid inside of the syringe, he placed what was left of it into a container. Dr. Newman walked in "uh Dr. Turner?"  
"Yes?"  
"I examined your father's symptoms fully."  
"And is he ok?"  
"For now sir, I deduced that someone injected something into his system."  
"Do you know what was injected?"  
"At the moment no."  
"I see, very well Thank you Todd."  
"What's that sir?" Dr. Newman said pointing to the small container and the empty syringe.  
"Something my dad found after you took my dad."  
"And?"  
"I'm looking into it. I'm not sure what it is as of yet can you bring me the tests on my father's symptoms?"  
"Yes, but I..."  
"Yes?"  
"Uh...nothing I'll go and get those test for you sir."

Will sat in the parking lot of the hospital waiting for his dad to come out. He hated hospitals and tried to avoid them if at all possible, he called his dad's cell and informed him that he was out in the parking lot.  
He got out of his car and sat on the hood of his car as he waited for his dad. Lighting a cigarette as he waited he spotted his dad walk out of the hospital, Don was right he looked horribly tired. He was about to wave to him so he could be noticed, when Will noticed someone, a woman coming towards his dad.

"Richard Turner."  
"Susie what do you want?"  
"Nothing I was just going in to check on you and John. How's he doing?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Richard I'm hurt, to think that I wouldn't care about John and your family, you don't look to well come on I'll take you home."  
"But...Will's suppose to come get me he's in the parking lot somewhere."  
"Richard...dear do you really think Will has time to deal with his father? He's got a family to support and all. Now come on I'll take you home." She said taking his arm.

Will wasn't sure what to think, or whether he should care much. Though it was a waste of gas to come all the way down here. He decided to follow them at a distance.  
He watched them get into a nearby car and drive off somewhere with Will not that far away.  
Will called Donald. "Don dad was picked up by some woman I didn't get a good look at her."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm following them of course at a safe distance."  
"Dad's not going to like hearing this when he wakes up."  
"Yeah I bet."  
"I got to go Will, have to go check up on dad. Make sure dad doesn't do anything stupid he'll regret later."  
"Can do."  
"Bye.


	88. Chapter 88

Donald Turner went down to check on his father just down the hall. He walked in John's heart monitor was at a normal pace from what it was when Dr. Newman brought him here. Donald looked over his father's paperwork he didn't have much time to really look into that liquid in the syringe his other father found recently. For now though, it seems that Dr. Newman has gotten it under control. He may look fine on the outside but what about the inside. That was what bothered Donald somewhat he seen many of his patients act fine but on the inside they were being torn in two. As Donald was still looking over some of the notes Dr. Newman took he heard a groan from the bed.  
Donald looked up from the clipboard in his hands to see his father's eyes flutter open. "Uh...where am I now?"  
"Dad."  
"Donald what happened why am I in this room? And where is Richard?"  
"I sent dad home so he could get some decent rest, Dr. Newman brought you here when you went into some type of anxiety attack or something."  
"Uh..I had the worst dream."  
"And what about that dream?  
"Its nothing it was just a bad dream. Could you call your dad for me so I can talk to him?"  
"Uh...sure I can do that. I'll just be a minute."

Susan drove Richard to her house instead of his, "well here we are?"  
"Uh thanks." Richard said as he got out of the car. "This isn't my house."  
"Of course it is Richard."  
"Susan I'm tired not stupid."  
"Well come inside a goodnights sleep is what you need."  
Richard looked at her for a second, "your not going to try anything funny are you?"  
"Of course not Richard."  
"I'm too tired to argue with you Susie." Richard said as he walked inside. Susan just gave a smug grin as she watched him go into her house, it wouldn't be long before she got him to forget all about John and those boys of his.

Will stopped his car a few blocks from where Susan parked her car. "This isn't good, I better call Donald. I bet dad wouldn't be too happy about this if he found out."  
Will took out his cell and called Donald.  
"Don, dad just went inside the house with what's her name I know who she is I just can't think of what her name is."  
"Dad's awake now and wants to talk to him."  
"He is that's good to hear, what should I do about dad?"  
"Look Will go over and get him before something happens."  
"Alright, alright. I'll get dad and then we'll be over to see dad."  
"That would be nice I'm sure dad would love to see you just as much as he would love to see dad."  
"Ok bye."  
After ending the call with his brother Will let out a sigh "why me?" He got out of his car and walked down to Susan's house.

Richard sat down on the couch Susan sitting right next to him. "What is it Susan?"  
"Has anyone told you what beautiful eyes you have?"  
"uh..." Richard felt her hand rub up his leg "Sue is that really necessary?"  
"Is what necessary?"  
"You know damn well what Susan, now if you don't mind..." he said taking her hand off of him. "I would like to get some rest so I can go and check up on John in the morning."  
"Of course I'll show you to the bedroom."  
"No thank you I'm fine on the couch."  
Susan frowned "But wouldn't it be better in a bed? I'm sure it would be alot more comfortable then the couch. Well I see I can't change your mind about the bed, so goodnight then."  
"Good..." Richard felt Susan's lips press hard against his as she wrapped her arms around him.  
Will walked into the house to see the woman wrapped around his father's arms. "Dad!"  
Richard's eyes went open and glanced at his son who was standing there dumbfounded. he looked at who was kissing him and was disgusted to say the least.  
He pushed Susan off of him. "Uh..." Richard stammered not sure what to say to his son."  
"Dad... dad just woke up and is asking for you."  
"Did he now? Alright lets go." Richard said excitedly almost too excitedly.  
Susan just sat that irritated not only did her drugs she injected into John didn't work as she had hoped, but also the fact that she lost her chance again with Richard all because of those damn kids of his. Well next time she'll be sure to get rid of them and John properly next time.

Bikky went and answered the phone. "Ryo! Dee! phone its that wedding planner Hernando."  
Ryo went over and grabbed the phone off the receiver in the kitchen. "Hello?"  
"Mr. MacLean, I haven't heard from either you or Dee for a long time. You are getting married correct?"  
"Of course. Sorry, we've been really busy lately. We'll be moving into our new house soon."  
"That's great news. I just have one question do you plan to have an indoor or outdoor wedding?"  
"Well, I believe Dee said he would like if possible to have an outdoor wedding if it was nice enough."  
"Yes thank you Mr. MacLean I will send you and Dee some outdoor places for weddings shortly via email."  
"How is Dee doing anyway?"  
"He's okay, he has a continuous aches and pains from the twins hitting him. Here I'll let you talk to him."  
"No that's quite alright I have work I need to do."  
"Very well goodbye Hernando."  
After ending the call with Hernando Ryo went to check up on Dee who was soaking in the tub. "Dee dinner will be ready soon." he said from behind the door.  
"alright I'll be there." Dee said getting slowly out of the tub.  
"Oh Dee don't forget to call your sister."  
"Yea I know I'll call her after dinner." Dee wrapped a towel around himself. He walked into the bedroom and put on some slacks and an over shirt before heading for the table for dinner.


	89. Chapter 89

Dee picked up the phone to call his sister, as he promised Ryo he'd do after dinner. Once Dee got his sister on the phone he listened to what she had to say.  
"Dee I'm glad you called I was just about to call you. I'm having a girl, and no twins thank god."  
Dee bit his lower lip at that. She gets off with no handful at all and he's stuck with two monstrous children. Ok he didn't really believe them monstrous but the thought of trying to handle two kids on his own for the most part. Ryo will be at work, Bikky will be in school leaving him alone. Then again, Delia will have trouble on her own, a two year old and a new baby in the household can't be too good. Dee sort of stopped listening to what his sister had to say.  
"Dee." she said.  
"Huh?"  
"You haven't been listening to me. Your tired you should get some rest and I'll talk to you in the morning."  
"Yea uh goodnight Delia and congratulations on your baby."  
"You too Dee. Goodnight."  
After he got off the phone with his sister, Ryo came over and sat right next to him. "So?"  
"She's having a girl, and she's not having twins."  
"Well that's good news."  
"Yeah...Lucky son of a..."  
"Dee!"  
"Huh? What?"  
Ryo just shook his head, "Dee about our wedding do you have any ideas where you'd like it?"  
Dee thought about it for a moment. Dee slowly nodded, while Ryo sat and stared at him waiting for an answer.  
"Well, uh...I was thinking maybe in Central Park or somewhere over near the Brooklyn Bridge."  
Ryo nodded understanding the significance of why he picked those places. "I'll call and talk to Hernando in the morning, now that we have a place we can get a date and start sending out invitations to get this thing underway. Oh Dee, Drake, Marty, Diana, JJ, and Berkley will be here tomorrow afternoon."  
"What for?"  
"They want to help us move and to see where we are moving too."  
"Ok." Dee said not to thrilled with the idea.  
Dee's cell phone started to ring. Dee answered it only to hear Bruce on the other end.  
"Well Dee how are you this evening?"  
"Alright I suppose." Dee turned to see Ryo give a questionable look as to who was calling Dee. Dee didn't bother giving Ryo an answer as he continued talking to Bruce.  
"So, have you gotten rid of Susan yet?"  
Dee looked over at Ryo again before he got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. This only peeked Ryo's curiosity of who Dee was talking to and what about. Once Dee was in the bedroom with the door closed he answered Bruce.  
"I don't even know who she is, let alone where to find her."  
"I see. Cops these days can't even do there jobs. Well do you know of a Richard Turner or a John Turner?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"How about a William or Donald Turner?"  
"I believe my doctor is called Donald Turner."  
"Excellent now we're getting somewhere."  
"What do you mean?  
"Your doctor is the son of Richard and John Turner is he not?"  
"I don't know I don't bother to ask, and what does this have to do with Susan Myers?"  
"It has plenty to do with Susan Myers."  
"I don't see how?"  
"I'll be calling you back again Mr. Laytner and I suggest you watch yourself out there from now on that woman is psycho to say the least. Got it?"  
"Uh yes."  
"Good until next time Mr. Laytner goodbye."  
Goodbye."  
After he ended his call with Bruce he walked over and opened the door. Only to have Ryo standing there staring him straight in the face waiting for answers. "So who was on the phone Dee?"  
"Uh...No one in particular."  
"Uh Huh?  
Dee noticed in Ryo's eyes that he didn't believe him. Dee let out a sigh as he walked back into the living room and laid himself down on the couch.

"Uh Bruce? What exactly is your plan?" Tyrone asked.  
"What's the matter Ty? Are you scared?"  
"Hell no! I just want to know what the plan is that's all."  
"She scares the hell out of you doesn't she?"  
Tyrone bit his lower lip. "That's ridiculous Bruce why would I be afraid of some old woman?"  
"Why? I believe it would have to do with what she did to your family."  
Tyrone walked over to the window and looked out beyond the streets of the city. Bruce got up from his seat and made the distance between him and Tyrone.  
"Ty, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories or anything like that."  
"Its nothing Bruce I'm past that now."  
"Are you really? I think you need some reassurance." Bruce said as he moved his hands down past his waist and started rubbing his legs.  
Chuck came into the room. "Uh... I'm not disturbing anything am I?"  
"No not at all." Tyrone said moving away from Bruce. Bruce just gave Chuck a hard stare at ruining the moment. "What is it Chuck?"  
"The shipment has arrived, what do you want us to do with it?"  
"Susan will be along one of these days. She's going to need more of that drug. I have no intention of selling it to her no matter what she offers."  
"Why is that boss?"  
"Because." Bruce said with a smug grin as he watched Tyrone head out of the room to do the paperwork.


	90. Chapter 90

Dee was busy packing putting things in boxes and what not. Ryo refused to let Dee lift some of the heavier stuff and get it in either Uncle Rick's truck or Drake's pickup. Drake, Uncle Rick, Aunt Elena, Berkley, JJ, Diana had all came by early that afternoon to help out and to see this new house.  
"Oh Ryo I got that crib in the back of my truck. Now that you have a bigger place to put your kids it wont have to stay in my garage anymore." Rick said.  
Dee remembered how surprised he was when he first saw that crib in Uncle Rick's garage and now it will be in his new home. Dee knew a baby shower was soon on its way, and probably scheduled by Aunt Elena and Diana no doubt. Two more months and he'll be able to hold his babies in his arms, he subconsciously ran his hands over his swollen belly which did not go unnoticed by Ryo.  
Dee grabbed certain things from the living room and placed them in boxes to be loaded onto one of the trucks. He was about to unplug the phone and place it in the box when it began to ring.  
Dee quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
"Are you willing to accept a collect call?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"From Tokyo Japan?"  
"Uh..." Dee pulled the phone from his ear for a moment "Ryo!"  
Ryo came back in from outside "what is it Dee?"  
"Phone."  
"Who is it?"  
"I haven't the faintest idea some collect call from Japan or something."  
"Oh?" Ryo said taking the phone  
"Do you accept the charges?" the voice monitor asked.  
"Yes."  
"One moment please."  
"Ryo how are you? I've heard your finally getting yourself married." an old woman's voice said in Japanese.  
"Uh I'm fine Obaasan, but um how did you hear I was getting married? Ryo asked in Japanese.  
Ryo's grandmother laughed. "I'm your Obaasan I'm like your Okasan I know everything. No actually your cousin Sai whose studying abroad in the states told me about it."  
"Well how did she find out about it?"  
"She's living in Manhattan Ryo."  
"Is that so?"  
"Its about time one of my grandchildren gets married."  
"You mean Sai, Takeshi, and Akira aren't married yet."  
"Are you kidding? Sai wants to make something of herself in the states first before she even thinks about landing a man. Takeshi, well, he's going steady with his girlfriend Hana for quite some time now. I was hoping he'd marry her soon, but we all know how Takeshi can be. As for Akira she's too busy with work to think about settling down and raising a family. Anyways Ryo tell me about your fiancé, I hope to have the pleasure of meeting them."  
"Well um... He's pregnant."  
"He...?"  
There was a pause on the other end for a moment as Ryo's grandmother let that sink in. "He's one of those people? That's wonderful news, we haven't had one of them in our family in over six generations or was it five?"  
"What? But wouldn't that mean that kids from them would have that ability?"  
"True Ryo...But the altered gene in Japanese is different from Americans. I didn't even know Americans were doing that."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
It's very simple Ryo, the kids born to them can give birth to more, but from those kids it can skip a generation or two unlike Americans with the same gene. I believe its because Americans have only started testing it fifty years ago or so unlike the Japanese who've been doing this testing for longer."  
"Obaasan, the skipping of a generation how long in our family before another one?"  
"Well, I think it might be either your generation or your kids generation. I'm not sure which, but since your fiancé is an American one your chances that your kids will be breeders as it were is very high."  
"So am I one?"  
"That would be up to the doctors to decide Ryo not me."  
"Well, maybe I should go get a physical later. I don't mean to be rude Obaasan but I need to finish packing, Dee and I are moving into a bigger place."  
"Alright dear. Do me a favor and contact Sai will you."  
"I'll do that Obaasan."  
"Sayonara."  
Ryo hung up the phone before he unplugged it and put in the box. "Ryo everyone's ready to take the first load of our stuff to our knew house. Ryo? Is something wrong?" Dee asked.  
"Huh? No nothings wrong." Ryo picked up the box to put it in the truck his mind now on other things other then moving. After hearing what his grandmother had said about how the same gene was in his family as well as Dee's. He slept with Dee plenty of times and never got pregnant before. But then she also said if it wasn't his generation then it was his kids generation with the altered gene. He shook his head it really didn't matter anyways, but just out of his own curiosity at Dee's next appointment he would ask Dr. Turner to test him for the altered gene.

They got to there new house and unpacked everything. Dee insisted that the crib for now would go in there room. Dee had noticed that Ryo was not in tune with unpacking and everything, so once everything was done Dee decided to try talking to Ryo. He found Ryo out on the balcony of there Master bedroom. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and kissed his neck. "Ryo, what's on your mind?"  
"Nothing really."  
"Come now I know you better then that. Something's troubling you what's wrong?"  
Ryo let out a sigh knowing he wouldn't be able to get out Dee's questioning. "I might have the altered gene as well."  
Dee raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? But I had unprotected sex with you lots of times and you never got pregnant."  
"I know. But it skips generations in Japan and my grandmother thinks its either my generation or my kids."  
"Ryo, why are you worried about it?"  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are...ah!" Dee said as he held his belly.  
"Dee are you alright?"  
"yea I'm fine darn kids are just beating on me nothing new. They hate hearing us fight and I'm the one that has to suffer the consequences."  
Ryo smiled as he placed his hand on Dee's rubbing his belly trying to calm the twins down some. Once they settled down some Ryo came in and gave Dee a passionate kiss on the lips.

A/N: End of part 2


	91. Chapter 91

Ryo, Dee and Bikky spent there first night in there new house. Ryo noticed that Dee was having trouble adjusting to the new house Ryo figured it was because Dee wasn't use to living in such a big place. Sure the orphanage he grew up in was pretty big but he had to share it with several other kids.  
Ryo called Hernando there wedding planner as it were to talk about the arrangements for there wedding. Dee was still asleep after tossing and turning in there bed throughout most of the night just to find a comfortable position. Ryo looked at the calendar tomorrow was Dee's next appointment with Dr. Turner, Ryo decided after the meeting with Hernando he would call and make an arrangement for a physical checkup to see whether or not he was like Dee. He doubted it since he hasn't gotten pregnant at all since he bottomed with Dee, but it was better to be safe then sorry right?  
Hernando showed up after a while. "Ryo! how are you? I haven't heard from either you or Dee in a long time. You do plan on getting married right? Of course you are otherwise you wouldn't have called me over. Now then I think you mentioned you and Dee would like to get married in Central Park right? the last time I talked to you over the phone right?"  
"That's correct Hernando. Can I offer you some coffee or something?"  
"No thank you Mr. MacLean. How is Dee doing by the way?"  
"Fine for the most part. Him being pregnant and ready to pop in two months has got him worked up a little."  
"How so?"  
"well, I got a call from Diana she wants to throw Dee a baby shower next weekend."  
"Oh? Do you have a priest to perform the wedding?"  
"Well, Dee's sister Delia knows of one. Later today when Dee gets up we're going down there to talk to him."  
"I see well, the latest I can think of this wedding happening with be May 1st. Is that alright with you and Dee?"  
"It should be Hernando."  
"Good. Now do you have a best man for the both of you in mind?"  
"I'm sure Dee does as for me well, I'm working on it."  
"I see. Well Mr. MacLean looks like you and Dee have some stuff to talk about but you guys are ready for the most part. Give me a call when the two of you decided on certain things. Oh one more thing do you know where to have the reception afterwards?"  
"Well I haven't talked to Dee about it yet."  
"I see. Until next time Mr. MacLean."

After Hernando left Ryo picked up the phone to call Dr. Turner. "Dr. Turner's office." His secretary said.  
"Yes, this is Ryo MacLean I was wondering if I could get a physical when I bring Dee in for his appointment tomorrow?"  
"Let me wire you over to Dr. Turner Mr. MacLean."  
"Dr. Turner speaking." Donald said a few minutes later.  
"Hello Dr. Turner its Ryo MacLean I was wondering if when I bring Dee in for his appointment you could give me a physical."  
"I can do that Mr. MacLean, but is there any real reason you need a physical?"  
"Well, I might have..."  
"Might have what Mr. MacLean?"  
"I might have the altered gene that Dee has."  
"Well, a physical is not going to show that Mr. MacLean. But I can run some test on you after Dee's appointment."  
"Thanks that would be very appreciated."  
"Yes of course Mr. MacLean I'll see you and Dee first thing tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye."  
Dee came down the stairs after Ryo hung up the phone. "Well good morning sunshine did you sleep ok Dee?"  
"Ick!"  
"That miserable huh?"  
"Worse then Miserable...I...hold that thought." Dee said as he ran as fast as he could to the downstairs bathroom. Ryo could hear Dee hurl into the toilet. Ryo got up from his seat in the living room and walked into the bathroom, Dee was slowly getting up from his knees. "I'll be glad when this is all over with." Dee said as he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper.  
"Are you feeling alright Dee?"  
"For the most part yea."  
"Are up to going see Father Joseph at the orphanage?"  
"Who?"  
"You know Father Joseph at the orphanage your sister grew up in."  
"Oh, right. Let me put some decent clothes on and we can go."  
"I think you should eat something also Dee."  
"Yea I will."  
Ryo and Dee headed out of the bathroom, Dee stopped at the staircase ahead of him. All those stairs. "Uh Ryo would you mind going to get my clothes I don't think I'm up for another flight of stairs right now. These kids are already wearing me out and they're not even out of my body yet."  
"Yea I noticed that." Ryo said with a slight smile.  
"Its not funny Ryo, how am I going to be able to handle taking care of the both of them? You'll be at work, Bikky will be in school I'll be stuck here trying to handle two of them at once. I don't even want to think how I'll handle them in there terrible twos."  
"Dee don't over dramatize it. Why don't you go into the kitchen and find yourself something to eat while I get you clothes."  
"Fine." Dee said as he headed towards the kitchen. Ryo shook his head as he went down the hall to there bedroom.  
Ryo came down a few minutes later with Dee's clothes to see Dee finish some toast and jam. "I got your clothes."  
"Thanks love." Dee said taking his clothes from Ryo. Dee took off his sweats and over shirt and began getting dressed right there in the kitchen. "Your getting dressed in the kitchen?"  
"You have a problem with that Ryo?"  
"No...no I just find it odd that you would though."

Ryo and Dee left there house and headed down to see Father Joseph. They headed inside the orphanage Father Joseph worked at. "Can I help you?" Sister Catherine asked.  
"We're looking for Father Joseph, is he here?" Ryo asked.  
"He's in his office just down the hall there." Sister Catherine said.  
"Thank you." Ryo said.  
Sister Catherine watched both of them go. "So that's Delia's brother?" Sister Catherine said to herself as she went to check up on the children.  
Ryo knocked on the door. "Come in!" the hoarse voice of Father Joseph called out.  
Ryo and Dee walked in and took a seat in front of his desk. Father Joseph looked up from his desk at the two men. "How can I help..." He paused as he looked from one to the other. He stared at Dee for a few minutes, Delia had mentioned to him about her brother. But this was extraordinary, twins of course looked alike but not this much especially when one was male and the other female.  
"Um...Father Joseph we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to marry us." Ryo said.  
"Marry you?"  
"That's right."  
"I haven't performed a wedding in several years, not to mention a gay wedding at that."  
Dee wasn't sure where this was going but so far he didn't like it. "Love is love in my book, its a good thing you came to me instead of some other priest. They wouldn't do it."  
"So then you will?" Dee asked.  
"You are my daughters brother I'd do anything for her. Even perform a lesbian wedding if she were gay. Since your her brother and her twin at that, you're probably just like her. Sure I'll do it. It might be interesting to try something different for a change. When is this wedding hopefully taking place?"  
"The latest is May 1st in Central Park. Hopefully sooner if we can get everything ready by then." Ryo said.  
Father Joseph nodded. "I'll right I should be more then ready to perform your wedding by then."  
"Thank you Father." Dee said.  
"No thanks is necessary Dee. I'm glad to do it."  
"Well, Dee we better be going we stuff to do."  
"Huh? Oh, right."

After they left the orphanage they went to the store to get some groceries. "Ryo MacLean." a young woman said from behind them in the checkout line. Ryo turned around and looked at the Japanese woman behind them. "Um...Sai is that you?"  
"Wow you are a sharp one. Still remember your younger cousin's name. I hear from Obaasan your getting married."  
"That's right."  
"Is this him?" Sai asked looking up at Dee's face. Dee looked back at her, her dark eyes staring in the same way Ryo's does. "He's cute." Sai said.  
"Hey what's a cute guy like you doing with a dork like him?" Sai said pointing to Ryo.  
"hey now!" Ryo said.  
Dee had to laugh at this. "You knocked him up already Ryo? Your suppose to wait until the honeymoon."  
Dee laughed again.  
"It's nice to meet you Sai I'm Dee Laytner."  
"Pleasure Dee. Welcome to the family, if I were you though I'd watch myself around Ryo later on. Especially after your kids are born and grown for the most part."  
Dee smiled. "I'll keep that in mind Sai. You should come over and visit when your free. Not to mention coming to our wedding."  
"I'd be more then happy to Dee."  
Once out in the parking lot, Sai went to her car but not before she gave her cousin a punch in the shoulder. She then waved goodbye from her cat.  
"Well your cousin seems nice." Dee said as he got in the car.  
"Yea, well that's Sai for you always energetic and ready to help out.


	92. Chapter 92

Ryo and Dee made it to there doctor's appointment. "Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner I'm glad to see you made it. Now Dee you know the drill I need you to get into this." Dr. Turner said as he handed Dee a thin cover-up before leaving the room.  
Dee changed out of his clothes into the robe. He then got on the examination table by the time Dr. Turner returned. Dr. Turner then rubbed some oil on Dee's abdomen for the final ultra sound. "Well let's hope that unknown kid of yours will cooperate this time." Turner said as he turned on the screen and grabbed the device to trace over Dee's belly  
Ryo and Dee watched the screen as Dr. Turner moved the device slowly from one side to the other. He found a boy on Dee's left side but he couldn't figure if it was the other baby or the same baby boy they found from the last ultrasound. He then moved it to Dee's right side to find the other baby laying on its side. "Mr. Laytner if you'd be so kind push your finger into your right side." Turner said. Dee carefully pressed a finger to his right side only to have it swatted away by the baby's hand. The baby turned to its other side.  
"Hey, I think I saw something." Ryo exclaimed as he watched the baby move.  
They waited a bit to see if the baby would move again. The baby began moving its legs wildly kicking its daddy. Dee bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as the baby hit his ribs. The baby boy on Dee's right moved as well he began making fist and punching at Dee's side. "Ahhh! Make it stop!" Dee yelled.  
Ryo carefully placed a hand over Dee's belly the two twins stopped instantaneously. "Well looks like they know who to be afraid of once they're born." Dr. Turner said with a smile.  
"They wish." Dee said.  
"Wait the baby is finally cooperating/ Let me zoom in a little. Hmm its a..."  
Just then the electricity went out for a few seconds. "Oh crud! Well Mr. Laytner, Mr. MacLean I hope you like surprises since we missed the baby move. Asides from the both of your babies being healthy. They don't seem to be ready yet for being born, so my calculations on your due date seems pretty adequate. My guess though is that your other baby is also a boy that's how it usually work with twins."  
"Thank you Dr. Turner." Dee said getting up.  
"Now then Ryo, for me to test you for the altered gene I need some of your blood to examine." Turner said getting a syringe ready. Ryo pulled up his sleeve so Dr. Turner could extract some blood. Dr. Turner put the blood he got from Ryo and placed it into a Petri dish. "Thank you Ryo I should have results for you by tomorrow hopefully."  
"Thank you Dr. Turner, oh we would be delighted if you could make it to our wedding." Ryo said.  
"I'd be delighted to Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner. Now then Dee watch your diet now, that way when you have the twins it will be easier to loose the weight." Dr. Turner looked at the time "If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have other patients I need to get to today.

After talking to Ryo and Dee Donald Turner wend down to his father's room to check on him. Donald knocked on the door he knew better then to walk right in." "Yeah?" Richard called out. Donald walked in "So how are the two of you this afternoon?"  
"Great! In fact I just about feel fifty years younger if that's possible." John said. "Glad to hear it dad I'd hate to see you in here again."  
"Understood Donnie."  
Richard just shook his head and smiled. "What am I in for this time?" Richard asked.  
"What do you mean Richard?" John asked.  
"Back when you really were younger John we got stuck having kids. not to mention you were a radical on everything."  
"I never heard you complain back then. Besides you didn't have to go through the birthing process of your kids." Richard and John argued about it all the way out of the hospital. "So should we go home then? Will is there with the grand kids."  
"I suppose. But first how about a drink?"  
"A drink? John you just got out of the hospital for heavens sake!"  
"I'm aware of that Richard. Even more reason to drink, so let's go!" John said tugging at his arm.

Tyrone sat behind Bruce's desk going over transactions made between them and other gangs in the area. "Ty I'll be back shortly I have a meeting with King Pin Larry. Don't worry Chuck will be with me." Bruce had said earlier. He wanted Tyrone here for who knows what reason. Ty shook his head why should he care much anyway?  
He went back to some of the transactions when someone came in. Ty looked up slowly "What do you want?" he asked.  
"Well, that's certainly no way to talk to your aunt especially on your birthday."  
"Aunt? your no aunt of mine Susan. what do you want?"  
"I'm concerned for you Tyrone."  
"Yea right? since when did you care about my well being? Besides that's my parents job not yours."  
"How long will this relationship last with Bruno's son Ty? Sure Bruce is interested in your package, but when will that change to something else? And in your condition."  
"Condition! Condition! Since when did it become a disease?"  
"Now Ty you know as well as I do your not up to being a parent let alone birthing them. Besides do you really see Bruce as a father figure, especially when he runs a gang like this? Its certainly no place to raise children."  
"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about? I'd never go and let some guy impregnate me!"  
"I see, well I did what I could do warn you to be on your toes. Happy Birthday Tyrone I expect your mother will call you. By the way how's your grandmother?"  
"Why do you care about grandma? When have you ever cared about your sister?"  
"You are definitely a lost cause Ty."  
"Get bent!"  
Susan just shook her head as she left her nephew. Ty went and got some water to cool himself off a bit before getting back to work. He looked over a transaction with King Pin Larry Bruce was getting one of Larry's best whores in exchange for what he didn't know the transaction was cut off. Bruce came back some time later, "Hey Ty!" Bruce said as he came in "what's wrong you look a little stressed is something the matter?"  
"Huh?"  
"Uh no its nothing."  
"Good I got you something."  
"What?"  
"Cherie come in here!"  
a young blond woman came in some sexy lingerie. "Well what do you think of your birthday present?" Bruce asked with a smile.  
"Uh..."  
"Ty are you sure your alright? I'd figured this gift would have been excellent for you."  
"It's nothing."  
"Don't flat out lie to me Ty I know you better then that! what happened after I left?"


	93. Chapter 93

A/N Lemon

"Nothing! look your gift is nice and all Bruce, but I got to go." Ty said leaving the office  
"Your boyfriend sure is a strange one isn't he? He almost reminds me of Billy?" Cherie said.  
"Billy?"  
"Yea, Larry's only man whore with the altered gene in his system. Billy never told Larry about it and Billy ended up getting pregnant by one of Larry's clients. Larry had to pay for an abortion. The abortion went well, but Larry made sure it didn't happen again and had Billy fixed. Not a place for someone with the altered gene in this business."  
"I think I should go check on him." Bruce said going out to find Ty." Bruce said leaving the office.  
Ty went into the men's room and sat down at the very end of the bathroom stalls to think. What his aunt said kept coming back to him. "How long will this relationship last? How long before he's interested in taking your cherry? Can you see Bruce as a father figure?"  
"Damn it!"  
Bruce walked into the bathroom to the stall Ty sat at. "Ty talk to me what's on your mind? Did someone stop by while I was gone?"  
"My Aunt Susan."  
"What the hell does she want? Listen Ty whatever she said she only said it to get you to leave none of its true."  
"Yeah but some of the stuff she said did make sense."  
"And what exactly did she say that makes sense?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
Bruce let it go for now. "You didn't like your present did you?"  
"I can honestly say I didn't think you'd go and give me a prostitute for my birthday."  
"Well when was the last time you actually got some action that wasn't from me?"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you."  
"What is it you want for your birthday Ty?"  
"I don't want or need anything Bruce."  
"Sure you say that now but I think I know what you want." Bruce grabbed Ty's hand and brought it down to let his hand rub against his groin.  
"Oh no none of that!" Ty said taking his hand away. Bruce only let a smile cross his face "Ty are you really that afraid of me taking you the way I let you take me? You are at least two sizes bigger then me and I take you just fine."  
"But what about...?" Bruce kissed Ty. "I know you want this Ty I've seen you staring at me in that way. I will of course use a condom and be gentle I know your not ready to be a parent."  
Ty let that sink into his mind for a moment. Why is it that when people hear about someone with the altered gene they try and to take advantage of them? We are not fragile insecure people we can stand up for ourselves. Why do I fight it? There's no point in it. Ty thought.  
"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation I prefer not to let your first time be in a place like this." Bruce took Ty out of the bathroom. "Where are you taking me?"

"All In good time Ty. Hold on I need to go talk to Chuck. " Bruce said going back to his office. "Chuck take care of things while I'm gone ok?"  
"Uh...Ok Bruce you and Ty have fun. I know I will." Chuck said giving Cherie a smile.  
Bruce called for a taxi, Ty and Bruce got in and they had the driver drop them off at an Italian restaurant down town. "Luigi's?" Ty said.  
"What's wrong you don't like Italian food?"  
"No, its not that. Its just this place is real expensive."  
"Ty I'm treating you on your birthday. It doesn't matter the cost."  
"You know if your dad was still here we'd never be anything more the work partners."  
"I know that and if you'd be used as a profit if my dad knew about you having the altered gene."  
The waiter brought them to a free table. Ty felt a little uncomfortable in a place like this, Bruce and Ty ordered linguini and Bruce ordered some champagne. Bruce started pouring two glasses with the champagne. Ty drank his champagne with his meal letting the alcohol sink into his person he started to feel lightheaded after drinking half the bottle with Bruce.  
"Well I suppose we should be off now huh?" Bruce said as he left the money on the table. The two of them stumbled a bit as they walked outside. "where are going now?"  
"I'm going to take you to my apartment."  
"Um ok."  
When they arrived Bruce kissed Ty letting his tongue intertwine with Ty's. Ty soon noticed what was happening and pushed away. "Bruce, I do not think I had enough to drink for you to take advantage of me like that?"  
Bruce only opened the door and let Ty in, "have a seat relax a bit."  
"Bruce I'm not so sure about all this."  
"Wine?" Bruce asked handing Ty a glass.  
"Uh...Thanks. Bruce are you trying to seduce me?"  
Bruce gulped down his glass of wine avoiding the question. "Well, now what is it you'd like to do? Ty its your birthday."  
"I know lets get ourselves more comfortable." Bruce took Ty's hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Uh...Bruce."  
"Hmm?"  
"I...I want..."  
"Yes Ty?"  
"Do you...do you have any condoms?"  
Bruce only smiled as he reached into a drawer by the nightstand and pulled out a handful of condoms. "All kinds." Bruce said with a smile.  
Bruce stared kissing Ty as he slowly undressed him. Once Ty was fully naked on the bed Bruce quickly undressed himself and slip on a condom. Bruce notice the uncertainty on Ty's face. "Don't worry Ty I promise to be as gentle as possible."  
Ty spread his legs exposing himself better to Bruce. Bruce was pleased as he lubed his condom covered cock. He then lifted Ty's large muscle legs up to his shoulder and positioned himself. "Are you ready Ty?"  
"Just do it Bruce it doesn't matter. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
Bruce moved away from Ty and just sat at the end of the bed. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"Wrong is an understatement Ty. "It does too matter you know you do have a choice in the matter. Your not a prostitute who do this for a living."  
"I'm sorry I killed the mood didn't I?"  
"Its not your fault Ty. I just wished you'd trust me at this."  
"I do trust you Bruce."  
"I don't want you feeling like you have an obligation to me since your my right hand man."  
"I don't Bruce."  
"Good I'm glad for that."  
Bruce went back to spreading Ty's legs as he repositioned himself again. Ty cringed his teeth as Bruce began to slide into him at a slow and steady pace. "Oh god!" Ty screamed.  
"Relax babe, everything's fine your doing great I'm almost all the way in now."  
Ty bit his lips as he tried to relax. Bruce's hand moved to Ty's cock and began lightly stroking it to keep his mind off what he was doing to his ass.  
Ty didn't know what to think really, so this is how Bruce feels when he takes him.  
"Jesus Ty you sure are tight! Damn! So this is what it feels like to fuck a guy with the altered gene." Bruce said amazed at how good it felt. He was getting close to busting a nut already, luckily he had a condom so at least he wouldn't get Ty pregnant.  
He began to pick up the pace wanting Ty to cum first. Ty gripped the sheets of the bed as he felt his climax building up. With one final plunge from Bruce's cock inside him, he shot his load up into the air and all over his dark chest. Bruce looked at how hot Ty looked all covered in white semen over his mocha colored body. Bruce started licking up Ty's spent seed on his chest, he shoved in one final time before he erupted inside the condom. Bruce slowly pulled out of Ty to see Ty smile as he fell asleep sedated.  
As Bruce pulled off the used condom on his dick he noticed something wrong with it. "Oh shit!" Bruce said to himself as he threw it in the garbage. "I got some explaining to do when Ty wakes up I guess." "He's certainly not going to be happy with this. But I don't have a choice." Bruce laid down besides Ty as he wrapped his arms snuggly around Ty's waist.


	94. Chapter 94

Ryo and Dee got home from there appointment with Dr. Turner, and just enough time for Ryo to get ready for work. Ryo noticed the answering machine was blinking he listened to the miss calls while Dee sat down on the couch trying to relax.  
"You have three new messages." It said.  
"Ryo, its Elena I want to inform you about the baby shower I'm giving for Dee at my house this weekend."  
"Looks like your getting a baby shower Dee."  
"Yeah, stuck with all my future in-laws."  
"Hey they mean well."  
"I know they do Ryo. I like your family."  
"Ryo, Its Sai I just got word from Obaasan she's plans on coming to the states to see her grandson get married. Not to mention giving her blessing to the two of you."  
"Oh jees!"  
"What?"  
"My grandmother from Japan is coming here."  
"Really all the way to the states? Is she nice?"  
"Of course she is Dee. I'm sure she'll love you."  
"But I don't even know any Japanese."  
"You don't have to Dee she knows English as well."  
Ryo and Dee listened to the final message on the answering machine.  
"Mr. MacLean, this is Principal Harris I'm calling to talk to you about Bikky's recent behavior if you could meet with me after school that would be great."  
"Oh crap! I don't have time for that I'm going to be late for work. What did he do this time?"  
"Uh...Ryo I could go down there and have a talk with Bikky's principal."  
"Are you sure Dee."  
"Yeah I think I can manage. I'll see what all this is about."  
"Thanks but I don't want you to strain yourself."  
"Ryo don't worry so much I'm fine I'll just go down there talk to Mr. Harris and then come home."  
"Alright then. I'll be home late tonight."  
Ryo finished getting ready for work before kissing Dee goodbye. Dee himself started to get himself ready to go talk with Principal Harris. Once Dee found himself looking decent enough he got in his car and drove to the school.

Dee arrived at the school just before 3. When he arrived at Harris's office Bikky was sitting there quietly as his head turned in his direction. He looked rather relieved to see Dee rather then Ryo, and yet ashamed that Dee had to be dragged down here for this instead.  
"Mr. Harris."  
"Ahh Mr. Laytner...I was actually expecting Mr. MacLean."  
"He had to work, so I volunteered."  
"I see. Well, I'm sorry for dragging you down here in your current condition."  
"What's all this about Mr. Harris?" Dee said taking a seat next to Bikky.  
"Bikky and another boy were caught fighting on school grounds." Dee turned and looked at Bikky for an explanation but got none.  
"As per our policy we must suspend any students caught fighting on school grounds."  
"I see, Mr. Harris. Bikky what do you have to say to all this?"  
"It was for a good cause."  
"Bikky I don't think beating a kid black and blue was for a good cause." Harris said.  
"He deserved it."  
"Uh Thank you Mr. Harris I'll deal with him properly, or rather have Ryo deal with him when he gets home from work."  
Bikky bit his lower lip he didn't like the sound of that. "Yes indeed. Both boys are suspended for three days."  
"Understood Mr. Harris." Dee said getting up. "Come on Bikky lets go." Bikky solemnly followed Dee out to his car already knowing he was going to get it as soon as Ryo got home.  
As Dee made it back to his car he saw teens smoking cigarettes, how he missed smoking them of course as of now the smell and the taste didn't please him. He missed how it felt having one between his fingers. "So what was the fight all about Bikky." Dee said as he started the car.  
"Nothing."  
"I don't believe that Bikky. You don't get into a fight for no reason, if you tell me I can make sure your punishment with Ryo will be less severe."

"MacLean!" Chief yelled from his office.  
Ryo went down to Smith's office to see what he wanted this time, it couldn't be for being late because he made it on time. Ryo walked into his office "yes sir?"  
"I want you to meet your temporary new partner for the next six months Scott Martinez."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Martinez."  
"Martinez is from the Philadelphia police. Your new assignment Randy, Martinez will go over these files with you."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well don't just stand there Ryo get to work!"  
"Yes sir! Come on Mr. Martinez I'll take you down to my office."  
Martinez followed Ryo down to his office. Once there Martinez began to explain. We are dealing with a serial killer of a sorts Mr. MacLean. Wanted in two other states."  
"Why is it so hard to nab this guy?"  
"His victims change frequently, he doesn't stick with one type or group of people. Here are some of the recent victims from Arkansas, and Pennsylvania."  
Ryo looked at the photos of the victims there were twelve from Arkansas, three teenage girls one white, one black, and one Hispanic. four men, two elderly, and three children under the age of twelve. there were six from Pennsylvania two women one being a cop, two teenaged boys, and two pregnant looking people one a definite male. All of them died in a similar manner from the last throat sliced open, the two pregnant people were sliced around the abdomen area.  
"We believe he lures his victims with sweet talk just like any other type of serial killer."  
"I see. And I'm guessing you got word that he split the state of Pennsylvania and came to New York."  
"That's right. Not sure how he lures so many victims though."  
"Why isn't the FBI on this?"  
"We are." Diana said coming into his office.  
"Diana."  
"Nice to see you again Ryo I presume Dee's just about ready to pop now correct."  
"Another month Diana."  
"Oh...poo! I don't think I'll be here then." Diana said with a frown crossing her lips.  
"Anyways, his last victim recently was the pregnant man who was seven and a half months pregnant. Its a possibility that another pregnant man might be his next victim or he might just change and attack someone completely different."  
Ryo was glad Dee wasn't here right now. "Do we have a name for our killer?"  
"His name's Warren Phillips. But we don't know if that's his real name or not he has changed his name several times."

Ty woke up in Bruce's bed his head ached. He barely remembered much last night he heard the shower running so obviously Bruce was there. Ty looked down at himself it was obvious they had sex last night. Ty slowly got up and out of bed his whole body ached. Ty walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee as he carefully sat down at the table his ass hurt. Bruce came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. "Good morning Ty, did you sleep well?"  
"What did you do to me?"  
"What do you mean Ty?"  
"Don't give me that Bruce you fucked me over."  
"I...I used a condom on you and I was gentle as possible."  
"well, that's nice to know." Ty said sarcastically.  
"Um actually there something I should tell you."  
"What?"  
"Uh...there's no easy way to say this but um...when I pulled out of you and took the condom off I found a hole in it."  
"What! You son of a bitch! Oh God! Oh God I could be pregnant and its all your fault."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No your not! My whole world is going to change upside down because of you. Now I'm going to have to take a pregnancy test in a few days to see whether or not I'm stuck with your kid."  
"My life will change too if your test comes up positive."  
"That's easy for you to say you don't have to birth any kids or deal with them for the rest of your life."  
"I have no interest in being just like my father Ty. If you are pregnant with my kid I want to be there to help."  
"What about the gang? I don't think it would be good that both the kids parents were members in a gang."  
"If I have too I'll quit the gang."  
"Bruce I don't know about all this. I need to get home I don't want to think about it."  
"I'll give you a ride back to your place."  
"No, No! I'll take a bus. Goodbye Bruce." Ty said as he left his apartment.  
Bruce let out a sigh. That went just the way he thought it would. Bruce went and got dressed grabbed his jacket, he was going to buy Ty some pregnancy test to take later. Hopefully Ty wouldn't run off somewhere.


	95. Chapter 95

Ryo came home from work to find Dee waiting up for him. "Dee why are you still up?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about Bikky."  
"How'd it go with Principal Harris?"  
"Bikky got suspended for fighting."  
"What! where is he now? I want to talk to him."  
"Calm down Ryo I talked to Bikky on what the fight was about. Apparently Bikky was standing up for Carol who was having a heated argument about something, you know typical name calling that sort of thing. Bikky didn't sock him one until he said something really offensive."  
"I see and I presume Bikky's asleep? So I will have a word with him in the morning." Ryo said as he placed the file of his new case on the table and headed for the shower.  
Dee's curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the file and went through it. Dee looked at the victims of many different ages, three teenage girl of both different racial backgrounds and obviously different clicks in the school system. Each one of the girls were found with there throat slit. Dee continued to look through the photos when he stopped at three photos. The first was that of the pregnant man who had his abdomen sliced open and baby ripped out, the baby that was ripped out of him lay not far from the father sliced in the same manner as its father. Dee felt overly sick right about now when he saw the last two photos in his hands he did scream.  
One was a picture of a little boy no older then ten years old. Throat sliced like all the others but the boy was naked with his groin hacked off completely. The other was that of a little girl roughly the same age her throat sliced and her heart cut out of her chest.  
Ryo came running out of the bathroom when he heard Dee scream. "Dee what's wrong?" Ryo noticed the open file on the table. "Dee I didn't want you looking at that."  
"Who could do that to people? Especially children?"  
"A psycho."  
"Its wrong all wrong and disgusting! Though looking through these photos and trying not to hurl I've seen a pattern."  
"What? Where?"  
"They are all killed in a similar manner throat sliced open a body part missing. Seems like a reenactment of the Jack the Ripper case."  
"That would almost make since Dee, but with the Jack the ripper case he targeted prostitutes and women in general, while this creep triggers a large variety of different people of different age groups. I don't see the connection in the way of the victims."  
"Well maybe I could find one if I got more info on the victims maybe I could find who the creeps next target might be."  
"I don't know about this Dee."  
"What? It would give me something to do so I'm not stuck in this house being bored out of my mind. It may take several days but I'm sure if I tried hard enough I could find a connect. Oh by the way about the wedding, Hernando has it all under control for the most part he just needs to know how many invitations we are sending out. We need to also go down to a pastry shop to pick out a design and flavor for our wedding cake."  
"Ok. Dee I think you should go to bed now, if your real serious about this case you can look over the file in the morning."  
"Fine."

John and Richard were finally returning home after spending a lot of time at a local tavern. "Jesus John you really slammed down your drinks. Usually you take them slow so you can enjoy them."  
"You know your kind of cute." John said in a slurish voice.  
"I'm taking you home now."  
John made a pouting face. "Now don't start with the sad puppy look John you got me on that fifty years ago its not going to work."  
"It worked last so it should work this time."  
It started to pour down rain, "John wait right here while I go flag down a taxi."  
John looked around the street he was on it looked rather familiar but he couldn't quite place it being pretty drunk and all. The building across the street was a large churchlike building John decided to have a look see.  
Richard caught him walking across the street and quickly followed. "John wait up!" John stopped where he was so Richard could catch up. "Where on earth are you going?"  
"I think I've been here before."  
"You've been just about everywhere John unlike me whose only been down south and Vietnam."  
"Yea, well, what about Woodstock?"  
"I never been to Woodstock John."  
"Yeah you did remember you me and the kids drove down to Woodstock, and then we had a wild night or two."  
"Come again?"  
"Yea you were there."  
"No John I wasn't I had to work remember? Now about this wild night or two."  
"Uh...actually I don't remember."  
"John!"  
"Maybe I was mistaking one of our wild nights with a time I thought we were at Woodstock."  
Richard rolled his eyes. "Where are we?"  
John looked up at the large sign on the building. Mother Lane's Orphanage.  
"So she made it to Mother now did she?" John said to himself.  
"What are you talking about John?"  
"Lets go in!"  
"Into an orphanage, whatever for?"  
"Just come on you need to meet Mother, though when I met her she was known as Sister Lane. John and Richard walked inside Richard looked around the large hallway.  
"Now that we are at least out of the rain..." John said pulling Richard closer to him planting a drunken kiss on him.  
Mother Lane was heading there way a candelabra in one hand and a keychain in the other. Going to lock the doors for the evening, when she stopped at the two dripping wet men in the doorway one was lavishing kisses on the other while the other spotted her. Pushing the other away.  
Mother Lane came closer to get a better look at the two of them. The one doing all the kissing looked very familiar. "Mother Lane its not what it looks like entirely." John said.  
Richard felt very uncomfortable at this moment getting caught making out by a nun of all people. "Try me. In my day I've seen so many things, now then you look vaguely familiar..."  
"Picture me a teenager Mother maybe that will help."  
"You sure act like a teenager, for someone your age." Richard said.  
"Oh shush you."  
"John Michaels! Oh my Lord I haven't seen you since you ran away from home and ended up here, planning on joining in the fight in Korea then."  
"That's right, and I see you finally decided to turn your residency into an orphanage not to mention you became the next Mother Theresa figure."  
"Oh you, always with the flirtation, you flatterer. Come in come in here let me get you some clean clothes for you to wear and I'll put on some tea and we can talk."  
Mother Lane said going about her business.  
"She's certainly an odd one isn't she?"  
"Mind your manners Richard."  
"I never seen a nun act like that."  
"Maria Lane is different from most nuns Richard."

Ty went home after leaving Bruce's apartment. He didn't know what to think he really didn't want to become a parent so soon, not to mention being the one birthing the child. He got home and listened to his miss calls on his answering machine.  
"Tyrone I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm guessing your out enjoying it as I expect you too. You should thing about giving me some grandkids..."his mother said. "Ignore your mother Ty you'll have kids when your good and ready to have them if ever. I hope things are going good for you with that boss of yours what's his name Bruce. Happy Birthday."  
"Hey little bro, just calling to wish ya a happy birthday don't do something I wouldn't do." His sister said.  
Ty went up to his room and packed some clothes before heading out, he stopped by work to pick some things up and hopefully not run into Bruce. "Hey Ty how'd Bruce treat you to your birthday? Hey where you going?" Chuck ask as he watched Ty grab what was his and place it in a bag.  
"I have decided to take a little vacationing time for a while I'm going down to see my parents."  
"I see what brought this on all of a sudden."  
"Nothing really just homesick."  
"uhhuh well good luck to you I guess but don't you think it would be a wise decision to tell Bruce your leaving?"  
"You can do that for me. If I don't leave now I'll probably miss my flight." Ty said heading for the door.  
"What the hell happened between them two?" Chuck asked himself.  
Bruce showed up sometime later carrying something in a brown paper sack. "Chuck have you seen Ty anywhere?"  
"Yea he stopped by to pick up his things."  
"What why?"  
"Said he was going to go visit his parents felt homesick I guess."  
"Homesick?" So he's avoiding me now.  
"Bruce did something happen between you and him last night? Hey what you got there in the paper bag?"  
"It was for Ty."  
"Yea what is it?"  
Bruce let out a sigh as he pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag. "Why you want to give him something like that for?" about a minute later "Oh...Wait you mean you and he...?  
Bruce slowly nodded. "And he's one of those...?" Bruce slowly nodded again. "And he let you?"  
"Well for the most part yes."  
"You didn't take advantage of him did you?"  
"No."  
"Your lucky your father's dead. He knock some sense into both of you."  
"I got to go see him, he might not even be pregnant."  
"Good luck there!"

Ty got on a local bus and sat down. "You alright kid you look kind of down?" some asked.  
"Nah I'm fine just a little tired is all."  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might make you feel better in some way."  
"I don't make it an issue to tell my problems to a complete stranger thank you."  
"Well then allow me to introduce myself I am Henri Lamar."  
"Ty Robinson."  
"Where you heading exactly?"  
"My hometown in Georgia."  
"You don't say I'm from Georgia myself."


	96. Chapter 96

"Well John it seems like you've gotten by just fine these past several years." Mother said,  
"You too Mother."  
"I've read about Dr. Read's experiments in creating the altered gene I didn't know you joined in on that. And you young man went along with John in all this?"  
"Well I..."  
"John certainly had that thing about him doesn't he? Oh I noticed you've been feeling a little uncomfortable since I caught you two in the hallway."  
"Well...um... actually..."  
"Just so you know I don't judge others. If two people love each other it doesn't matter where they are both men or both women." Mother paused for a moment.  
"Mother is something wrong?" John asked,  
"Oh its nothing I just had some deja voo like I made that speech before."  
"So what's new with you mother?"  
"Well my son is getting married and his baby shower is this weekend."  
"I didn't think nuns were allowed to bare children."  
"Richard!"  
Mother just smiled, Dee is my adopted son sort of speak I raised him in the orphanage. my pride and joy that boy of course as a nun I am not suppose to pick favorites, all the children here are my kids until they're adopted. Now what brings you two here?"  
"Nothing really just passing by." John said.  
"Are you interested in adopting some kids?" Mother asked jokingly.  
"No. I have enough trouble with the two we have even if they're grown. John no."  
John just made a frown "I wished I could've had another one after I had Will but I don't think I could go through that all again especially by myself, all the hormonal change and emotional change while raising a four year old as well."

Dee gout out of bed in the middle of the night and went down to look over the file. It had been bothering him all night since he saw those photos.  
Dee looked at some of the photos again along with papers. he picked up the photo of the first victim sixteen year old Ladonna Murphy a straight A student on the debate team. The next was the Hispanic girl Rosa Gonzales was in the choir and the last of the teenage girls was Brittany Morgan cheerleader. Dee couldn't find a connection except Brittany's body was found behind the bleachers of a nearby school's football field from the last game they had. Rosa's body was found at a concert hall and Ladonna's body was found at the State Debate finals parking lot. nut much of a connection.  
Ryo woke up sometime later and noticed Dee missing. He got up and went down stairs to find Dee looking over the file. "Dee."  
"I got it!" Dee said excitedly.  
"what?"  
"The creep goes and picks a black, a Hispanic, a white girl, and then an oriental adult."  
"Ok so what's the connection?"  
"the last one that was killed was an oriental pregnant man and before that was the white little girl followed by the little Hispanic boy. The only one that isn't connected in anyway is the female cop Lydia Roberts."  
"So his next victim would be?"  
"A black person probably unless he decides to change his tactics."  
"How were you capable of figuring all this out in just a few hours?"  
"it comes with being a cop. I don't know the age of the victim he'll choose or the gender but I'm pretty sure his next victim will probably be a black man. I leave the rest to you Ryo...just be careful." Dee said as he kissed Ryo before heading back up to bed stopping so often to catch his breath. Ryo decided to call Diana and tell him what Dee just told him.

"So Mr. Robinson do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"What a strapping young man like you don't have a girlfriend? Well how about a boyfriend."  
"You no Mr. Lamar you ask alot of strange questions."  
"I'm just trying to get to know you. You look like a kid whose running away from his problems so what's bugging you?"  
Ty was feeling a little uncomfortable with this guy now. "I might be pregnant."  
"I see so you have the altered gene too."  
"You have it too?"  
"Yes sir! Its hard to trust people when you have this gene everyone what's a piece of you. If you'd like I could help you out after all we guys got to stick together."  
"Um ok. But I don't even know whether I'm actually pregnant and I'm afraid to find out."  
"Don't worry I'll help you out in anyway I can."  
"Uh...Thanks."  
"I hope you don't find this a too personal question but if you are pregnant who is the father?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Well, I've seen it plenty of times before a young pregnant boy wanting to start a new life with his child, but jealous boyfriend wants to be a part of it all. These Boyfriends are the abusive types I seen them kill there pregnant boyfriend and take the baby from the womb."  
"That's horrible!"  
"Yes, yes it is isn't it. Look I just want to protect you from such a fate."  
"I don't think Bruce is like that."  
"Bruce huh? well you can never tell with men."  
"Uh...Thank you but I think I can handle myself on my own. I've done well so far."  
"Oh most definitely except you might be pregnant and raising a kid on your own is hard work."  
"I'll be with my family soon."  
"Yes, but they're not going to constantly baby-sit your kid."  
"Look Mr. Lamar I'm kind of tired so I think I'll rest a little until we make it to the airport."  
"Very well Mr. Robinson I'll wake you when we get to the airport."  
"Um.. Thanks."


	97. Chapter 97

Bruce headed off to the airport to talk to Ty. "Where to sonny?" the taxi driver asked.  
"The airport and step on it."  
"The airport got it. You don't have any luggage so your obviously not taking a trip. Is some one leaving you boy?"  
"I sure hope not!"

Ty was woken up by Mr. Lamar when they arrived at the airport. Ty grabbed his bag and got off the bus and into the airport. "So uh...Tyrone I was thinking when we reach Atlanta you'd let me buy you dinner."  
"What? Um...no thank you, once I reach Atlanta its just a few miles to my parents home. They'll be surprised to see me I'm sure."  
"I see well lets go get out tickets."  
Ty followed Mr. Lamar to get his ticket, he would shortly be home again with his parents and sister Rachel.

Bruce got out of the taxi once it arrived at the airport he handed the driver some money before running inside. Bruce looked around the crowded airport looking for Ty, he spotted Ty heading to the terminal with some middle aged man. "Ty!" Bruce yelled. Ty turned "Bruce what are you doing here?"  
"Your just going to leave me without saying goodbye?"  
"I was going to come back Bruce I just needed to get of New York for a few days."  
Bruce grabbed Ty's hand and pulled him away from the crowd. "Bruce what are you doing?"  
"I'm taking you somewhere more private so we can have a conversation without people staring at us."  
Mr. Lamar watch the two of them leave and sit down on an empty bench.

"Ty have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"  
"Um...no I haven't I'm not ready to find out and I'm not looking forward to it."  
"Well, I'd feel better if you took a pregnancy test. That way while you are gone I wont have to worry about you."  
"Why bother, Chuck can take over my job he's been working there longer then the both of us."  
"That's besides the point! Ty if you are indeed pregnant I want to be there for you in the baby. I don't want to have the same relationship with my son as I do with my dad."  
"What if its a girl?"  
"Either way Ty. I want to be there, please let me be in my kids life."  
"Bruce, your making a spectacle of yourself what are you going to do? being a gang leader is a everyday job and I don't want my kid involved in that if I can help it. Lets get this over with."  
Ty got up grabbed his bag and the brown bag with the pregnancy tests Bruce brought him. "Let me take you back to my apartment and we can take the test there."  
"ok."

Mr. Lamar watched them leave. "Uh sir?" the security guard asked.  
"What?"  
"Would you mind placing your luggage on the panel."  
"Oh certainly."  
Lamar set his suitcase down he then pulled a long knife out and before the guard could see what hit him his neck was sliced. He then dragged the body into a storage room and left him there before word got out. He then went out the back way of the airport and watch Bruce and Ty get into a taxi. He called for a taxi and told him to follow the other one.

Bruce and Ty arrived back at Bruce's apartment, Ty went into the bathroom and took the test, he then set the test on the sink and waited for the results. He paced back and forth afraid of what it might say. Chuck arrived at Bruce's apartment, "So, did you knock him up?" Chuck asked."  
"Waiting for the results." Bruce said.  
"How long since he took the test."  
"It should be ready soon."  
Chuck walked into the bathroom and saw Ty pacing back and forth. Chuck just shook his head as he personally picked up the slip. "Hey!"  
Bruce came in to check on Ty. "Well Ty how do you feel about having a baby?"  
"No!"  
"Well you don't have to worry because your not pregnant."  
Ty's mouth was gaped open as he sat down on the toilet. "So that's it I'm not pregnant. I can't believe it just a few hours ago I thought my whole life was upside down."  
"Are you ok Ty?" Bruce asked concerned.  
"Oh I'm just fine just relieved that's all." Ty said as he grabbed some toilet paper to dry his eyes.  
"Well if you want Ty we could always try again." Bruce said with a smile.  
"Hell no Bruce!" Ty said pushing Bruce away from him.  
"You wont have to try again." Chuck said.  
"What?"  
"I lied your pregnant Ty."  
Ty grabbed the slip from Chuck and saw the blue. "Oh god no!"  
"Its ok Ty I'm here to help and raise our child."  
"I think I'm going to be sick" Ty said as he got up and turned around to hurl into the toilet.  
"Oh that reminds me Larry wants to see you Bruce."  
"Does he now? Ty do you think you can handle yourself for a few hours?"  
Ty wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. "Yea I think I can manage."  
"Good I'll be back in a few, and I'll have my cell on in case you need anything."  
"Alright." Ty said as headed for the bedroom to nap. Bruce and Chuck left his apartment to see Larry.  
From somewhere on the block Mr. Lamar was watching them, once they were both out of sight Lamar smiled to himself as he walked into the apartment building.  
*****


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: This chapter has a rape scene in it.

Mr. Lamar asked around for Ty, "he's in Bruce's apartment in room 269." Someone said. "Thank you." Mr. Lamar said politely heading up to the second floor to room 269. Ty just started to doze off when he heard a knock on the door. Ty grumbled as he slowly got up from the bed and to the front door, he looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Mr. Lamar standing there.  
Ty opened the door a crack. "Mr. Lamar what are you doing here I thought you were heading for Georgia?"  
"I am. You left so suddenly though with that guy thought it was a good idea to check on you."  
"Well I'm fine Mr. Lamar thank you."  
"I thought you were going to see your family?"  
"I will in time Mr. Lamar."  
"What's stopping you?"  
"Not much I just found out I am indeed pregnant though."  
"I see, that prick knocked you up huh?"  
"Bruce isn't a prick, but yes, yes he did."  
"Mind if I come in?"  
"Why?"  
"I really have to use the bathroom."  
"Uh...sure." Ty opened the door to letting Mr. Lamar in. "Its just down the hall."  
"Thanks."  
Ty watched him go into the bathroom, Ty placed his hand on his belly as it began to growl he took a deep breath and let it out realizing in a few months he'd be showing. Bruce said he wanted to be in his kids life, but where does that leave him? Ty walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He reached for something in one of the top cupboards when something hit him in the back of the head hard.  
When Ty awoke he found himself tied to the bed. "Ah your awake now the fun can begin." Lamar said.  
"What's the meaning for this?"  
Lamar pulled out a switch blade ignoring Ty's question.  
Lamar got on the bed as he used the blade to cut through Ty's shirt. "Hmm...nice firm abs that will change when you start showing I'm sure." Lamar said with a wicked grin on his face. Ty felt Lamar's hands on his pectorals "Get your grubby hands off me!"  
"I'd watch what you say if I were you." Lamar said lingering the blade near his chest threatening to start cutting.  
"Why me?"  
"Why you? Because your kind is easy to manipulate."  
"I don't follow you? My kind? What do you want with me?"  
"For starters lets see what your packing." Lamar said as he cut through Ty's jeans.  
"Once Ty was fully nude, Lamar looked down at Ty's limp penis, "hmm your pretty big when your hard I bet." Lamar said as he grabbed the cock with his hand and began a light stroking. "But your no where as big as this." Lamar said as he showed off his large cock.  
Ty suspected what he had in mind. "Don't you even think about it!"  
Lamar just smiled as he took his blade and lightly rub the blade against Ty's cock. "Hmm this will make an excellent souvenir later. Ty tried to get out of this somehow but wasn't getting anywhere. Lamar for his own enjoyment sliced at Ty's arms and watched him bleed. Ty screamed in pain as his own blood flowed out of his arms. Ty was quickly silenced by having a sock stuffed in his mouth. Ty watched in horror as he licked the blood off the blade. He then cut at his legs Ty's eyes started to water this was the worst pain he ever felt even worst then when Bruce took him. His body stung from where Lamar had been cutting into him he screamed as Lamar shoved his whole cock balls deep into his ass with no lube. His blade continually moved to different parts of his body deciding what to cut next as he brutally fucked Ty to no end.  
Lamar pulled out of Ty before he shot his load, he then aimed the blade at Ty's neck. Lamar started to cut at Ty's neck when he heard the front door slam. Lamar quickly got up "looks like I won't be getting my prize after all." he said with a frown as he went out the window and down the fire escape.

Bruce arrived back to his apartment after having a talk with Larry about payment for Cherie even though he didn't use her. He suggested taking Ty in exchange for Cherie since he heard about the altered gene in the boy, but Bruce wouldn't allow that especially since Ty is pregnant with his child at that.  
He walked the distance from the living room to the bedroom to check on Ty. Bruce walked into the room and was shocked to death to see Ty nude tied up nude on the bed bleeding excessively. Bruce quickly untied Ty and examined the deep wounds on his arms and legs. He then noticed the deep red around the neck and quickly called 911 for help.


	99. Chapter 99

Ryo headed off to the airport to meet with Martinez when word got out about a dead security guard in a storage room who had his throat sliced open completely. Bikky's punishment for being suspended for school was to help Dee out around the house, clean the house, help him when he need help ect. Ryo kissed Dee goodbye along with the twins and Bikky. When he left Dee and Bikky were on the couch and Dee was writing down all the relatives he could think of to be invited to the wedding. Bikky worked helping with names he might have forgotten.  
Ryo arrived at the airport that was now closed off and any flights were cancelled. "What do we got?" Ryo asked Martinez.  
"Thirty six year old Jose Rodriguez a security guard here. Throat cut like paper."  
Ryo examined the wound on the man, "Why would he choose a security guard of all people?"  
"Don't know."  
"Any background on him or was he just a person of circumstance?"  
"Again I have no idea. JJ and Drake have gone to talk to his wife in Queens. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do here nobody saw anything. One of the attendants at the counter found his body like this."  
"I see."  
Ryo's cell phone rang it was Dee. "Dee is something wrong?"  
"No, but Dr. Turner called he got your results and something about a patient he wants you to look at for some reason."  
"Oh? Ok well there's nothing I can really do at the airport so I'll head over to the hospital, and then back to the office. How's the invites coming along?"  
"I got all I can think of at the moment. Mother, Delia and Roy, Elena and Rick, your grandparents, your cousin Sai, Marilyn and her husband, Diana of course, Berkley, JJ, Drake, Ted, and Marty. Am I missing somebody?"  
"Probably, I'll take a look at it when I get home. Is Bikky doing what I told him too?"  
"Yes, he's out mowing the lawn right now."  
"Good I'll see you later this evening love."  
After ending his call with Dee he headed over to the hospital to see Dr. Turner. "Ahh Mr. MacLean I have your results right here. It seems that you don't have the altered gene in your system. But looking over your mother's records it shows that she had it."  
"So I can't get pregnant then?"  
"I'm afraid not Mr. MacLean but that wouldn't mean that your children wouldn't. Whether you were with Dee or not."  
"Well Thank you Dr. Turner, this will not make Dee to happy though."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"He hates being pregnant and doesn't want to go through it again."  
"That will change in time Mr. MacLean it usually happens. Give it time a few years after the twins are born if not sooner. How is Dee doing with his diet? He's not eating too much junk food is he?"  
"No I wont allow that. Which I found can be dangerous when dealing with a pregnant man. He eats healthy for the most part he seems to always find the cookies I stash though he's worst then Bikky."  
Dr. Turner laughed. "Um...Dr. Turner you mentioned to Dee about a patient?"  
"Oh yes. After watching the news about on the look out for this Jack the ripper character I got a patient that came in. His boss as it were called in, well come with me."  
Ryo followed Dr. Turner to a room. His boss has been sitting by his side since we hooked him up and stitched him up the best we could. according to his boss he was staying there while his boss went to a meeting when he came back he found him tied to his bed nude and bleeding from deep wounds.  
"I see."  
Ryo walked inside to see the two. Bruce turned and looked at Ryo "you're a cop?"  
"That's right, and you are."  
"My name is Bruce and this is Tyrone." Bruce squeezed Ty's hand. "How is he?" Ryo asked.  
"He's in a severe state had I not called 911 he'd be long gone by now."  
Ty slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He opened his mouth to try to speak but nothing came out. "He'll probably not be able to speak for several weeks if ever again." Dr. Turner said.  
"Bruce what's your relationship with Tyrone?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm his boss."  
"Okay and what special reason was he at your apartment?"  
"Well um... he recently found out he's pregnant."  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yes, and I'm the father."  
"I see, so relationship runs deeper then just work."  
"I guess you can say that. Though in my work its frowned upon."  
"Why is that?"  
"Many reason, one he's my right hand man, two he has the altered gene in his system."  
"And why is that a problem?"  
"Most people don't want freak shows for children as it were."  
"I see."  
"Detective?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um...after I called 911 and they got him headed to the hospital I found something on my bedroom floor." Bruce said as he pulled out a bloody knife in a plastic bag.  
"Did you touch it?"  
"Not with my hands. Do I look stupid."  
"Um Thank you Bruce I'll take it down to headquarters and have it examined. Is there anything else you want to tell me Bruce."  
"No."  
"Very well." Ryo headed out leaving the two of them to themselves. " Well?" Dr. Turner asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you believe his story?"  
"I'm sure I don't know what to believe Dr. Turner."  
"I am invited to your wedding am I not?"  
"Of course Dr. Turner."  
"And when can I be expecting an invitation?"  
"Shortly Dee is busy trying to get a list of everyone off the top of his head."  
Dr. Turner nodded. "Well I'll let you get back to your business Ryo, while I go back to treating my patients.


	100. Chapter 100

Ryo examined the switch blade Bruce had found on his way back to work. Maybe Jim in forensics could find something other then the victims blood on it. Once Ryo made it back to the precinct he headed down to the lab to talk to Jim. The last time he actually went to talk to Jim about a case was before Dee ever got pregnant which seemed like ages ago. Ryo knocked on the door before walking in to find Jim at his computer looking over files.  
"Well if it isn't Ryo MacLean. How have you been Ryo?"  
"alright I guess. Jim could you look this weapon over and see if you can find any DNA on the perp?"  
"yeah I can do that. Hey how's Dee getting along with him being pregnant and all?"  
"He's getting along okay."  
"When is the bundle of joy due?"  
"The first part of June is what Dr. Turner said.  
"That's not much time to get everything ready for them is it?"  
"No not really."  
"How's the wedding plan coming along?"  
"Well we're just a bit behind then plan but everything is under control we just have to mail off the invitations and such."  
Jim nodded as he went back to work on his computer. Ryo not sure on what to do from here decided to head home for the day.

Ryo arrived back home shortly after to find Bikky sitting about on the couch watching TV. "Bikky I thought I told you to help Dee around the house?"  
"I did. I helped him with the invitations for your wedding, I helped him fold up and put away the laundry, I went out and mowed the lawn, and then we went to store to pick something up for dinner."  
"Where is Dee, anyway Bikky?"  
"Um...you see it didn't go to well at the store."  
"Oh? why is that?"  
"I don't know Dee suddenly felt uncomfortable and we went home right after. He's been up in his room since we got home."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"A few hours ago."  
"And you didn't think to check on him?"  
"When we got home he asked me to put away the groceries he wasn't feeling well and was going to lay down he said."  
"Well, I better go check on him then."  
Ryo headed up the stairs and into there bedroom. Dee was laying on his side his back to him, Ryo noticed his shirt was off. "Dee." He said softly touching him.  
"What!?" Dee said sitting up and now covering himself up a bit. "Dee its me."  
"Oh, Ryo."  
"Is something wrong Dee? Bikky told me things didn't go well at the supermarket today."  
Dee let out a sigh as covered his bare chest, Ryo couldn't help but glance down at Dee's man breast producing milk. "Hey my eyes are up here! Not down there!" Dee said as he grabbed for his shirt and put it on grumbling to himself.  
"Dee what's the matter?"  
"Men."  
"I beg your pardon? What happened at the supermarket this afternoon?"  
"What happened? What happened? I'll tell you what happened! We went into the store and all the stares as we walked by other customers, women looked at me in disgust, men just stared, and don't get me started on the teenagers in there. I never realized how bad women had it until now. You have boobs and they start staring intently at your breast not paying attention to you at all. Anyways so what did Dr. Turner say? Do you have the gene?"  
"Well, um...yes and no."  
"I don't follow?"  
"well it seems I have the gene but I can not get pregnant but I can pass the gene to my children and they can get pregnant."  
"Damn!"  
"Something wrong?"  
"No not really, I just wished that you could experience this. So I wont have too if we ever plan on having more."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Its not your fault."  
"There's something else on your mind isn't there?"  
Dee slowly nodded. "Yeah. Its only two weeks until our supposed wedding and we're not very far in arranging it. Not to mention the twins will be due in about a month and a half and all we have is a crib."  
"Don't worry so much Dee. Aunt Elena is going to throw you a baby shower tomorrow. You'll be getting stuff for the baby from my family. Oh and Bikky will accompany you."  
"I doubt he'd like it much."  
"You think I want him home alone watching tv and playing games while he's suspended?"  
"I'll drop you and Bkky off at Elena's on my way to work tomorrow."  
"Oh that reminds me Ryo. Your grandmother called and left a message she'll be arriving at the airport tomorrow afternoon."  
"I see. Well, I'll just have to pick her up and drop her off with you and Bikky at Elena's all before work tomorrow."

Ty lay in a hospital bed with Bruce sitting right next to him. Ty looked over at Bruce who smiled at him Ty just turned his head away. Chuck came in to talk to Bruce. "Bruce, Larry wants you to pay up."  
"What does that old man want?"  
Chuck's eyes lingered a bit to Ty before rejoining and meeting Bruce. Bruce noticed this and took Chuck out of the room "So he wants Ty in exchange for us borrowing Cherie?"  
"That's what he said."  
"why would he want Ty anyway?"  
"Probably because Cherie blabbed about Tyrone having the altered gene in his system. I don't know. Larry has some sick twisted fetishes. He said he could wait until the baby is born to claim Ty if that's alright with you?"  
"Wait a minute! Ty is not property nor is he any kind of drug, I don't sell people. Unless I seriously wanted to get rid of them."  
"So what should I tell Larry."  
"Tell the dumbass he can have 60% of our drugs coming in today. I can manage a month with the other 40%. I don't sell my men"  
Chuck only smiled. "Your not like your dad at all. He would have sold Ty off to the highest bidder. Larry isn't going to be very happy about this."  
"Yeah well Larry can kiss my ass! I expect you to handle things for a while."  
Chuck nodded before heading off.

Ty had heard the whole conversation. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy that Bruce stood up for him so or upset because he's such a burden. His hand went down to his abdomen where the baby will be growing and lightly rubbed it. Bruce walked in a few minutes later smiling as he sat down next to Ty again. Ty looked away again, he grabbed some paper and a pen and began to write.  
Don't look at me!  
"why shouldn't I look at you Ty?"  
I look like fucking Frankenstein.  
Bruce only smiled.  
Um thanks for standing up for me I guess.  
Bruce came closer to Ty his fingers going through his short black hair as Bruce looked down at him. Ty bit his lower lip as he began to write again.  
What am I to you?"  
Bruce frowned at the question. "What are you to me? What a stupid question. While your..." Bruce paused for once in his life he wasn't sure what to say or how to say it even if he did know what to say.

Richard and John after visiting with Mother Lane had gone back home. Will's family had gone back to Boston so John and Richard didn't really get to visit with there grandkids. The only ones that stayed were Will and Angela.  
"Hey dad what's the matter with dad?" Will asked Richard.  
"Is something wrong Will?"  
"No not really he just acts different he's got way too much energy for someone his age. I don't even have the much energy."  
"Ah so you noticed. Yea for some reason he's been acting like he did some fifty years ago. Which in my opinion and knowing how he was then its not a good thing."  
"Where is dad anyway?"  
"He took a ride on the Harley."  
"What dad on a motorcycle?"  
"yeah I know. I think I worry about him more now then I did only a few weeks ago."  
"Dad can I tell you something."  
"Hmm?"  
"Um...I was in the army."  
"That doesn't surprise me much."  
"In Iraq."  
There was silence in the room as Richard set his coffee cup down. "Better not tell your dad about this he may go ballistic, you are his youngest after all."  
"I know."  
"But then again with his new outgoingness who knows what he'll say. So when are you do back?"  
"Actually I was discharged."  
"What! Why?"  
"Because of the altered gene in my DNA."  
"That doesn't make sense! That's discrimination, first it was blacks not being allowed in the army, then women, and then Homosexuals, and now this!"  
"Apparently if I was caught by the enemy I would be raped to say the least."  
"That's strictly besides the point! Be glad you didn't tell any of this to your dad. Because if you did, he'd do something about like he always does."  
"What would he do?"  
"God only knows. He's a hard one to figure out what he might do. He's marched to D. C. to hear Martin Luther Kings speech. He helped the women's right movement in the sixties and seventies, what good it did him I'm not sure. Who knows. Your father is very much against racists, sexist, ect. I never understood why he bothered so much to help people."


	101. Chapter 101

Ty couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes he saw Lamar with that blade ready to slice through his skin. Ty looked around the dark room the only thing that could be heard was from the traffic outside and Ty's monitor. Bruce was asleep in the chair next to him. Ty wondered why Bruce would spend so much time over him, he never used to be around Bruce this much. Is it just because of the baby? Its hard to say Bruce had always been rather complex to say the least. He wondered what his parents would say if they found he himself were pregnant. Not to mention if he told them that the father was also his boss. Things would not go to well, not to mention the fact that he more or less looks like Frankenstein. He attempted to close his eyes to get some rest, Bruce still hadn't answered his question, not that it really mattered much. But still.

Ryo was busy getting both Dee and Bikky up, they had to go to the airport to pick up Ryo's grandmother from Japan, and then had to drop the three of them off at Elena's for that baby shower before heading off to work today.  
Once they arrived at the airport the three of them waited in the lobby as the plane came in. People were bustling through the terminal the whole incident the other day seemed to never have happened. Ryo spotted his grandmother in the distance, "There she is." Ryo said to Dee as he headed over to where his grandmother was getting her luggage.  
"Obaasan!" Ryo called out to his grandmother as met up with her.  
The elderly Japanese lady smiled up at her grandson who took her luggage. Dee followed right behind Ryo to greet Ryo's grandmother.  
Ryo's grandmother smiled at him when she saw him. "So is this your Fiancé Ryo?" She asked a very Japanese accent mixed in with her English. "Yes Obaasan this is Dee Laytner and our son Bikky."  
Ryo's grandmother gave a heartwarming smile to the two of them. "My goodness you've certainly hooked a real looker." His grandmother said in Japanese. Ryo gave a nervous smile as he looked over at Dee, who only raised an eyebrow. The twins started making a racket again beating on there daddy, Dee held his stomach trying to calm them down some.  
"Dee you should drink some herbal tea that'll relax the babe and keep them from beating on you so much." Ryo's grandmother suggested.  
"I'll keep that in mine."  
Ryo's grandmother walked over and looked Dee over from head to toe as she placed a hand on Dee's abdomen and felt a kick or two. "Twins I see. Well shall we get going or are we just going to stay here all day?"  
"Uh yea we're leaving now. Obaasan I'm going to drop you Dee and Bikky off at my aunt Elena's for the baby shower."  
"Ooo a baby shower so I haven't missed that yet? I have a gift for you Dee in one of my suitcases for the baby."  
The four of them got in Ryo's car and they drove over to Aunt Elena's. Ryo gave Dee a kiss goodbye before heading off to work. The three of them headed into Elena and Rick's house, Elena was thrilled that the guest of honor had arrived. Mother Lane was there, along with Dee's sister Delia and Danny, Diana, Janet, and both of Ryo's other grandmothers. There were banners hung everywhere a large cake on the table that said Welcome Babies The frosting was a yellow color and the writing was written in a dark green. presents were placed around the den.  
"Would either of you like something to drink? We have apple cider, soda pop, among other non alcoholic drinks?" Elena asked.  
"Yes I'll take a glass of that cider." Dee said as he sat down on the couch between his sister and Mother Lane.  
"Well then lets get right to it then." Diana said heading over to the presents to give to Dee.  
Dee was handed the first gift Diana gave to him in the pile as Elena came back with some cider. Dee opened the first gift to find diapers, the next gift Dee got were a variety of bottles, so Dee wouldn't have to breast feed all the time. His next gift came from his sister a breast pump, Dee was rather confused on how that was suppose to work. Bikky was rather bored out of his mind as Dee thought he would be. Dee suggest for Bikky to go play with Danny. Who, being the typical two and a half year old was trying to get into the presents.  
Bikky obliged after taking some snacks off the table and taking Danny outside to play. "Come get me when you cut the cake." Bikky said as he and Danny went out back.  
Dee just shook his head as another present was handed to him baby boy clothes and unknown gender clothes. Dee had also received a stroller for the two of them, a swing, baby blankets, and a never ending supply of diapers it seemed like. "Have you thought of any names for the twins yet?" Ethel MacLean asked.  
Dee never really thought about it, he didn't know why but neither of them had even talked about names for the twins. Dee frowned at her question as he was handed yet another gift from the pile. Dee opened it to find a baby name book in his hands. "Thanks this should come in handy."  
"I think it might be a wise decision to start thinking of names while there's still time." Elizabeth MacLean said.  
Ryo's Obaasan grabbed the package from her bag and handed it to Dee. Dee slowly opened it to find a lovely baby blanket embroided with a Japanese design along with a name at the bottom. As Dee peered closely at it he noticed it read Ryo MacLean.  
"This is..."  
"It was the blanket I made when Ryo was born." Obaasan said.  
"How did you end up with it?"  
"Its a long story."  
"Its beautiful."  
"Thank you my dear."  
"Well I suppose we should call the two kids in for cake." Delia said slowly getting up and heading outside to get Bikky and Danny.

"Ty I got good news Dr. Turner said your well enough to go home. Of course he mentioned to take it easy and that your voice should return in a couple of days hopefully." Bruce said.  
Ty slowly got himself out of the bed and grabbed his clothes Bruce had brought him earlier today. Ty then walked slowly to the bathroom to get changed. Bruce gave a questionable look as he headed for the bathroom. They were both guys here not to mention they both seen each other naked hundreds of times why should he feel the need to change in the bathroom. Bruce just shook his head he had a surprise for Ty, he wondered how he'd like heading home to see his parents for the weekend. He had personally called Ty's parents and told them most everything except for the fact the Ty was pregnant he figured the two of them could tell them when they got there.  
Bruce took Ty out of the hospital. "I have a surprise for you Ty."  
Ty looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How would you like to go visit your family with me?"  
Ty turned his head away from Bruce. He was not ready for something like that. But then again he wasn't ready to grow up and be a parent yet either. Ty just shrugged at Bruce's question as he drove them to the airport.

John arrived back from his motorcycle ride. "John we need to talk."  
"Is something wrong Richard?"  
"Yes I'd say so. First your son Will was in the army in Iraq."  
"Iraq?"  
"Yes, and he was discharged for having the altered gene in his DNA."  
"What? That's ridicules! That does it I'm going to do something about this!"  
"John, calm down. There's no need to go through with this. Your not as young as you used to be no matter how you act."  
"I've done it all before. Why should it matter now?"  
"yes you did. What did you get out of helping the feminist movement in the sixties and seventies? You didn't get any respect or any acknowledgement not to mention any rights for having the altered gene in your system. And what about the civil Rights movement? Sure blacks got some recognition in the south and other parts of the U. S. but what about you? And don't get me started on Woodstock."  
"Shut up Richard you don't know what your talking about."  
Will heard the argument downstairs from his bedroom he decided to call Donald.

"Hey Will what's up?"  
"They're at it again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're fighting again remember the fight they had about Woodstock?"  
"Yes, but they stuck together even then I don't see why they'd break up now."  
"Well because there kids are all grown up now that's why."  
"Oh Will don't over dramatize it. Look I'll head over there shortly to check on them. Is it really as bad as the Woodstock fight."  
"Its getting there."  
"I see. Okay I'll be over there as soon as I can. Has dad thrown a punch yet?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Ok be there shortly bye."


	102. Chapter 102

Donald arrived at his parents house he could hear the fighting from outside. "John you can't keep trying to change the world there's no point in it." Richard said.  
"Oh what do you know?"  
"I know that every time you go out and do something like this, you get yourself into trouble and then I have to bail you out."  
"I never asked for you to bail me out."  
"Yeah well what about that incident at Woodstock?"  
"I knew you'd bring that back in my face!"  
"Hell John I don't know what you were on when you were there but you lost the kids."  
"Oh I did not. And I wasn't on anything!"  
"Oh? Then why was it that I had to drive all the way down there to pick our kids up?"  
"Shut up Richard! I found the kids."  
"John when are you going to grow up and act your own age? Your over seventy years old and you act like a teenager."  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing."  
"Well, I can't keep up with no teenagers now a days John I'm old as are you."  
"You know Richard you complain a lot!"  
"I do not. I just worry about you."  
"What the heck for? I'm a grown man I can take care of myself."  
"Yes you are a grown man John but you have the attitude of a teenager."  
"Well what did you expect from me? I had no plan to be some dutiful housewife to obey your every whim like some people."  
"What are you implying? Susan wouldn't be a dutiful housewife either."  
"Well I'm not Susan."  
"Clearly."  
"Maybe you'd be better off with her."  
"Maybe."  
"Well, your no Donald Robinson either."  
"I'm not a black dead soldier with some speech problem."  
"Asshole! Don't you dare talk about Don Robinson like he's nothing!  
"Dads!" Donald said.  
"I wish I never met you!" John said as he stormed out of the den.  
"You and me both."  
"Dad!"  
Will went to go talk to his father John while Donald stayed with Richard. Richard walked over to the liquor cabinet in the den and poured himself a strong drink as he sat down cooling down from the fight he had with John.  
John was outside trying to calm his own anger down some. "Dad can I talk to you?"  
"what is it Will?"  
"Um...what's going to happen now?"  
"What do you mean Will?"  
"That argument you had with dad, did you really mean what you said?"  
"About what?"  
"About how you wished you never met dad?"  
"Will, I don't know what your worried about. Even if I hadn't met your father you'd still have been born."  
"I don't follow."  
"Simple, when I went to the experiment I really only went to try it out, to see if it would work, and I wanted your dad for some support that's all. He decided on adding his sperm with mine."

Ty and Bruce arrived in Atlanta Bruce called for a Taxi to take them to Ty's home. "Ty is that you I haven't seen you since you left for New York. Man you look terrible what happened to you?" The taxi driver asked.  
"He had recently got himself involved with some creep." Bruce said.  
"Is that a fact. Who are you?"  
"I am Bruce a friend of Ty's."  
"Is that so? Well here we are." The driver said stopping.  
Bruce got out of the car and looked around the small farm house. "So this is where you grew up?"  
"Ty take better care of yourself you hear me?" The driver said as Ty got out of the car. The taxi then drove off after Bruce paid him.  
Ty and Bruce walked up onto the porch and found a note on the front door. Ty I heard you were coming home for a visit. We went to pick up a few things for dinner be back in a few hours, make yourself at home. Mom  
They went inside Bruce looked around a small living room was to Bruce's left and a kitchen slash dinning room was to his right. Followed by a stairs that led to the bedrooms no doubt. "Ty are you feeling alright? I know lets go to your room and we can relax until your parents get home."  
Ty went up to his room with Bruce right behind him, Bruce closed the door as he kissed Ty. Ty didn't do anything to stop it. "Ty what's on your mind? You haven't tried to talk to me since we left the hospital. It's that creep again isn't it?"  
Ty shook his head."  
"The what's the matter?"  
Ty looked at him as he licked his lips nervously. He wanted to be close to Bruce right now he laid down on the bed still fully clothed just waiting to see what Bruce would do. Bruce just raised an eyebrow, "Is that it? You want some attention as it were? Bruce said as he got down on the bed and began to lightly stroke Ty's leg as he placed kisses along his jaw line. Ty made a low groan at the touch and feel of Bruce the first form of voice contact since the incident.  
Bruce soon had his clothes off as well as his own. He massaged Ty's body as it ran down to his abdomen where in another week or so the baby will start growing. Ty grabbed for Bruce's cock and stroked it a couple times before placing it in his mouth. "Ty!"  
Ty smiled as he let go of Bruce as he laid down on the bed. Bruce getting the hint grabbed a bottle of lotion and rubbed it on his hard cock before placing it at Ty's back door. In one slow motion Bruce pushed in. Ty let out a moan followed by his name. Bruce was a little surprise to hear his name come out of Ty's mouth after being silent for several days.  
Ty's parents arrived back home. Mrs. Robinson was in the kitchen putting away groceries while Mr. Robinson went to check on his son. As he walked into Ty's room his eyes went wide with shock not only was his son naked in bed with a man, but Ty had stitches all over his body.  
"What the hell is going on here!"  
Bruce turned and looked at Ty's father a tall six foot built man. "Umm..."  
"Get the hell off my son you sick bastard!"  
"What the hell did you do to my son?"  
"Dad leave Bruce alone he didn't do anything to me."  
"Bruce? As in your boss Bruce?"  
"Yes."  
"Your having sex with your boss?"  
"Umm...?"  
"Ty's also pregnant with my child."  
"What!?"  
"Bruce!"


	103. Chapter 103

Mrs. Robinson heard the commotion from downstairs in the kitchen. She finished putting away the groceries and headed up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about. When she walked into her son's room she was a bit surprised not because her son was naked in bed with another man, but because of the stitches on his body. She had been told earlier that her son was hospitalized for some reason "Did you know anything about this?" Mr. Robinson asked his wife.  
"About what?"  
"About your son sleeping with his boss for starters!"  
Mrs. Robinson looked from her son who was trying to hide from complete embarrassment. While the other guy in the room was trying to compose himself. "Now Doug there's no need to make a federal case over this they're both grown men."  
"And I suppose you heard that your son is pregnant with his boss's kid."  
Mrs. Robinson turned to her son, who had quickly got up after slipping something on and left the room.  
"You don't see Rachel doing something like this. She'd never sleep with her boss."  
"I'll go have a word with him." Mrs. Robinson said as she left the room to find Ty leaving Mr. Robinson with Bruce.

Mr. Robinson glared at Bruce, "What do you intend to do about all this?"  
"Well...I...plan to be there to help Ty take care of the kid."  
"And what about Ty? what are your plans for him?"  
"Um..."  
"I see. So you think you can just waltz in here get my son pregnant and take the kid once its born is that it?"  
"No its not..."  
"What do you do for a living Bruce."  
"I run a small business."  
"And what does my son do for you in this business?"  
"He runs the transactions of the shipments that are brought in to sell."  
"Really? what do you sell?"  
"um...drugs." Bruce mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Drugs!"  
Bruce soon felt the man slap him hard in the face. "That's no life for my son or his unborn child. I want you out of here and don't you fucking return or I'll call the police do you hear me son?"  
"Yes sir. But..."  
"Don't worry about Ty or the baby I'll handle it. I think the farthest Ty gets from you the better off he'll be."

Ty sat down on the bench on the back porch when his mother came over and sat by him. "So that young man up there was Bruce, Ty I understand that was a very humiliating thing having your parents walk in on you like that. I have had my share of that."  
"Why does he always do that?"  
"Do what dear?"  
"He always for as long as I can remember compared me to Rachel. Why can't you get a 3.0 like your sister? Why don't you go to college like your sister? ect..ect..."  
"Ty your father loves you he wants what's best for you. He didn't give birth to you and your sister for nothing. As for this grandchild of mine I'm thrilled I'd bet even your sister would be jealous that you had a baby before she did. Hopefully not as jealous as your aunt Susan though."  
"Mom..."  
"hmm...?"  
"Nothing never mind."  
"Don't worry so much Ty your father and I will help you out with the baby. As I presume Bruce will. Well it's getting late I better get started on supper." Mrs. Robinson said as she went back into the house.  
Ty followed shortly after to find his father coming down the stairs. "Where's Bruce?"  
"Oh...him? he left, you know those type of guys who sleep with you and then leave afterwards."  
"That doesn't sound like Bruce. You got to him didn't you Dad what did you say?"  
"I simply said that you'd be better off without you."  
"Better off! better off! Since when do you know whether I'd be better off without Bruce or not. What do you have against Bruce anyway?"  
"What's going on now?" Mrs. Robinson called from the kitchen.  
"dad kicked Bruce out."  
"what? Doug why on earth would do a thing like that for?"  
"Do you know what type of man Bruce is dear? He's a drug dealer from the city and out son was working with him. I simply wont allow that in my house."  
"be that as it may Doug, Bruce was our guest you had no right to throw him out like that. Isn't that right Ty? Ty?"  
Ty had left the house while his parents were arguing. "Mom dad I'm home!" Rachel said as she walked through the door. "I heard Ty was coming home so I decided to drop by."  
"What's going on where's Ty?"  
"Your stupid brother ran off again." Mr. Robinson said.  
"What on earth for? Dad what did you say to him?"

Ryo and Dee headed down to a pastry shop to pick out a wedding cake, hopefully if they're lucky they'll find one and get it on there wedding day. Ryo and Dee entered the bakery "how can I help you?" one of the pastry chefs asked.  
"We are looking to order a wedding cake." Ryo said.  
"I see. Well you've come to the right place, now then when is the big day?"  
"This Saturday hopefully." Dee said.  
"Oooo that's going to be hard to get a cake done in that short amount of time."  
Dee frowned at that. "But it can be done, now then do either of you have a specific flavor you like? We have many different kinds from the typical plain yellow white cakes to ones that a creamy center."  
"Well Dee here is a big fan of anything chocolate." Ryo said.  
"Follow me. I'll let you try some samples of some of our cakes from there you can decide what cake you like and we can go from there."  
The chef went and cut a small slice off a very delicate looking cake and placed it on a plate. "Now this cake is like a lava cake it has ooey gooey chocolate center." He said as he let the two of them taste it.  
"Its too rich. Even for my standards and I'm a chocolate lover." Dee said.  
"I see."  
The chef cut a piece out of another cake "this one is white cake with a custard center." Ryo and Dee tasted the cake along with several other cakes before finally deciding on the last one a white cake with chocolate swirl it wasn't too rich and it was just enough chocolate to satisfy Dee.  
"We'll take the chocolate swirl." Ryo said.  
"Excellent. Now then is there any specific kind of frosting you'd like for it?"  
"No. Just as long as it looks good." Dee said.  
"I see. Ok now one last thing since this is like last minute it's gong to cost you a little extra more then usual is that a problem?"  
"No."  
"Excellent, well then I can start on this cake today and have it ready by Saturday for you."  
"Thank you." Ryo and Dee both said.  
"My pleasure, and I hope your wedding is wonderful."

"Now that the wedding cake is out of the way we have nothing much to really worry about." Ryo said as they left.  
Dee nodded his head relieved that everything was taken care of for the most part. Dee had shown Ryo all the stuff he had gotten from the baby shower, "we still need to think of names for the twins at least for the one we know is a boy, and then once we know what the other one is we can successfully name the other one."  
"alright Dee we can go home and look through that baby name book and decide on a name."  
As they got into the car and started to drive off "I was thinking of calling him Jess." Dee said.


	104. Chapter 104

Donald sat and watched his father drink who knows what since his fight with John. "Dad I think you should cut back a little on the booze."  
"You know what bugs me the most about your father. Fifty years or so we been together and I still don't know anything from his childhood he avoids my question of it like the plague. That and he doesn't understand why I want him to stay close to me instead of him running off to change the world. I'm afraid."  
"Of what dad?"  
"Well let me tell you this son, Vietnam was certainly not no picnic I still have nightmares of it from time to time and that's been over forty almost fifty years ago at least."  
"Maybe you should talk to him about it, and cut out the booze it doesn't suite you since your not a heavy drinker anyway. Your starting to act like grandpa."  
"Excuse me! since when do you know what your grandfather was like?"  
"Well the few times I was there grandpa would drink excessively, the way your doing now."  
Richard looked down at the bottle in his hand as he placed it on the table. "Have I become my father?" He asked himself as he slowly attempted to get up from the chair. "Do you know which way your father went? I certainly don't want to end up like my father nor do I want our relationship to be like my parents."  
"He went outside."  
Richard stumbled his way to the front door. "Will where did your father went?"  
"He went for a walk to clear his head before confronting you again. Dad are you drunk?"  
"Never mind that which way did he head off too?"  
"That way." Will said pointing to the left. Will watched his father walk the best he could in the same direction. Donald came outside to check on things to watch his father head off. "So do you think they'll make up?" Will asked.  
"Its hard to say. I hope they do before Saturday."  
"Why is that?"  
"I have a wedding to go to and I was going to bring them with me."  
"What on earth for?"  
"Get them out of the house and what not. Hey where's Angie at?"  
"Last I heard she went out looking for apartments in the area or something like that. Probably if I know her she'll probably try to get a hold of her other grandparents or other relatives."  
"Is that really a good idea? Did Jake's parents even know about you and him?"  
"I don't know but I know Derek did."

When Bruce left Ty's parents house he had time to actually think things through. Mr. Robinson was right in a way, being a leader of a drug gang he could not be a father nor would he want his kid grow up in such an environment like he did. Bruce's cell rang it was Chuck.  
"What is it Chuck!"  
"Someone's in a bad mood, Larry wants Ty and he's stopping at nothing to get him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He already ransacked our hideout."  
"He's not getting Ty, Ty is staying here."  
"Bruce are you alright, you don't sound like yourself."  
"I'm fine I'm heading back to New York tonight I will deal with Larry when I get there."  
"Is Ty coming with you?"  
"No he's staying here."  
"Um...ok." Chuck said knowing he had entered far enough into this territory. "I'll meet you at the airport when you get here."

Ty followed the same road that Bruce was on, He stopped to rest by a cottonwood tree after running from the house to halfway down the road or more. "Hello Ty nice to see you again."  
Ty looked around that voice that haunted him for weeks was back. He looked up as the man jumped down from out of the tree. "Lamar!"  
"I'm glad to see you remember me Ty. Now then..."  
"Don't you dare come near me!"  
"I don't need to come near you to finish what I started."  
"What do you mean?"  
Lamar pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ty. "Don't worry Ty it will look like a suicide I assure you. You couldn't live without Bruce with you so you decided to kill yourself."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want my reward."  
"I'm not some game that you can hunt."  
"Oh I beg to differ there Ty. You are an easy target I'll make it fun for you I'll give you a ten second head start to run."  
"I think right through the heart would be the best place to hit you."  
"You sick bastard!"  
"Now run!" Lamar said aiming his gun at Ty. Ty didn't waist much time as he ran as fast as he could. Lamar shot his gun at Ty bullets flying. Ty ran his lungs ached from running so long without a break he wanted to rest but knew better.  
Ty spotted a cop car as he ran down the road, the cop noticed Ty running he got out of the car to talk to Ty when he heard gun shots. And a man with a gun coming this way.  
"Drop your gun and put your hands in the air!" The cop said as he got his own gun out. Lamar just shot his gun blowing his face off. Lamar smiled when he noticed an easy way to get him now use the cop car. "Johnson come in Johnson." The radio said.  
"Uh...Johnson here heading back to the station." Lamar lied.

Bruce stopped in his tracks he heard gun fire. "It's not hunting season here is it?"  
Bruce turned and looked in the direction of the gun fire to see someone running in the distance he also heard police sirens. As the figure came closer he noticed it was Ty and he collapsed. Bruce hurried over to Ty, "Ty what the hell?" Ty opened his eyes and looked at Bruce before slowly getting back to his feet. Ty heard the sirens as the came closer he grabbed Bruce's hand as they got off the road into a neighbors cotton field.  
"Ty what's going on here?" Bruce asked once they were inside the large field.  
"Shh!"  
Ty heard footsteps coming closer in there direction. "Shit! Come on Bruce."  
"Ty you look horrible, you need to rest."  
"No! No time for that."  
"Here then get on my back we can go to that house over there and you can tell me what's going on."  
Bruce and Ty headed for the house and knocked on the door to be greeted by an elderly couple.  
Ty rested on there couch as he told Bruce, the elderly woman brought them both a glass of water while her husband called the police.  
The old man then went and grabbed his gun from a cabinet and headed outside.  
"Sir your trespassing on private property."  
There was gun fire again and then silence afterwards. It was too quite for Ty's own good.


	105. Chapter 105

"Bruce I want to know why you left without even saying goodbye to me?"  
"Well, um... your dad said for me to leave and that you'd be better off without me. So I..."  
"Since when did you do what someone told you?"  
"Yea, but...your dad said he'd call the police if I ever showed up there again."  
"You really shouldn't take what my dad says so seriously he's all talk no bite."  
"Well, I can't really take that chance since I'm the leader of a gang and all."  
"You took a good enough chance with me! Look Bruce I know this whole relationship we got ourselves mixed up in scares you but we can pull through this some how."

"I'm not scared!"

Mrs. Clark was relieved to finally see the cop cars her husband had called earlier coming this way. A few minutes later the sheriff knocked on the door informing her that her husband was taken to the hospital for a shot in the shoulder. "How did this all happen?" He asked.  
He noticed the two young men on her couch, he walked in to have a word. "What exactly happen here?" he asked Bruce and Ty. "I mean on our way hear we found Johnson's body on the road his car missing."  
"I feel sick." Ty said  
"I know you your Doug's boy aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Some crazy lunatic came running after him with a gun officer." Bruce said.  
"is that a fact. What did this guy look like?"  
"He was middle aged late forties maybe, Caucasian I'm sorry I can't tell you more then that officer. Since the guy told me to run like some wild animal he planned on hunting for sport."  
"I see."  
"I want to go home."  
"Well I can drop you off back at your house Ty."  
"No I want to head back to New York."  
"Very well, I can drop you and your friend off in town and then you can get a plane ticket back to New York."

The sheriff brought the two of them back to Atlanta. "You two take care of yourselves."  
"Yeah we will Thanks Sheriff Riley."  
"Come on Ty lets go."  
"Bruce about earlier its okay to be scared, I know your not ready to be a father anymore then I am. But we can get through this. My feelings for you haven't changed any."  
"Is that so?"  
"yes."  
"What feelings are those?"  
"Well its not love if that's what you were hoping. I am very content with us just being friends. My having this baby isn't going to change my worth ethic with the business."  
Bruce didn't say anything as purchased there tickets back to New York. "We'll just see about all that when your further along in your pregnancy Ty." Bruce finally said as they sat down in there seats on the plane.

Richard finally found John in the park. "Here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."  
"Look Richard before you start I want to apologize you're right I am getting old and can't keep trying to change the world for the good of humanity. I've been too self centered and haven't been paying much attention to your needs."  
"Huh?"  
"Your drunk."  
"Well, whose fault is that?"  
John just shook his head. "Richard you know you can't hold your liquor very well do you want to end up like your old man?"  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"Sorry."  
"I don't want to become my father."  
"I know I don't want to become my father either."  
"Its unavoidable isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"Sooner or later we do become just like our parents?"  
"God I hope not! I think I'm better then my father so I think I beat the system there."  
"I wouldn't know."  
John smiled. "Come on lets go home I bet the kids are wondering about us by now."  
"They can handle it. We should go somewhere for the weekend or something."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Its a surprise."

"This is our last night together as a unmarried couple." Dee said.  
"Yes, I know."  
"Tomorrow I'll be staying with Mother for the whole day until Saturday afternoon when we get to see each other again."  
"We'll get by somehow. Now then Jess seems like a good name for our son Jess MacLean."  
"Jess Franklin MacLean." Dee said.  
"Right Jess Franklin MacLean." Ryo said with a smile.  
"Now the only problem is what to name the other." Dee said as he skimmed through the baby name book.  
"I know its hard when we don't know whether its a boy or a girl."  
"Well I'll just be sure to grab the baby name book when its time to have the twins."  
"That sounds like a reasonable idea when we finally find out what the other baby is we can then look through the baby book and find the perfect name."  
"That reminds me we need to go buy a baby book."  
"You mean you didn't get one at your baby shower?"  
"No."  
"Well then we better go buy them."  
"But Bikky will be home from school soon."  
"So? grandma's here."  
"Yea but she's napping in the guest room."  
"Grandma can handle him maybe she can even teach him some Japanese."  
"Great just what I need someone else in the house speaking a foreign language I don't understand."  
Ryo laughed. "Don't worry so much Dee I can teach you some Japanese."  
"Gee thanks."

The two of them went down to the mall to an all purpose baby store. Dee looked at all the cute baby clothes, toys and other miscellaneous stuff, until he arrived at where the baby books were. Dee grabbed the first one off the shelf a light blue color. He opened it there was everything needed a place for the baby's name, all the info for knowing about his parents and other family members. There were also a place to put the baby's hand and foot prints. There were little animals in the corner of each page. "This one seems good for Jess." Dee said.  
"Well that just leaves the other little one then." Ryo said looking at the other baby books until he found one that caught his eye.  
He grabbed a green covered baby book off the shelf on the front cover was a picture of a teddy bear. It had everything the one Dee looked at had except there was teddy bears in the corner on each page among a few other miscellaneous differences. "well we got what we came for lets pay for it and go get something to eat I'm sure the twins are hungry." Ryo said.  
"Yea lets go I'm famished."


	106. Chapter 106

John and Richard headed back to the house hand in hand. Donald and Will sat at the steps of the porch waiting. "I see you two have made up that's a relief." Will said.  
"Of course I couldn't stay upset at Richard forever."  
"Same here. John what you do is admirable you do a great job trying to change the world to make it a better place."  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it if you hadn't motivated me."  
"Motivated you? What did I do to motivate you to do all the things you did?"  
"Ahem!" Donald said trying to get his father's attention.  
"Hmm? What is it Donald?" John asked.  
"Well, I have a wedding to go to tomorrow and I was thinking you'd like to join me."  
"A wedding?" Richard asked.  
"Whose wedding?" John asked.  
"Umm...Dee Laytner and Randy MacLean wedding."  
"Never heard of them."  
"Dee's a patient of mine dad he's going to be having his first born soon."  
John nodded in understanding.  
"I always thought Dee was a woman's name?" Richard said.  
"Richard behave yourself!"  
"Sorry." Richard said with a frown.  
Donald just shook his head before he started to laugh. "What's so funny Donald?" John asked.  
"I just realized who the two of you remind me of. Or rather they remind me of you two."  
"Who's that? I have never met anyone like your father. Thank goodness." Richard said.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked trying to sound mad.  
"Can you really imagine someone like you in the city John?"  
"Good point. So, Donald who are these people that remind you of your parents?"  
"Well, um... that would be the couple I just told you about Dee Laytner and Randy MacLean."  
"MacLean?" John asked.  
"Yes."  
"I've heard of the MacLean's, I never met any of them but I heard they're pretty snobbish since they're so rich. In fact I think they're richer then your dad's family." John said.

Bruce and Ty got off the plane Chuck was rather surprised to see Ty especially since Bruce told him he was staying in Georgia. "I thought you said Ty was staying in Georgia."  
"There's been a change of plans there." Bruce said.  
"I see that. Um about Larry."  
"I told you to take care of him already."  
"Well, there's a problem with that."  
"And what's that."  
"He doesn't back down on anything. He say's he'll pay you handsomely for Tyrone."  
"Um... Can you two stop talking about me like I'm some cheap whore! Jesus, I'll handle this since you two can't figure out what to do about it."  
"And Just what do you plan to do? And in your condition." Bruce asked.  
"You know your starting to sound like my old man. I maybe pregnant but I can still do my job."  
"You sure? I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby."  
"I can handle it. I can handle anything."  
"You couldn't handle that creep dude that was hunting you down like an animal."  
"Well there's a difference between Lamar and Larry."  
"Which is what?"  
"Larry's a gang leader and Lamar is just a creepy old man."  
"I don't follow."  
"I can handle gang leaders just fine its creepy guys I can't handle at least not by myself."  
"Do you trust me Bruce."  
"what a stupid question of course I do. I'm just worried is all."  
"Um...I don't mean to interrupt your relationship issues but Larry heard you were coming home he's probably already at the hideout."  
"Right we better be going then." Ty said heading for the car.  
"Bruce exactly what are you going to do about this whole situation? You and Ty going to have a baby together, what's going to happen to the business?"  
"Hey now just because I'm going to become a father doesn't mean the business is gone."  
"So what are you going to do then."  
"I haven't decided yet. I guess I'll just have to wait until the baby comes, maybe I'll quit this business and get a real job somewhere."  
Bruce, Ty and Chuck got in the car and they drove back to there hideout. As Bruce and Ty walked into there office area there was Larry sitting in Bruce's chair. "Well it's about time you guys show up. Now then Bruce you know what I want and I'm willing to give you the best drug spot in the city for Bruce."  
"It's not my decision Larry. This is between you and Ty here."  
"So true Bruce. Ty my boy how would you like to work for me? I can pay you three times the amount Bruce here pays you not to mention all the drugs you could ever want."  
"Well Larry that sounds swell, but what exactly do you with me?"  
"All I need from you Ty is to use your body from time to time. So how about it."  
Ty came towards the desk "Larry that sounds like a swell deal I could really go for some of that right about now." Ty said as he promptly went and sat in Larry's lap like a prostitute.  
"Yea I bet your a good fuck too." Larry said.  
"Oh, I'm a screamer."  
"I like that in a whore."  
"I thought you'd might."  
"There's just one problem I hear your pregnant, well that's easy to fix."  
"Is it really?"  
"Why of course."  
"Gee Larry the way you talk makes me want you to fuck me right here and now."  
"Yes but what about Bruce and Chuck?"  
"They can watch."  
"Are you serious? Damn you are going to my best whore I own."  
"Just one thing let me grab the KY from the drawer."  
"Why is there KY in Bruce's desk drawer."  
"Well you know how Bruce is always horny and wanting some action."  
Larry laughed at that as Ty grabbed something out of the top drawer.  
When Larry stopped laughing he found a gun in his face. "What the hell!"  
"You really think I'd fuck someone in front of people? Not to mention being a cheap whore. Now then Larry here is your option you can easy get up and leave and forget all about this or I can pump you full a lead."  
Larry slowly got up from the chair. "Alright Alright I'm going."  
"1...2...10!" Ty said as he shot the gun right through Larry.  
Larry fell to the wood floor dead. Ty looked down at Larry and quickly dropped the gun on the floor. Bruce came over to Ty's side. "Wha...What did I do?"  
"Ty calm down, you did nothing wrong. Chuck get rid of the body please."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Bruce I just killed a man!"  
"Ty relax come on sit down and relax."  
"I feel sick!"


	107. Chapter 107

Dee went and stayed with Mother Lane for the day, since it was a custom to be separated for a day before the wedding. Mother greeted him when he arrived that morning before the wedding. "How have things been at the orphanage Mother? Are the kids excited to be going to a wedding?"  
"Yes the kids are excited, they're more then happy for you Dee. Things have been rather busy around here lately though."  
"How so?"  
"Well just last night somebody left there baby on the front steps of this orphanage, with only a note with the baby's name Molly. The poor thing has a nasty bit of colic too. She can't be more then six months old either."  
"Where is she?"  
"I finally got her down for a nap the older kids are outside playing basketball and what not. The younger ones are quietly in the art room drawing and what not. So, how have you been Dee?"  
"Alright. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon I'm super excited and nervous all at the same time. I hope nothing goes wrong."  
"I'm sure it will be lovely Dee. Just lovely, have you and Ryo picked out any names for your children?"  
"We did. well, at least for the boy since we don't know what the other is because its stubborn."  
Mother laughed. "Oh boy looks like you're going to have your hands full with that one if it really is stubborn."  
"Gee thanks." Dee said sarcastically.  
"So what is my grandson's name going to be?"  
"Jess Franklin MacLean."  
Mother smiled "a perfect name for my grandson I expect nothing but the best to come from you Dee."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh that reminds me come to my office I have something to give you, I forgot to grab it when I went to your baby shower."  
Dee followed Mother into her office "let me see now where did I put it?" she asked herself as she rummaged through each and everyone of her drawers in her desk. "Ahhah! here it is." She said as she pulled out a book and handed it to Dee.  
Dee looked down at the book, The Big Book of Grimm Fairy Tales "what's this for?"  
"To read to your kids of course Dee. Don't you remember? ever since you found that book on the shelf you wanted me to read you a story out of it before going to bed every night. You finally stopped asking for a story about the time you were ten."  
Dee nodded. "Thanks Mother, its a very thoughtful gift I'll enjoy reading it to my kids." Dee started opening the book and looking through the various stories. "Oh how are Ryo and Bikky?"  
Ryo is just as excited as I am about the wedding, he of course is at work now. Bikky just started going back to school after being suspended for fighting. So it's just Ryo's grandmother alone in our house."  
"Is that a wise choice?"  
"Oh not to worry Mother, Ryo's cousin Sai is going over there later this afternoon to visit her."  
"I see well I better get lunch going for those kids, would you mind getting a bottle ready for Molly?"  
"Sure Mother."  
The kids as usual were happy to see Dee as they pranced around with happy faces giving Dee hugs. Dee went into the room where Molly was in he came over and peered down at her. She was a lovely baby girl except for the colic she had deep blue eyes that peered up at him as she sat up.  
Molly began to giggle as she outstretched her arms wanting Dee to pick her up. Dee could only smile as he carefully picked up the little girl Dee fed her. Dee loved her golden curls he found himself running his fingers through the little girls hair. After feeding her he deemed it was a good time to check her diaper, he didn't have much trouble with this since he had helped Mother before with the much younger children. Granted that was years ago when he actually changed a diaper. Once he finished changing her wet diaper he brought her downstairs where Mother and the rest of the children were.  
"Hey Mother where's Mikey?"  
"Oh he and Zoe are out doing who knows what. But not to worry Dee Mikey knows better then to do something stupid."  
"Yea well that doesn't mean he wont."  
"True, those two are inseparable though. I see a little romance between them."  
"Is that really a good thing Mother they're only fifteen after all."  
"I am aware of that Dee, I dealt with plenty of teens Mikey and Zoe are no different from the rest of them."  
"So your not worried."  
"They're around here some place probably playing a game out back like all the other older kids."

Dee spent the rest of that day chatting with Mother about nothing in particular. Dee would occasionally feel a kick from one of the twins every so often, when that happened the kids that were around at the time wanted to feel Dee's tummy. Dee would take some herbal tea that Ryo's grandmother prescribed for him when the twins wouldn't settle down.  
Dee began reading a story from The Big Book of Grimm Fairy tales in bed. He read the first story in the book Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Once he finished the story he laid himself down in bed as comfortable as he could, he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow. He closed his eyes to sleep only to be awakened by a sheering pain worst then usual. He sat up in bed and held his stomach as he bit his lip trying not to scream and wake up the children. Soon the pain deceased and Dee attempted to lay back down again only to have the pain come back one more time. He took some more of that medicine, he then waited a little bit before going to sleep. When it seemed that the pain was not coming back he laid back down to go to sleep.  
****


	108. Chapter 108

Dee woke up excited today was the day, he was finally getting his wish of being married to Ryo. If he was more agile he would have jumped right out of bed, but since he was pregnant he didn't. Dee grabbed his best suit that he could still fit into and put it on. Dee smiled at himself as he looked himself over in the mirror "it won't be long now you two before both your daddies are legal married." He felt a kick from Jess "I'm guessing you two are hungry, well better go down and see what your grandmother has in store for us this morning."

"Good morning Dee did you sleep well?" Mother asked as she finished getting breakfast done.  
"Yea I suppose."  
"You suppose? Dee is something wrong?" Mother asked concerned.  
"No of course not, just the twins couldn't sleep very well last night and kept me up for quite some time."  
Mother slowly nodded letting the conversation end there. "I heard from Ryo's grandmother from Japan, it seems Ryo was having similar problems. Too excited that he was getting married that he stayed up over half the night."  
"I hope he's awake enough to go through with the wedding I'd hate to have to postpone it." Dee said with a frown as he sat down at the table.  
Mother set a plate of biscuits and gravy down in front of Dee while she went to go wake the children for breakfast.

"Bikky! Obaasan! Let's go we don't want to be late!" Ryo called from downstairs.  
"The wedding isn't going to be for another hour or so Ryo." Bikky said as he finished coming his hair, how he hated getting all dressed up but since this was a grand occasion according to Ryo and Dee he did it without any grumbling.  
"Yea I know I just want to get there early so I can see how Hernando did up our wedding."  
Bikky rolled his eyes as he walked out the front door to the car. He'll be glad when the two of them our off on there honeymoon it would mean he'd have the whole house to himself asides from Ryo's grandmother. He would get to spend plenty of time with Carol once this is over with.  
Ryo's grandmother came down the stairs in her best silken kimono, "Obaasan you look lovely." Ryo said in Japanese.  
"arigato goziamasu."  
they headed out the door and to the car. Ryo then drove down to Central Park. Once there the three of them headed in the direction of where it was being held. There was one large tent by the tree where Dee had first kissed him at. There were two smaller tents on either side of the big tent obviously where Ryo and Dee were suppose to be before they were to walk down the aisle. Ryo walked into the big tent where hundreds of chairs were being placed on either side a large table was in the back where an assortment of different foods were being placed not to mention the large wedding cake Dee and himself picked out being placed in the middle. The cake was lovely white frosting around the edges of the cake. Each chair had a red ribbon behind it. "Well what do you think Mr. MacLean?" Hernando asked.  
"It's extraordinary! Dee is going to be so overwhelmed."  
"You think so? Um I forgot to ask you about what kind of flowers you two wanted so I went with a variety of different flowers and placed them on the tables."  
Ryo looked at the tables where people would sit afterwards for cake and what not there was a bouquet of mixed flowers at each table roses, lilies, lilacs, tulips ect.  
"That's fine" Ryo said with a smile.  
"Well the guest should be arriving soon you best be off to your tent to make sure you got everything." Hernando said.  
Ryo nodded as he headed out of the big tent and went into the slightly smaller one on the left. Inside he found some bits of small things to eat until the wedding began, along with some sparkling cider, not to mention a place to lay down if need be.

Dee arrived at the spot with Mother and all the children at the orphanage at the time when alot of there guest were just arriving. From what Dee could tell it looked lovely Hernando pointed Dee to his tent until they were ready to begin the ceremony. Mother Lane was a little concerned about Dee he was acting odd but then again people do tend to be different on there wedding day.  
Dee walked into his tent and laid down he really didn't feel good today the twins were being ornery today they seemed to be more excited about this then Dee himself was. If that was at all possible.  
Delia went into Dee's tent to check on him. "Hey Dee I just wanted to wish you luck on your big day." Delia said.  
"Thanks."  
"Dee are you alright you look horrible?"  
"I'm fine. Its just the twins wont settle down, even the medicine Ryo's grandmother gave me isn't helping much anymore."  
"Is that so? Are you feeling any contractions?"  
"What?"  
"Contractions."  
"No."  
"are you sure? Do you even know what contractions are Dee?"  
"I'm fine Delia nothing is wrong with me I'm just a little tired is all."  
"Alright suit yourself Dee, I'm not going to argue with you today."  
"Good! So when are you getting yourself hitched with Roy?"  
"I planned on waiting until after Rebecca was born it would put less stress on me that way."  
Dee nodded.  
"Well I better go check on Danny and Roy, good luck Dee." Delia said as she left his tent.  
"Thanks." Dee laid back down for a while another pain in his side hit him hard, he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Dr. Turner arrived along with his dads younger brother and niece. "So this is where they're having the wedding?" Richard asked.  
"Doesn't seem like a MacLean wedding to me. I've always heard they were big and extravagant." John said.  
An elderly woman came up to them. "Are you John Michaels?" she asked.  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Oh...I've heard plenty from Henry Michaels."  
"How do you know my father? As if I should ask, and who are you?"  
"I am Ethel MacLean the great grandmother of the groom. As for your father I met him during world war II, he use to talk about his wife and young son alot."  
John only nodded. "where are my manners please make yourselves welcome to the festivities of my grandson's wedding."  
"Uh...thank you."  
John and Richard walked into the large tent with Donald, Will and Angela right behind them. John looked around at how overdone it seemed. "Yep now it looks like a MacLean wedding." John said taking a seat on the left.

Once everyone arrived and have taken there seats it was time to begin the ceremony. Ryo stood on the right side of Father Joseph as music began to play, he looked towards his whole family only half the people there seemed please while the others in the very back just kind of grumbled about the whole thing. Bikky came walking down the aisle with Carol, the two of them made a nice couple Carol's hair was up in a bun she walked side by side with Bikky who held her hand. Ryo noticed that it wouldn't be too much longer and he see Bikky and Carol here where Ryo stands getting married.

Dee stood nervously in the back as it came closer and closer for Mother to walk him down the aisle. "Dee, are you sure your alright?" Mother asked.  
"Yes. I'm fine mother just a little nervous is all I can't believe I'm finally getting married.." Dee said as tears started to fall from his face. He grabbed the handkerchief from his left pocket and dabbed his eyes, he then place it back in his pocket as it was now time to walk down the aisle.  
Dee walked alongside Mother everyone stared as he walked by but Dee didn't bother with them. He was too excited to see Ryo again standing there waiting for him in his best.  
Once Dee arrived next to Ryo and Mother took her seat in the front row Father Joseph spoke. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today on this glorious day to bare witness to these two young men's union."  
Dee was too happy looking at Ryo and his wide smile that he more or less ignored what Father Joseph had to say, that is until he asked "do you Dee Laytner take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Randy Ryo MacLean take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to honor and cherish for as long as both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"If anyone objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold there peace."  
Silence filled the tent for a moment "By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and..."  
"I object!"  
Everyone turned around to see who would object to the union. Ryo and Dee spotted someone coming down the aisle, John and Richard turned around and saw the woman coming down the aisle. "Oh god no!" Richard said shaking his head  
"Why do you object to our wedding?" Dee asked angrily.  
"Oh I have no real objections to this freak show of a wedding I just came here to have a word with someone."  
"Susan you're making a spectacle of yourself." Richard said.  
"Well whose fault is that?"  
"What do you want Susan?"  
"I want compensation."  
Richard slowly rose up from his seat. "Mr. MacLean, Mr. Laytner I apologize for all this. Come on Sue let's go talk about this outside."  
Susan smiled happily as she walked out of the tent with Richard. John was a little upset about all this but he didn't let it show. "What was all that about?" Ryo asked.  
John got up from his seat and walked outside as well.

Once they were far enough away from the ceremony Richard and Susan began to talk. "Susan I don't know what you want but I am getting rather sick of it! I am not marrying you I am not in love with you nor was I ever in love with you. You only wanted to marry me because you were jealous of your sister Victoria who got married and had kids before you."  
Susan let out a sigh. She knew what Richard said was true she was jealous of her sister and her life. Especially when she seemed to rub it in her face, "Your right Richard I'm sorry, if it was for my extreme jealousy of my sister maybe I wouldn't be who I am today I'd be...I'd bee..." Susan spotted someone in the distance.  
"So that's him." Susan said out loud to herself.  
Richard turned to see some middle aged man talking to some young girl.  
"Um excuse me Richard I have something more important I need to take care of right now." Susan said leaving.  
Richard was for the first time confused with her, as she walked up to the middle aged man.

"Excuse me young man?" Susan said politely.  
"What do you want old lady?"  
"I know who you are. and I don't take it kindly for people who mess with my family."  
"What the hell are you talking about?  
"Tyrone Robinson. Ring a bell?"  
"Ty Robinson? Sorry Lady I don't know any Ty Robinson."  
"Really, so if I brought my nephew here your telling me neither he nor you will recognize each other?"  
"Sounds right?"  
"Then tell me how did my nephew get all those stitches?"  
"I don't know what your talking about or what your getting at I didn't cut your nephew up it must have been that boss of his."  
"So you do know him."  
"I never said that!"  
"Yes you did, and I for one am going to deal with you personally."  
"What the hell can an old woman like yourself do to me?"  
"Well first I can do this." Susan said grabbing his arm and twisting it around "and this." she said as she punched him in the stomach she kept up beating the crap out of the guy, while Richard and John watched from a distance.  
After she had completely beat the crap out of the guy a cop car from one of the other precincts came by. "What happened here?"  
"Oh officer it was terrible! This man was trying to rob me, as a woman I have a right to defend myself do I not?" Susan asked.  
"Um..yes you do? But how does an elderly woman like yourself be capable of all this?"  
"I go to the Y every so often."  
The cop nodded as he picked the man up and put handcuffs on him.

"Jesus, she's good." John said.  
"yea tell me about it. We better go check up on Don and Will."  
Richard and John made it back to there seats as Father Joseph began again. "If anyone actually objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold there peace."  
Again silence filled the tent "I know prononouce you husband and man you may kiss the groom."  
Ryo leaned forward to kiss Dee as sheering pain went through Dee. "Dee are you alright what's wrong?"  
"Oh God it hurts!"  
Dr. Turner got up from his seat and over to where Ryo and Dee were. "Dee explain the pain to me." Dr. Turner said.  
"Oh God it hurts!"  
Bikky noticed a wet spot dripping from Dee's pant legs. "Hey what's that?"  
Dr. Turner, and Ryo looked down to where Bikky pointed to, "Dee I need you to breath, somebody call an ambulance!" Dr. Turner yelled.


	109. Chapter 109

Ty was trying to relax and not think of what he recently did in killing one of the well known gang leaders King Larry. Bruce was trying his best to comfort Ty but nothing he said seemed to work. "Ty you have nothing to worry about it was in self defense."  
"What if the cops get involved in all this? I'll go to jail for sure, and you as well for being a leader of a drug gang."  
"Ty, if that happens I'll take the fall for you."  
"What?"  
"You heard me if that happens I'll take the fall for killing Larry."  
"That's impossible Bruce my fingerprints are all over the gun that killed him."  
"I can easily wipe your prints of my gun and put my prints on it instead."  
"Um...Thanks, but what am I suppose to do if you go to jail? There's no way I can raise no child by myself."  
"Ty you worry about the future too much."  
"Sorry, I can't help it your not the one going to be giving birth to a baby in the near future."  
"No I am not. But it is my child as much as it is yours Ty."  
"Bruce..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"You never answered my question from earlier."  
"What question is that?"  
"What am I to you?"  
Bruce again was taken aback by that question again, he's been trying to think of a reasonable answer since the last time he asked him. "Well, um... Ty you know me well enough I can either be your best friend or your worst enemy. I think of you as my best friend your really the only one I trust in this business, sure Chuck is a good guy to trust since he was my father's right hand man and all, but I don't want to run things like my father did."  
"So I am your right hand to be at your beck and call whenever you need me?"  
"Umm..." Bruce noticed that he must have phrased that all wrong some how.  
"So in any case I'm nothing but a piece of ass to you is that it!" Ty said angrily.  
"No that's not..."  
There was a knock on the door "am I interrupting something?" Susan asked.  
"Aunt Sue, I'm glad to see you remove this man from my sight!"  
"I see the two of you are having typical relationship problems."  
"What do you want Susan?" Bruce asked.  
"Oh I came by to tell Ty that he has nothing to worry about with that creepy Jack the Ripper guy."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I took care of him personally. He's now locked up in jail."  
Ty sat back down in his chair, "Now I definitely can't go to jail now."  
"Why on earth would you be going to jail Ty?"  
Susan then noticed the blood stain on the rug. "I see, and where is the body?"  
"Chuck is disposing of it?" Bruce said.  
Susan nodded "Leave it to me Ty I'll take care of it."  
"What can you do?"  
"hey now your talking to your Aunt Susan I can get people out of anything as well as frame someone."  
"I don't think framing an innocent person is appropriate Aunt Sue."  
"No of course not, no stop worrying about it I'll handle it. Now then I recommend the two of you work out your difficulties. Ty I'm sure you don't want to have to move back in with your parents do you not?"  
"No."  
"Good well I shall take my leave I have alot of things to do."  
"Is it just me or has your aunt changed in some way or another?" Bruce asked after she left.  
"Yea I noticed that too."  
"Look Ty I want you to move in with me."  
"Oh so you can have me whenever you want?"  
"You know your making this very difficult."  
"Well I'm sorry, that's just who I am a difficult person."  
"Ty I..."  
"You what?"  
"Never mind lets get out of here. You look tired."

Ryo and Dee made it to the hospital, Dee doing his constant breathing not to mention calling Ryo every dirty name in the book for doing this to him. Dee had heard how painful childbirth can be but this was ridiculous.  
Diana and Berkley waited in the reception area along with about half the people from the wedding ceremony. "I can't believe Dee went into labor on his wedding day." Diana said.  
"I still can't picture Dee a father figure."  
"Oh you think you could be a better father Berkie?" Diana said with a smile.  
Berkley shrugged. "I'm not interested in having children."  
Diana frowned at that.  
"I haven't found the right woman I could see spending the rest of my life with."  
"Berkley."  
"Hmm?"  
"She's right here looking straight at you." Diana said implying of course to herself.  
Berkley only let a smile cross his lips. "I don't know Deedee."  
"What's not to know?"  
"Well, you know me I like to take things slow within a relationship."  
Diana rolled her eyes "Yea I know."  
"Well, I guess maybe its time to take it to the next step."  
Berkley got down on one knee, "Diana..."  
Diana looked down at Berkley thrilled at what must be coming. She didn't think Berkley would ever ask her.  
"Would you move in with me?" Berkley asked opening a small box with a key in it.  
Diana was slightly disappointed. "Yes Berkley I'll move in with you. It will certainly save on me going back and forth from LA to New York."  
Well now that I'm his roommate it should be easier to sleep with him to say the least, and maybe he'll think about marrying me. Diana thought to herself.

"Okay Dee I'm going to give you an anesthetic it will put you out so I can do the C section. Luckily you didn't go into a full labor that would have probably killed both you and the twins." Dr. Turner said as he put Dee under.  
Ryo stood beside Dee holding his hand, he had to look away when Dr. Turner started cutting into Dee. A while later he heard the cry of a baby he turned his head around to see Dr. Turner holding a slimy red thing in his hands. Dr. Newman went and cut the umbilical cord. "It's a boy." Turner said as he handed baby Jess to the nurse to clean him up.  
Dr. Turner then reached his hands into Dee to get the other baby, "oh shit!" Turner said.  
"What's wrong? what's the matter?" Ryo asked extremely concerned.  
Turner ignored his questions for now "Newman give me the scissors!"  
Newman handed Turner the scissors to as Turner began to cut the umbilical cord from the other baby. Turner then pulled the other baby out and looked at the neck where the umbilical cord had been wrapped around. He then felt the baby's heartbeat.  
"Newman! take the baby to intensive care ASAP!"  
Turner handed the baby over to Newman as he headed out the door at a run. "Where are you taking my child!" Ryo asked.  
"Now Mr. MacLean your baby was barely breathing because she had the umbilical cord wrapped tightly around her throat. I'm going to have to put her on oxygen support for now and we'll just have to see what happens."  
Ryo didn't say anything as he headed out in the direction Dr. Newman went with his baby girl.  
****


	110. Chapter 110

A/N: The final chapter in this story.

Bruce had finally gotten Ty to lay down to rest, he smiled at him as he laid comfortably on the bed. Bruce shook his head and quietly walked out of the room. He walked out onto the balcony looking down at the street below he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and began to light one up. he sat down in a lawn chair and began to think since he met Ty four years ago his life changed in so many ways, he began to think of what he had tried to say to Ty back in the office before heading back here.  
Where did those feelings come from? It isn't right I am a leader of a drug gang I shouldn't have such feelings. Bruce thought and argued with himself. It certainly wouldn't do his reputation any good if word got out about him and Ty and he supposedly going soft. That wont do at all. Bruce put out his cigarette and grumbled to himself, he heard the glass door open and Ty walked on to the balcony and sat beside him.  
"Something wrong?" Bruce asked.  
Ty shook his head. "No, I was just worried about you is all."  
"Worried about me whatever for?"  
"Well something seems to be bothering you am I right?"  
Bruce turned his head away as he pulled out another cigarette. "Bruce about earlier I want to apologize..."  
"You've got nothing to apologize for Ty if anyone should be doing any apologizing it should be. I'm sorry I ever got you involved in the drug smuggling business, I'm sorry I knocked you up and I'm sorry I have some strong feelings for you."  
Ty let that sink in for a minute or two, "Bruce when you say you have strong feelings for me do you mean...?"  
Bruce didn't look at Ty but only nodded. Bruce felt Ty's hand on his shoulder, "Bruce you've got nothing to apologize for anymore then I do?"  
Bruce turned and looked at Ty "what are you getting at?"  
"believe it or not Bruce but I feel the same. Yeah I know we both have our antics not to mention having different backgrounds and whatnot. But we can make this work."  
"How? And what about the drug smuggling business? I don't want to turn out like my father and all I do is work and have no time for my kids until they're of use to me."  
"I understand Bruce, We'll think of something. You know Chuck does a pretty good job at handling things."  
"Yeah, that he does."  
"Bruce?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Come with me." Ty said taking his hand and leading him back inside the apartment.

Dee woke up to find himself alone in the room. Dee frowned that is until the nurse came in with his baby. The nurse picked the baby up out of the crib Dee opened his arms waiting almost impatiently for the nurse to place his baby in his arm. Dee looked down at his baby boy in his arms he had raven like hair and when Jess opened his eyes Dee saw how dark they looked just like Ryo.  
Already understanding what the baby needed he let one of his man breast fall out of his shirt and positioned baby Jess at his nipple. While Jess was feeding Dee noticed something wrong here. "Where's my other baby? and where's Ryo?" Dee asked the nurse.  
The nurse bit her lip unsure of what to say or how to say it.  
Dr. Turner walked in. "I see your awake and have your son in your arms, 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and nineteen inches long."  
"Where's my other baby?" Dee asked more persistently.  
"Yes, well um we had some complications in your delivery Dee."  
"What! What happened where's my other baby!" Dee said getting a little over excentric.  
"Now calm down a bit Dee, you just got out of surgery, your baby girl had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck when the two of them were ready. I cut the umbilical cord while she was still in you and pulled her out, she was barely breathing. I had Dr. Newman take her to intensive care and put her on oxygen support. Ryo is down at the intensive care center watching her."  
Once Jess was finished eating Dee slowly attempted to get up from the bed. "Dee she's fine there's nothing to worry about." Turner said trying to reassure Dee to make him stay in bed for now.  
Dee got up anyway and walked limply to the door baby Jess in his arms. Dr. Turner stepped aside he knew better then try to persuade Dee any further. Dee walked down to the intensive care center and found Ryo standing looking though the glass window. Ryo turned and gave a small smile when he saw Dee. Dee stopped and stood next to Ryo as he peered in through the window at his baby girl hooked up to so many wires and gadgets. "Dee are you alright?" Ryo asked concerned.  
Dee attempted to give Ryo a smile as he carefully placed Jess in his arms before he walked into the room.  
Dee heard the beeps of the things his daughter was hooked up to. Once by her side he gently traced his fingers gently across her face. He then bent down and lightly kissed her forehead he then headed out the door tears already starting to form from his eyes. He gave one last final look at his daughter before leaving, he came over to where Ryo stood who was gently running his fingers through his son's hair. Ryo looked up at Dee and noticed how distraught he looked. Ryo frowned as he handed his son over to Dee. Dee gave a reassuring smile as he kissed Ryo on the cheek before heading back to his room with Jess.  
Ryo stood looking in at his daughter for a few minutes before he decided to walk in as well. Ryo ran his fingers through her chestnut brown hair his fingers slowly traced down her small body Ryo's eyes went wide as he felt something grab his finger. Ryo smiled as his baby girl grabbed his finger and attempted to put it to her mouth. Ryo grabbed his phone with his other hand and called Ryo.

Dee heard his cell ring he grabbed his cell off the table. "Ryo what is it? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine come down here, she's awake. she's got a hold of my finger right now as we speak."  
"is that a fact? Ok I'll head back over there."  
After ending the call with Ryo Dee slowly got up from his bed again picked up Jess and left his room again. he first went down to talk to Dr. Turner who was busy making his rounds. "Dr. Turner!" Dee called out to him.  
"Dee, is something wrong?"  
"Its my baby girl she's awake according to Ryo."  
Dr. Turner raised an eyebrow "is that so? well lets go see shall we."  
Dee and Dr. Turner walked down to the center and inside to see Ryo who was somewhat stuck with a baby's hand on his finger. Dee looked down at his baby girl and her olive green eyes as a smile cross his lips.  
"I don't believe it. I have never seen someone recover so quickly." Dr. Turner said.  
"Can we take her off all these life support things yet?" Dee asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure I think it might be a good idea to keep her on it for now at least until tomorrow morning."  
Dee nodded.  
"I think we should call her Kiseki." Ryo said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Miracle."  
"I like it." Dee said with a smile.


End file.
